Un Amante de Ensueño
by Serenity P
Summary: Cada centímetro de su magnífico cuerpo estaba íntimamente pegado al suyo, acariciándola con la intención de despertar todos sus instintos femeninos. ¡Oh Dios! Su presencia la estimulaba como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho jamás. Deslizó la mano por los esculturales músculos de su espalda y suspiró cuando sintió que se movían bajo su mano.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN ESPERO LES GUSTE. LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, Y LA HISTORIA TAMPOCO ES MIA, ES UNA ADAPTACION DEL LIBRO UN AMANTE DE ENSUEÑO DE SHERRILYN KENYON**

**GRACIAS.**

Prólogo

Una antigua leyenda griega.

Poseedor de una fuerza suprema y de un valor sin parangón, fue bendecido por los dioses, amado por los mortales y deseado por todas las mujeres que posaban los ojos en él. No conocía la ley, y no acataba ninguna.

Su habilidad en la batalla, y su intelecto superior rivalizaban con los de Aquiles, Ulises y Heracles. De él se escribió que ni siquiera el poderoso Ares en persona podía derrotarle en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Y, por si el don del poderoso dios de la guerra no hubiera sido suficiente, también se decía que la misma diosa Afrodita le besó la mejilla al nacer, y se aseguró de que su nombre fuese siempre guardado en la memoria de los hombres.

Bendecido por el divino toque de Afrodita, se convirtió en un hombre al que ninguna mujer podía negarle el uso de su cuerpo. Porque, llegados al sublime Arte del Amor… no tenía igual. Su resistencia iba más allá de la de cualquier mero mortal. Sus ardientes y salvajes deseos no podían ser domados.

Ni negados.

De cabello negro y piel dorada, y con los ojos de un guerrero, de él se comentaba que su sola presencia era suficiente para satisfacer a las mujeres, y que con un solo roce de su mano les proporcionaba un indecible placer. Nadie podía resistirse a su encanto.

Y proclive como era a provocar celos de otros, consiguió que le maldijeran. Una maldición que jamás podría romperse.

Como la del pobre Tántalo, su condena fue eterna: nunca encontraría la satisfacción por más que la buscase; anhelaría las caricias de aquélla que le invocara, pero tendría que proporcionarle un placer exquisito y supremo. De luna a luna, yacería junto a una mujer y le haría el amor, hasta que fuese obligado a abandonar el mundo.

Pero se ha de ser precavida, porque una vez se conocen sus caricias, quedan impresas en la memoria. Ningún otro hombre será capaz de dejar a esa mujer plenamente satisfecha. Porque ningún varón mortal puede ser comparado a un hombre de tal apostura. De tal pasión. De una sensualidad tan atrevida.

Guárdate del Maldito.

_Endymion de Macedonia_.

Sostenlo sobre el pecho y pronuncia su nombre tres veces a medianoche, bajo la luz de la luna llena. Él vendrá a ti y hasta la siguiente luna, su cuerpo estará a tu disposición. Su único objetivo será complacerte, servirte. Saborearte.

Entre sus brazos aprenderás el significado de la palabra «paraíso».


	2. Chapter 2

— Cielo, necesitas que te echen un buen polvo.

Serenity Tsukino se estremeció al escuchar el grito de Mina en mitad del pequeño Café de Nueva Orleáns, donde se encontraban apurando los restos del almuerzo, consistente en judías rojas con arroz. Desafortunadamente para ella, la voz de su amiga poseía un encantador timbre agudo que podía hacerse oír incluso en mitad de un huracán.

Y que en esta ocasión, fue seguido de un repentino silencio en el atestado local. Al echar un vistazo a las mesas cercanas, Serenity percibió que los hombres dejaban de hablar, y se giraban para observarlas con mucho más interés del que a ella le gustaría.

_¡Jesús! ¿Aprenderá alguna vez Mina a hablar en voz baja? O peor aún, ¿qué será lo próximo que haga, quitarse la ropa y bailar desnuda sobre las mesas? _Otra vez.

Por enésima vez desde que se conocieron, Serenity deseaba que Mina pudiese sentirse avergonzada. Pero su vistosa, y a menudo extravagante, amiga no conocía el significado de dicha palabra.

Se tapó la cara con las manos e hizo lo que pudo por ignorar a los curiosos mirones. Un deseo irrefrenable de deslizarse bajo la mesa, acompañado de una urgencia aún mayor de darle una buena patada a Mina, la consumían.

— ¿Por qué no hablas un poquito más alto, Mina? —murmuró—. Supongo que los hombres de Canadá no habrán podido escucharte.

— Oh, no lo sé —dijo el guapísimo camarero moreno al detenerse junto a su mesa—. Seguramente se dirigen hacia aquí mientras hablamos.

Un calor abrasador tomó por asalto las mejillas de Serenity ante la diabólica sonrisa que le dedicó el camarero, obviamente en edad de acudir a la universidad.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más, señoras? —preguntó, y después miró directamente a Serenity—. O para ser más exactos, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por _usted_, señora?

_¿Qué tal una bolsa con la que taparme la cabeza y un garrote para golpear a Mina?_

— Creo que ya hemos acabado —contestó Serenity con las mejillas ardiendo. _Definitivamente_, mataría a Mina por esto—. Sólo necesitamos la cuenta.

— Muy bien, entonces —dijo sacando la nota, y escribiendo algo en la parte superior del papel. La colocó justo delante de Serenity—. Puede hacerme una llamadita si necesita cualquier cosa.

Una vez el camarero se marchó, Serenity se dio cuenta de que había anotado su nombre y su teléfono en la parte superior del papel.

Mina le echó un vistazo y soltó una carcajada.

— Espera y verás —le dijo Serenity, reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras calculaba el importe de la mitad de la cuenta con su Palm Pilot—. Me las pagarás.

Mina ignoró la amenaza y se dedicó a buscar el dinero en su bolso adornado con cuentas.

— Sí, sí. Eso lo dices ahora. Si yo estuviese en tu lugar, marcaría ese número. Es monísimo el chico.

—_Jovencísimo_ —corrigió Serenity—. Y creo que voy a pasar. Lo último que necesito es que me encierren por corrupción de menores.

Mina paseó la mirada por el preciso lugar donde el camarero esperaba, con una cadera apoyada en la barra.

— Sí, pero don Soy Igualito a Brad Pitt, que está ahí enfrente, bien lo merece. Me pregunto si tendrá algún hermano mayor…

— Y yo me pregunto cuánto estaría dispuesto a pagar Yaten por saber que su mujer se ha pasado todo el almuerzo comiéndose con los ojos a otro hombre.

Mina resopló mientras dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa.

— No me lo estoy comiendo. Lo estoy evaluando para ti. Después de todo, era de tu vida sexual de lo que hablábamos.

— Bueno, mi vida sexual es sensacional y no le interesa a la gente que nos rodea. —Y tras soltar el dinero en la mesa, cogió el último trozo de queso y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

— No te enfades —le dijo Mina mientras salía tras ella a la calle, atestada de turistas y de los clientes habituales de los establecimientos de Jackson Square.

Las notas de jazz de un solitario saxofón se escuchaban por encima de la cacofonía de voces, caballos y motores de automóviles; una oleada de calor típico de Louisiana las recibió al salir a la calle.

Intentado no hacer caso del aire, tan espeso que dificultaba la respiración, Serenity se abrió camino entre la multitud y los tenderetes ambulantes, dispuestos a lo largo de la valla de hierro que rodeaba Jackson Square.

— Sabes que es cierto —le dijo Mina una vez la alcanzó—. Quiero decir, ¡Dios mío, Serenity!, ¿cuánto hace? ¿Dos años?

— Tres—contestó ella con aire ausente—. ¿Pero a quién le interesa llevar la cuenta?

— ¿Tres años sin tener relaciones sexuales? —repitió Mina incrédula.

Varios mirones se detuvieron, curiosos, para observar alternativamente a Mina y a Serenity.

Ajena —como era habitual en ella— a la atención que despertaban, Mina continuó sin detenerse.

— No me digas que _tú_ has olvidado que estamos en plena Era de la Electrónica. O sea, vamos a ver, ¿alguno de tus pacientes sabe que llevas tanto tiempo sin echar un polvo?

Serenity acabó de tragarse el trozo de queso y le dedicó a su amiga una desagradable y furiosa mirada. ¿Es que la intención de Mina era la de gritar a todo pulmón, en plena Vieux Carre, sus asuntos personales a todo humano y caballo que pasara por la zona?

—Baja la voz —le dijo, y añadió con sequedad—, no creo que sea de la incumbencia de mis pacientes si soy o no la reencarnación de la Virgen. Y con respecto a la Era de la Electrónica, no quiero tener una relación con algo que viene acompañado de una etiqueta con advertencias y unas pilas.

Mina soltó un bufido.

— Sí, vale, oyéndote hablar se diría que la mayoría de los hombres _deberían_ venir acompañados de una etiqueta con esta advertencia: —alzó las manos para enmarcar la siguiente afirmación— _Atención, por favor, Alerta Psíquica. Yo, macho-man, soy propenso a sufrir horribles cambios de humor, y a poner caras largas, y poseo la habilidad de decir la verdad a una mujer sobre su peso, sin previo aviso._

Mina soltó una carcajada. Había soltado de carretilla, en innumerables ocasiones, ese discursito sobre las etiquetas que deberían llevar los hombres.

— Ah, ya lo entiendo, Doctora Amor —dijo Mina imitando la voz de la doctora Ruth—. Usted se limita a sentarse y escuchar cómo sus pacientes le largan todos los detalles íntimos de sus encuentros sexuales, mientras usted vive como un miembro vitalicio del "Club de las Bragas de Teflón". —bajando la voz, Mina añadió:— No puedo creer que después de todo lo que has escuchado en tus sesiones, nada haya conseguido revolucionar tus hormonas.

Serenity le lanzó una mirada divertida.

— Bueno, a ver, soy una sexóloga. No me beneficiaría mucho que mis pacientes se dedicaran a hacerme experimentar _lapetit mort_ mientras echan fuera todos sus problemas. En serio, Mina, perdería el título.

— Pues no entiendo cómo puedes aconsejarles, cuando ni siquiera te acercas a un hombre.

Haciendo una mueca, Serenity comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto de la plaza, justo frente a la Oficina de Información Turística, donde Mina había instalado su puestecillo para echar las cartas y leer las líneas de las manos.

Cuando llegó al tenderete —una mesa cubierta con una faldilla de color morado intenso—, suspiró.

— Sabes que no me importaría quedar con un hombre que se mereciera que me depilara las piernas. Pero la mayoría resulta ser una pérdida de tiempo tan evidente que prefiero sentarme en el sofá y ver las reposiciones de _Hee Haw._

Mina le dedicó una expresión irritada.

— ¿Qué tenía de malo Gerry?

— Mal aliento.

— ¿Y Jamie?

— Le encantaba hurgarse en la nariz. Especialmente durante la cena.

— ¿Tony?

Serenity miró a Mina y ésta alzó las manos.

— Vale, quizás tuviera un pequeño problema con lo de las apuestas. Pero es que todos necesitamos distraernos con algo.

Serenity la miró furiosa.

— Eh, Madam Minako, ¿ya has regresado de almorzar? —le preguntó Rei desde el puestecillo situado justo al lado del suyo, en el que vendía objetos de loza y dibujos, hechos por ella.

Unos años más joven que ellas, Rei tenía una larga melena negra y siempre llevaba ropas que a Serenity le hacían pensar que estaba delante de un hada. Su vestimenta de hoy consistía en una liviana falda blanca, que hubiese resultado obscena de no ser por los leotardos rosados que llevaba debajo, y una preciosa camisa de estilo medieval.

— Sí, ya he vuelto —le contestó Mina mientras se arrodillaba para abrir la tapa del carrito de la compra que todas las mañanas aseguraba a la verja de hierro con una de esas cadenas que se usan para las bicicletas—. ¿Algo interesante durante mi ausencia?

— Un par de chicos cogieron una de tus tarjetas, y dijeron que regresarían después de comer.

— Gracias —dijo Mina guardando el monedero en el carro, sacó la caja de puros azul donde guardaba el dinero y las cartas de tarot —siempre envueltas en un pañuelo de seda negra—, y un delgado, pero gigantesco, libro con tapas de cuero marrón que Serenity no había visto nunca.

Mina se colocó su enorme pamela de paja, se dio la vuelta y se puso en pie.

— ¿Tus artículos tienen los precios marcados? —preguntó a Rei.

— Sí —le contestó ésta mientras cogía su monedero—. Sigo diciendo que trae mala suerte; pero al menos, si alguien quiere saber lo que valen cuando no estoy, puede averiguarlo.

Una motocicleta de aspecto desastroso frenó a cierta distancia.

— ¡Eh, Rei! —gritó el conductor—. Mueve el culo. Tengo hambre.

La chica le saludó sin hacer caso a la orden.

— No me agobies o comerás tú sólo —le contestó mientras caminaba sin prisas hacia él, y se subía a la parte trasera de la moto.

Serenity movió la cabeza mientras les observaba. Rei necesitaba que alguien le aconsejara sobre sus citas, mucho más que ella. Les siguió con la mirada mientras pasaban delante del Café du Monde.

— ¡Oh! Un beignet sería un estupendo postre.

— La comida no puede sustituir al sexo —le dijo Mina mientras colocaba las cartas y el libro sobre la mesa—. ¿No es eso lo que siempre dices…?

— De acuerdo, el punto es tuyo. Pero, Mina, en serio, ¿a qué viene este repentino interés en _mi _ vida sexual? Mejor dicho, en mi falta de ella.

Mina cogió el libro.

— A que tengo una idea.

El escalofrío que sintió ante las palabras de Mina le llegó hasta los huesos, y eso que el calor era agobiante. Y ella no se asustaba fácilmente. Bueno, a no ser que su amiga estuviera involucrada con una de sus ideas típicas de "mamá gallina".

— ¿No será otra sesión de espiritismo?

— No, esto es mejor.

En su interior, Serenity se encogió y comenzó a preguntarse qué sería de su vida en esos momentos si hubiese tenido una compañera de habitación normal el primer año en Tulane, en lugar de Mina Quiero Ser Una Gitana Traviesa. De algo estaba segura: no estaría discutiendo de su vida sexual en medio de una calle llena de gente.

En ese momento, se fijó en lo diferentes que eran. Ella soportaba el húmedo calor con un ligero vestido sin mangas de seda color crema, de Ralph Lauren, y llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en un sofisticado moño. En contraste, Mina llevaba una larga y vaporosa falda negra con un ceñido top de tirantes morado que apenas le cubría sus generosos senos. El pelo rubio y liso, que le llegaba a los hombros, estaba recogido con un pañuelo de seda negra, con motas semejantes a las de un leopardo. El atuendo se completaba con unos enormes pendientes de plata, en forma de luna llena, que colgaban prácticamente hasta los hombros. Sin mencionar el yacimiento de plata que se había colocado en ambas muñecas, en forma de ciento cincuenta pulseras. Pulseras que tintineaban cada vez que se movía.

La gente siempre había reparado en sus diferencias físicas, pero ella sabía que Mina escondía una mente astuta y una gran inseguridad bajo su «exótico» atuendo. Por dentro, se parecían mucho más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar. Excepto en la extraña creencia que Mina había desarrollado por el ocultismo. Y en su insaciable apetito sexual.

Acercándose a ella, Mina dejó el libro en las manos —poco dispuestas a cogerlo— de Serenity y comenzó a pasar hojas. Se las arregló para no dejarlo caer. Y para no poner los ojos en blanco por la exasperación que la invadía.

— Encontré esto el otro día, en esa vieja librería que hay junto al Museo de Cera. Estaba cubierto por una montaña de polvo; intentaba encontrar un libro sobre psicometría cuando de repente vi éste, _¡Voilà!_ —dijo señalando triunfalmente a la página.

Serenity miró el dibujo y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Jamás había visto algo parecido. El hombre del dibujo era fascinante, y la pintura estaba realizada con asombroso detalle. Si no fuese por las marcas dejadas en la página al haber sido impresa, se diría que se trataba de una fotografía actual de alguna antigua estatua griega.

No, se corrigió a si misma: de un dios griego. Estaba claro que ningún mortal podía _jamás_ tener esa pinta tan fantástica.

Gloriosamente desnudo, el tipo exudaba poder, autoridad y una aplastante y salvaje sexualidad. Aunque su pose pareciera ser casual, daba la sensación de estar contemplando un depredador listo para ponerse en acción en cualquier momento.

Las venas se le marcaban en aquel cuerpo perfecto que prometía poseer una fuerza inigualable, diseñada específicamente para proporcionar placer a una mujer.

Con la boca seca, Serenity observó los músculos, que tenían las proporciones adecuadas para su altura y su peso. Contempló la profunda hendedura que separaba los duros pectorales y bajó hasta el estómago —esculpido con forma de tableta de chocolate—, que suplicaba ser acariciado por una mano femenina.

Y entonces llegó al ombligo. Y después a…

Bueno, no se les había ocurrido tapar _aquello_ con una hoja de parra. ¿Y por qué deberían haberlo hecho? ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, iba a querer ocultar unos atributos masculinos tan estupendos? Y siguiendo con aquella línea de pensamiento, ¿quién necesitaría un artilugio con pilas teniendo aquello en su casa?Se humedeció los labios y volvió a la cara.

Mientras contemplaba los afilados y apuestos contornos del rostro, y los labios —con una diabólica sonrisa apenas esbozada—, le asaltó la imagen de una ligera brisa agitando esos oscuros mechones, brillantes por el sol, que se ensortijaban alrededor del cuello, especialmente diseñado para cubrirlo de húmedos besos. Y de aquellos penetrantes ojos de color azul zafiro, mientras alzaba una lanza sobre la cabeza, y gritaba.

El sofocante aire que le rodeaba se estremeció ligeramente de forma repentina, y le acarició las partes de su cuerpo expuestas a la brisa. Casi podía escuchar el profundo timbre de la voz del tipo, y sentir cómo aquellos musculosos brazos la envolvían y la atraían hacia un pecho duro como una roca, mientras su cálido aliento le rozaba la oreja.

Percibía unas manos fuertes y expertas que vagaban por su cuerpo, y le proporcionaban un deleite exquisito, mientras buscaban sus más recónditos lugares.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y el cuerpo comenzó a palpitarle en zonas donde nunca había pensado que aquello pudiese ocurrir. Sentía un dolor fiero y exigente que jamás había experimentado.

Parpadeó y volvió a mirar a Mina, para ver si también ella se había visto afectada del mismo modo. Pero si así era, no daba señales de ello. Debía estar alucinando. ¡Exacto! Las especias de las judías le habían llegado al cerebro y lo habían convertido en papilla.

— ¿Qué opinas de él? —le preguntó Mina, mirándola por fin a los ojos.

Serenity se encogió de hombros, en un esfuerzo por olvidar la hoguera que abrasaba su cuerpo. Pero sus ojos volvieron a demorarse en las perfectas formas del hombre.

— Se parece a un paciente que tuvo cita ayer.

Bueno, no era exactamente cierto… el chico que había estado en su consulta era medianamente atractivo, pero nada que ver con el hombre del dibujo. ¡Jamás había visto _algo_ así en toda su vida!

— ¿De verdad? —los ojos de Mina adquirieron un matiz oscuro que pronosticaba el comienzo de su sermón sobre las oportunidades de conseguir una cita y la intervención del destino.

— Sí —dijo cortando a Mina antes de que pudiese comenzar a hablar—. Me dijo que era una lesbiana atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre.

Mina abrió la boca, muda de asombro. Cogió el libro, quitándoselo a Serenity de las manos, y lo cerró con fuerza mientras la miraba furiosa.

— Siempre conoces a las personas más extrañas.

Serenity alzó una ceja.

— Ni se te ocurra decirlo —dijo Mina mientras ocupaba su sitio habitual tras la mesa. Colocó el libro a su lado—. Te lo advierto; _esto_ —dijo, dando dos golpecitos al libro— es lo que estás buscando.

Serenity miró fijamente a su amiga mientras pensaba en lo absolutamente convincente que parecía Madam Minako —autoproclamada Princesa de Venus—, sentada tras sus cartas de tarot, con aquella mesa morada, y el misterioso libro bajo las manos. En ese momento, casi podía creer que Mina era en realidad una esotérica gitana.

Si creyera en esas cosas.

— Vale —dijo Serenity dándose por vencida—. Deja de hablar con rodeos y dime qué tienen que ver ese libro y ese dibujo con mi vida sexual.

El rostro de Mina adoptó una expresión bastante seria.

— El tipo que te he enseñado… Endymion… es un esclavo sexual griego que está obligado a cumplir los deseos de aquélla que le invoque, y a adorarla.

Serenity se rió con ganas. Sabía que estaba siendo muy maleducada, pero no pudo evitarlo. ¿Cómo demonios iba creer Mina, una licenciada en historia antigua y en física, premiada con la beca Rhodes, y con un doctorado en filosofía, en algo tan ridículo, aun con todas sus excentricidades?

— No te rías. Lo digo en serio.

— Ya lo sé, eso es lo que me hace gracia —se aclaró la garganta y se serenó—. Vale, ¿qué tengo que hacer?, ¿quitarme la ropa y bailar desnuda en Pontchartrain a medianoche? —un leve intento de sonrisa curvó sus labios, sin importarle que los ojos de Mina se oscurecieran a modo de aviso—. Tienes razón, me encargaré de conseguir una buena sesión de sexo, pero no creo que sea con un espléndido esclavo sexual griego.

El libro se cayó de la mesa.

Mina dio un grito, se levantó de un salto y tiró la silla.

Serenity jadeó.

— Lo empujaste con el codo, ¿verdad?

Mina negó con la cabeza muy despacio; tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Confiésalo, Mina.

— No fui yo —dijo con una expresión mortalmente seria—. Creo que lo ofendiste.

Moviendo la cabeza ante aquella necedad, Serenity sacó del bolso las gafas de sol y las llaves. Bien, estupendo, esto se parecía a la época de la facultad, cuando Mina le habló de usar una Ouija, y lo amañó todo para que le dijese que se iba a casar con un dios griego cuando cumpliera los veintiocho años, y que iba a tener seis hijos con él. Hasta el día de hoy, Mina se negaba a admitir que había sido ella la que dirigiera el puntero. Y, en este preciso momento, hacía demasiado calor bajo el implacable sol de agosto como para discutir.

— Mira, necesito regresar al despacho. Tengo una cita a las dos en punto y no quiero coger un atasco —le dijo mientras se ponía las Ray-Ban—. ¿Vendrás entonces esta noche?

— No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Llevaré el vino.

— Bien, te veo a las ocho. —E hizo una larga pausa para añadir:— Dile a Yaten que hola y que gracias por dejarte visitarme por mi cumpleaños.

Mina la observó alejarse y sonrió.

— Espera a ver tu regalo —susurró, y recogió el libro del suelo. Pasó la mano por la suave tapa de cuero repujado, y quitó unas motas de polvo.

Volvió a abrirlo y observó de nuevo el maravilloso dibujo; aquellos ojos habían sido dibujados con tinta negra, y aun así, daban la impresión de ser de un profundo azul.

Por una sola vez su hechizo iba a funcionar. Estaba segura.

— Te gustará Serenity, Endymion —murmuró dirigiéndose al hombre mientras recorría con los dedos su cuerpo perfecto—. Pero debo advertirte algo: acabaría con la paciencia de un santo. Y traspasar sus defensas va a resultar más duro que abrir una brecha en la muralla de Troya. No obstante, si alguien puede ayudarla, ése eres tú.

Sintió que el libro desprendía una súbita oleada de calor bajo su mano, y supo instintivamente que era la forma que Endymion elegía para darle la razón.

Serenity pensaba que estaba loca a causa de sus creencias, pero siendo la séptima hija de una séptima hija, y con la sangre gitana que corría por sus venas, Mina sabía que había ciertas cosas en la vida que desafiaban cualquier explicación. Ciertas corrientes de energía misteriosa que pasaban desapercibidas, esperando que alguien las canalizara. Y esa noche habría luna llena.

Devolvió el libro a la seguridad del carrito de la compra y lo cerró con llave. Estaba segura que había sido cosa del destino que el libro llegara hasta ella. Había sentido su llamada tan pronto como se acercó a la estantería donde yacía.

Puesto que llevaba dos años felizmente casada, supo que no estaba destinado a ella. La usaba para llegar donde lo necesitaban. Hasta Serenity.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Cómo sería tener a este increíblemente apuesto esclavo sexual griego a tu disposición y disponer de él durante todo un mes…

Sí. Éste era, definitivamente, un regalo de cumpleaños que Serenity recordaría

durante el resto de su vida.— Cielo, necesitas que te echen un buen polvo.

Serenity Tsukino se estremeció al escuchar el grito de Mina en mitad del pequeño Café de Nueva Orleáns, donde se encontraban apurando los restos del almuerzo, consistente en judías rojas con arroz. Desafortunadamente para ella, la voz de su amiga poseía un encantador timbre agudo que podía hacerse oír incluso en mitad de un huracán.

Y que en esta ocasión, fue seguido de un repentino silencio en el atestado local.

Al echar un vistazo a las mesas cercanas, Serenity percibió que los hombres dejaban de hablar, y se giraban para observarlas con mucho más interés del que a ella le gustaría.

_¡Jesús! ¿Aprenderá alguna vez Mina a hablar en voz baja? O peor aún, ¿qué será lo próximo que haga, quitarse la ropa y bailar desnuda sobre las mesas?_

Otra vez.

Por enésima vez desde que se conocieron, Serenity deseaba que Mina pudiese sentirse avergonzada. Pero su vistosa, y a menudo extravagante, amiga no conocía el significado de dicha palabra.

Se tapó la cara con las manos e hizo lo que pudo por ignorar a los curiosos mirones. Un deseo irrefrenable de deslizarse bajo la mesa, acompañado de una urgencia aún mayor de darle una buena patada a Mina, la consumían.

— ¿Por qué no hablas un poquito más alto, Mina? —murmuró—. Supongo que los hombres de Canadá no habrán podido escucharte.

— Oh, no lo sé —dijo el guapísimo camarero moreno al detenerse junto a su mesa—. Seguramente se dirigen hacia aquí mientras hablamos.

Un calor abrasador tomó por asalto las mejillas de Serenity ante la diabólica sonrisa que le dedicó el camarero, obviamente en edad de acudir a la universidad.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más, señoras? —preguntó, y después miró directamente a Serenity—. O para ser más exactos, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por _usted_, señora?

_¿Qué tal una bolsa con la que taparme la cabeza y un garrote para golpear a Mina?_

— Creo que ya hemos acabado —contestó Serenity con las mejillas ardiendo. _Definitivamente_, mataría a Mina por esto—. Sólo necesitamos la cuenta.

— Muy bien, entonces —dijo sacando la nota, y escribiendo algo en la parte superior del papel. La colocó justo delante de Serenity—. Puede hacerme una llamadita si necesita cualquier cosa.

Una vez el camarero se marchó, Serenity se dio cuenta de que había anotado su nombre y su teléfono en la parte superior del papel.

Mina le echó un vistazo y soltó una carcajada.

— Espera y verás —le dijo Serenity, reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras calculaba el importe de la mitad de la cuenta con su Palm Pilot—. Me las pagarás.

Mina ignoró la amenaza y se dedicó a buscar el dinero en su bolso adornado con cuentas.

— Sí, sí. Eso lo dices ahora. Si yo estuviese en tu lugar, marcaría ese número. Es monísimo el chico.

—_Jovencísimo_ —corrigió Serenity—. Y creo que voy a pasar. Lo último que necesito es que me encierren por corrupción de menores.

Mina paseó la mirada por el preciso lugar donde el camarero esperaba, con una cadera apoyada en la barra.

— Sí, pero don Soy Igualito a Brad Pitt, que está ahí enfrente, bien lo merece. Me pregunto si tendrá algún hermano mayor…

— Y yo me pregunto cuánto estaría dispuesto a pagar Yaten por saber que su mujer se ha pasado todo el almuerzo comiéndose con los ojos a otro hombre.

Mina resopló mientras dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa.

— No me lo estoy comiendo. Lo estoy evaluando para ti. Después de todo, era de tu vida sexual de lo que hablábamos.

— Bueno, mi vida sexual es sensacional y no le interesa a la gente que nos rodea. —Y tras soltar el dinero en la mesa, cogió el último trozo de queso y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

— No te enfades —le dijo Mina mientras salía tras ella a la calle, atestada de turistas y de los clientes habituales de los establecimientos de Jackson Square.

Las notas de jazz de un solitario saxofón se escuchaban por encima de la cacofonía de voces, caballos y motores de automóviles; una oleada de calor típico de Louisiana las recibió al salir a la calle.

Intentado no hacer caso del aire, tan espeso que dificultaba la respiración, Serenity se abrió camino entre la multitud y los tenderetes ambulantes, dispuestos a lo largo de la valla de hierro que rodeaba Jackson Square.

— Sabes que es cierto —le dijo Mina una vez la alcanzó—. Quiero decir, ¡Dios mío, Serenity!, ¿cuánto hace? ¿Dos años?

— Tres—contestó ella con aire ausente—. ¿Pero a quién le interesa llevar la cuenta?

— ¿Tres años sin tener relaciones sexuales? —repitió Mina incrédula.

Varios mirones se detuvieron, curiosos, para observar alternativamente a Mina y a Serenity.

Ajena —como era habitual en ella— a la atención que despertaban, Mina continuó sin detenerse.

— No me digas que _tú_ has olvidado que estamos en plena Era de la Electrónica. O sea, vamos a ver, ¿alguno de tus pacientes sabe que llevas tanto tiempo sin echar un polvo?

Serenity acabó de tragarse el trozo de queso y le dedicó a su amiga una desagradable y furiosa mirada. ¿Es que la intención de Mina era la de gritar a todo pulmón, en plena Vieux Carre, sus asuntos personales a todo humano y caballo que pasara por la zona?

—Baja la voz —le dijo, y añadió con sequedad—, no creo que sea de la incumbencia de mis pacientes si soy o no la reencarnación de la Virgen. Y con respecto a la Era de la Electrónica, no quiero tener una relación con algo que viene acompañado de una etiqueta con advertencias y unas pilas.

Mina soltó un bufido.

— Sí, vale, oyéndote hablar se diría que la mayoría de los hombres _deberían_ venir acompañados de una etiqueta con esta advertencia: —alzó las manos para enmarcar la siguiente afirmación— _Atención, por favor, Alerta Psíquica. Yo, macho-man, soy propenso a sufrir horribles cambios de humor, y a poner caras largas, y poseo la habilidad de decir la verdad a una mujer sobre su peso, sin previo aviso._

Mina soltó una carcajada. Había soltado de carretilla, en innumerables ocasiones, ese discursito sobre las etiquetas que deberían llevar los hombres.

— Ah, ya lo entiendo, Doctora Amor —dijo Mina imitando la voz de la doctora Ruth—. Usted se limita a sentarse y escuchar cómo sus pacientes le largan todos los detalles íntimos de sus encuentros sexuales, mientras usted vive como un miembro vitalicio del "Club de las Bragas de Teflón". —bajando la voz, Mina añadió:— No puedo creer que después de todo lo que has escuchado en tus sesiones, nada haya conseguido revolucionar tus hormonas.

Serenity le lanzó una mirada divertida.

— Bueno, a ver, soy una sexóloga. No me beneficiaría mucho que mis pacientes se dedicaran a hacerme experimentar _lapetit mort_ mientras echan fuera todos sus problemas. En serio, Mina, perdería el título.

— Pues no entiendo cómo puedes aconsejarles, cuando ni siquiera te acercas a un hombre.

Haciendo una mueca, Serenity comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto de la plaza, justo frente a la Oficina de Información Turística, donde Mina había instalado su puestecillo para echar las cartas y leer las líneas de las manos.

Cuando llegó al tenderete —una mesa cubierta con una faldilla de color morado intenso—, suspiró.

— Sabes que no me importaría quedar con un hombre que se mereciera que me depilara las piernas. Pero la mayoría resulta ser una pérdida de tiempo tan evidente que prefiero sentarme en el sofá y ver las reposiciones de _Hee Haw._

Mina le dedicó una expresión irritada.

— ¿Qué tenía de malo Gerry?

— Mal aliento.

— ¿Y Jamie?

— Le encantaba hurgarse en la nariz. Especialmente durante la cena.

— ¿Tony?

Serenity miró a Mina y ésta alzó las manos.

— Vale, quizás tuviera un pequeño problema con lo de las apuestas. Pero es que todos necesitamos distraernos con algo.

Serenity la miró furiosa.

— Eh, Madam Minako, ¿ya has regresado de almorzar? —le preguntó Rei desde el puestecillo situado justo al lado del suyo, en el que vendía objetos de loza y dibujos, hechos por ella.

Unos años más joven que ellas, Rei tenía una larga melena negra y siempre llevaba ropas que a Serenity le hacían pensar que estaba delante de un hada. Su vestimenta de hoy consistía en una liviana falda blanca, que hubiese resultado obscena de no ser por los leotardos rosados que llevaba debajo, y una preciosa camisa de estilo medieval.

— Sí, ya he vuelto —le contestó Mina mientras se arrodillaba para abrir la tapa del carrito de la compra que todas las mañanas aseguraba a la verja de hierro con una de esas cadenas que se usan para las bicicletas—. ¿Algo interesante durante mi ausencia?

— Un par de chicos cogieron una de tus tarjetas, y dijeron que regresarían después de comer.

— Gracias —dijo Mina guardando el monedero en el carro, sacó la caja de puros azul donde guardaba el dinero y las cartas de tarot —siempre envueltas en un pañuelo de seda negra—, y un delgado, pero gigantesco, libro con tapas de cuero marrón que Serenity no había visto nunca.

Mina se colocó su enorme pamela de paja, se dio la vuelta y se puso en pie.

— ¿Tus artículos tienen los precios marcados? —preguntó a Rei.

— Sí —le contestó ésta mientras cogía su monedero—. Sigo diciendo que trae mala suerte; pero al menos, si alguien quiere saber lo que valen cuando no estoy, puede averiguarlo.

Una motocicleta de aspecto desastroso frenó a cierta distancia.

— ¡Eh, Rei! —gritó el conductor—. Mueve el culo. Tengo hambre.

La chica le saludó sin hacer caso a la orden.

— No me agobies o comerás tú sólo —le contestó mientras caminaba sin prisas hacia él, y se subía a la parte trasera de la moto.

Serenity movió la cabeza mientras les observaba. Rei necesitaba que alguien le aconsejara sobre sus citas, mucho más que ella. Les siguió con la mirada mientras pasaban delante del Café du Monde.

— ¡Oh! Un beignet sería un estupendo postre.

— La comida no puede sustituir al sexo —le dijo Mina mientras colocaba las cartas y el libro sobre la mesa—. ¿No es eso lo que siempre dices…?

— De acuerdo, el punto es tuyo. Pero, Mina, en serio, ¿a qué viene este repentino interés en _mi _ vida sexual? Mejor dicho, en mi falta de ella.

Mina cogió el libro.

— A que tengo una idea.

El escalofrío que sintió ante las palabras de Mina le llegó hasta los huesos, y eso que el calor era agobiante. Y ella no se asustaba fácilmente. Bueno, a no ser que su amiga estuviera involucrada con una de sus ideas típicas de "mamá gallina".

— ¿No será otra sesión de espiritismo?

— No, esto es mejor.

En su interior, Serenity se encogió y comenzó a preguntarse qué sería de su vida en esos momentos si hubiese tenido una compañera de habitación normal el primer año en Tulane, en lugar de Mina Quiero Ser Una Gitana Traviesa. De algo estaba segura: no estaría discutiendo de su vida sexual en medio de una calle llena de gente.

En ese momento, se fijó en lo diferentes que eran. Ella soportaba el húmedo calor con un ligero vestido sin mangas de seda color crema, de Ralph Lauren, y llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en un sofisticado moño. En contraste, Mina llevaba una larga y vaporosa falda negra con un ceñido top de tirantes morado que apenas le cubría sus generosos senos. El pelo rubio y liso, que le llegaba a los hombros, estaba recogido con un pañuelo de seda negra, con motas semejantes a las de un leopardo. El atuendo se completaba con unos enormes pendientes de plata, en forma de luna llena, que colgaban prácticamente hasta los hombros. Sin mencionar el yacimiento de plata que se había colocado en ambas muñecas, en forma de ciento cincuenta pulseras. Pulseras que tintineaban cada vez que se movía.

La gente siempre había reparado en sus diferencias físicas, pero ella sabía que Mina escondía una mente astuta y una gran inseguridad bajo su «exótico» atuendo. Por dentro, se parecían mucho más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar. Excepto en la extraña creencia que Mina había desarrollado por el ocultismo. Y en su insaciable apetito sexual.

Acercándose a ella, Mina dejó el libro en las manos —poco dispuestas a cogerlo— de Serenity y comenzó a pasar hojas. Se las arregló para no dejarlo caer. Y para no poner los ojos en blanco por la exasperación que la invadía.

— Encontré esto el otro día, en esa vieja librería que hay junto al Museo de Cera. Estaba cubierto por una montaña de polvo; intentaba encontrar un libro sobre psicometría cuando de repente vi éste, _¡Voilà!_ —dijo señalando triunfalmente a la página.

Serenity miró el dibujo y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Jamás había visto algo parecido. El hombre del dibujo era fascinante, y la pintura estaba realizada con asombroso detalle. Si no fuese por las marcas dejadas en la página al haber sido impresa, se diría que se trataba de una fotografía actual de alguna antigua estatua griega.

No, se corrigió a si misma: de un dios griego. Estaba claro que ningún mortal podía _jamás_ tener esa pinta tan fantástica.

Gloriosamente desnudo, el tipo exudaba poder, autoridad y una aplastante y salvaje sexualidad. Aunque su pose pareciera ser casual, daba la sensación de estar contemplando un depredador listo para ponerse en acción en cualquier momento.

Las venas se le marcaban en aquel cuerpo perfecto que prometía poseer una fuerza inigualable, diseñada específicamente para proporcionar placer a una mujer.

Con la boca seca, Serenity observó los músculos, que tenían las proporciones adecuadas para su altura y su peso. Contempló la profunda hendedura que separaba los duros pectorales y bajó hasta el estómago —esculpido con forma de tableta de chocolate—, que suplicaba ser acariciado por una mano femenina.

Y entonces llegó al ombligo. Y después a…

Bueno, no se les había ocurrido tapar _aquello_ con una hoja de parra. ¿Y por qué deberían haberlo hecho? ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, iba a querer ocultar unos atributos masculinos tan estupendos? Y siguiendo con aquella línea de pensamiento, ¿quién necesitaría un artilugio con pilas teniendo aquello en su casa?Se humedeció los labios y volvió a la cara.

Mientras contemplaba los afilados y apuestos contornos del rostro, y los labios —con una diabólica sonrisa apenas esbozada—, le asaltó la imagen de una ligera brisa agitando esos oscuros mechones, brillantes por el sol, que se ensortijaban alrededor del cuello, especialmente diseñado para cubrirlo de húmedos besos. Y de aquellos penetrantes ojos de color azul zafiro, mientras alzaba una lanza sobre la cabeza, y gritaba.

El sofocante aire que le rodeaba se estremeció ligeramente de forma repentina, y le acarició las partes de su cuerpo expuestas a la brisa. Casi podía escuchar el profundo timbre de la voz del tipo, y sentir cómo aquellos musculosos brazos la envolvían y la atraían hacia un pecho duro como una roca, mientras su cálido aliento le rozaba la oreja.

Percibía unas manos fuertes y expertas que vagaban por su cuerpo, y le proporcionaban un deleite exquisito, mientras buscaban sus más recónditos lugares.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y el cuerpo comenzó a palpitarle en zonas donde nunca había pensado que aquello pudiese ocurrir. Sentía un dolor fiero y exigente que jamás había experimentado.

Parpadeó y volvió a mirar a Mina, para ver si también ella se había visto afectada del mismo modo. Pero si así era, no daba señales de ello. Debía estar alucinando. ¡Exacto! Las especias de las judías le habían llegado al cerebro y lo habían convertido en papilla.

— ¿Qué opinas de él? —le preguntó Mina, mirándola por fin a los ojos.

Serenity se encogió de hombros, en un esfuerzo por olvidar la hoguera que abrasaba su cuerpo. Pero sus ojos volvieron a demorarse en las perfectas formas del hombre.

— Se parece a un paciente que tuvo cita ayer.

Bueno, no era exactamente cierto… el chico que había estado en su consulta era medianamente atractivo, pero nada que ver con el hombre del dibujo. ¡Jamás había visto _algo_ así en toda su vida!

— ¿De verdad? —los ojos de Mina adquirieron un matiz oscuro que pronosticaba el comienzo de su sermón sobre las oportunidades de conseguir una cita y la intervención del destino.

— Sí —dijo cortando a Mina antes de que pudiese comenzar a hablar—. Me dijo que era una lesbiana atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre.

Mina abrió la boca, muda de asombro. Cogió el libro, quitándoselo a Serenity de las manos, y lo cerró con fuerza mientras la miraba furiosa.

— Siempre conoces a las personas más extrañas.

Serenity alzó una ceja.

— Ni se te ocurra decirlo —dijo Mina mientras ocupaba su sitio habitual tras la mesa. Colocó el libro a su lado—. Te lo advierto; _esto_ —dijo, dando dos golpecitos al libro— es lo que estás buscando.

Serenity miró fijamente a su amiga mientras pensaba en lo absolutamente convincente que parecía Madam Minako —autoproclamada Princesa de Venus—, sentada tras sus cartas de tarot, con aquella mesa morada, y el misterioso libro bajo las manos. En ese momento, casi podía creer que Mina era en realidad una esotérica gitana.

Si creyera en esas cosas.

— Vale —dijo Serenity dándose por vencida—. Deja de hablar con rodeos y dime qué tienen que ver ese libro y ese dibujo con mi vida sexual.

El rostro de Mina adoptó una expresión bastante seria.

— El tipo que te he enseñado… Endymion… es un esclavo sexual griego que está obligado a cumplir los deseos de aquélla que le invoque, y a adorarla.

Serenity se rió con ganas. Sabía que estaba siendo muy maleducada, pero no pudo evitarlo. ¿Cómo demonios iba creer Mina, una licenciada en historia antigua y en física, premiada con la beca Rhodes, y con un doctorado en filosofía, en algo tan ridículo, aun con todas sus excentricidades?

— No te rías. Lo digo en serio.

— Ya lo sé, eso es lo que me hace gracia —se aclaró la garganta y se serenó—. Vale, ¿qué tengo que hacer?, ¿quitarme la ropa y bailar desnuda en Pontchartrain a medianoche? —un leve intento de sonrisa curvó sus labios, sin importarle que los ojos de Mina se oscurecieran a modo de aviso—. Tienes razón, me encargaré de conseguir una buena sesión de sexo, pero no creo que sea con un espléndido esclavo sexual griego.

El libro se cayó de la mesa.

Mina dio un grito, se levantó de un salto y tiró la silla.

Serenity jadeó.

— Lo empujaste con el codo, ¿verdad?

Mina negó con la cabeza muy despacio; tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Confiésalo, Mina.

— No fui yo —dijo con una expresión mortalmente seria—. Creo que lo ofendiste.

Moviendo la cabeza ante aquella necedad, Serenity sacó del bolso las gafas de sol y las llaves. Bien, estupendo, esto se parecía a la época de la facultad, cuando Mina le habló de usar una Ouija, y lo amañó todo para que le dijese que se iba a casar con un dios griego cuando cumpliera los veintiocho años, y que iba a tener seis hijos con él. Hasta el día de hoy, Mina se negaba a admitir que había sido ella la que dirigiera el puntero. Y, en este preciso momento, hacía demasiado calor bajo el implacable sol de agosto como para discutir.

— Mira, necesito regresar al despacho. Tengo una cita a las dos en punto y no quiero coger un atasco —le dijo mientras se ponía las Ray-Ban—. ¿Vendrás entonces esta noche?

— No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Llevaré el vino.

— Bien, te veo a las ocho. —E hizo una larga pausa para añadir:— Dile a Yaten que hola y que gracias por dejarte visitarme por mi cumpleaños.

Mina la observó alejarse y sonrió.

— Espera a ver tu regalo —susurró, y recogió el libro del suelo. Pasó la mano por la suave tapa de cuero repujado, y quitó unas motas de polvo.

Volvió a abrirlo y observó de nuevo el maravilloso dibujo; aquellos ojos habían sido dibujados con tinta negra, y aun así, daban la impresión de ser de un profundo azul.

Por una sola vez su hechizo iba a funcionar. Estaba segura.

— Te gustará Serenity, Endymion —murmuró dirigiéndose al hombre mientras recorría con los dedos su cuerpo perfecto—. Pero debo advertirte algo: acabaría con la paciencia de un santo. Y traspasar sus defensas va a resultar más duro que abrir una brecha en la muralla de Troya. No obstante, si alguien puede ayudarla, ése eres tú.

Sintió que el libro desprendía una súbita oleada de calor bajo su mano, y supo instintivamente que era la forma que Endymion elegía para darle la razón.

Serenity pensaba que estaba loca a causa de sus creencias, pero siendo la séptima hija de una séptima hija, y con la sangre gitana que corría por sus venas, Mina sabía que había ciertas cosas en la vida que desafiaban cualquier explicación. Ciertas corrientes de energía misteriosa que pasaban desapercibidas, esperando que alguien las canalizara. Y esa noche habría luna llena.

Devolvió el libro a la seguridad del carrito de la compra y lo cerró con llave. Estaba segura que había sido cosa del destino que el libro llegara hasta ella. Había sentido su llamada tan pronto como se acercó a la estantería donde yacía.

Puesto que llevaba dos años felizmente casada, supo que no estaba destinado a ella. La usaba para llegar donde lo necesitaban. Hasta Serenity.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Cómo sería tener a este increíblemente apuesto esclavo sexual griego a tu disposición y disponer de él durante todo un mes…

Sí. Éste era, definitivamente, un regalo de cumpleaños que Serenity recordaría

durante el resto de su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Serenity hizo lo que cualquier mujer que se encuentra a un hombre desnudo en su salita de estar hubiese hecho: gritar. Y después, salir corriendo hacia la puerta.

Sólo que se olvidó de los cojines que habían amontonado en el suelo y que aún estaban allí. Se tropezó con unos cuantos y cayó de bruces.

¡No! Gritó mentalmente mientras aterrizaba de forma poco elegante y dolorosa. Tenía que hacer algo para protegerse. Temblando de pánico, se abrió paso entre los cojines mientras buscaba un arma. Al sentir algo duro bajo la mano lo cogió, pero resultó ser una de sus zapatillas rosas con forma de conejo.

¡Joder! Por el rabillo del ojo vio la botella de vino. Rodó hacia ella y la cogió; entonces se giró para enfrentar al intruso. Más rápido de lo que ella hubiese podido esperar, el hombre cerró sus cálidos dedos alrededor de su muñeca y la inmovilizó con mucho cuidado.

— ¿Te has hecho daño? —le preguntó.

¡Santo Dios!, su voz era profundamente masculina y tenía un melodioso y marcado acento que sólo podía describirse como musical. Erótico. Y francamente estimulante. Con todos los sentidos embotados, Serenity miró hacia arriba y… Bueno…

Para ser honestos, sólo vio una cosa. Y lo que vio hizo que las mejillas le ardieran más que un Cajun gumbo. Después de todo, cómo no iba a verlo si estaba al alcance de su mano. Y además, con semejante tamaño.

Al momento, el tipo se arrodilló a su lado, con mucha ternura le apartó el pelo de los ojos y pasó las manos por su cabeza en busca de una posible herida.

Serenity se recreó con la visión de su pecho. Incapaz de moverse ni de mirar otra cosa que no fuese aquella increíble piel, sintió la urgencia de gemir ante la intensa sensación que los dedos de aquel tipo le estaban provocando en el pelo. Le ardía todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? —le preguntó él.

De nuevo, ese magnífico y extraño acento que reverberaba a través de su cuerpo, como una caricia cálida y relajante. Serenity miró con mucha atención aquella extensión de piel dorada por el sol, que parecía pedirle a gritos a su mano que la tocara. ¡El tipo prácticamente resplandecía!

Fascinada, deseó verle el rostro y comprobar por sí misma que era tan increíble como el resto de su cuerpo. Cuando alzó la mirada más allá de los esculturales músculos de sus hombros, se quedó con la boca abierta. Y la botella de vino se deslizó entre sus adormecidos dedos.

¡Era él!

¡No!, no podía ser.

Esto no podía estar sucediéndole a ella, y él no podía estar desnudo en su sala de estar con las manos enterradas en su pelo. Este tipo de cosas no pasaban en la vida real. Especialmente a las personas equilibradas como ella.

Pero aun así…

— ¿Endymion? —preguntó sin aliento.

Tenía la poderosa y definida constitución de un gimnasta. Sus músculos eran duros, prominentes y magníficos, y muy bien definidos; tenía músculos hasta en lugares donde ni siquiera sabía que se podían tener. En los hombros, los bíceps, en los antebrazos; en el pecho, en la espalda. Y del cuello hasta las piernas. Cualquier músculo que se le antojara, se abultaba con una fuerza ruda y totalmente masculina. Hasta aquello había comenzado a abultarse.

El pelo le caía a la buena de Dios en una melena ondulada, y le enmarcaba un rostro sin rastro de barba, que parecía haber sido esculpido en granito. Increíblemente guapo y cautivador, sus rasgos no resultaban femeninos ni delicados. Pero definitivamente, robaban el aliento.

Los sensuales labios se curvaban en una leve sonrisa que dejaba a la vista un par de hoyuelos con forma de media luna, en cada una de sus bronceadas mejillas. Y sus ojos.

¡Dios mío!

Tenían los ojos de color azul zafiro de una perfecta noche de verano, rodeados de un borde más oscuro que resaltaba sus iris. Resultaban abrasadores de tan intensos, y reflejaban inteligencia. Serenity tenía la sensación de que aquellos ojos podían realmente resultar letales. O al menos, devastadores.

Y ella se sentía realmente devastada en esos momentos. Cautivada por un hombre demasiado perfecto para ser real. Vacilante, extendió la mano para colocarla sobre su brazo. Se sorprendió mucho cuando no se evaporó, demostrando que no era una alucinación etílica.

No, ese brazo era real. Real, duro, y cálido. Bajo aquella piel que su mano tocaba, un poderoso músculo se flexionó, y el movimiento hizo que su corazón comenzara a martillearle con fuerza. Atónita, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo.

Endymion alzó una ceja, intrigado. Nunca antes una mujer había salido huyendo de él. Ni lo había dejado de lado después de haberlo invocado. Todas las demás habían esperado ansiosas a que él tomara forma y se habían lanzado directamente a sus brazos, exigiéndole que las complaciera.

Pero ésta no… Era distinta.

En sus labios cosquilleaba una sonrisa mientras deslizaba los ojos por el cuerpo de aquella mujer. Una abundante melena rubia le caía hasta más de la mitad de la espalda, y sus ojos tenían el color azul del mar, con motitas que brillaban con calidez e inteligencia.

La pálida y suave piel estaba cubierta de pequeñas pecas. Era tan adorable como su suave e insinuante voz. No es que eso importase demasiado.

Sin tener en cuenta cuál fuese su apariencia, él estaba allí para servirla sexualmente. Para perderse al saborear aquel cuerpo, y tenía toda la intención de hacer precisamente eso.

— Vamos —le dijo sujetándola por los hombros—. Déjame ayudarte.

— Estás desnudo —murmuró Serenity mirándole de arriba abajo, totalmente perpleja, mientras se ponían en pie—. Estás muy desnudo.

Él le colocó unos cuantos mechones rubios tras las orejas.

— Lo sé.

— ¡Estás desnudo!

— Sí, creo que ya lo hemos dejado claro.

— Estás tan contento, y desnudo.

Confundido, Endymion frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

Ella miró su erección.

— Estás contento —le dijo con una intencionada mirada—. Y estás desnudo.

Así le llamaban entonces en este siglo. Debería recordarlo.

— ¿Y eso te hace sentir incómoda? —le preguntó, asombrado por el hecho de que a una mujer le preocupara su desnudez, cosa que jamás había sucedido anteriormente.

— ¡Bingo!

— Bueno, conozco un remedio —dijo Endymion, bajando el timbre de su voz mientras miraba la camisa de Serenity y los endurecidos pezones que se marcaban a través de la tela. No podía esperar más para ver esos pezones. Para saborearlos.

Se acercó para tocarla.

Serenity se alejó un paso con el corazón desbocado. Esto no era real. No podía serlo. Estaba borracha y tenía alucinaciones. O quizás se había golpeado la cabeza con la mesita del sofá y estaba desangrándose, muriéndose poco a poco. ¡Sí, eso era! Eso tenía sentido.

Por lo menos, tenía más sentido que aquel palpitante estremecimiento que hacía que su cuerpo ardiera. Un estremecimiento que le pedía que se lanzara al cuello de aquel tipo. Y de justos era decir que tenía un bonito cuello.

Cuando tengas una fantasía, muchacha, es que definitivamente estás agotada. Seguramente habrás estado trabajando más de la cuenta, y estás empezando a llevarte a casa los sueños de tus pacientes.

Endymion se acercó a ella y le encerró el rostro entre sus fuertes manos. Serenity no podía moverse. Se limitó a dejar que le alzara la cabeza hasta que pudo mirar de frente aquellos penetrantes ojos, que con toda seguridad podrían leerle el alma. La hipnotizaban como los de un mortífero depredador sosegando a su presa.

Serenity se estremeció bajo su abrazo.

Y entonces, unos ardientes y exigentes labios cubrieron los suyos. Serenity gimió en respuesta. Había escuchado hablar toda su vida de besos que hacían flaquear las rodillas de las mujeres, pero ésta era la primera vez que le sucedía a ella.

¡Oh! Aquel hombre olía estupendamente, daba gusto tocarle y, además, sabía muchísimo mejor.

Por propia iniciativa, sus brazos envolvieron aquellos amplios y fuertes hombros. El calor del pecho del hombre se introdujo en su cuerpo, incitándola con la erótica y sensual promesa de lo que vendría a continuación. Y mientras tanto, él se dedicaba a embelesarla con sus labios con tanta maestría como un vikingo con la intención de arrasarlo todo a su paso.

Cada centímetro de su magnífico cuerpo estaba íntimamente pegado al suyo, acariciándola con la intención de despertar todos sus instintos femeninos. ¡Oh Dios! Su presencia la estimulaba como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho jamás. Deslizó la mano por los esculturales músculos de su espalda y suspiró cuando sintió que se movían bajo su mano.

Serenity decidió en aquel preciso instante que si era un sueño, definitivamente no quería que sonara el despertador.

Ni el teléfono

Ni…

Las manos de Endymion acariciaron su espalda antes de agarrarla por las nalgas y acercar más sus caderas, mientras su lengua seguía danzando en su boca. El aroma a sándalo inundaba sus sentidos.

Con el cuerpo derretido, exploró los duros y firmes músculos de su espalda desnuda, mientras los largos mechones de él le rozaban las manos en una erótica caricia.

Endymion sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas con el cálido roce de Serenity, con la sensación de sus brazos envolviéndolo mientras sus propias manos recorrían su suave y pecosa piel, un deleite para el hambriento.

Cómo le gustaban los sonidos inarticulados con los que ella provocativamente le respondía. Mmm, estaba deseando oírla gritar de placer. Ver cómo su cabeza caía hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba espasmo tras espasmo envolviendo su miembro.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía las caricias de una mujer. Mucho tiempo desde que no gozaba del más mínimo contacto humano. Sentía un deseo candente que le recorría todo el cuerpo; si ésta fuese su primera vez, devoraría a Serenity como a un trozo de chocolate. La tumbaría y gozaría de ella como un hambriento invitado a un banquete. Pero tenía que esperar a que se acostumbrara un poco a él.

Muchos siglos atrás, había aprendido que las mujeres siempre se desvanecían tras su primera unión. Definitivamente, no quería que ésta se desmayara. Al menos todavía.

No obstante, no podía esperar un minuto más para poseerla. La tomó en brazos y se encaminó hacia la escalera.

En un principio, Serenity no reaccionó, perdida como estaba en la sensación de aquellos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban con pasión; su mente estaba totalmente centrada en el hecho de que un hombre la hubiera levantado del suelo y no hubiese gruñido por el esfuerzo. Pero al pasar junto a la enorme piña que decoraba el pasamanos de la escalera, salió de su ensimismamiento con un sobresalto.

— ¡Eh, tío! —le soltó agarrándose a la piña de caoba tallada como si se tratara de un salvavidas—. ¿Dónde crees que me llevas?

Él se detuvo y la miró con curiosidad. En ese momento, Serenity fue consciente de que un hombre tan alto y poderoso como aquél, podría hacer lo que le apeteciese con ella y sería inútil intentar detenerlo.

Un estremecimiento de terror la sacudió.

Sin embargo, por muy peligrosa que la situación fuese, una parte de ella no estaba asustada. Algo en su interior le decía que ese hombre jamás le haría daño intencionadamente.

— Te llevo a tu dormitorio, donde podemos acabar lo que hemos empezado —dijo llanamente, como si estuviesen hablando del tiempo.

— Me parece que no.

Él encogió aquellos hombros, maravillosamente amplios.

— ¿Prefieres las escaleras entonces?, ¿o quizás el sofá? —se detuvo y echó un vistazo alrededor de su casa, como si estuviese considerando las opciones—. No es mala idea, en realidad. Hace mucho que no poseo a una mujer en un…

— ¡No, no, no! El único sitio donde vas a poseerme es en tus sueños. Y ahora déjame en el suelo antes de que me enfade de verdad.

Para su asombro, él obedeció.

Comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor una vez que sus pies tocaron tierra firme y subió dos escalones.

Ahora estaban frente a frente, y casi a la misma altura; bueno, si es que alguien podía estar alguna vez a la altura de un hombre con semejante autoridad e innato poder. De pronto, el impacto de su presencia la golpeó con intensidad.

¡Era real!

¡Cielos!, Mina y ella habían conseguido convocarlo y traerlo a este mundo. Con el rostro impasible y sin la más ligera muestra de que la situación lo divirtiera, la miró directamente a los ojos.

— No entiendo por qué estoy aquí. Si no quieres sentirme dentro de ti, ¿por qué me has convocado?

Estuvo a punto de gemir al escuchar sus palabras. Y más aún cuando la visión de su cuerpo dorado, esbelto y poderoso introduciéndose en ella le pasó por la mente.

¿Qué se sentiría cuando un hombre tan increíblemente delicioso te hacía el amor durante toda la noche? Estaba claro que Endymion sería delicioso en la cama. No cabía duda. Con la destreza y agilidad que caracterizaban sus movimientos, no hacía falta decir lo fenomenalmente bien que…

Serenity se puso tensa ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué pasaba con este hombre? Jamás en su vida había sentido un deseo sexual como el que sentía en esos momentos. ¡Nunca! Literalmente hablando, lo tumbaría en el suelo y se lo comería entero.

No tenía sentido.

Se había acostumbrado, con el paso de los años, a que le describieran innumerables encuentros sexuales de la forma más gráfica; algunos de sus pacientes incluso intentaban conmocionarla o excitarla. Ni una sola vez habían conseguido su propósito.

Pero cuando se trataba de Endymion, lo único que tenía en mente era cogerlo, echarlo en el suelo y subírsele encima. Ese pensamiento, tan impropio de ella, le devolvió la sensatez.

Abrió la boca para responder su pregunta, y no dijo nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer con este hombre? Aparte de aquello.

Movió la cabeza con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo?

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron por la lujuria e intentó tocarla de nuevo.

¡Oh, sí!, le pedía su cuerpo, por favor, tócame por todos sitios.

— ¡Para! —espetó, dirigiéndose tanto a Endymion como a sí misma; se negaba a perder el control. La cordura gobernaría la situación, no las hormonas. Ya había cometido ese error una vez, y no estaba dispuesta a repetirlo.

Subió de un salto un escalón más y lo miró directamente a los ojos. ¡Jesús, María y José!, era fantástico. El cabello negro le caía en ondas hasta la mitad de la espalda, donde estaba sujeto por una tira de cuero marrón. Excepto tres finas trenzas acabadas en pequeñas cuentas de cristal, que oscilaban con cada uno de sus movimientos.

Las cejas, del mismo color, se arqueaban sobre unos ojos fascinantes a la par que terroríficos. Y esos ojos la estaban mirando con más pasión de la que debieran. En ese momento desearía poder matar a Mina, sin ninguna duda.

Pero no tanto como le gustaría meterse en la cama con este hombre y clavar los dientes en esa piel dorada.

¡Déjalo ya!

— No entiendo lo que sucede —dijo al fin. Tenía que pensar; descubrir lo que debía hacer—. Necesito sentarme un minuto y tú… —deslizó los ojos sobre el magnífico cuerpo—. Tú necesitas taparte.

Endymion puso una expresión crispada. Era la primera vez en toda su existencia que alguien le decía eso. De hecho, todas las mujeres a las que había conocido antes de la maldición, no habían hecho otra cosa que intentar arrancarle la ropa. Lo más rápido posible. Y después de la maldición, sus invocadoras habían dedicado días enteros a contemplar su desnudez mientras pasaban las manos por su cuerpo, saboreando su presencia.

— Quédate aquí un momento —le dijo Serenity antes de subir a toda prisa las escaleras.

Endymion observó el vaivén de sus caderas mientras subía los peldaños y su miembro se endureció al instante. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor con los dientes apretados, en un intento por ignorar el ardor que sentía en la entrepierna. La clave estaba en la distracción; al menos hasta que ella claudicara. Lo cual no tardaría en ocurrir. Ninguna mujer podía negarse por mucho tiempo el placer de tenerlo.

Con una amarga sonrisa ante aquella idea, contempló la casa. ¿En qué lugar y en qué época se encontraba?

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado atrapado. Lo único que recordaba era el sonido de las voces a lo largo del tiempo, el sutil cambio de los acentos y de los dialectos según pasaban los años.

Mirando la luz que se encontraba sobre su cabeza, frunció el ceño. No había ninguna llama. ¿Qué era esa cosa? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, irritados, y desvió la vista.

Eso debía ser una bombilla, decidió.

«Oye, necesito cambiar la bombilla. Hazme el favor de darle al interruptor que está junto a la puerta, ¿vale?»

Mientras recordaba las palabras del dueño de la librería, miró hacia la puerta y vio lo que supuestamente debía ser el interruptor. Endymion se alejó de las escaleras y apretó el pequeño dispositivo. De inmediato, las luces se apagaron. Volvió a encenderlas. Sonrió sin proponérselo. ¿Qué otras maravillas le aguardaban en esta época?

— Aquí tienes.

Endymion miró a Serenity que estaba en la parte superior de la escalera. Le arrojó un largo rectángulo de tela verde oscuro. La sostuvo sobre el pecho mientras la incredulidad lo dejaba perplejo. ¿Había dicho en serio lo de cubrirle? Qué extraño. Frunciendo más el ceño, se envolvió las caderas con la tela.

Grace esperó hasta que se alejó de la puerta para mirarlo de nuevo. Gracias a Dios, por fin estaba tapado. No era de extrañar que los victorianos insistieran tanto en el asunto de las hojas de parra. Era una pena no tener unas cuantas en el patio. Lo único que crecía allí eran unos cuantos acebos, y dudaba mucho que él apreciara sus hojas.

Serenity se encaminó hacia la sala y se sentó en el sofá.

— Ayúdame, Mina —suspiró—. Me las pagarás por esto.

Y entonces, él se sentó a su lado, revolucionando todas las hormonas de su cuerpo con su presencia. Mientras se movía hasta la otra punta del sofá, Serenity le miró cautelosamente.

— Así que… ¿para cuánto tiempo has venido?

¡Oh, qué buena pregunta, Serenity! ¿Por qué no le preguntas por el tiempo o le pides un autógrafo ya que te pones? ¡Jesús!

— Hasta la próxima luna llena —sus gélidos ojos dieron muestras de un pequeño deshielo. Y, mientras deslizaba su mirada por todo su cuerpo, el hielo se transformó en fuego en décimas de segundo. Se inclinó sobre ella para tocarle la cara. Serenity se incorporó de un salto y puso la mesita del café como barrera de separación.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que aguantarte durante todo un mes?

— Sí.

Conmocionada, Serenity se pasó la mano por los ojos. No podía entretenerlo durante un mes. ¡Un mes entero, con todos sus días! Tenía obligaciones, responsabilidades. Hasta tenía que buscar un pasatiempo.

— Mira —le dijo—. Lo creas o no, tengo una vida en la que no estás incluido.

Sabía, por la expresión de su rostro, que a él no le importaban sus palabras. En absoluto.

— Si crees que estoy encantado de estar aquí contigo, estás lamentablemente equivocada. Te aseguro que no elegí venir.

Sus palabras consiguieron herirla.

— Bueno, cierta parte de ti no siente lo mismo —le dijo mientras dedicaba una furiosa mirada a aquella parte de su cuerpo que aún estaba tiesa como una vara.

Él suspiró al echar un vistazo a su regazo y vislumbrar la protuberancia que sobresalía bajo la toalla.

— Desafortunadamente, tengo tanto control sobre esto como sobre el hecho de estar aquí.

— Bueno, la puerta está ahí —dijo señalándola—. Ten cuidado de que no te golpee el trasero al cerrarse.

— Créeme; si pudiese irme, lo haría.

Serenity titubeó ante sus palabras, ante su significado.

— ¿Quieres decir que no puedo ordenarte que te marches?, ¿ni que regreses al libro?

— Creo que la expresión que usaste fue: bingo.

Serenity guardó silencio.

Endymion se puso de pie lentamente y la miró. Durante todos los siglos que llevaba condenado, ésta la primera vez que le sucedía una cosa así. El resto de sus invocadoras habían sabido lo que él significaba, y habían estado más que dispuestas a pasar todo un mes en sus brazos, utilizando felizmente su cuerpo para obtener placer. Jamás en su vida, mortal o inmortal, había encontrado a una mujer que no le deseara físicamente.

Era… Extraño. Humillante. Casi embarazoso.

¿Sería un indicio de que la maldición se debilitaba?, ¿de que quizás pudiera liberarse?

No. En el fondo sabía que no era cierto, aun cuando su mente se esforzaba en aferrarse a la idea. Cuando los dioses griegos decretan un castigo, lo hacen con un estilo y con un ensañamiento que ni siquiera dos milenios pueden suavizar.

Hubo una época, mucho tiempo atrás, en la que había luchado contra la condena. Una época en la que había creído que podría liberarse. Pero después de dos mil años de encierro y tortura despiadada, había aprendido algo: resignación. Se merecía este infierno personal y, como el soldado que una vez había sido, aceptaba el castigo.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta y tragó para intentar deshacerlo. Extendió los brazos a los lados y ofreció su cuerpo a Serenity.

— Haz conmigo lo que desees. Sólo tienes que decirme cómo puedo complacerte.

— Entonces deseo que te marches.

Endymion dejó caer los brazos.

— En eso no puedo complacerte.

Frustrada, Serenity comenzó a caminar nerviosa de un lado a otro. Finalmente, sus hormonas habían regresado a la normalidad y, con la cabeza más despejada, se esforzó por encontrar una solución. Pero por mucho que la buscaba, no parecía haber ninguna. Un dolor punzante se instaló en sus sienes.

¿Qué iba a hacer un mes —un mes entero— con él?

De nuevo, una visión de Endymion tumbado sobre ella, con el pelo cayéndole a ambos lados del rostro, formando un dosel alrededor de sus cuerpos mientras se introducía totalmente en ella, la asaltó.

— Necesito algo… —a Endymion le falló la voz.

Serenity se dio la vuelta para mirarle, con el cuerpo aún suplicándole que cediera a sus deseos. Sería tan fácil rendirse ante él… Pero no podía cometer ese error. Se negaba a usar a Endymion de ese modo. Como si…

No, no iba a pensar en eso. Se negaba a pensar en eso.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

— Comida —contestó Endymion—. Si no vas a utilizarme de forma apropiada, ¿te importaría si como algo?

La expresión avergonzada y teñida de desagrado que adoptó su rostro le indicó a Serenity que no le gustaba tener que pedir.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo; si para ella esto resultaba extraño y difícil, ¿cómo demonios se sentiría él después de haber sido arrancado de donde quiera que estuviese, para ser arrojado a su vida como si fuese un guijarro lanzado con un tirachinas? Debía ser terrible.

— Por supuesto —le dijo mientras se ponía en movimiento para que él la siguiera—. La cocina está aquí —lo guió por el corto pasillo que llevaba a la parte trasera de la casa.

Abrió el frigorífico y se apartó para que él echara un vistazo.

— ¿Qué te apetece?

En lugar de meter la cabeza para buscar algo, se quedó a medio metro de distancia.

— ¿Ha quedado algo de pizza?

— ¿Pizza? —repitió Serenity asombrada. ¿Cómo sabría él lo que era una pizza?

Endymion se encogió de hombros.

— Me dio la impresión de que te gustaba mucho.

A Serenity le ardieron las mejillas mientras recordaba el tonto jueguecito al que se dedicaron mientras comían. Mina había hecho otro comentario acerca de reemplazar el sexo con la comida, y ella había fingido un orgasmo al saborear el último trozo de pizza.

— ¿Nos escuchaste?

Con una expresión hermética, él contestó en voz baja.

— El esclavo sexual escucha todo lo que se dice en las proximidades del libro.

Si las mejillas le ardieran un poco más, acabarían explotando.

— No quedó nada —dijo rápidamente, desando meter la cabeza en el congelador para enfriársela—. Tengo un poco de pollo que me sobró de ayer, y también pasta.

— ¿Y vino?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Está bien.

El tono despótico que utilizó Endymion hizo estallar su furia. Era uno de esos tonillos usados por un típico Tarzán que en el fondo quería decir: Yo soy el macho, nena. Tráeme la comida. Y había conseguido que le hirviera la sangre.

— Mira, tío, no soy tu cocinera. Como te pases conmigo te daré de comer Alpo.

Él arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Alpo?

— Olvídalo —aún irritada, sacó el pollo y lo preparó para meterlo en el microondas.

Endymion se sentó a la mesa con ese aura de arrogancia tan masculina que acababa con todas sus buenas intenciones. Deseando tener una lata de Alpo, Serenity sirvió un poco de pasta en un cuenco.

— De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado encerrado en ese libro? ¿Desde la Edad Media? —al menos su forma de actuar correspondía a la de la época.

Él permaneció sentado, tan quieto como una estatua. Nada de mostrar sus emociones. Si no lo hubiese conocido mejor, habría pensado que se trataba de un androide.

— La última vez que fui convocado fue en el año 1895.

— ¿En serio? —Serenity se quedó con la boca abierta mientras metía el cuenco en el microondas— ¿En 1895? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿En qué año te metieron en el libro?, la primera vez quiero decir.

La ira se adueñó de su rostro con tal intensidad que Serenity se asustó.

— Según tu calendario, en el año 149 a.C.

Serenity abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿En el año 149 antes de Cristo? ¡Jesús, María y José! Cuando te llamé Endymion de Macedonia era cierto. Eres de Macedonia.

Él asintió con un gesto brusco.

Los pensamientos de Serenity giraban como un torbellino mientras cerraba el microondas y lo ponía en marcha. Era imposible. ¡Tenía que ser imposible!

— ¿Cómo te metieron en el libro? A ver, según tengo entendido, los antiguos griegos no tenían libros, ¿verdad?

— Originalmente fui encerrado en un rollo de pergamino que más tarde fue encuadernado como medida de protección —dijo con un tono sombrío y el rostro impasible—. Y con respecto a qué fue lo que hice para que me castigaran: invadí Alexandria.

Serenity frunció el ceño. Aquello no tenía ni pizca de sentido; como el resto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Y por qué ibas a merecerte un castigo por invadir una ciudad?

— Alexandria no era una ciudad, era una sacerdotisa virgen del dios Príapo.

Serenity se tensó ante el comentario, y ante la magnitud del castigo que implicaba «invadir» a una mujer. Encerrar al autor de la invasión para toda la eternidad era un poco excesivo.

— ¿Violaste a una mujer?

— No la violé —contestó mirándola con dureza—. Fue de mutuo consentimiento, te lo aseguro.

Vale, ése era un tema sensible para él. Se percibía claramente en su gélida conducta. No le gustaba hablar del pasado. Tendría que ser un poquito más sutil en su interrogatorio.

Endymion escuchó el extraño timbre, y observó cómo Serenity apretaba un resorte que abría la puerta de la caja negra donde había introducido su comida.

Ella sacó el humeante cuenco de comida y lo colocó ante él, junto con un tenedor plateado, un cuchillo, una servilleta de papel y una copa de vino. El cálido aroma se le subió a la cabeza e hizo que el estómago rugiera de necesidad.

Se suponía que debía estar perplejo por el modo tan rápido en que ella había cocinado, pero después de haber oído hablar de artefactos con nombres extraños como tren, cámara, automóvil, fonógrafo, cohete y ordenador, Endymion dudaba que cualquier cosa pudiese tomarlo por sorpresa.

En realidad, no quedaba ningún sentimiento en él, aparte del deseo; hacía mucho que había desterrado todas sus emociones. Su existencia no era más que una sucesión de fragmentos temporales a lo largo de los siglos. Su única razón de ser era la de obedecer los deseos sexuales de sus invocadoras. Y, si algo había aprendido en los dos últimos milenios, era a disfrutar de los escasos placeres que podía obtener en cada invocación.

Con ese pensamiento, cogió una pequeña porción de comida y saboreó la deliciosa sensación de los tibios y cremosos tallarines sobre su lengua. Era una pura delicia.

Dejó que el aroma de las especias y del pollo invadiera su cabeza. Había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que probó la comida. Una eternidad sufriendo un hambre atroz. Cerró los ojos y tragó. Acostumbrado como estaba a la privación en lugar de a los alimentos, su estómago se cerró ante el primer bocado. Endymion apretó con fuerza el cuchillo y el tenedor mientras luchaba por alejar el terrible dolor.

Pero no dejó de comer. No lo haría mientras hubiese comida en el cuenco. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para poder aplacar su hambre y no estaba dispuesto a detenerse ahora. Después de unos cuantos bocados más, los retortijones disminuyeron y le permitieron disfrutar plenamente de la comida.

Una vez su estómago se calmó, tuvo que echar mano de todas sus fuerzas para comer como un humano y no zamparse la comida a puñados, tal era el hambre que le devoraba las entrañas. En momentos como éste, le resultaba muy difícil recordar que aún era humano, y no una bestia desbocada y feroz que había sido liberada de su jaula. Hacía siglos que había perdido la mayor parte de su condición humana. Y estaba decidido a conservar lo poco que le quedaba.

Serenity se apoyó en la encimera y lo observó mientras comía. Lo hacía lentamente, de forma casi mecánica. No dejaba entrever si le gustaba la comida, pero aún así, continuaba comiendo.

Lo que realmente le sorprendió fueron los exquisitos modales europeos que demostraba. Ella nunca había sido capaz de comer de ese modo, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a preguntarse dónde habría aprendido a utilizar el cuchillo para mantener la pasta en el tenedor, y evitar que se cayera.

— ¿Había tenedores en al antigua Macedonia? —le preguntó.

Endymion dejó de comer.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Me preguntaba cuándo se inventó el tenedor. ¿Ya lo utilizaban en…?

¡Estas desvariando! Le gritó su mente. ¿Y quién no lo haría en esta situación? Mira al tipo. ¿Cuántas veces crees que alguien ha actuado como un imbécil y ha acabado devolviendo la vida a una estatua griega? ¡Especialmente una estatua con ese cuerpo! No muy a menudo.

— Creo que se inventó a mediados del sigo XV.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó ella—. ¿Tú estabas allí?

Con una expresión ilegible, alzó los ojos y a su vez le preguntó:

— ¿A qué te refieres, al momento en que inventaron el tenedor o al siglo XV?

— Al siglo XV, por supuesto. —Y pensándolo mejor, añadió:— No estabas allí cuando se inventó el tenedor, ¿verdad?

— No. —Endymion se aclaró la garganta y se limpió la boca con la servilleta—. Fui convocado en cuatro ocasiones durante ese siglo. Dos veces en Italia, una en Francia y otra en Inglaterra.

— ¿De verdad? —Intentó imaginarse cómo debía ser el mundo en aquella época—. Apuesto a que has visto todo tipo de cosas a lo largo de los siglos.

— No tantas.

— ¡Oh, venga ya! En dos mil años…

— He visto mayormente dormitorios, camas y armarios.

Su tono seco hizo que Serenity se detuviera y él continuó comiendo. Una imagen de Seiya se le clavó el corazón. Ella sólo había conocido a un imbécil egoísta y despreocupado. Pero parecía que Endymion tenía más experiencia en ese terreno.

— Cuéntame entonces, ¿qué haces mientras estás en el libro, te tumbas y esperas que alguien te convoque?

Él asintió.

— ¿Y qué haces para pasar el tiempo?

Endymion se encogió de hombros y Serenity cayó en la cuenta de que, en realidad, no demostraba poseer un gran número de expresiones. Ni de palabras.

Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en un taburete frente a él. — A ver, de acuerdo con lo que me has dicho tenemos que estar juntos durante un mes, ¿qué tal si nos dedicamos a charlar para hacerlo más agradable?

Endymion levantó la mirada, sorprendido. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien quiso conversar con él, excepto para darle ánimos o hacerle sugerencias que lo ayudaran a incrementar el placer que les proporcionaba. O para pedirle que volviera a la cama.

Había aprendido a una edad muy temprana que las mujeres sólo querían una cosa de él: esa parte de su cuerpo enterrada profundamente entre sus muslos. Con esa idea en la mente, paseó lentamente la mirada por el cuerpo de Serenity, deteniéndose en sus pechos, que se endurecieron bajo su prolongado escrutinio.

Indignada, Serenity cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y esperó a que él la mirara a los ojos. Endymion casi soltó una carcajada. Casi.

— A ver —dijo él utilizando sus mismas palabras—. Hay cosas que hacer con la lengua mucho más placenteras que charlar: como pasártela por los pechos desnudos y por la garganta —bajó la mirada hacia el lugar donde, aproximadamente, quedaría su regazo a través de la mesa—. Sin mencionar otras partes que podría visitar.

Por un instante, Serenity se quedó sin habla. Y después le encontró la gracia al asunto. Y un momento más tarde empezó a ponerse muy cachonda. Como terapeuta, había oído cosas mucho más sorprendentes que ésa, se recordó.

Sí, claro, pero no lo había dicho una persona con la que ella quería hacer otras cosas aparte de hablar.

— Tienes razón, hay otras muchas cosas que se pueden hacer con una lengua; como, por ejemplo, cortarla —le dijo, y se regodeó en la sorpresa que reflejaron sus ojos—. Pero soy una mujer a la que le gusta mucho hablar, y tú estás aquí para complacerme, ¿verdad?

Su cuerpo se tensó de forma muy sutil, como si se resistiera a aceptar su papel.

— Es cierto.

— Entonces, cuéntame lo que haces mientras estás en el libro.

Serenity sintió como sus ojos la atravesaban con una intensidad tan abrasadora que la dejó intrigada, desconcertada y un poco asustada.

— Es como estar encerrado en un sarcófago —contestó él en voz baja—. Oigo voces, pero no puedo ver la luz ni ninguna otra cosa. No puedo moverme. Simplemente me limito a esperar y a escuchar.

Serenity se horrorizó ante la simple idea. Recordaba el día, mucho tiempo atrás, en que se había quedado encerrada accidentalmente en el armario de las herramientas de su padre. La oscuridad era total y no había modo de salir. Aterrorizada, había sentido que se le oprimían los pulmones y que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas por el miedo. Chilló y pataleó contra la puerta hasta que tuvo las manos llenas de moratones. Finalmente, su madre la escuchó y la ayudó a salir.

Desde entonces, Serenity sentía una ligera claustrofobia debido a la experiencia. No podía imaginarse lo que sería pasar siglos enteros en un lugar así.

— Es horrible —balbució.

— Al final te llegas a acostumbrar. Con el tiempo.

— ¿De verdad? —no estaba muy segura, pero dudaba que fuese cierto.

Cuando su madre la sacó del armario, descubrió que sólo había estado encerrada media hora; pero a ella le había parecido una eternidad. ¿Qué se sentiría al pasar realmente una eternidad encerrado?

— ¿Has intentado escapar alguna vez?

La mirada que le dedicó lo decía todo.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Serenity.

— Obviamente, no tuve suerte.

Se sentía muy mal por él. Dos mil años encerrado en una cripta tenebrosa. Era un milagro que no se hubiera vuelto loco. Que fuera capaz de sentarse con ella y hablar.

No era de extrañar que le hubiese pedido comida. Privar a una persona de todos los placeres sensoriales era una tortura cruel y despiadada. Y entonces supo que iba a ayudarlo. No sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero tenía que haber algún modo de liberarlo.

— ¿Y si encontráramos el modo de sacarte de ahí?

— Te aseguro que no hay ninguno.

— Eres un tanto pesimista, ¿no?

La miró divertido.

— Estar atrapado durante dos mil años tiene ese efecto sobre las personas.

Serenity lo observó mientras acababa la comida, con la mente en ebullición. Su parte más optimista se negaba a escuchar su fatalismo, exactamente igual que la terapeuta que había en ella se negaba a dejarlo marchar sin ayudarlo. Había jurado aliviar el sufrimiento de las personas, y ella se tomaba sus juramentos muy en serio. Quien la sigue, la consigue. Y aunque tuviese que atravesar océanos o cruzar el mismo infierno, ¡encontraría el modo de liberarlo!

Mientras tanto, decidió hacer algo que dudaba mucho que alguien hubiese hecho por él antes: iba a encargarse de que disfrutara de su libertad en Nueva Orleáns. Las otras mujeres lo habían mantenido encerrado en los confines de sus dormitorios o de sus vestidores, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a encadenar a nadie.

— Bien, entonces digamos que esta vez vas a ser tú el que disfrute, tío.

Él alzó la mirada del cuenco con repentino interés.

— Voy a ser tu sirvienta — continuó Serenity—. Haremos cualquier cosa que se te antoje. Y veremos todo lo que se te ocurra.

Mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino, curvó los labios en un gesto irónico.

— Quítate la camisa.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Serenity.

Endymion dejó a un lado la copa de vino y la atravesó con una lujuriosa y candente mirada.

— Has dicho que puedo ver lo que quiera y hacer lo que se me antoje. Bien, pues quiero ver tus pechos desnudos y después quiero pasar la lengua por…

— ¡Oye grandullón!, ¡relájate! —le dijo Serenity con las mejillas ardiendo y el cuerpo abrasado por el deseo—. Creo que vamos a dejar claras unas cuantas reglas que tendrás que cumplir estés aquí. Número uno: nada de eso.

— ¿Y por qué no?

Sí, le exigió su cuerpo entre la súplica y el enfado. ¿Por qué no?

— Porque no soy ninguna gata callejera con el rabo alzado para que cualquier gato

venga, me monte y se largue.


	4. Chapter 4

Serenity hizo lo que cualquier mujer que se encuentra a un hombre desnudo en su salita de estar hubiese hecho: gritar. Y después, salir corriendo hacia la puerta.

Sólo que se olvidó de los cojines que habían amontonado en el suelo y que aún estaban allí. Se tropezó con unos cuantos y cayó de bruces.

_¡No!_ Gritó mentalmente mientras aterrizaba de forma poco elegante y dolorosa. Tenía que hacer algo para protegerse. Temblando de pánico, se abrió paso entre los cojines mientras buscaba un arma. Al sentir algo duro bajo la mano lo cogió, pero resultó ser una de sus zapatillas rosas con forma de conejo.

¡Joder! Por el rabillo del ojo vio la botella de vino. Rodó hacia ella y la cogió; entonces se giró para enfrentar al intruso. Más rápido de lo que ella hubiese podido esperar, el hombre cerró sus cálidos dedos alrededor de su muñeca y la inmovilizó con mucho cuidado.

— ¿Te has hecho daño? —le preguntó.

¡Santo Dios!, su voz era profundamente masculina y tenía un melodioso y marcado acento que sólo podía describirse como musical. Erótico. Y francamente estimulante. Con todos los sentidos embotados, Serenity miró hacia arriba y… Bueno…

Para ser honestos, sólo vio una cosa. Y _lo_ que vio hizo que las mejillas le ardieran más que un Cajun gumbo. Después de todo, cómo no iba a _verlo _si estaba al alcance de su mano. Y además, con semejante tamaño.

Al momento, el tipo se arrodilló a su lado, con mucha ternura le apartó el pelo de los ojos y pasó las manos por su cabeza en busca de una posible herida.

Serenity se recreó con la visión de su pecho. Incapaz de moverse ni de mirar otra cosa que no fuese aquella increíble piel, sintió la urgencia de gemir ante la intensa sensación que los dedos de aquel tipo le estaban provocando en el pelo. Le ardía todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? —le preguntó él.

De nuevo, ese magnífico y extraño acento que reverberaba a través de su cuerpo, como una caricia cálida y relajante. Serenity miró con mucha atención aquella extensión de piel dorada por el sol, que parecía pedirle a gritos a su mano que la tocara. ¡El tipo prácticamente resplandecía!

Fascinada, deseó verle el rostro y comprobar por sí misma que era tan increíble como el resto de su cuerpo. Cuando alzó la mirada más allá de los esculturales músculos de sus hombros, se quedó con la boca abierta. Y la botella de vino se deslizó entre sus adormecidos dedos.

¡Era _él_!

¡No!, no podía ser.

Esto no podía estar sucediéndole a ella, y él no podía estar desnudo en su sala de estar con las manos enterradas en su pelo. Este tipo de cosas no pasaban en la vida real. Especialmente a las personas equilibradas como ella.

Pero aun así…

— ¿Endymion? —preguntó sin aliento.

Tenía la poderosa y definida constitución de un gimnasta. Sus músculos eran duros, prominentes y magníficos, y muy bien definidos; tenía músculos hasta en lugares donde ni siquiera sabía que se podían tener. En los hombros, los bíceps, en los antebrazos; en el pecho, en la espalda. Y del cuello hasta las piernas. Cualquier músculo que se le antojara, se abultaba con una fuerza ruda y totalmente masculina. Hasta _aquello_ había comenzado a abultarse.

El pelo le caía a la buena de Dios en una melena ondulada, y le enmarcaba un rostro sin rastro de barba, que parecía haber sido esculpido en granito. Increíblemente guapo y cautivador, sus rasgos no resultaban femeninos ni delicados. Pero definitivamente, robaban el aliento.

Los sensuales labios se curvaban en una leve sonrisa que dejaba a la vista un par de hoyuelos con forma de media luna, en cada una de sus bronceadas mejillas. Y sus ojos.

_¡Dios mío!_

Tenían los ojos de color azul zafiro de una perfecta noche de verano, rodeados de un borde más oscuro que resaltaba sus iris. Resultaban abrasadores de tan intensos, y reflejaban inteligencia. Serenity tenía la sensación de que aquellos ojos _podían_ realmente resultar letales. O al menos, devastadores.

Y ella se sentía realmente devastada en esos momentos. Cautivada por un hombre demasiado perfecto para ser real. Vacilante, extendió la mano para colocarla sobre su brazo. Se sorprendió mucho cuando no se evaporó, demostrando que no era una alucinación etílica.

No, ese brazo era real. Real, duro, y cálido. Bajo aquella piel que su mano tocaba, un poderoso músculo se flexionó, y el movimiento hizo que su corazón comenzara a martillearle con fuerza. Atónita, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo.

Endymion alzó una ceja, intrigado. Nunca antes una mujer había salido huyendo de él. Ni lo había dejado de lado después de haberlo invocado. Todas las demás habían esperado ansiosas a que él tomara forma y se habían lanzado directamente a sus brazos, exigiéndole que las complaciera.

Pero ésta no… Era distinta.

En sus labios cosquilleaba una sonrisa mientras deslizaba los ojos por el cuerpo de aquella mujer. Una abundante melena rubia le caía hasta más de la mitad de la espalda, y sus ojos tenían el color azul del mar, con motitas que brillaban con calidez e inteligencia.

La pálida y suave piel estaba cubierta de pequeñas pecas. Era tan adorable como su suave e insinuante voz. No es que eso importase demasiado.

Sin tener en cuenta cuál fuese su apariencia, él estaba allí para servirla sexualmente. Para perderse al saborear aquel cuerpo, y tenía toda la intención de hacer precisamente eso.

— Vamos —le dijo sujetándola por los hombros—. Déjame ayudarte.

— Estás desnudo —murmuró Serenity mirándole de arriba abajo, totalmente perpleja, mientras se ponían en pie—. Estás _muy_ desnudo.

Él le colocó unos cuantos mechones rubios tras las orejas.

— Lo sé.

—_¡Estás desnudo!_

— Sí, creo que ya lo hemos dejado claro.

— Estás tan contento, y desnudo.

Confundido, Endymion frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

Ella miró su erección.

— Estás _contento_ —le dijo con una intencionada mirada—. Y estás desnudo.

Así le llamaban entonces en este siglo. Debería recordarlo.

— ¿Y eso te hace sentir incómoda? —le preguntó, asombrado por el hecho de que a una mujer le preocupara su desnudez, cosa que jamás había sucedido anteriormente.

— ¡Bingo!

— Bueno, conozco un remedio —dijo Endymion, bajando el timbre de su voz mientras miraba la camisa de Serenity y los endurecidos pezones que se marcaban a través de la tela. No podía esperar más para ver esos pezones. Para saborearlos.

Se acercó para tocarla.

Serenity se alejó un paso con el corazón desbocado. Esto no era real. No podía serlo. Estaba borracha y tenía alucinaciones. O quizás se había golpeado la cabeza con la mesita del sofá y estaba desangrándose, muriéndose poco a poco. ¡Sí, eso era! Eso tenía sentido.

Por lo menos, tenía más sentido que aquel palpitante estremecimiento que hacía que su cuerpo ardiera. Un estremecimiento que le pedía que se lanzara al cuello de aquel tipo. Y de justos era decir que tenía un bonito cuello.

_Cuando tengas una fantasía, muchacha, es que definitivamente estás agotada. Seguramente habrás estado trabajando más de la cuenta, y estás empezando a llevarte a casa los sueños de tus pacientes._

Endymion se acercó a ella y le encerró el rostro entre sus fuertes manos. Serenity no podía moverse. Se limitó a dejar que le alzara la cabeza hasta que pudo mirar de frente aquellos penetrantes ojos, que con toda seguridad podrían leerle el alma. La hipnotizaban como los de un mortífero depredador sosegando a su presa.

Serenity se estremeció bajo su abrazo.

Y entonces, unos ardientes y exigentes labios cubrieron los suyos. Serenity gimió en respuesta. Había escuchado hablar toda su vida de besos que hacían flaquear las rodillas de las mujeres, pero ésta era la primera vez que le sucedía a ella.

¡Oh! Aquel hombre olía estupendamente, daba gusto tocarle y, además, sabía muchísimo mejor.

Por propia iniciativa, sus brazos envolvieron aquellos amplios y fuertes hombros. El calor del pecho del hombre se introdujo en su cuerpo, incitándola con la erótica y sensual promesa de lo que vendría a continuación. Y mientras tanto, él se dedicaba a embelesarla con sus labios con tanta maestría como un vikingo con la intención de arrasarlo todo a su paso.

Cada centímetro de su magnífico cuerpo estaba íntimamente pegado al suyo, acariciándola con la intención de despertar todos sus instintos femeninos. ¡Oh Dios! Su presencia la estimulaba como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho jamás. Deslizó la mano por los esculturales músculos de su espalda y suspiró cuando sintió que se movían bajo su mano.

Serenity decidió en aquel preciso instante que si era un sueño, definitivamente no quería que sonara el despertador.

Ni el teléfono

Ni…

Las manos de Endymion acariciaron su espalda antes de agarrarla por las nalgas y acercar más sus caderas, mientras su lengua seguía danzando en su boca. El aroma a sándalo inundaba sus sentidos.

Con el cuerpo derretido, exploró los duros y firmes músculos de su espalda desnuda, mientras los largos mechones de él le rozaban las manos en una erótica caricia.

Endymion sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas con el cálido roce de Serenity, con la sensación de sus brazos envolviéndolo mientras sus propias manos recorrían su suave y pecosa piel, un deleite para el hambriento.

Cómo le gustaban los sonidos inarticulados con los que ella provocativamente le respondía. Mmm, estaba deseando oírla gritar de placer. Ver cómo su cabeza caía hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba espasmo tras espasmo envolviendo su miembro.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía las caricias de una mujer. Mucho tiempo desde que no gozaba del más mínimo contacto humano. Sentía un deseo candente que le recorría todo el cuerpo; si ésta fuese su primera vez, devoraría a Serenity como a un trozo de chocolate. La tumbaría y gozaría de ella como un hambriento invitado a un banquete. Pero tenía que esperar a que se acostumbrara un poco a él.

Muchos siglos atrás, había aprendido que las mujeres siempre se desvanecían tras su primera unión. Definitivamente, no quería que ésta se desmayara. Al menos todavía.

No obstante, no podía esperar un minuto más para poseerla. La tomó en brazos y se encaminó hacia la escalera.

En un principio, Serenity no reaccionó, perdida como estaba en la sensación de aquellos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban con pasión; su mente estaba totalmente centrada en el hecho de que un hombre la hubiera levantado del suelo y no hubiese gruñido por el esfuerzo. Pero al pasar junto a la enorme piña que decoraba el pasamanos de la escalera, salió de su ensimismamiento con un sobresalto.

— ¡Eh, tío! —le soltó agarrándose a la piña de caoba tallada como si se tratara de un salvavidas—. ¿Dónde crees que me llevas?

Él se detuvo y la miró con curiosidad. En ese momento, Serenity fue consciente de que un hombre tan alto y poderoso como aquél, podría hacer lo que le apeteciese con ella y sería inútil intentar detenerlo.

Un estremecimiento de terror la sacudió.

Sin embargo, por muy peligrosa que la situación fuese, una parte de ella no estaba asustada. Algo en su interior le decía que ese hombre jamás le haría daño intencionadamente.

— Te llevo a tu dormitorio, donde podemos acabar lo que hemos empezado —dijo llanamente, como si estuviesen hablando del tiempo.

— Me parece que no.

Él encogió aquellos hombros, maravillosamente amplios.

— ¿Prefieres las escaleras entonces?, ¿o quizás el sofá? —se detuvo y echó un vistazo alrededor de su casa, como si estuviese considerando las opciones—. No es mala idea, en realidad. Hace mucho que no poseo a una mujer en un…

— ¡No, no, no! El único sitio donde vas a _poseerme_ es en tus sueños. Y ahora déjame en el suelo antes de que me enfade de verdad.

Para su asombro, él obedeció.

Comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor una vez que sus pies tocaron tierra firme y subió dos escalones.

Ahora estaban frente a frente, y casi a la misma altura; bueno, si es que alguien podía estar alguna vez a la altura de un hombre con semejante autoridad e innato poder. De pronto, el impacto de su presencia la golpeó con intensidad.

_¡Era real!_

¡Cielos!, Mina y ella habían conseguido convocarlo y traerlo a este mundo. Con el rostro impasible y sin la más ligera muestra de que la situación lo divirtiera, la miró directamente a los ojos.

— No entiendo por qué estoy aquí. Si no quieres sentirme dentro de ti, ¿por qué me has convocado?

Estuvo a punto de gemir al escuchar sus palabras. Y más aún cuando la visión de su cuerpo dorado, esbelto y poderoso introduciéndose en ella le pasó por la mente.

¿Qué se sentiría cuando un hombre tan increíblemente delicioso te hacía el amor durante toda la noche? Estaba claro que Endymion sería delicioso en la cama. No cabía duda. Con la destreza y agilidad que caracterizaban sus movimientos, no hacía falta decir lo fenomenalmente bien que…

Serenity se puso tensa ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué pasaba con este hombre? Jamás en su vida había sentido un deseo sexual como el que sentía en esos momentos. ¡Nunca! Literalmente hablando, lo tumbaría en el suelo y se lo comería entero.

No tenía sentido.

Se había acostumbrado, con el paso de los años, a que le describieran innumerables encuentros sexuales de la forma más gráfica; algunos de sus pacientes incluso intentaban conmocionarla o excitarla. Ni una sola vez habían conseguido su propósito.

Pero cuando se trataba de Endymion, lo único que tenía en mente era cogerlo, echarlo en el suelo y subírsele encima. Ese pensamiento, tan impropio de ella, le devolvió la sensatez.

Abrió la boca para responder su pregunta, y no dijo nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer con este hombre? Aparte de _aquello_.

Movió la cabeza con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo?

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron por la lujuria e intentó tocarla de nuevo.

_¡Oh, sí!, _le pedía su cuerpo, _por favor, tócame por todos sitios._

— ¡Para! —espetó, dirigiéndose tanto a Endymion como a sí misma; se negaba a perder el control. La cordura gobernaría la situación, no las hormonas. Ya había cometido _ese_ error una vez, y no estaba dispuesta a repetirlo.

Subió de un salto un escalón más y lo miró directamente a los ojos. ¡Jesús, María y José!, era fantástico. El cabello negro le caía en ondas hasta la mitad de la espalda, donde estaba sujeto por una tira de cuero marrón. Excepto tres finas trenzas acabadas en pequeñas cuentas de cristal, que oscilaban con cada uno de sus movimientos.

Las cejas, del mismo color, se arqueaban sobre unos ojos fascinantes a la par que terroríficos. Y esos ojos la estaban mirando con más pasión de la que debieran. En ese momento desearía poder matar a Mina, sin ninguna duda.

Pero no tanto como le gustaría meterse en la cama con este hombre y clavar los dientes en esa piel dorada.

_¡Déjalo ya!_

— No entiendo lo que sucede —dijo al fin. Tenía que pensar; descubrir lo que debía hacer—. Necesito sentarme un minuto y tú… —deslizó los ojos sobre el magnífico cuerpo—. Tú necesitas taparte.

Endymion puso una expresión crispada. Era la _primera vez_ en toda su existencia que alguien le decía eso. De hecho, todas las mujeres a las que había conocido antes de la maldición, no habían hecho otra cosa que intentar arrancarle la ropa. Lo más rápido posible. Y después de la maldición, sus invocadoras habían dedicado días enteros a contemplar su desnudez mientras pasaban las manos por su cuerpo, saboreando su presencia.

— Quédate aquí un momento —le dijo Serenity antes de subir a toda prisa las escaleras.

Endymion observó el vaivén de sus caderas mientras subía los peldaños y su miembro se endureció al instante. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor con los dientes apretados, en un intento por ignorar el ardor que sentía en la entrepierna. La clave estaba en la distracción; al menos hasta que ella claudicara. Lo cual no tardaría en ocurrir. Ninguna mujer podía negarse por mucho tiempo el placer de tenerlo.

Con una amarga sonrisa ante aquella idea, contempló la casa. ¿En qué lugar y en qué época se encontraba?

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado atrapado. Lo único que recordaba era el sonido de las voces a lo largo del tiempo, el sutil cambio de los acentos y de los dialectos según pasaban los años.

Mirando la luz que se encontraba sobre su cabeza, frunció el ceño. No había ninguna llama. ¿Qué era esa cosa? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, irritados, y desvió la vista.

Eso debía ser una bombilla, decidió.

_«Oye, necesito cambiar la bombilla. Hazme el favor de darle al interruptor que está junto a la puerta, ¿vale?»_

Mientras recordaba las palabras del dueño de la librería, miró hacia la puerta y vio lo que supuestamente debía ser el interruptor. Endymion se alejó de las escaleras y apretó el pequeño dispositivo. De inmediato, las luces se apagaron. Volvió a encenderlas. Sonrió sin proponérselo. ¿Qué otras maravillas le aguardaban en esta época?

— Aquí tienes.

Endymion miró a Serenity que estaba en la parte superior de la escalera. Le arrojó un largo rectángulo de tela verde oscuro. La sostuvo sobre el pecho mientras la incredulidad lo dejaba perplejo. ¿Había dicho en serio lo de cubrirle? Qué extraño. Frunciendo más el ceño, se envolvió las caderas con la tela.

Grace esperó hasta que se alejó de la puerta para mirarlo de nuevo. Gracias a Dios, por fin estaba tapado. No era de extrañar que los victorianos insistieran tanto en el asunto de las hojas de parra. Era una pena no tener unas cuantas en el patio. Lo único que crecía allí eran unos cuantos acebos, y dudaba mucho que él apreciara sus hojas.

Serenity se encaminó hacia la sala y se sentó en el sofá.

— Ayúdame, Mina —suspiró—. Me las pagarás por esto.

Y entonces, él se sentó a su lado, revolucionando todas las hormonas de su cuerpo con su presencia. Mientras se movía hasta la otra punta del sofá, Serenity le miró cautelosamente.

— Así que… ¿para cuánto tiempo has venido?

_¡Oh, qué buena pregunta, Serenity! ¿Por qué no le preguntas por el tiempo o le pides un autógrafo ya que te pones? ¡Jesús!_

— Hasta la próxima luna llena —sus gélidos ojos dieron muestras de un pequeño deshielo. Y, mientras deslizaba su mirada por todo su cuerpo, el hielo se transformó en fuego en décimas de segundo. Se inclinó sobre ella para tocarle la cara. Serenity se incorporó de un salto y puso la mesita del café como barrera de separación.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que aguantarte durante todo un mes?

— Sí.

Conmocionada, Serenity se pasó la mano por los ojos. No podía entretenerlo durante un mes. ¡Un mes entero, con todos sus días! Tenía obligaciones, responsabilidades. Hasta tenía que buscar un pasatiempo.

— Mira —le dijo—. Lo creas o no, tengo una vida en la que no estás incluido.

Sabía, por la expresión de su rostro, que a él no le importaban sus palabras. En absoluto.

— Si crees que estoy encantado de estar aquí contigo, estás lamentablemente equivocada. Te aseguro que no elegí venir.

Sus palabras consiguieron herirla.

— Bueno, _cierta_ parte de ti no siente lo mismo —le dijo mientras dedicaba una furiosa mirada a aquella parte de su cuerpo que aún estaba tiesa como una vara.

Él suspiró al echar un vistazo a su regazo y vislumbrar la protuberancia que sobresalía bajo la toalla.

— Desafortunadamente, tengo tanto control sobre _esto_ como sobre el hecho de estar aquí.

— Bueno, la puerta está ahí —dijo señalándola—. Ten cuidado de que no te golpee el trasero al cerrarse.

— Créeme; si pudiese irme, lo haría.

Serenity titubeó ante sus palabras, ante su significado.

— ¿Quieres decir que no puedo ordenarte que te marches?, ¿ni que regreses al libro?

— Creo que la expresión que usaste fue: _bingo_.

Serenity guardó silencio.

Endymion se puso de pie lentamente y la miró. Durante todos los siglos que llevaba condenado, ésta la primera vez que le sucedía una cosa así. El resto de sus invocadoras habían sabido lo que él significaba, y habían estado más que dispuestas a pasar todo un mes en sus brazos, utilizando felizmente su cuerpo para obtener placer. Jamás en su vida, mortal o inmortal, había encontrado a una mujer que no le deseara físicamente.

Era… Extraño. Humillante. Casi embarazoso.

¿Sería un indicio de que la maldición se debilitaba?, ¿de que quizás pudiera liberarse?

No. En el fondo sabía que no era cierto, aun cuando su mente se esforzaba en aferrarse a la idea. Cuando los dioses griegos decretan un castigo, lo hacen con un estilo y con un ensañamiento que ni siquiera dos milenios pueden suavizar.

Hubo una época, mucho tiempo atrás, en la que había luchado contra la condena. Una época en la que había creído que podría liberarse. Pero después de dos mil años de encierro y tortura despiadada, había aprendido algo: resignación. Se merecía este infierno personal y, como el soldado que una vez había sido, aceptaba el castigo.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta y tragó para intentar deshacerlo. Extendió los brazos a los lados y ofreció su cuerpo a Serenity.

— Haz conmigo lo que desees. Sólo tienes que decirme cómo puedo complacerte.

— Entonces deseo que te marches.

Endymion dejó caer los brazos.

— En eso no puedo complacerte.

Frustrada, Serenity comenzó a caminar nerviosa de un lado a otro. Finalmente, sus hormonas habían regresado a la normalidad y, con la cabeza más despejada, se esforzó por encontrar una solución. Pero por mucho que la buscaba, no parecía haber ninguna. Un dolor punzante se instaló en sus sienes.

¿Qué iba a hacer un mes —_un mes entero_— con él?

De nuevo, una visión de Endymion tumbado sobre ella, con el pelo cayéndole a ambos lados del rostro, formando un dosel alrededor de sus cuerpos mientras se introducía totalmente en ella, la asaltó.

— Necesito algo… —a Endymion le falló la voz.

Serenity se dio la vuelta para mirarle, con el cuerpo aún suplicándole que cediera a sus deseos. Sería tan fácil rendirse ante él… Pero no podía cometer ese error. Se negaba a usar a Endymion de ese modo. Como si…

No, no iba a pensar en _eso_. Se negaba a pensar en eso.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

— Comida —contestó Endymion—. Si no vas a utilizarme de forma apropiada, ¿te importaría si como algo?

La expresión avergonzada y teñida de desagrado que adoptó su rostro le indicó a Serenity que no le gustaba tener que pedir.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo; si para ella esto resultaba extraño y difícil, ¿cómo demonios se sentiría él después de haber sido arrancado de donde quiera que estuviese, para ser arrojado a su vida como si fuese un guijarro lanzado con un tirachinas? Debía ser terrible.

— Por supuesto —le dijo mientras se ponía en movimiento para que él la siguiera—. La cocina está aquí —lo guió por el corto pasillo que llevaba a la parte trasera de la casa.

Abrió el frigorífico y se apartó para que él echara un vistazo.

— ¿Qué te apetece?

En lugar de meter la cabeza para buscar algo, se quedó a medio metro de distancia.

— ¿Ha quedado algo de pizza?

— ¿Pizza? —repitió Serenity asombrada. ¿Cómo sabría él lo que era una pizza?

Endymion se encogió de hombros.

— Me dio la impresión de que te gustaba mucho.

A Serenity le ardieron las mejillas mientras recordaba el tonto jueguecito al que se dedicaron mientras comían. Mina había hecho otro comentario acerca de reemplazar el sexo con la comida, y ella había fingido un orgasmo al saborear el último trozo de pizza.

— ¿Nos escuchaste?

Con una expresión hermética, él contestó en voz baja.

— El _esclavo sexual_ escucha todo lo que se dice en las proximidades del libro.

Si las mejillas le ardieran un poco más, acabarían explotando.

— No quedó nada —dijo rápidamente, desando meter la cabeza en el congelador para enfriársela—. Tengo un poco de pollo que me sobró de ayer, y también pasta.

— ¿Y vino?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Está bien.

El tono despótico que utilizó Endymion hizo estallar su furia. Era uno de esos tonillos usados por un típico Tarzán que en el fondo quería decir: _Yo soy el macho, nena. Tráeme la comida. _Y había conseguido que le hirviera la sangre.

— Mira, tío, no soy tu cocinera. Como te pases conmigo te daré de comer Alpo.

Él arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Alpo?

— Olvídalo —aún irritada, sacó el pollo y lo preparó para meterlo en el microondas.

Endymion se sentó a la mesa con ese aura de arrogancia tan masculina que acababa con todas sus buenas intenciones. Deseando tener una lata de Alpo, Serenity sirvió un poco de pasta en un cuenco.

— De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado encerrado en ese libro? ¿Desde la Edad Media? —al menos su forma de actuar correspondía a la de la época.

Él permaneció sentado, tan quieto como una estatua. Nada de mostrar sus emociones. Si no lo hubiese conocido mejor, habría pensado que se trataba de un androide.

— La última vez que fui convocado fue en el año 1895.

— ¿En serio? —Serenity se quedó con la boca abierta mientras metía el cuenco en el microondas— ¿En 1895? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿En qué año te metieron en el libro?, la primera vez quiero decir.

La ira se adueñó de su rostro con tal intensidad que Serenity se asustó.

— Según tu calendario, en el año 149 a.C.

Serenity abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿En el año 149 antes de Cristo? ¡Jesús, María y José! Cuando te llamé Endymion de Macedonia era cierto. Eres _de_ Macedonia.

Él asintió con un gesto brusco.

Los pensamientos de Serenity giraban como un torbellino mientras cerraba el microondas y lo ponía en marcha. Era imposible. ¡Tenía que ser imposible!

— ¿Cómo te metieron en el libro? A ver, según tengo entendido, los antiguos griegos no tenían libros, ¿verdad?

— Originalmente fui encerrado en un rollo de pergamino que más tarde fue encuadernado como medida de protección —dijo con un tono sombrío y el rostro impasible—. Y con respecto a qué fue lo que hice para que me castigaran: invadí Alexandria.

Serenity frunció el ceño. Aquello no tenía ni pizca de sentido; como el resto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Y por qué ibas a merecerte un castigo por invadir una ciudad?

— Alexandria no era una ciudad, era una sacerdotisa virgen del dios Príapo.

Serenity se tensó ante el comentario, y ante la magnitud del castigo que implicaba «invadir» a una mujer. Encerrar al autor de la invasión para toda la eternidad era un poco excesivo.

— ¿Violaste a una mujer?

— No la violé —contestó mirándola con dureza—. Fue de mutuo consentimiento, te lo aseguro.

Vale, ése era un tema sensible para él. Se percibía claramente en su gélida conducta. No le gustaba hablar del pasado. Tendría que ser un poquito más sutil en su interrogatorio.

Endymion escuchó el extraño timbre, y observó cómo Serenity apretaba un resorte que abría la puerta de la caja negra donde había introducido su comida.

Ella sacó el humeante cuenco de comida y lo colocó ante él, junto con un tenedor plateado, un cuchillo, una servilleta de papel y una copa de vino. El cálido aroma se le subió a la cabeza e hizo que el estómago rugiera de necesidad.

Se suponía que debía estar perplejo por el modo tan rápido en que ella había cocinado, pero después de haber oído hablar de artefactos con nombres extraños como _tren, cámara, automóvil, fonógrafo, cohete _y _ordenador_, Endymion dudaba que cualquier cosa pudiese tomarlo por sorpresa.

En realidad, no quedaba ningún sentimiento en él, aparte del deseo; hacía mucho que había desterrado todas sus emociones. Su existencia no era más que una sucesión de fragmentos temporales a lo largo de los siglos. Su única razón de ser era la de obedecer los deseos sexuales de sus invocadoras. Y, si algo había aprendido en los dos últimos milenios, era a disfrutar de los escasos placeres que podía obtener en cada invocación.

Con ese pensamiento, cogió una pequeña porción de comida y saboreó la deliciosa sensación de los tibios y cremosos tallarines sobre su lengua. Era una pura delicia.

Dejó que el aroma de las especias y del pollo invadiera su cabeza. Había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que probó la comida. Una eternidad sufriendo un hambre atroz. Cerró los ojos y tragó. Acostumbrado como estaba a la privación en lugar de a los alimentos, su estómago se cerró ante el primer bocado. Endymion apretó con fuerza el cuchillo y el tenedor mientras luchaba por alejar el terrible dolor.

Pero no dejó de comer. No lo haría mientras hubiese comida en el cuenco. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para poder aplacar su hambre y no estaba dispuesto a detenerse ahora. Después de unos cuantos bocados más, los retortijones disminuyeron y le permitieron disfrutar plenamente de la comida.

Una vez su estómago se calmó, tuvo que echar mano de todas sus fuerzas para comer como un humano y no zamparse la comida a puñados, tal era el hambre que le devoraba las entrañas. En momentos como éste, le resultaba muy difícil recordar que aún era humano, y no una bestia desbocada y feroz que había sido liberada de su jaula. Hacía siglos que había perdido la mayor parte de su condición humana. Y estaba decidido a conservar lo poco que le quedaba.

Serenity se apoyó en la encimera y lo observó mientras comía. Lo hacía lentamente, de forma casi mecánica. No dejaba entrever si le gustaba la comida, pero aún así, continuaba comiendo.

Lo que realmente le sorprendió fueron los exquisitos modales europeos que demostraba. Ella nunca había sido capaz de comer de ese modo, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a preguntarse dónde habría aprendido a utilizar el cuchillo para mantener la pasta en el tenedor, y evitar que se cayera.

— ¿Había tenedores en al antigua Macedonia? —le preguntó.

Endymion dejó de comer.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Me preguntaba cuándo se inventó el tenedor. ¿Ya lo utilizaban en…?

_¡Estas desvariando!_ Le gritó su mente. _¿Y quién no lo haría en esta situación? Mira al tipo. ¿Cuántas veces crees que alguien ha actuado como un imbécil y ha acabado devolviendo la vida a una estatua griega? ¡Especialmente una estatua con ese cuerpo! _No muy a menudo.

— Creo que se inventó a mediados del sigo XV.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó ella—. ¿Tú estabas allí?

Con una expresión ilegible, alzó los ojos y a su vez le preguntó:

— ¿A qué te refieres, al momento en que inventaron el tenedor o al siglo XV?

— Al siglo XV, por supuesto. —Y pensándolo mejor, añadió:— No estabas allí cuando se inventó el tenedor, ¿verdad?

— No. —Endymion se aclaró la garganta y se limpió la boca con la servilleta—. Fui convocado en cuatro ocasiones durante ese siglo. Dos veces en Italia, una en Francia y otra en Inglaterra.

— ¿De verdad? —Intentó imaginarse cómo debía ser el mundo en aquella época—. Apuesto a que has visto todo tipo de cosas a lo largo de los siglos.

— No tantas.

— ¡Oh, venga ya! En dos mil años…

— He visto mayormente dormitorios, camas y armarios.

Su tono seco hizo que Serenity se detuviera y él continuó comiendo. Una imagen de Seiya se le clavó el corazón. Ella sólo había conocido a un imbécil egoísta y despreocupado. Pero parecía que Endymion tenía más experiencia en ese terreno.

— Cuéntame entonces, ¿qué haces mientras estás en el libro, te tumbas y esperas que alguien te convoque?

Él asintió.

— ¿Y qué haces para pasar el tiempo?

Endymion se encogió de hombros y Serenity cayó en la cuenta de que, en realidad, no demostraba poseer un gran número de expresiones. Ni de palabras.

Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en un taburete frente a él. — A ver, de acuerdo con lo que me has dicho tenemos que estar juntos durante un mes, ¿qué tal si nos dedicamos a charlar para hacerlo más agradable?

Endymion levantó la mirada, sorprendido. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien quiso conversar con él, excepto para darle ánimos o hacerle sugerencias que lo ayudaran a incrementar el placer que les proporcionaba. O para pedirle que volviera a la cama.

Había aprendido a una edad muy temprana que las mujeres sólo querían una cosa de él: _esa_ parte de su cuerpo enterrada profundamente entre sus muslos. Con esa idea en la mente, paseó lentamente la mirada por el cuerpo de Serenity, deteniéndose en sus pechos, que se endurecieron bajo su prolongado escrutinio.

Indignada, Serenity cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y esperó a que él la mirara a los ojos. Endymion casi soltó una carcajada. Casi.

— A ver —dijo él utilizando sus mismas palabras—. Hay cosas que hacer con la lengua mucho más placenteras que charlar: como pasártela por los pechos desnudos y por la garganta —bajó la mirada hacia el lugar donde, aproximadamente, quedaría su regazo a través de la mesa—. Sin mencionar otras partes que podría visitar.

Por un instante, Serenity se quedó sin habla. Y después le encontró la gracia al asunto. Y un momento más tarde empezó a ponerse _muy_ cachonda. Como terapeuta, había oído cosas mucho más sorprendentes que ésa, se recordó.

Sí, claro, pero no lo había dicho una persona con la que _ella_ quería hacer otras cosas aparte de hablar.

— Tienes razón, hay otras muchas cosas que se pueden hacer con una lengua; como, por ejemplo, cortarla —le dijo, y se regodeó en la sorpresa que reflejaron sus ojos—. Pero soy una mujer a la que le gusta mucho hablar, y tú estás aquí para complacerme, ¿verdad?

Su cuerpo se tensó de forma muy sutil, como si se resistiera a aceptar su papel.

— Es cierto.

— Entonces, cuéntame lo que haces mientras estás en el libro.

Serenity sintió como sus ojos la atravesaban con una intensidad tan abrasadora que la dejó intrigada, desconcertada y un poco asustada.

— Es como estar encerrado en un sarcófago —contestó él en voz baja—. Oigo voces, pero no puedo ver la luz ni ninguna otra cosa. No puedo moverme. Simplemente me limito a esperar y a escuchar.

Serenity se horrorizó ante la simple idea. Recordaba el día, mucho tiempo atrás, en que se había quedado encerrada accidentalmente en el armario de las herramientas de su padre. La oscuridad era total y no había modo de salir. Aterrorizada, había sentido que se le oprimían los pulmones y que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas por el miedo. Chilló y pataleó contra la puerta hasta que tuvo las manos llenas de moratones. Finalmente, su madre la escuchó y la ayudó a salir.

Desde entonces, Serenity sentía una ligera claustrofobia debido a la experiencia. No podía imaginarse lo que sería pasar siglos enteros en un lugar así.

— Es horrible —balbució.

— Al final te llegas a acostumbrar. Con el tiempo.

— ¿De verdad? —no estaba muy segura, pero dudaba que fuese cierto.

Cuando su madre la sacó del armario, descubrió que sólo había estado encerrada media hora; pero a ella le había parecido una eternidad. ¿Qué se sentiría al pasar realmente una eternidad encerrado?

— ¿Has intentado escapar alguna vez?

La mirada que le dedicó lo decía todo.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Serenity.

— Obviamente, no tuve suerte.

Se sentía muy mal por él. Dos mil años encerrado en una cripta tenebrosa. Era un milagro que no se hubiera vuelto loco. Que fuera capaz de sentarse con ella y hablar.

No era de extrañar que le hubiese pedido comida. Privar a una persona de todos los placeres sensoriales era una tortura cruel y despiadada. Y entonces supo que iba a ayudarlo. No sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero tenía que haber algún modo de liberarlo.

— ¿Y si encontráramos el modo de sacarte de ahí?

— Te aseguro que no hay ninguno.

— Eres un tanto pesimista, ¿no?

La miró divertido.

— Estar atrapado durante dos mil años tiene ese efecto sobre las personas.

Serenity lo observó mientras acababa la comida, con la mente en ebullición. Su parte más optimista se negaba a escuchar su fatalismo, exactamente igual que la terapeuta que había en ella se negaba a dejarlo marchar sin ayudarlo. Había jurado aliviar el sufrimiento de las personas, y ella se tomaba sus juramentos muy en serio. Quien la sigue, la consigue. Y aunque tuviese que atravesar océanos o cruzar el mismo infierno, ¡encontraría el modo de liberarlo!

Mientras tanto, decidió hacer algo que dudaba mucho que alguien hubiese hecho por él antes: iba a encargarse de que disfrutara de su libertad en Nueva Orleáns. Las otras mujeres lo habían mantenido encerrado en los confines de sus dormitorios o de sus vestidores, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a encadenar a nadie.

— Bien, entonces digamos que esta vez vas a ser tú el que disfrute, tío.

Él alzó la mirada del cuenco con repentino interés.

— Voy a ser _tu_ sirvienta — continuó Serenity—. Haremos cualquier cosa que se te antoje. Y veremos todo lo que se te ocurra.

Mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino, curvó los labios en un gesto irónico.

— Quítate la camisa.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Serenity.

Endymion dejó a un lado la copa de vino y la atravesó con una lujuriosa y candente mirada.

— Has dicho que puedo ver lo que quiera y hacer lo que se me antoje. Bien, pues quiero ver tus pechos desnudos y después quiero pasar la lengua por…

— ¡Oye grandullón!, ¡relájate! —le dijo Serenity con las mejillas ardiendo y el cuerpo abrasado por el deseo—. Creo que vamos a dejar claras unas cuantas reglas que tendrás que cumplir estés aquí. Número uno: nada de _eso_.

— ¿Y por qué no?

_Sí,_ le exigió su cuerpo entre la súplica y el enfado. _¿Por qué no?_

— Porque no soy ninguna gata callejera con el rabo alzado para que cualquier gato

venga, me monte y se largue.Serenity hizo lo que cualquier mujer que se encuentra a un hombre desnudo en su salita de estar hubiese hecho: gritar. Y después, salir corriendo hacia la puerta.

Sólo que se olvidó de los cojines que habían amontonado en el suelo y que aún estaban allí. Se tropezó con unos cuantos y cayó de bruces.

_¡No!_ Gritó mentalmente mientras aterrizaba de forma poco elegante y dolorosa. Tenía que hacer algo para protegerse. Temblando de pánico, se abrió paso entre los cojines mientras buscaba un arma. Al sentir algo duro bajo la mano lo cogió, pero resultó ser una de sus zapatillas rosas con forma de conejo.

¡Joder! Por el rabillo del ojo vio la botella de vino. Rodó hacia ella y la cogió; entonces se giró para enfrentar al intruso. Más rápido de lo que ella hubiese podido esperar, el hombre cerró sus cálidos dedos alrededor de su muñeca y la inmovilizó con mucho cuidado.

— ¿Te has hecho daño? —le preguntó.

¡Santo Dios!, su voz era profundamente masculina y tenía un melodioso y marcado acento que sólo podía describirse como musical. Erótico. Y francamente estimulante. Con todos los sentidos embotados, Serenity miró hacia arriba y… Bueno…

Para ser honestos, sólo vio una cosa. Y _lo_ que vio hizo que las mejillas le ardieran más que un Cajun gumbo. Después de todo, cómo no iba a _verlo _si estaba al alcance de su mano. Y además, con semejante tamaño.

Al momento, el tipo se arrodilló a su lado, con mucha ternura le apartó el pelo de los ojos y pasó las manos por su cabeza en busca de una posible herida.

Serenity se recreó con la visión de su pecho. Incapaz de moverse ni de mirar otra cosa que no fuese aquella increíble piel, sintió la urgencia de gemir ante la intensa sensación que los dedos de aquel tipo le estaban provocando en el pelo. Le ardía todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? —le preguntó él.

De nuevo, ese magnífico y extraño acento que reverberaba a través de su cuerpo, como una caricia cálida y relajante. Serenity miró con mucha atención aquella extensión de piel dorada por el sol, que parecía pedirle a gritos a su mano que la tocara. ¡El tipo prácticamente resplandecía!

Fascinada, deseó verle el rostro y comprobar por sí misma que era tan increíble como el resto de su cuerpo. Cuando alzó la mirada más allá de los esculturales músculos de sus hombros, se quedó con la boca abierta. Y la botella de vino se deslizó entre sus adormecidos dedos.

¡Era _él_!

¡No!, no podía ser.

Esto no podía estar sucediéndole a ella, y él no podía estar desnudo en su sala de estar con las manos enterradas en su pelo. Este tipo de cosas no pasaban en la vida real. Especialmente a las personas equilibradas como ella.

Pero aun así…

— ¿Endymion? —preguntó sin aliento.

Tenía la poderosa y definida constitución de un gimnasta. Sus músculos eran duros, prominentes y magníficos, y muy bien definidos; tenía músculos hasta en lugares donde ni siquiera sabía que se podían tener. En los hombros, los bíceps, en los antebrazos; en el pecho, en la espalda. Y del cuello hasta las piernas. Cualquier músculo que se le antojara, se abultaba con una fuerza ruda y totalmente masculina. Hasta _aquello_ había comenzado a abultarse.

El pelo le caía a la buena de Dios en una melena ondulada, y le enmarcaba un rostro sin rastro de barba, que parecía haber sido esculpido en granito. Increíblemente guapo y cautivador, sus rasgos no resultaban femeninos ni delicados. Pero definitivamente, robaban el aliento.

Los sensuales labios se curvaban en una leve sonrisa que dejaba a la vista un par de hoyuelos con forma de media luna, en cada una de sus bronceadas mejillas. Y sus ojos.

_¡Dios mío!_

Tenían los ojos de color azul zafiro de una perfecta noche de verano, rodeados de un borde más oscuro que resaltaba sus iris. Resultaban abrasadores de tan intensos, y reflejaban inteligencia. Serenity tenía la sensación de que aquellos ojos _podían_ realmente resultar letales. O al menos, devastadores.

Y ella se sentía realmente devastada en esos momentos. Cautivada por un hombre demasiado perfecto para ser real. Vacilante, extendió la mano para colocarla sobre su brazo. Se sorprendió mucho cuando no se evaporó, demostrando que no era una alucinación etílica.

No, ese brazo era real. Real, duro, y cálido. Bajo aquella piel que su mano tocaba, un poderoso músculo se flexionó, y el movimiento hizo que su corazón comenzara a martillearle con fuerza. Atónita, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo.

Endymion alzó una ceja, intrigado. Nunca antes una mujer había salido huyendo de él. Ni lo había dejado de lado después de haberlo invocado. Todas las demás habían esperado ansiosas a que él tomara forma y se habían lanzado directamente a sus brazos, exigiéndole que las complaciera.

Pero ésta no… Era distinta.

En sus labios cosquilleaba una sonrisa mientras deslizaba los ojos por el cuerpo de aquella mujer. Una abundante melena rubia le caía hasta más de la mitad de la espalda, y sus ojos tenían el color azul del mar, con motitas que brillaban con calidez e inteligencia.

La pálida y suave piel estaba cubierta de pequeñas pecas. Era tan adorable como su suave e insinuante voz. No es que eso importase demasiado.

Sin tener en cuenta cuál fuese su apariencia, él estaba allí para servirla sexualmente. Para perderse al saborear aquel cuerpo, y tenía toda la intención de hacer precisamente eso.

— Vamos —le dijo sujetándola por los hombros—. Déjame ayudarte.

— Estás desnudo —murmuró Serenity mirándole de arriba abajo, totalmente perpleja, mientras se ponían en pie—. Estás _muy_ desnudo.

Él le colocó unos cuantos mechones rubios tras las orejas.

— Lo sé.

—_¡Estás desnudo!_

— Sí, creo que ya lo hemos dejado claro.

— Estás tan contento, y desnudo.

Confundido, Endymion frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

Ella miró su erección.

— Estás _contento_ —le dijo con una intencionada mirada—. Y estás desnudo.

Así le llamaban entonces en este siglo. Debería recordarlo.

— ¿Y eso te hace sentir incómoda? —le preguntó, asombrado por el hecho de que a una mujer le preocupara su desnudez, cosa que jamás había sucedido anteriormente.

— ¡Bingo!

— Bueno, conozco un remedio —dijo Endymion, bajando el timbre de su voz mientras miraba la camisa de Serenity y los endurecidos pezones que se marcaban a través de la tela. No podía esperar más para ver esos pezones. Para saborearlos.

Se acercó para tocarla.

Serenity se alejó un paso con el corazón desbocado. Esto no era real. No podía serlo. Estaba borracha y tenía alucinaciones. O quizás se había golpeado la cabeza con la mesita del sofá y estaba desangrándose, muriéndose poco a poco. ¡Sí, eso era! Eso tenía sentido.

Por lo menos, tenía más sentido que aquel palpitante estremecimiento que hacía que su cuerpo ardiera. Un estremecimiento que le pedía que se lanzara al cuello de aquel tipo. Y de justos era decir que tenía un bonito cuello.

_Cuando tengas una fantasía, muchacha, es que definitivamente estás agotada. Seguramente habrás estado trabajando más de la cuenta, y estás empezando a llevarte a casa los sueños de tus pacientes._

Endymion se acercó a ella y le encerró el rostro entre sus fuertes manos. Serenity no podía moverse. Se limitó a dejar que le alzara la cabeza hasta que pudo mirar de frente aquellos penetrantes ojos, que con toda seguridad podrían leerle el alma. La hipnotizaban como los de un mortífero depredador sosegando a su presa.

Serenity se estremeció bajo su abrazo.

Y entonces, unos ardientes y exigentes labios cubrieron los suyos. Serenity gimió en respuesta. Había escuchado hablar toda su vida de besos que hacían flaquear las rodillas de las mujeres, pero ésta era la primera vez que le sucedía a ella.

¡Oh! Aquel hombre olía estupendamente, daba gusto tocarle y, además, sabía muchísimo mejor.

Por propia iniciativa, sus brazos envolvieron aquellos amplios y fuertes hombros. El calor del pecho del hombre se introdujo en su cuerpo, incitándola con la erótica y sensual promesa de lo que vendría a continuación. Y mientras tanto, él se dedicaba a embelesarla con sus labios con tanta maestría como un vikingo con la intención de arrasarlo todo a su paso.

Cada centímetro de su magnífico cuerpo estaba íntimamente pegado al suyo, acariciándola con la intención de despertar todos sus instintos femeninos. ¡Oh Dios! Su presencia la estimulaba como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho jamás. Deslizó la mano por los esculturales músculos de su espalda y suspiró cuando sintió que se movían bajo su mano.

Serenity decidió en aquel preciso instante que si era un sueño, definitivamente no quería que sonara el despertador.

Ni el teléfono

Ni…

Las manos de Endymion acariciaron su espalda antes de agarrarla por las nalgas y acercar más sus caderas, mientras su lengua seguía danzando en su boca. El aroma a sándalo inundaba sus sentidos.

Con el cuerpo derretido, exploró los duros y firmes músculos de su espalda desnuda, mientras los largos mechones de él le rozaban las manos en una erótica caricia.

Endymion sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas con el cálido roce de Serenity, con la sensación de sus brazos envolviéndolo mientras sus propias manos recorrían su suave y pecosa piel, un deleite para el hambriento.

Cómo le gustaban los sonidos inarticulados con los que ella provocativamente le respondía. Mmm, estaba deseando oírla gritar de placer. Ver cómo su cabeza caía hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba espasmo tras espasmo envolviendo su miembro.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía las caricias de una mujer. Mucho tiempo desde que no gozaba del más mínimo contacto humano. Sentía un deseo candente que le recorría todo el cuerpo; si ésta fuese su primera vez, devoraría a Serenity como a un trozo de chocolate. La tumbaría y gozaría de ella como un hambriento invitado a un banquete. Pero tenía que esperar a que se acostumbrara un poco a él.

Muchos siglos atrás, había aprendido que las mujeres siempre se desvanecían tras su primera unión. Definitivamente, no quería que ésta se desmayara. Al menos todavía.

No obstante, no podía esperar un minuto más para poseerla. La tomó en brazos y se encaminó hacia la escalera.

En un principio, Serenity no reaccionó, perdida como estaba en la sensación de aquellos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban con pasión; su mente estaba totalmente centrada en el hecho de que un hombre la hubiera levantado del suelo y no hubiese gruñido por el esfuerzo. Pero al pasar junto a la enorme piña que decoraba el pasamanos de la escalera, salió de su ensimismamiento con un sobresalto.

— ¡Eh, tío! —le soltó agarrándose a la piña de caoba tallada como si se tratara de un salvavidas—. ¿Dónde crees que me llevas?

Él se detuvo y la miró con curiosidad. En ese momento, Serenity fue consciente de que un hombre tan alto y poderoso como aquél, podría hacer lo que le apeteciese con ella y sería inútil intentar detenerlo.

Un estremecimiento de terror la sacudió.

Sin embargo, por muy peligrosa que la situación fuese, una parte de ella no estaba asustada. Algo en su interior le decía que ese hombre jamás le haría daño intencionadamente.

— Te llevo a tu dormitorio, donde podemos acabar lo que hemos empezado —dijo llanamente, como si estuviesen hablando del tiempo.

— Me parece que no.

Él encogió aquellos hombros, maravillosamente amplios.

— ¿Prefieres las escaleras entonces?, ¿o quizás el sofá? —se detuvo y echó un vistazo alrededor de su casa, como si estuviese considerando las opciones—. No es mala idea, en realidad. Hace mucho que no poseo a una mujer en un…

— ¡No, no, no! El único sitio donde vas a _poseerme_ es en tus sueños. Y ahora déjame en el suelo antes de que me enfade de verdad.

Para su asombro, él obedeció.

Comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor una vez que sus pies tocaron tierra firme y subió dos escalones.

Ahora estaban frente a frente, y casi a la misma altura; bueno, si es que alguien podía estar alguna vez a la altura de un hombre con semejante autoridad e innato poder. De pronto, el impacto de su presencia la golpeó con intensidad.

_¡Era real!_

¡Cielos!, Mina y ella habían conseguido convocarlo y traerlo a este mundo. Con el rostro impasible y sin la más ligera muestra de que la situación lo divirtiera, la miró directamente a los ojos.

— No entiendo por qué estoy aquí. Si no quieres sentirme dentro de ti, ¿por qué me has convocado?

Estuvo a punto de gemir al escuchar sus palabras. Y más aún cuando la visión de su cuerpo dorado, esbelto y poderoso introduciéndose en ella le pasó por la mente.

¿Qué se sentiría cuando un hombre tan increíblemente delicioso te hacía el amor durante toda la noche? Estaba claro que Endymion sería delicioso en la cama. No cabía duda. Con la destreza y agilidad que caracterizaban sus movimientos, no hacía falta decir lo fenomenalmente bien que…

Serenity se puso tensa ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué pasaba con este hombre? Jamás en su vida había sentido un deseo sexual como el que sentía en esos momentos. ¡Nunca! Literalmente hablando, lo tumbaría en el suelo y se lo comería entero.

No tenía sentido.

Se había acostumbrado, con el paso de los años, a que le describieran innumerables encuentros sexuales de la forma más gráfica; algunos de sus pacientes incluso intentaban conmocionarla o excitarla. Ni una sola vez habían conseguido su propósito.

Pero cuando se trataba de Endymion, lo único que tenía en mente era cogerlo, echarlo en el suelo y subírsele encima. Ese pensamiento, tan impropio de ella, le devolvió la sensatez.

Abrió la boca para responder su pregunta, y no dijo nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer con este hombre? Aparte de _aquello_.

Movió la cabeza con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo?

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron por la lujuria e intentó tocarla de nuevo.

_¡Oh, sí!, _le pedía su cuerpo, _por favor, tócame por todos sitios._

— ¡Para! —espetó, dirigiéndose tanto a Endymion como a sí misma; se negaba a perder el control. La cordura gobernaría la situación, no las hormonas. Ya había cometido _ese_ error una vez, y no estaba dispuesta a repetirlo.

Subió de un salto un escalón más y lo miró directamente a los ojos. ¡Jesús, María y José!, era fantástico. El cabello negro le caía en ondas hasta la mitad de la espalda, donde estaba sujeto por una tira de cuero marrón. Excepto tres finas trenzas acabadas en pequeñas cuentas de cristal, que oscilaban con cada uno de sus movimientos.

Las cejas, del mismo color, se arqueaban sobre unos ojos fascinantes a la par que terroríficos. Y esos ojos la estaban mirando con más pasión de la que debieran. En ese momento desearía poder matar a Mina, sin ninguna duda.

Pero no tanto como le gustaría meterse en la cama con este hombre y clavar los dientes en esa piel dorada.

_¡Déjalo ya!_

— No entiendo lo que sucede —dijo al fin. Tenía que pensar; descubrir lo que debía hacer—. Necesito sentarme un minuto y tú… —deslizó los ojos sobre el magnífico cuerpo—. Tú necesitas taparte.

Endymion puso una expresión crispada. Era la _primera vez_ en toda su existencia que alguien le decía eso. De hecho, todas las mujeres a las que había conocido antes de la maldición, no habían hecho otra cosa que intentar arrancarle la ropa. Lo más rápido posible. Y después de la maldición, sus invocadoras habían dedicado días enteros a contemplar su desnudez mientras pasaban las manos por su cuerpo, saboreando su presencia.

— Quédate aquí un momento —le dijo Serenity antes de subir a toda prisa las escaleras.

Endymion observó el vaivén de sus caderas mientras subía los peldaños y su miembro se endureció al instante. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor con los dientes apretados, en un intento por ignorar el ardor que sentía en la entrepierna. La clave estaba en la distracción; al menos hasta que ella claudicara. Lo cual no tardaría en ocurrir. Ninguna mujer podía negarse por mucho tiempo el placer de tenerlo.

Con una amarga sonrisa ante aquella idea, contempló la casa. ¿En qué lugar y en qué época se encontraba?

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado atrapado. Lo único que recordaba era el sonido de las voces a lo largo del tiempo, el sutil cambio de los acentos y de los dialectos según pasaban los años.

Mirando la luz que se encontraba sobre su cabeza, frunció el ceño. No había ninguna llama. ¿Qué era esa cosa? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, irritados, y desvió la vista.

Eso debía ser una bombilla, decidió.

_«Oye, necesito cambiar la bombilla. Hazme el favor de darle al interruptor que está junto a la puerta, ¿vale?»_

Mientras recordaba las palabras del dueño de la librería, miró hacia la puerta y vio lo que supuestamente debía ser el interruptor. Endymion se alejó de las escaleras y apretó el pequeño dispositivo. De inmediato, las luces se apagaron. Volvió a encenderlas. Sonrió sin proponérselo. ¿Qué otras maravillas le aguardaban en esta época?

— Aquí tienes.

Endymion miró a Serenity que estaba en la parte superior de la escalera. Le arrojó un largo rectángulo de tela verde oscuro. La sostuvo sobre el pecho mientras la incredulidad lo dejaba perplejo. ¿Había dicho en serio lo de cubrirle? Qué extraño. Frunciendo más el ceño, se envolvió las caderas con la tela.

Grace esperó hasta que se alejó de la puerta para mirarlo de nuevo. Gracias a Dios, por fin estaba tapado. No era de extrañar que los victorianos insistieran tanto en el asunto de las hojas de parra. Era una pena no tener unas cuantas en el patio. Lo único que crecía allí eran unos cuantos acebos, y dudaba mucho que él apreciara sus hojas.

Serenity se encaminó hacia la sala y se sentó en el sofá.

— Ayúdame, Mina —suspiró—. Me las pagarás por esto.

Y entonces, él se sentó a su lado, revolucionando todas las hormonas de su cuerpo con su presencia. Mientras se movía hasta la otra punta del sofá, Serenity le miró cautelosamente.

— Así que… ¿para cuánto tiempo has venido?

_¡Oh, qué buena pregunta, Serenity! ¿Por qué no le preguntas por el tiempo o le pides un autógrafo ya que te pones? ¡Jesús!_

— Hasta la próxima luna llena —sus gélidos ojos dieron muestras de un pequeño deshielo. Y, mientras deslizaba su mirada por todo su cuerpo, el hielo se transformó en fuego en décimas de segundo. Se inclinó sobre ella para tocarle la cara. Serenity se incorporó de un salto y puso la mesita del café como barrera de separación.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que aguantarte durante todo un mes?

— Sí.

Conmocionada, Serenity se pasó la mano por los ojos. No podía entretenerlo durante un mes. ¡Un mes entero, con todos sus días! Tenía obligaciones, responsabilidades. Hasta tenía que buscar un pasatiempo.

— Mira —le dijo—. Lo creas o no, tengo una vida en la que no estás incluido.

Sabía, por la expresión de su rostro, que a él no le importaban sus palabras. En absoluto.

— Si crees que estoy encantado de estar aquí contigo, estás lamentablemente equivocada. Te aseguro que no elegí venir.

Sus palabras consiguieron herirla.

— Bueno, _cierta_ parte de ti no siente lo mismo —le dijo mientras dedicaba una furiosa mirada a aquella parte de su cuerpo que aún estaba tiesa como una vara.

Él suspiró al echar un vistazo a su regazo y vislumbrar la protuberancia que sobresalía bajo la toalla.

— Desafortunadamente, tengo tanto control sobre _esto_ como sobre el hecho de estar aquí.

— Bueno, la puerta está ahí —dijo señalándola—. Ten cuidado de que no te golpee el trasero al cerrarse.

— Créeme; si pudiese irme, lo haría.

Serenity titubeó ante sus palabras, ante su significado.

— ¿Quieres decir que no puedo ordenarte que te marches?, ¿ni que regreses al libro?

— Creo que la expresión que usaste fue: _bingo_.

Serenity guardó silencio.

Endymion se puso de pie lentamente y la miró. Durante todos los siglos que llevaba condenado, ésta la primera vez que le sucedía una cosa así. El resto de sus invocadoras habían sabido lo que él significaba, y habían estado más que dispuestas a pasar todo un mes en sus brazos, utilizando felizmente su cuerpo para obtener placer. Jamás en su vida, mortal o inmortal, había encontrado a una mujer que no le deseara físicamente.

Era… Extraño. Humillante. Casi embarazoso.

¿Sería un indicio de que la maldición se debilitaba?, ¿de que quizás pudiera liberarse?

No. En el fondo sabía que no era cierto, aun cuando su mente se esforzaba en aferrarse a la idea. Cuando los dioses griegos decretan un castigo, lo hacen con un estilo y con un ensañamiento que ni siquiera dos milenios pueden suavizar.

Hubo una época, mucho tiempo atrás, en la que había luchado contra la condena. Una época en la que había creído que podría liberarse. Pero después de dos mil años de encierro y tortura despiadada, había aprendido algo: resignación. Se merecía este infierno personal y, como el soldado que una vez había sido, aceptaba el castigo.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta y tragó para intentar deshacerlo. Extendió los brazos a los lados y ofreció su cuerpo a Serenity.

— Haz conmigo lo que desees. Sólo tienes que decirme cómo puedo complacerte.

— Entonces deseo que te marches.

Endymion dejó caer los brazos.

— En eso no puedo complacerte.

Frustrada, Serenity comenzó a caminar nerviosa de un lado a otro. Finalmente, sus hormonas habían regresado a la normalidad y, con la cabeza más despejada, se esforzó por encontrar una solución. Pero por mucho que la buscaba, no parecía haber ninguna. Un dolor punzante se instaló en sus sienes.

¿Qué iba a hacer un mes —_un mes entero_— con él?

De nuevo, una visión de Endymion tumbado sobre ella, con el pelo cayéndole a ambos lados del rostro, formando un dosel alrededor de sus cuerpos mientras se introducía totalmente en ella, la asaltó.

— Necesito algo… —a Endymion le falló la voz.

Serenity se dio la vuelta para mirarle, con el cuerpo aún suplicándole que cediera a sus deseos. Sería tan fácil rendirse ante él… Pero no podía cometer ese error. Se negaba a usar a Endymion de ese modo. Como si…

No, no iba a pensar en _eso_. Se negaba a pensar en eso.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

— Comida —contestó Endymion—. Si no vas a utilizarme de forma apropiada, ¿te importaría si como algo?

La expresión avergonzada y teñida de desagrado que adoptó su rostro le indicó a Serenity que no le gustaba tener que pedir.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo; si para ella esto resultaba extraño y difícil, ¿cómo demonios se sentiría él después de haber sido arrancado de donde quiera que estuviese, para ser arrojado a su vida como si fuese un guijarro lanzado con un tirachinas? Debía ser terrible.

— Por supuesto —le dijo mientras se ponía en movimiento para que él la siguiera—. La cocina está aquí —lo guió por el corto pasillo que llevaba a la parte trasera de la casa.

Abrió el frigorífico y se apartó para que él echara un vistazo.

— ¿Qué te apetece?

En lugar de meter la cabeza para buscar algo, se quedó a medio metro de distancia.

— ¿Ha quedado algo de pizza?

— ¿Pizza? —repitió Serenity asombrada. ¿Cómo sabría él lo que era una pizza?

Endymion se encogió de hombros.

— Me dio la impresión de que te gustaba mucho.

A Serenity le ardieron las mejillas mientras recordaba el tonto jueguecito al que se dedicaron mientras comían. Mina había hecho otro comentario acerca de reemplazar el sexo con la comida, y ella había fingido un orgasmo al saborear el último trozo de pizza.

— ¿Nos escuchaste?

Con una expresión hermética, él contestó en voz baja.

— El _esclavo sexual_ escucha todo lo que se dice en las proximidades del libro.

Si las mejillas le ardieran un poco más, acabarían explotando.

— No quedó nada —dijo rápidamente, desando meter la cabeza en el congelador para enfriársela—. Tengo un poco de pollo que me sobró de ayer, y también pasta.

— ¿Y vino?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Está bien.

El tono despótico que utilizó Endymion hizo estallar su furia. Era uno de esos tonillos usados por un típico Tarzán que en el fondo quería decir: _Yo soy el macho, nena. Tráeme la comida. _Y había conseguido que le hirviera la sangre.

— Mira, tío, no soy tu cocinera. Como te pases conmigo te daré de comer Alpo.

Él arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Alpo?

— Olvídalo —aún irritada, sacó el pollo y lo preparó para meterlo en el microondas.

Endymion se sentó a la mesa con ese aura de arrogancia tan masculina que acababa con todas sus buenas intenciones. Deseando tener una lata de Alpo, Serenity sirvió un poco de pasta en un cuenco.

— De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado encerrado en ese libro? ¿Desde la Edad Media? —al menos su forma de actuar correspondía a la de la época.

Él permaneció sentado, tan quieto como una estatua. Nada de mostrar sus emociones. Si no lo hubiese conocido mejor, habría pensado que se trataba de un androide.

— La última vez que fui convocado fue en el año 1895.

— ¿En serio? —Serenity se quedó con la boca abierta mientras metía el cuenco en el microondas— ¿En 1895? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿En qué año te metieron en el libro?, la primera vez quiero decir.

La ira se adueñó de su rostro con tal intensidad que Serenity se asustó.

— Según tu calendario, en el año 149 a.C.

Serenity abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿En el año 149 antes de Cristo? ¡Jesús, María y José! Cuando te llamé Endymion de Macedonia era cierto. Eres _de_ Macedonia.

Él asintió con un gesto brusco.

Los pensamientos de Serenity giraban como un torbellino mientras cerraba el microondas y lo ponía en marcha. Era imposible. ¡Tenía que ser imposible!

— ¿Cómo te metieron en el libro? A ver, según tengo entendido, los antiguos griegos no tenían libros, ¿verdad?

— Originalmente fui encerrado en un rollo de pergamino que más tarde fue encuadernado como medida de protección —dijo con un tono sombrío y el rostro impasible—. Y con respecto a qué fue lo que hice para que me castigaran: invadí Alexandria.

Serenity frunció el ceño. Aquello no tenía ni pizca de sentido; como el resto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Y por qué ibas a merecerte un castigo por invadir una ciudad?

— Alexandria no era una ciudad, era una sacerdotisa virgen del dios Príapo.

Serenity se tensó ante el comentario, y ante la magnitud del castigo que implicaba «invadir» a una mujer. Encerrar al autor de la invasión para toda la eternidad era un poco excesivo.

— ¿Violaste a una mujer?

— No la violé —contestó mirándola con dureza—. Fue de mutuo consentimiento, te lo aseguro.

Vale, ése era un tema sensible para él. Se percibía claramente en su gélida conducta. No le gustaba hablar del pasado. Tendría que ser un poquito más sutil en su interrogatorio.

Endymion escuchó el extraño timbre, y observó cómo Serenity apretaba un resorte que abría la puerta de la caja negra donde había introducido su comida.

Ella sacó el humeante cuenco de comida y lo colocó ante él, junto con un tenedor plateado, un cuchillo, una servilleta de papel y una copa de vino. El cálido aroma se le subió a la cabeza e hizo que el estómago rugiera de necesidad.

Se suponía que debía estar perplejo por el modo tan rápido en que ella había cocinado, pero después de haber oído hablar de artefactos con nombres extraños como _tren, cámara, automóvil, fonógrafo, cohete _y _ordenador_, Endymion dudaba que cualquier cosa pudiese tomarlo por sorpresa.

En realidad, no quedaba ningún sentimiento en él, aparte del deseo; hacía mucho que había desterrado todas sus emociones. Su existencia no era más que una sucesión de fragmentos temporales a lo largo de los siglos. Su única razón de ser era la de obedecer los deseos sexuales de sus invocadoras. Y, si algo había aprendido en los dos últimos milenios, era a disfrutar de los escasos placeres que podía obtener en cada invocación.

Con ese pensamiento, cogió una pequeña porción de comida y saboreó la deliciosa sensación de los tibios y cremosos tallarines sobre su lengua. Era una pura delicia.

Dejó que el aroma de las especias y del pollo invadiera su cabeza. Había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que probó la comida. Una eternidad sufriendo un hambre atroz. Cerró los ojos y tragó. Acostumbrado como estaba a la privación en lugar de a los alimentos, su estómago se cerró ante el primer bocado. Endymion apretó con fuerza el cuchillo y el tenedor mientras luchaba por alejar el terrible dolor.

Pero no dejó de comer. No lo haría mientras hubiese comida en el cuenco. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para poder aplacar su hambre y no estaba dispuesto a detenerse ahora. Después de unos cuantos bocados más, los retortijones disminuyeron y le permitieron disfrutar plenamente de la comida.

Una vez su estómago se calmó, tuvo que echar mano de todas sus fuerzas para comer como un humano y no zamparse la comida a puñados, tal era el hambre que le devoraba las entrañas. En momentos como éste, le resultaba muy difícil recordar que aún era humano, y no una bestia desbocada y feroz que había sido liberada de su jaula. Hacía siglos que había perdido la mayor parte de su condición humana. Y estaba decidido a conservar lo poco que le quedaba.

Serenity se apoyó en la encimera y lo observó mientras comía. Lo hacía lentamente, de forma casi mecánica. No dejaba entrever si le gustaba la comida, pero aún así, continuaba comiendo.

Lo que realmente le sorprendió fueron los exquisitos modales europeos que demostraba. Ella nunca había sido capaz de comer de ese modo, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a preguntarse dónde habría aprendido a utilizar el cuchillo para mantener la pasta en el tenedor, y evitar que se cayera.

— ¿Había tenedores en al antigua Macedonia? —le preguntó.

Endymion dejó de comer.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Me preguntaba cuándo se inventó el tenedor. ¿Ya lo utilizaban en…?

_¡Estas desvariando!_ Le gritó su mente. _¿Y quién no lo haría en esta situación? Mira al tipo. ¿Cuántas veces crees que alguien ha actuado como un imbécil y ha acabado devolviendo la vida a una estatua griega? ¡Especialmente una estatua con ese cuerpo! _No muy a menudo.

— Creo que se inventó a mediados del sigo XV.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó ella—. ¿Tú estabas allí?

Con una expresión ilegible, alzó los ojos y a su vez le preguntó:

— ¿A qué te refieres, al momento en que inventaron el tenedor o al siglo XV?

— Al siglo XV, por supuesto. —Y pensándolo mejor, añadió:— No estabas allí cuando se inventó el tenedor, ¿verdad?

— No. —Endymion se aclaró la garganta y se limpió la boca con la servilleta—. Fui convocado en cuatro ocasiones durante ese siglo. Dos veces en Italia, una en Francia y otra en Inglaterra.

— ¿De verdad? —Intentó imaginarse cómo debía ser el mundo en aquella época—. Apuesto a que has visto todo tipo de cosas a lo largo de los siglos.

— No tantas.

— ¡Oh, venga ya! En dos mil años…

— He visto mayormente dormitorios, camas y armarios.

Su tono seco hizo que Serenity se detuviera y él continuó comiendo. Una imagen de Seiya se le clavó el corazón. Ella sólo había conocido a un imbécil egoísta y despreocupado. Pero parecía que Endymion tenía más experiencia en ese terreno.

— Cuéntame entonces, ¿qué haces mientras estás en el libro, te tumbas y esperas que alguien te convoque?

Él asintió.

— ¿Y qué haces para pasar el tiempo?

Endymion se encogió de hombros y Serenity cayó en la cuenta de que, en realidad, no demostraba poseer un gran número de expresiones. Ni de palabras.

Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en un taburete frente a él. — A ver, de acuerdo con lo que me has dicho tenemos que estar juntos durante un mes, ¿qué tal si nos dedicamos a charlar para hacerlo más agradable?

Endymion levantó la mirada, sorprendido. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien quiso conversar con él, excepto para darle ánimos o hacerle sugerencias que lo ayudaran a incrementar el placer que les proporcionaba. O para pedirle que volviera a la cama.

Había aprendido a una edad muy temprana que las mujeres sólo querían una cosa de él: _esa_ parte de su cuerpo enterrada profundamente entre sus muslos. Con esa idea en la mente, paseó lentamente la mirada por el cuerpo de Serenity, deteniéndose en sus pechos, que se endurecieron bajo su prolongado escrutinio.

Indignada, Serenity cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y esperó a que él la mirara a los ojos. Endymion casi soltó una carcajada. Casi.

— A ver —dijo él utilizando sus mismas palabras—. Hay cosas que hacer con la lengua mucho más placenteras que charlar: como pasártela por los pechos desnudos y por la garganta —bajó la mirada hacia el lugar donde, aproximadamente, quedaría su regazo a través de la mesa—. Sin mencionar otras partes que podría visitar.

Por un instante, Serenity se quedó sin habla. Y después le encontró la gracia al asunto. Y un momento más tarde empezó a ponerse _muy_ cachonda. Como terapeuta, había oído cosas mucho más sorprendentes que ésa, se recordó.

Sí, claro, pero no lo había dicho una persona con la que _ella_ quería hacer otras cosas aparte de hablar.

— Tienes razón, hay otras muchas cosas que se pueden hacer con una lengua; como, por ejemplo, cortarla —le dijo, y se regodeó en la sorpresa que reflejaron sus ojos—. Pero soy una mujer a la que le gusta mucho hablar, y tú estás aquí para complacerme, ¿verdad?

Su cuerpo se tensó de forma muy sutil, como si se resistiera a aceptar su papel.

— Es cierto.

— Entonces, cuéntame lo que haces mientras estás en el libro.

Serenity sintió como sus ojos la atravesaban con una intensidad tan abrasadora que la dejó intrigada, desconcertada y un poco asustada.

— Es como estar encerrado en un sarcófago —contestó él en voz baja—. Oigo voces, pero no puedo ver la luz ni ninguna otra cosa. No puedo moverme. Simplemente me limito a esperar y a escuchar.

Serenity se horrorizó ante la simple idea. Recordaba el día, mucho tiempo atrás, en que se había quedado encerrada accidentalmente en el armario de las herramientas de su padre. La oscuridad era total y no había modo de salir. Aterrorizada, había sentido que se le oprimían los pulmones y que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas por el miedo. Chilló y pataleó contra la puerta hasta que tuvo las manos llenas de moratones. Finalmente, su madre la escuchó y la ayudó a salir.

Desde entonces, Serenity sentía una ligera claustrofobia debido a la experiencia. No podía imaginarse lo que sería pasar siglos enteros en un lugar así.

— Es horrible —balbució.

— Al final te llegas a acostumbrar. Con el tiempo.

— ¿De verdad? —no estaba muy segura, pero dudaba que fuese cierto.

Cuando su madre la sacó del armario, descubrió que sólo había estado encerrada media hora; pero a ella le había parecido una eternidad. ¿Qué se sentiría al pasar realmente una eternidad encerrado?

— ¿Has intentado escapar alguna vez?

La mirada que le dedicó lo decía todo.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Serenity.

— Obviamente, no tuve suerte.

Se sentía muy mal por él. Dos mil años encerrado en una cripta tenebrosa. Era un milagro que no se hubiera vuelto loco. Que fuera capaz de sentarse con ella y hablar.

No era de extrañar que le hubiese pedido comida. Privar a una persona de todos los placeres sensoriales era una tortura cruel y despiadada. Y entonces supo que iba a ayudarlo. No sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero tenía que haber algún modo de liberarlo.

— ¿Y si encontráramos el modo de sacarte de ahí?

— Te aseguro que no hay ninguno.

— Eres un tanto pesimista, ¿no?

La miró divertido.

— Estar atrapado durante dos mil años tiene ese efecto sobre las personas.

Serenity lo observó mientras acababa la comida, con la mente en ebullición. Su parte más optimista se negaba a escuchar su fatalismo, exactamente igual que la terapeuta que había en ella se negaba a dejarlo marchar sin ayudarlo. Había jurado aliviar el sufrimiento de las personas, y ella se tomaba sus juramentos muy en serio. Quien la sigue, la consigue. Y aunque tuviese que atravesar océanos o cruzar el mismo infierno, ¡encontraría el modo de liberarlo!

Mientras tanto, decidió hacer algo que dudaba mucho que alguien hubiese hecho por él antes: iba a encargarse de que disfrutara de su libertad en Nueva Orleáns. Las otras mujeres lo habían mantenido encerrado en los confines de sus dormitorios o de sus vestidores, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a encadenar a nadie.

— Bien, entonces digamos que esta vez vas a ser tú el que disfrute, tío.

Él alzó la mirada del cuenco con repentino interés.

— Voy a ser _tu_ sirvienta — continuó Serenity—. Haremos cualquier cosa que se te antoje. Y veremos todo lo que se te ocurra.

Mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino, curvó los labios en un gesto irónico.

— Quítate la camisa.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Serenity.

Endymion dejó a un lado la copa de vino y la atravesó con una lujuriosa y candente mirada.

— Has dicho que puedo ver lo que quiera y hacer lo que se me antoje. Bien, pues quiero ver tus pechos desnudos y después quiero pasar la lengua por…

— ¡Oye grandullón!, ¡relájate! —le dijo Serenity con las mejillas ardiendo y el cuerpo abrasado por el deseo—. Creo que vamos a dejar claras unas cuantas reglas que tendrás que cumplir estés aquí. Número uno: nada de _eso_.

— ¿Y por qué no?

_Sí,_ le exigió su cuerpo entre la súplica y el enfado. _¿Por qué no?_

— Porque no soy ninguna gata callejera con el rabo alzado para que cualquier gato

venga, me monte y se hizo lo que cualquier mujer que se encuentra a un hombre desnudo en su salita de estar hubiese hecho: gritar. Y después, salir corriendo hacia la puerta.

Sólo que se olvidó de los cojines que habían amontonado en el suelo y que aún estaban allí. Se tropezó con unos cuantos y cayó de bruces.

_¡No!_ Gritó mentalmente mientras aterrizaba de forma poco elegante y dolorosa. Tenía que hacer algo para protegerse. Temblando de pánico, se abrió paso entre los cojines mientras buscaba un arma. Al sentir algo duro bajo la mano lo cogió, pero resultó ser una de sus zapatillas rosas con forma de conejo.

¡Joder! Por el rabillo del ojo vio la botella de vino. Rodó hacia ella y la cogió; entonces se giró para enfrentar al intruso. Más rápido de lo que ella hubiese podido esperar, el hombre cerró sus cálidos dedos alrededor de su muñeca y la inmovilizó con mucho cuidado.

— ¿Te has hecho daño? —le preguntó.

¡Santo Dios!, su voz era profundamente masculina y tenía un melodioso y marcado acento que sólo podía describirse como musical. Erótico. Y francamente estimulante. Con todos los sentidos embotados, Serenity miró hacia arriba y… Bueno…

Para ser honestos, sólo vio una cosa. Y _lo_ que vio hizo que las mejillas le ardieran más que un Cajun gumbo. Después de todo, cómo no iba a _verlo _si estaba al alcance de su mano. Y además, con semejante tamaño.

Al momento, el tipo se arrodilló a su lado, con mucha ternura le apartó el pelo de los ojos y pasó las manos por su cabeza en busca de una posible herida.

Serenity se recreó con la visión de su pecho. Incapaz de moverse ni de mirar otra cosa que no fuese aquella increíble piel, sintió la urgencia de gemir ante la intensa sensación que los dedos de aquel tipo le estaban provocando en el pelo. Le ardía todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? —le preguntó él.

De nuevo, ese magnífico y extraño acento que reverberaba a través de su cuerpo, como una caricia cálida y relajante. Serenity miró con mucha atención aquella extensión de piel dorada por el sol, que parecía pedirle a gritos a su mano que la tocara. ¡El tipo prácticamente resplandecía!

Fascinada, deseó verle el rostro y comprobar por sí misma que era tan increíble como el resto de su cuerpo. Cuando alzó la mirada más allá de los esculturales músculos de sus hombros, se quedó con la boca abierta. Y la botella de vino se deslizó entre sus adormecidos dedos.

¡Era _él_!

¡No!, no podía ser.

Esto no podía estar sucediéndole a ella, y él no podía estar desnudo en su sala de estar con las manos enterradas en su pelo. Este tipo de cosas no pasaban en la vida real. Especialmente a las personas equilibradas como ella.

Pero aun así…

— ¿Endymion? —preguntó sin aliento.

Tenía la poderosa y definida constitución de un gimnasta. Sus músculos eran duros, prominentes y magníficos, y muy bien definidos; tenía músculos hasta en lugares donde ni siquiera sabía que se podían tener. En los hombros, los bíceps, en los antebrazos; en el pecho, en la espalda. Y del cuello hasta las piernas. Cualquier músculo que se le antojara, se abultaba con una fuerza ruda y totalmente masculina. Hasta _aquello_ había comenzado a abultarse.

El pelo le caía a la buena de Dios en una melena ondulada, y le enmarcaba un rostro sin rastro de barba, que parecía haber sido esculpido en granito. Increíblemente guapo y cautivador, sus rasgos no resultaban femeninos ni delicados. Pero definitivamente, robaban el aliento.

Los sensuales labios se curvaban en una leve sonrisa que dejaba a la vista un par de hoyuelos con forma de media luna, en cada una de sus bronceadas mejillas. Y sus ojos.

_¡Dios mío!_

Tenían los ojos de color azul zafiro de una perfecta noche de verano, rodeados de un borde más oscuro que resaltaba sus iris. Resultaban abrasadores de tan intensos, y reflejaban inteligencia. Serenity tenía la sensación de que aquellos ojos _podían_ realmente resultar letales. O al menos, devastadores.

Y ella se sentía realmente devastada en esos momentos. Cautivada por un hombre demasiado perfecto para ser real. Vacilante, extendió la mano para colocarla sobre su brazo. Se sorprendió mucho cuando no se evaporó, demostrando que no era una alucinación etílica.

No, ese brazo era real. Real, duro, y cálido. Bajo aquella piel que su mano tocaba, un poderoso músculo se flexionó, y el movimiento hizo que su corazón comenzara a martillearle con fuerza. Atónita, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo.

Endymion alzó una ceja, intrigado. Nunca antes una mujer había salido huyendo de él. Ni lo había dejado de lado después de haberlo invocado. Todas las demás habían esperado ansiosas a que él tomara forma y se habían lanzado directamente a sus brazos, exigiéndole que las complaciera.

Pero ésta no… Era distinta.

En sus labios cosquilleaba una sonrisa mientras deslizaba los ojos por el cuerpo de aquella mujer. Una abundante melena rubia le caía hasta más de la mitad de la espalda, y sus ojos tenían el color azul del mar, con motitas que brillaban con calidez e inteligencia.

La pálida y suave piel estaba cubierta de pequeñas pecas. Era tan adorable como su suave e insinuante voz. No es que eso importase demasiado.

Sin tener en cuenta cuál fuese su apariencia, él estaba allí para servirla sexualmente. Para perderse al saborear aquel cuerpo, y tenía toda la intención de hacer precisamente eso.

— Vamos —le dijo sujetándola por los hombros—. Déjame ayudarte.

— Estás desnudo —murmuró Serenity mirándole de arriba abajo, totalmente perpleja, mientras se ponían en pie—. Estás _muy_ desnudo.

Él le colocó unos cuantos mechones rubios tras las orejas.

— Lo sé.

—_¡Estás desnudo!_

— Sí, creo que ya lo hemos dejado claro.

— Estás tan contento, y desnudo.

Confundido, Endymion frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

Ella miró su erección.

— Estás _contento_ —le dijo con una intencionada mirada—. Y estás desnudo.

Así le llamaban entonces en este siglo. Debería recordarlo.

— ¿Y eso te hace sentir incómoda? —le preguntó, asombrado por el hecho de que a una mujer le preocupara su desnudez, cosa que jamás había sucedido anteriormente.

— ¡Bingo!

— Bueno, conozco un remedio —dijo Endymion, bajando el timbre de su voz mientras miraba la camisa de Serenity y los endurecidos pezones que se marcaban a través de la tela. No podía esperar más para ver esos pezones. Para saborearlos.

Se acercó para tocarla.

Serenity se alejó un paso con el corazón desbocado. Esto no era real. No podía serlo. Estaba borracha y tenía alucinaciones. O quizás se había golpeado la cabeza con la mesita del sofá y estaba desangrándose, muriéndose poco a poco. ¡Sí, eso era! Eso tenía sentido.

Por lo menos, tenía más sentido que aquel palpitante estremecimiento que hacía que su cuerpo ardiera. Un estremecimiento que le pedía que se lanzara al cuello de aquel tipo. Y de justos era decir que tenía un bonito cuello.

_Cuando tengas una fantasía, muchacha, es que definitivamente estás agotada. Seguramente habrás estado trabajando más de la cuenta, y estás empezando a llevarte a casa los sueños de tus pacientes._

Endymion se acercó a ella y le encerró el rostro entre sus fuertes manos. Serenity no podía moverse. Se limitó a dejar que le alzara la cabeza hasta que pudo mirar de frente aquellos penetrantes ojos, que con toda seguridad podrían leerle el alma. La hipnotizaban como los de un mortífero depredador sosegando a su presa.

Serenity se estremeció bajo su abrazo.

Y entonces, unos ardientes y exigentes labios cubrieron los suyos. Serenity gimió en respuesta. Había escuchado hablar toda su vida de besos que hacían flaquear las rodillas de las mujeres, pero ésta era la primera vez que le sucedía a ella.

¡Oh! Aquel hombre olía estupendamente, daba gusto tocarle y, además, sabía muchísimo mejor.

Por propia iniciativa, sus brazos envolvieron aquellos amplios y fuertes hombros. El calor del pecho del hombre se introdujo en su cuerpo, incitándola con la erótica y sensual promesa de lo que vendría a continuación. Y mientras tanto, él se dedicaba a embelesarla con sus labios con tanta maestría como un vikingo con la intención de arrasarlo todo a su paso.

Cada centímetro de su magnífico cuerpo estaba íntimamente pegado al suyo, acariciándola con la intención de despertar todos sus instintos femeninos. ¡Oh Dios! Su presencia la estimulaba como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho jamás. Deslizó la mano por los esculturales músculos de su espalda y suspiró cuando sintió que se movían bajo su mano.

Serenity decidió en aquel preciso instante que si era un sueño, definitivamente no quería que sonara el despertador.

Ni el teléfono

Ni…

Las manos de Endymion acariciaron su espalda antes de agarrarla por las nalgas y acercar más sus caderas, mientras su lengua seguía danzando en su boca. El aroma a sándalo inundaba sus sentidos.

Con el cuerpo derretido, exploró los duros y firmes músculos de su espalda desnuda, mientras los largos mechones de él le rozaban las manos en una erótica caricia.

Endymion sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas con el cálido roce de Serenity, con la sensación de sus brazos envolviéndolo mientras sus propias manos recorrían su suave y pecosa piel, un deleite para el hambriento.

Cómo le gustaban los sonidos inarticulados con los que ella provocativamente le respondía. Mmm, estaba deseando oírla gritar de placer. Ver cómo su cabeza caía hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba espasmo tras espasmo envolviendo su miembro.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía las caricias de una mujer. Mucho tiempo desde que no gozaba del más mínimo contacto humano. Sentía un deseo candente que le recorría todo el cuerpo; si ésta fuese su primera vez, devoraría a Serenity como a un trozo de chocolate. La tumbaría y gozaría de ella como un hambriento invitado a un banquete. Pero tenía que esperar a que se acostumbrara un poco a él.

Muchos siglos atrás, había aprendido que las mujeres siempre se desvanecían tras su primera unión. Definitivamente, no quería que ésta se desmayara. Al menos todavía.

No obstante, no podía esperar un minuto más para poseerla. La tomó en brazos y se encaminó hacia la escalera.

En un principio, Serenity no reaccionó, perdida como estaba en la sensación de aquellos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban con pasión; su mente estaba totalmente centrada en el hecho de que un hombre la hubiera levantado del suelo y no hubiese gruñido por el esfuerzo. Pero al pasar junto a la enorme piña que decoraba el pasamanos de la escalera, salió de su ensimismamiento con un sobresalto.

— ¡Eh, tío! —le soltó agarrándose a la piña de caoba tallada como si se tratara de un salvavidas—. ¿Dónde crees que me llevas?

Él se detuvo y la miró con curiosidad. En ese momento, Serenity fue consciente de que un hombre tan alto y poderoso como aquél, podría hacer lo que le apeteciese con ella y sería inútil intentar detenerlo.

Un estremecimiento de terror la sacudió.

Sin embargo, por muy peligrosa que la situación fuese, una parte de ella no estaba asustada. Algo en su interior le decía que ese hombre jamás le haría daño intencionadamente.

— Te llevo a tu dormitorio, donde podemos acabar lo que hemos empezado —dijo llanamente, como si estuviesen hablando del tiempo.

— Me parece que no.

Él encogió aquellos hombros, maravillosamente amplios.

— ¿Prefieres las escaleras entonces?, ¿o quizás el sofá? —se detuvo y echó un vistazo alrededor de su casa, como si estuviese considerando las opciones—. No es mala idea, en realidad. Hace mucho que no poseo a una mujer en un…

— ¡No, no, no! El único sitio donde vas a _poseerme_ es en tus sueños. Y ahora déjame en el suelo antes de que me enfade de verdad.

Para su asombro, él obedeció.

Comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor una vez que sus pies tocaron tierra firme y subió dos escalones.

Ahora estaban frente a frente, y casi a la misma altura; bueno, si es que alguien podía estar alguna vez a la altura de un hombre con semejante autoridad e innato poder. De pronto, el impacto de su presencia la golpeó con intensidad.

_¡Era real!_

¡Cielos!, Mina y ella habían conseguido convocarlo y traerlo a este mundo. Con el rostro impasible y sin la más ligera muestra de que la situación lo divirtiera, la miró directamente a los ojos.

— No entiendo por qué estoy aquí. Si no quieres sentirme dentro de ti, ¿por qué me has convocado?

Estuvo a punto de gemir al escuchar sus palabras. Y más aún cuando la visión de su cuerpo dorado, esbelto y poderoso introduciéndose en ella le pasó por la mente.

¿Qué se sentiría cuando un hombre tan increíblemente delicioso te hacía el amor durante toda la noche? Estaba claro que Endymion sería delicioso en la cama. No cabía duda. Con la destreza y agilidad que caracterizaban sus movimientos, no hacía falta decir lo fenomenalmente bien que…

Serenity se puso tensa ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué pasaba con este hombre? Jamás en su vida había sentido un deseo sexual como el que sentía en esos momentos. ¡Nunca! Literalmente hablando, lo tumbaría en el suelo y se lo comería entero.

No tenía sentido.

Se había acostumbrado, con el paso de los años, a que le describieran innumerables encuentros sexuales de la forma más gráfica; algunos de sus pacientes incluso intentaban conmocionarla o excitarla. Ni una sola vez habían conseguido su propósito.

Pero cuando se trataba de Endymion, lo único que tenía en mente era cogerlo, echarlo en el suelo y subírsele encima. Ese pensamiento, tan impropio de ella, le devolvió la sensatez.

Abrió la boca para responder su pregunta, y no dijo nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer con este hombre? Aparte de _aquello_.

Movió la cabeza con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo?

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron por la lujuria e intentó tocarla de nuevo.

_¡Oh, sí!, _le pedía su cuerpo, _por favor, tócame por todos sitios._

— ¡Para! —espetó, dirigiéndose tanto a Endymion como a sí misma; se negaba a perder el control. La cordura gobernaría la situación, no las hormonas. Ya había cometido _ese_ error una vez, y no estaba dispuesta a repetirlo.

Subió de un salto un escalón más y lo miró directamente a los ojos. ¡Jesús, María y José!, era fantástico. El cabello negro le caía en ondas hasta la mitad de la espalda, donde estaba sujeto por una tira de cuero marrón. Excepto tres finas trenzas acabadas en pequeñas cuentas de cristal, que oscilaban con cada uno de sus movimientos.

Las cejas, del mismo color, se arqueaban sobre unos ojos fascinantes a la par que terroríficos. Y esos ojos la estaban mirando con más pasión de la que debieran. En ese momento desearía poder matar a Mina, sin ninguna duda.

Pero no tanto como le gustaría meterse en la cama con este hombre y clavar los dientes en esa piel dorada.

_¡Déjalo ya!_

— No entiendo lo que sucede —dijo al fin. Tenía que pensar; descubrir lo que debía hacer—. Necesito sentarme un minuto y tú… —deslizó los ojos sobre el magnífico cuerpo—. Tú necesitas taparte.

Endymion puso una expresión crispada. Era la _primera vez_ en toda su existencia que alguien le decía eso. De hecho, todas las mujeres a las que había conocido antes de la maldición, no habían hecho otra cosa que intentar arrancarle la ropa. Lo más rápido posible. Y después de la maldición, sus invocadoras habían dedicado días enteros a contemplar su desnudez mientras pasaban las manos por su cuerpo, saboreando su presencia.

— Quédate aquí un momento —le dijo Serenity antes de subir a toda prisa las escaleras.

Endymion observó el vaivén de sus caderas mientras subía los peldaños y su miembro se endureció al instante. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor con los dientes apretados, en un intento por ignorar el ardor que sentía en la entrepierna. La clave estaba en la distracción; al menos hasta que ella claudicara. Lo cual no tardaría en ocurrir. Ninguna mujer podía negarse por mucho tiempo el placer de tenerlo.

Con una amarga sonrisa ante aquella idea, contempló la casa. ¿En qué lugar y en qué época se encontraba?

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado atrapado. Lo único que recordaba era el sonido de las voces a lo largo del tiempo, el sutil cambio de los acentos y de los dialectos según pasaban los años.

Mirando la luz que se encontraba sobre su cabeza, frunció el ceño. No había ninguna llama. ¿Qué era esa cosa? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, irritados, y desvió la vista.

Eso debía ser una bombilla, decidió.

_«Oye, necesito cambiar la bombilla. Hazme el favor de darle al interruptor que está junto a la puerta, ¿vale?»_

Mientras recordaba las palabras del dueño de la librería, miró hacia la puerta y vio lo que supuestamente debía ser el interruptor. Endymion se alejó de las escaleras y apretó el pequeño dispositivo. De inmediato, las luces se apagaron. Volvió a encenderlas. Sonrió sin proponérselo. ¿Qué otras maravillas le aguardaban en esta época?

— Aquí tienes.

Endymion miró a Serenity que estaba en la parte superior de la escalera. Le arrojó un largo rectángulo de tela verde oscuro. La sostuvo sobre el pecho mientras la incredulidad lo dejaba perplejo. ¿Había dicho en serio lo de cubrirle? Qué extraño. Frunciendo más el ceño, se envolvió las caderas con la tela.

Grace esperó hasta que se alejó de la puerta para mirarlo de nuevo. Gracias a Dios, por fin estaba tapado. No era de extrañar que los victorianos insistieran tanto en el asunto de las hojas de parra. Era una pena no tener unas cuantas en el patio. Lo único que crecía allí eran unos cuantos acebos, y dudaba mucho que él apreciara sus hojas.

Serenity se encaminó hacia la sala y se sentó en el sofá.

— Ayúdame, Mina —suspiró—. Me las pagarás por esto.

Y entonces, él se sentó a su lado, revolucionando todas las hormonas de su cuerpo con su presencia. Mientras se movía hasta la otra punta del sofá, Serenity le miró cautelosamente.

— Así que… ¿para cuánto tiempo has venido?

_¡Oh, qué buena pregunta, Serenity! ¿Por qué no le preguntas por el tiempo o le pides un autógrafo ya que te pones? ¡Jesús!_

— Hasta la próxima luna llena —sus gélidos ojos dieron muestras de un pequeño deshielo. Y, mientras deslizaba su mirada por todo su cuerpo, el hielo se transformó en fuego en décimas de segundo. Se inclinó sobre ella para tocarle la cara. Serenity se incorporó de un salto y puso la mesita del café como barrera de separación.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que aguantarte durante todo un mes?

— Sí.

Conmocionada, Serenity se pasó la mano por los ojos. No podía entretenerlo durante un mes. ¡Un mes entero, con todos sus días! Tenía obligaciones, responsabilidades. Hasta tenía que buscar un pasatiempo.

— Mira —le dijo—. Lo creas o no, tengo una vida en la que no estás incluido.

Sabía, por la expresión de su rostro, que a él no le importaban sus palabras. En absoluto.

— Si crees que estoy encantado de estar aquí contigo, estás lamentablemente equivocada. Te aseguro que no elegí venir.

Sus palabras consiguieron herirla.

— Bueno, _cierta_ parte de ti no siente lo mismo —le dijo mientras dedicaba una furiosa mirada a aquella parte de su cuerpo que aún estaba tiesa como una vara.

Él suspiró al echar un vistazo a su regazo y vislumbrar la protuberancia que sobresalía bajo la toalla.

— Desafortunadamente, tengo tanto control sobre _esto_ como sobre el hecho de estar aquí.

— Bueno, la puerta está ahí —dijo señalándola—. Ten cuidado de que no te golpee el trasero al cerrarse.

— Créeme; si pudiese irme, lo haría.

Serenity titubeó ante sus palabras, ante su significado.

— ¿Quieres decir que no puedo ordenarte que te marches?, ¿ni que regreses al libro?

— Creo que la expresión que usaste fue: _bingo_.

Serenity guardó silencio.

Endymion se puso de pie lentamente y la miró. Durante todos los siglos que llevaba condenado, ésta la primera vez que le sucedía una cosa así. El resto de sus invocadoras habían sabido lo que él significaba, y habían estado más que dispuestas a pasar todo un mes en sus brazos, utilizando felizmente su cuerpo para obtener placer. Jamás en su vida, mortal o inmortal, había encontrado a una mujer que no le deseara físicamente.

Era… Extraño. Humillante. Casi embarazoso.

¿Sería un indicio de que la maldición se debilitaba?, ¿de que quizás pudiera liberarse?

No. En el fondo sabía que no era cierto, aun cuando su mente se esforzaba en aferrarse a la idea. Cuando los dioses griegos decretan un castigo, lo hacen con un estilo y con un ensañamiento que ni siquiera dos milenios pueden suavizar.

Hubo una época, mucho tiempo atrás, en la que había luchado contra la condena. Una época en la que había creído que podría liberarse. Pero después de dos mil años de encierro y tortura despiadada, había aprendido algo: resignación. Se merecía este infierno personal y, como el soldado que una vez había sido, aceptaba el castigo.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta y tragó para intentar deshacerlo. Extendió los brazos a los lados y ofreció su cuerpo a Serenity.

— Haz conmigo lo que desees. Sólo tienes que decirme cómo puedo complacerte.

— Entonces deseo que te marches.

Endymion dejó caer los brazos.

— En eso no puedo complacerte.

Frustrada, Serenity comenzó a caminar nerviosa de un lado a otro. Finalmente, sus hormonas habían regresado a la normalidad y, con la cabeza más despejada, se esforzó por encontrar una solución. Pero por mucho que la buscaba, no parecía haber ninguna. Un dolor punzante se instaló en sus sienes.

¿Qué iba a hacer un mes —_un mes entero_— con él?

De nuevo, una visión de Endymion tumbado sobre ella, con el pelo cayéndole a ambos lados del rostro, formando un dosel alrededor de sus cuerpos mientras se introducía totalmente en ella, la asaltó.

— Necesito algo… —a Endymion le falló la voz.

Serenity se dio la vuelta para mirarle, con el cuerpo aún suplicándole que cediera a sus deseos. Sería tan fácil rendirse ante él… Pero no podía cometer ese error. Se negaba a usar a Endymion de ese modo. Como si…

No, no iba a pensar en _eso_. Se negaba a pensar en eso.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

— Comida —contestó Endymion—. Si no vas a utilizarme de forma apropiada, ¿te importaría si como algo?

La expresión avergonzada y teñida de desagrado que adoptó su rostro le indicó a Serenity que no le gustaba tener que pedir.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo; si para ella esto resultaba extraño y difícil, ¿cómo demonios se sentiría él después de haber sido arrancado de donde quiera que estuviese, para ser arrojado a su vida como si fuese un guijarro lanzado con un tirachinas? Debía ser terrible.

— Por supuesto —le dijo mientras se ponía en movimiento para que él la siguiera—. La cocina está aquí —lo guió por el corto pasillo que llevaba a la parte trasera de la casa.

Abrió el frigorífico y se apartó para que él echara un vistazo.

— ¿Qué te apetece?

En lugar de meter la cabeza para buscar algo, se quedó a medio metro de distancia.

— ¿Ha quedado algo de pizza?

— ¿Pizza? —repitió Serenity asombrada. ¿Cómo sabría él lo que era una pizza?

Endymion se encogió de hombros.

— Me dio la impresión de que te gustaba mucho.

A Serenity le ardieron las mejillas mientras recordaba el tonto jueguecito al que se dedicaron mientras comían. Mina había hecho otro comentario acerca de reemplazar el sexo con la comida, y ella había fingido un orgasmo al saborear el último trozo de pizza.

— ¿Nos escuchaste?

Con una expresión hermética, él contestó en voz baja.

— El _esclavo sexual_ escucha todo lo que se dice en las proximidades del libro.

Si las mejillas le ardieran un poco más, acabarían explotando.

— No quedó nada —dijo rápidamente, desando meter la cabeza en el congelador para enfriársela—. Tengo un poco de pollo que me sobró de ayer, y también pasta.

— ¿Y vino?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Está bien.

El tono despótico que utilizó Endymion hizo estallar su furia. Era uno de esos tonillos usados por un típico Tarzán que en el fondo quería decir: _Yo soy el macho, nena. Tráeme la comida. _Y había conseguido que le hirviera la sangre.

— Mira, tío, no soy tu cocinera. Como te pases conmigo te daré de comer Alpo.

Él arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Alpo?

— Olvídalo —aún irritada, sacó el pollo y lo preparó para meterlo en el microondas.

Endymion se sentó a la mesa con ese aura de arrogancia tan masculina que acababa con todas sus buenas intenciones. Deseando tener una lata de Alpo, Serenity sirvió un poco de pasta en un cuenco.

— De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado encerrado en ese libro? ¿Desde la Edad Media? —al menos su forma de actuar correspondía a la de la época.

Él permaneció sentado, tan quieto como una estatua. Nada de mostrar sus emociones. Si no lo hubiese conocido mejor, habría pensado que se trataba de un androide.

— La última vez que fui convocado fue en el año 1895.

— ¿En serio? —Serenity se quedó con la boca abierta mientras metía el cuenco en el microondas— ¿En 1895? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿En qué año te metieron en el libro?, la primera vez quiero decir.

La ira se adueñó de su rostro con tal intensidad que Serenity se asustó.

— Según tu calendario, en el año 149 a.C.

Serenity abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿En el año 149 antes de Cristo? ¡Jesús, María y José! Cuando te llamé Endymion de Macedonia era cierto. Eres _de_ Macedonia.

Él asintió con un gesto brusco.

Los pensamientos de Serenity giraban como un torbellino mientras cerraba el microondas y lo ponía en marcha. Era imposible. ¡Tenía que ser imposible!

— ¿Cómo te metieron en el libro? A ver, según tengo entendido, los antiguos griegos no tenían libros, ¿verdad?

— Originalmente fui encerrado en un rollo de pergamino que más tarde fue encuadernado como medida de protección —dijo con un tono sombrío y el rostro impasible—. Y con respecto a qué fue lo que hice para que me castigaran: invadí Alexandria.

Serenity frunció el ceño. Aquello no tenía ni pizca de sentido; como el resto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Y por qué ibas a merecerte un castigo por invadir una ciudad?

— Alexandria no era una ciudad, era una sacerdotisa virgen del dios Príapo.

Serenity se tensó ante el comentario, y ante la magnitud del castigo que implicaba «invadir» a una mujer. Encerrar al autor de la invasión para toda la eternidad era un poco excesivo.

— ¿Violaste a una mujer?

— No la violé —contestó mirándola con dureza—. Fue de mutuo consentimiento, te lo aseguro.

Vale, ése era un tema sensible para él. Se percibía claramente en su gélida conducta. No le gustaba hablar del pasado. Tendría que ser un poquito más sutil en su interrogatorio.

Endymion escuchó el extraño timbre, y observó cómo Serenity apretaba un resorte que abría la puerta de la caja negra donde había introducido su comida.

Ella sacó el humeante cuenco de comida y lo colocó ante él, junto con un tenedor plateado, un cuchillo, una servilleta de papel y una copa de vino. El cálido aroma se le subió a la cabeza e hizo que el estómago rugiera de necesidad.

Se suponía que debía estar perplejo por el modo tan rápido en que ella había cocinado, pero después de haber oído hablar de artefactos con nombres extraños como _tren, cámara, automóvil, fonógrafo, cohete _y _ordenador_, Endymion dudaba que cualquier cosa pudiese tomarlo por sorpresa.

En realidad, no quedaba ningún sentimiento en él, aparte del deseo; hacía mucho que había desterrado todas sus emociones. Su existencia no era más que una sucesión de fragmentos temporales a lo largo de los siglos. Su única razón de ser era la de obedecer los deseos sexuales de sus invocadoras. Y, si algo había aprendido en los dos últimos milenios, era a disfrutar de los escasos placeres que podía obtener en cada invocación.

Con ese pensamiento, cogió una pequeña porción de comida y saboreó la deliciosa sensación de los tibios y cremosos tallarines sobre su lengua. Era una pura delicia.

Dejó que el aroma de las especias y del pollo invadiera su cabeza. Había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que probó la comida. Una eternidad sufriendo un hambre atroz. Cerró los ojos y tragó. Acostumbrado como estaba a la privación en lugar de a los alimentos, su estómago se cerró ante el primer bocado. Endymion apretó con fuerza el cuchillo y el tenedor mientras luchaba por alejar el terrible dolor.

Pero no dejó de comer. No lo haría mientras hubiese comida en el cuenco. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para poder aplacar su hambre y no estaba dispuesto a detenerse ahora. Después de unos cuantos bocados más, los retortijones disminuyeron y le permitieron disfrutar plenamente de la comida.

Una vez su estómago se calmó, tuvo que echar mano de todas sus fuerzas para comer como un humano y no zamparse la comida a puñados, tal era el hambre que le devoraba las entrañas. En momentos como éste, le resultaba muy difícil recordar que aún era humano, y no una bestia desbocada y feroz que había sido liberada de su jaula. Hacía siglos que había perdido la mayor parte de su condición humana. Y estaba decidido a conservar lo poco que le quedaba.

Serenity se apoyó en la encimera y lo observó mientras comía. Lo hacía lentamente, de forma casi mecánica. No dejaba entrever si le gustaba la comida, pero aún así, continuaba comiendo.

Lo que realmente le sorprendió fueron los exquisitos modales europeos que demostraba. Ella nunca había sido capaz de comer de ese modo, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a preguntarse dónde habría aprendido a utilizar el cuchillo para mantener la pasta en el tenedor, y evitar que se cayera.

— ¿Había tenedores en al antigua Macedonia? —le preguntó.

Endymion dejó de comer.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Me preguntaba cuándo se inventó el tenedor. ¿Ya lo utilizaban en…?

_¡Estas desvariando!_ Le gritó su mente. _¿Y quién no lo haría en esta situación? Mira al tipo. ¿Cuántas veces crees que alguien ha actuado como un imbécil y ha acabado devolviendo la vida a una estatua griega? ¡Especialmente una estatua con ese cuerpo! _No muy a menudo.

— Creo que se inventó a mediados del sigo XV.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó ella—. ¿Tú estabas allí?

Con una expresión ilegible, alzó los ojos y a su vez le preguntó:

— ¿A qué te refieres, al momento en que inventaron el tenedor o al siglo XV?

— Al siglo XV, por supuesto. —Y pensándolo mejor, añadió:— No estabas allí cuando se inventó el tenedor, ¿verdad?

— No. —Endymion se aclaró la garganta y se limpió la boca con la servilleta—. Fui convocado en cuatro ocasiones durante ese siglo. Dos veces en Italia, una en Francia y otra en Inglaterra.

— ¿De verdad? —Intentó imaginarse cómo debía ser el mundo en aquella época—. Apuesto a que has visto todo tipo de cosas a lo largo de los siglos.

— No tantas.

— ¡Oh, venga ya! En dos mil años…

— He visto mayormente dormitorios, camas y armarios.

Su tono seco hizo que Serenity se detuviera y él continuó comiendo. Una imagen de Seiya se le clavó el corazón. Ella sólo había conocido a un imbécil egoísta y despreocupado. Pero parecía que Endymion tenía más experiencia en ese terreno.

— Cuéntame entonces, ¿qué haces mientras estás en el libro, te tumbas y esperas que alguien te convoque?

Él asintió.

— ¿Y qué haces para pasar el tiempo?

Endymion se encogió de hombros y Serenity cayó en la cuenta de que, en realidad, no demostraba poseer un gran número de expresiones. Ni de palabras.

Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en un taburete frente a él. — A ver, de acuerdo con lo que me has dicho tenemos que estar juntos durante un mes, ¿qué tal si nos dedicamos a charlar para hacerlo más agradable?

Endymion levantó la mirada, sorprendido. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien quiso conversar con él, excepto para darle ánimos o hacerle sugerencias que lo ayudaran a incrementar el placer que les proporcionaba. O para pedirle que volviera a la cama.

Había aprendido a una edad muy temprana que las mujeres sólo querían una cosa de él: _esa_ parte de su cuerpo enterrada profundamente entre sus muslos. Con esa idea en la mente, paseó lentamente la mirada por el cuerpo de Serenity, deteniéndose en sus pechos, que se endurecieron bajo su prolongado escrutinio.

Indignada, Serenity cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y esperó a que él la mirara a los ojos. Endymion casi soltó una carcajada. Casi.

— A ver —dijo él utilizando sus mismas palabras—. Hay cosas que hacer con la lengua mucho más placenteras que charlar: como pasártela por los pechos desnudos y por la garganta —bajó la mirada hacia el lugar donde, aproximadamente, quedaría su regazo a través de la mesa—. Sin mencionar otras partes que podría visitar.

Por un instante, Serenity se quedó sin habla. Y después le encontró la gracia al asunto. Y un momento más tarde empezó a ponerse _muy_ cachonda. Como terapeuta, había oído cosas mucho más sorprendentes que ésa, se recordó.

Sí, claro, pero no lo había dicho una persona con la que _ella_ quería hacer otras cosas aparte de hablar.

— Tienes razón, hay otras muchas cosas que se pueden hacer con una lengua; como, por ejemplo, cortarla —le dijo, y se regodeó en la sorpresa que reflejaron sus ojos—. Pero soy una mujer a la que le gusta mucho hablar, y tú estás aquí para complacerme, ¿verdad?

Su cuerpo se tensó de forma muy sutil, como si se resistiera a aceptar su papel.

— Es cierto.

— Entonces, cuéntame lo que haces mientras estás en el libro.

Serenity sintió como sus ojos la atravesaban con una intensidad tan abrasadora que la dejó intrigada, desconcertada y un poco asustada.

— Es como estar encerrado en un sarcófago —contestó él en voz baja—. Oigo voces, pero no puedo ver la luz ni ninguna otra cosa. No puedo moverme. Simplemente me limito a esperar y a escuchar.

Serenity se horrorizó ante la simple idea. Recordaba el día, mucho tiempo atrás, en que se había quedado encerrada accidentalmente en el armario de las herramientas de su padre. La oscuridad era total y no había modo de salir. Aterrorizada, había sentido que se le oprimían los pulmones y que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas por el miedo. Chilló y pataleó contra la puerta hasta que tuvo las manos llenas de moratones. Finalmente, su madre la escuchó y la ayudó a salir.

Desde entonces, Serenity sentía una ligera claustrofobia debido a la experiencia. No podía imaginarse lo que sería pasar siglos enteros en un lugar así.

— Es horrible —balbució.

— Al final te llegas a acostumbrar. Con el tiempo.

— ¿De verdad? —no estaba muy segura, pero dudaba que fuese cierto.

Cuando su madre la sacó del armario, descubrió que sólo había estado encerrada media hora; pero a ella le había parecido una eternidad. ¿Qué se sentiría al pasar realmente una eternidad encerrado?

— ¿Has intentado escapar alguna vez?

La mirada que le dedicó lo decía todo.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Serenity.

— Obviamente, no tuve suerte.

Se sentía muy mal por él. Dos mil años encerrado en una cripta tenebrosa. Era un milagro que no se hubiera vuelto loco. Que fuera capaz de sentarse con ella y hablar.

No era de extrañar que le hubiese pedido comida. Privar a una persona de todos los placeres sensoriales era una tortura cruel y despiadada. Y entonces supo que iba a ayudarlo. No sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero tenía que haber algún modo de liberarlo.

— ¿Y si encontráramos el modo de sacarte de ahí?

— Te aseguro que no hay ninguno.

— Eres un tanto pesimista, ¿no?

La miró divertido.

— Estar atrapado durante dos mil años tiene ese efecto sobre las personas.

Serenity lo observó mientras acababa la comida, con la mente en ebullición. Su parte más optimista se negaba a escuchar su fatalismo, exactamente igual que la terapeuta que había en ella se negaba a dejarlo marchar sin ayudarlo. Había jurado aliviar el sufrimiento de las personas, y ella se tomaba sus juramentos muy en serio. Quien la sigue, la consigue. Y aunque tuviese que atravesar océanos o cruzar el mismo infierno, ¡encontraría el modo de liberarlo!

Mientras tanto, decidió hacer algo que dudaba mucho que alguien hubiese hecho por él antes: iba a encargarse de que disfrutara de su libertad en Nueva Orleáns. Las otras mujeres lo habían mantenido encerrado en los confines de sus dormitorios o de sus vestidores, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a encadenar a nadie.

— Bien, entonces digamos que esta vez vas a ser tú el que disfrute, tío.

Él alzó la mirada del cuenco con repentino interés.

— Voy a ser _tu_ sirvienta — continuó Serenity—. Haremos cualquier cosa que se te antoje. Y veremos todo lo que se te ocurra.

Mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino, curvó los labios en un gesto irónico.

— Quítate la camisa.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Serenity.

Endymion dejó a un lado la copa de vino y la atravesó con una lujuriosa y candente mirada.

— Has dicho que puedo ver lo que quiera y hacer lo que se me antoje. Bien, pues quiero ver tus pechos desnudos y después quiero pasar la lengua por…

— ¡Oye grandullón!, ¡relájate! —le dijo Serenity con las mejillas ardiendo y el cuerpo abrasado por el deseo—. Creo que vamos a dejar claras unas cuantas reglas que tendrás que cumplir estés aquí. Número uno: nada de _eso_.

— ¿Y por qué no?

_Sí,_ le exigió su cuerpo entre la súplica y el enfado. _¿Por qué no?_

— Porque no soy ninguna gata callejera con el rabo alzado para que cualquier gato venga, me monte y se largue.


	5. Chapter 5

Endymion alzó una ceja ante la cruda e inesperada analogía. Pero más que las palabras, lo que le sorprendió fue el tono amargo de su voz. Debieron utilizarla en el pasado. No era de extrañar que se asustase de él.

Una imagen de Reika le pasó por la mente y sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, tan feroz que tuvo que recurrir a su firme entrenamiento militar para no tambalearse. Tenía muchos pecados que expiar. Algunos habían sido tan grandes que dos mil años de cautiverio no eran más que el principio de su condena.

No es que fuese un bastardo de nacimiento; es que, tras una vida brutal, plagada de desesperación y traiciones, había acabado convirtiéndose en uno. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a alejar esos pensamientos. Eso era, nunca mejor dicho, historia antigua y esto era el presente. Serenity era el presente. Y estaba en él por ella.

Ahora entendía lo que Mina quería decir cuando le habló sobre Serenity. Por eso le convocaron. Para mostrarle a Serenity que el sexo podía ser divertido. Nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación semejante.

Mientras la observaba, sus labios dibujaron una lenta sonrisa. Ésta sería la primera vez que tendría que perseguir a una mujer para que lo aceptara. Anteriormente, ninguna había rechazado su cuerpo. Con la inteligencia de Serenity y su testarudez, sabía que llevársela a la cama sería un reto comparable al de tender una emboscada al ejército romano.

Sí, iba a saborear cada momento. Igual que acabaría saboreándola a ella. Cada dulce y pecoso centímetro de su cuerpo.

Serenity tragó saliva ante la primera sonrisa genuina de Endymion. La sonrisa suavizaba su expresión y lo hacía aún más devastador. ¿Qué demonios estaría pensando para sonreír así?

Por enésima vez, sintió que se le subían los colores al pensar en su crudo discursito. No lo había hecho a propósito; en realidad no le gustaba desnudar sus sentimientos ante nadie, especialmente ante un desconocido.

Pero había algo fascinante en este hombre. Algo que ella era percibía de forma perturbadora. Quizás fuese el disimulado dolor que reflejaban de vez en cuando esos zafiros ojos azules, cuando lo pillaba con la guardia baja. O tal vez fuesen sus años como psicóloga, que le impedían tener un alma atormentada en su casa y no prestarle ayuda. No lo sabía.

El reloj de pared del recibidor de la escalera, dio la una.

— ¡Dios mío! —dijo asombrada por la hora—. Tengo que levantarme a las seis de la mañana.

— ¿Te vas a la cama?, ¿a dormir?

Si el humor de Endymion no hubiese sido tan huraño, el espanto que mostró su rostro habría hecho reír a Serenity de buena gana.

— Tengo que irme.

Él frunció el ceño… ¿Dolorido?

— ¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó ella.

Endymion negó con la cabeza.

— Bueno, entonces voy a enseñarte el sitio donde vas a dormir y…

— No tengo sueño.

A Serenity le sobresaltaron sus palabras.

— ¿Qué?

Endymion la miró, incapaz de encontrar las palabras exactas para describirle lo que sentía. Llevaba atrapado tanto tiempo en el libro, que lo único que quería hacer era correr o saltar. Hacer _algo_ para celebrar su repentina libertad de movimientos. No quería irse a la cama. La idea de permanecer tumbado en la oscuridad un solo minuto más…

Se esforzó por volver a respirar.

— He estado descansando desde 1895 —le explicó—. No estoy muy seguro de los años que han transcurrido, pero por lo que veo, han debido ser unos cuantos.

— Estamos en el siglo XXI —le informó Serenity—. Has estado «durmiendo» durante cientos de años. —_No_, se corrigió ella misma. No había estado durmiendo.

Él le había dicho que podía escuchar cualquier conversación que tuviera lugar cerca del libro; lo que significaba que había permanecido despierto durante su encierro. Aislado. Solo.

Ella era la primera persona con la que había hablado, o estado cerca, después de más de cien años. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en lo que debía haber soportado. Aunque la prisión de su timidez nunca había sido tangible para ella, sabía lo que era escuchar a la gente y no ser parte de ellos. Permanecer como una simple espectadora.

— Me gustaría poder quedarme despierta —dijo, reprimiendo un bostezo—. De verdad; pero si no duermo lo suficiente, mi cerebro se convierte en gelatina y se queda sin batería.

— Te entiendo. Al menos entiendo lo esencial, aunque no sé que son la gelatina ni la batería.

Serenity todavía percibía su desilusión.

— Puedes ver la televisión.

— ¿Televisión?

Cogió el cuenco vacío y lo limpió antes de regresar con Endymion a la sala de estar. Encendió el televisor y lo enseñó a cambiar los canales con el mando a distancia.

— Increíble —susurró él mientras hacía zapping por primera vez.

— Sí, es algo muy útil.

Eso lo mantendría ocupado. Después de todo, los hombres sólo necesitaban tres cosas para ser felices: comida, sexo y un mando a distancia. Dos de tres deberían mantenerlo satisfecho un rato.

— Bueno —dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras—. Buenas noches.

Al pasar a su lado, Endymion le tocó el brazo. Y, aunque su roce fue muy ligero, Serenity sintió una descarga eléctrica.

Con el rostro inexpresivo, sus ojos dejaban ver todas las emociones que lo invadían. Serenity percibió su sufrimiento y su necesidad; pero sobre todo, captó su soledad. No quería quedarse solo.

Humedeciéndose los labios —se le habían secado de forma repentina—, dijo algo increíble.

— Tengo otro televisor en mi habitación. ¿Por qué no ves allí lo que quieras, mientras yo duermo?

Endymion le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

Fue tras ella mientras subían las escaleras, totalmente sorprendido por el hecho de que Serenity lo hubiera comprendido sin palabras. Había tenido en cuenta su necesidad de compañía, sin preocuparse de sus propios temores. Eso le hizo sentir algo extraño hacia ella. Una rara sensación en el estómago.

¿Ternura? No estaba seguro.

Serenity lo llevó hasta una enorme habitación presidida por una cama con dosel, situada en la pared opuesta a la puerta de entrada. Enfrente de la cama había una cómoda y, sobre ella, una ¿cómo lo había llamado Serenity?, ¿televisión?

Observó cómo Endymion paseaba por su dormitorio, mirando las fotografías que había en las paredes y sobre los muebles; fotografías de sus padres y de sus abuelos, de Mina y ella en la facultad, y una del perro que tuvo cuando era pequeña.

— ¿Vives sola? —le preguntó.

— Sí —dijo, acercándose a la mecedora que estaba junto a la cama. Su camisón estaba sobre el respaldo. Lo cogió y después miró a Endymion y a la toalla verde que aún llevaba alrededor de sus esbeltas caderas. No podía dejar que se metiera en la cama con ella de aquella manera.

_Seguro que puedes. No, no puedo. ¿Por favor? ¡Shh! Parte irracional de mí, cállate y déjame pensar._

Aún guardaba los pijamas de su padre en el dormitorio que había pertenecido a sus progenitores; allí estaban todas sus pertenencias y para Serenity, era un lugar sagrado. Teniendo en cuenta la anchura de los hombros de Endymion, estaba segura de que las camisas no le servirían, pero los pantalones tenían cinturas ajustables y, aunque le quedasen cortos, al menos no se le caerían.

— Espera aquí —le dijo—. No tardaré nada.

Después de verla marcharse como una exhalación, Endymion se acercó a los ventanales y apartó las cortinas de encaje blanco. Observó las extrañas cajas metálicas —que debían ser automóviles— mientras pasaban por delante de la casa con aquel zumbido tan extraño que no cesaba un instante, semejante al ruido del mar. Las luces iluminaban las calles y todos los edificios; se parecían a las antorchas que había en su tierra natal. Qué insólito era este mundo. Extrañamente parecido al suyo y, aun así, tan diferente.

Intentó asociar los objetos que veía con las palabras que había escuchado a lo largo de las décadas; palabras que no comprendía. Como _televisión_ y _bombilla_.

Y por primera vez desde que era niño, sintió miedo. No le gustaban los cambios que percibía, la rapidez con la que las cosas habían evolucionado en el mundo. ¿Cómo sería todo la siguiente vez que lo convocaran? ¿Podrían las cosas cambiar mucho? O lo que era más aterrador, ¿y si jamás volvían a invocarlo?

Tragó saliva ante aquella idea. ¿Y si acababa atrapado durante toda la eternidad? Solo y despierto. Alerta. Sintiendo la opresiva oscuridad en torno a él, dejándolo sin aire en los pulmones mientras su cuerpo se desgarraba de dolor. ¿Y si no volvía a caminar de nuevo como un hombre? ¿O a hablar con otro ser humano, o a tocar a otra persona?

Esta gente tenía cosas llamadas ordenadores. Había escuchado al dueño de la librería hablar sobre ellos con los clientes. Y unos cuantos le habían dicho que, probablemente, los ordenadores sustituirían un día a los libros. ¿Qué sería de él entonces?

Vestida con su camisola de dormir rosa, Serenity se detuvo en la habitación de sus padres, junto a la puerta de espejo del vestidor, donde guardó los anillos de boda el día posterior al funeral. Podía ver el débil resplandor del diamante marquise de medio quilate. El dolor hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta; luchó contra las lágrimas que pugnaban por brotar de sus ojos.

Con veinticuatro años recién cumplidos en aquella época, había sido lo suficientemente arrogante como para pensar que era una persona madura y capaz de hacer frente a cualquier cosa que la vida le pusiera por delante. Se había creído invencible. Y en un segundo, su vida se derrumbó.

La muerte le arrebató todo aquello que una vez tuvo: la seguridad, la fe, su creencia en la justicia y, sobre todo, el amor sincero de sus padres y su apoyo emocional. A pesar de toda su vanidad juvenil, no había estado preparada para que le arrebataran por completo a toda su familia.

Y, aunque habían pasado tres años, aún los echaba de menos. El dolor era muy profundo. El viejo dicho aquél, según el cual era mejor haber conocido el amor antes de perderlo, era un enorme fraude. No había nada peor que perder a las personas que te quieren y te cuidan en un accidente sin sentido. Incapaz de enfrentar su ausencia, Serenity había sellado la habitación tras el funeral, y lo había dejado todo tal y como estaba.

Abrió el cajón donde su padre guardaba los pijamas y tragó saliva. Nadie había tocado estas cosas desde la tarde que su madre las dobló y las guardó. Todavía recordaba la risa de su madre. Las bromas sobre el conservador estilo de su padre, que siempre elegía pijamas de franela. Peor aún, recordaba el amor que se profesaban.

Lo que daría ella por encontrar la pareja perfecta, como les había sucedido a ellos. Habían estado casados veinticinco años antes de morir, y su amor había permanecido intacto desde el día que se conocieron. No podía recordar un solo momento en que su madre no sonriera ante una broma de su padre. Siempre iban cogidos de la mano como dos adolescentes, y se robaban besos cuando creían que nadie los veía. Pero ella los veía. Y ahora lo recordaba.

Quería ese tipo de amor. Pero por alguna razón, no había encontrado a un hombre que la dejase sin aliento. Un hombre que consiguiera que se le desbocara el corazón y que sus sentidos se tambalearan. Un hombre sin el cual la vida no tuviese sentido.

— ¡Oh, mamá! —balbuceó, deseando que sus padres no hubiesen muerto aquella noche. Deseando…

No sabía qué. Lo único que quería era conseguir algo que le hiciese pensar en el futuro. Algo que le hiciese feliz; de la misma forma que su padre había hecho feliz a su madre. Mordiéndose el labio, Serenity cogió el pantalón de cuadros azul marino y blanco, y salió corriendo de la habitación.

— Aquí tienes —dijo arrojándole la prenda a Endymion y saliendo a toda prisa hacia el cuarto de baño, en mitad del pasillo. No quería que él fuese testigo de sus lágrimas. No volvería a mostrarse vulnerable delante de un hombre.

Endymion cambió la toalla por los pantalones y se fue tras Serenity. Había cerrado de un portazo la puerta más cercana a la habitación donde él se encontraba.

— Serenity —la llamó mientras abría la puerta con suavidad.

Se quedó paralizado al verla llorar. Estaba en mitad de un cuarto de aseo extraño, con dos lavamanos incrustados en la pared y una encimera blanca en la cual se apoyaba. Se había tapado la boca con una toalla, en un intento de sofocar sus desgarradores sollozos. A pesar de su severa educación y de los dos mil años de autocontrol, Endymion se vio arrastrado por una oleada de compasión. Serenity lloraba como si alguien le hubiese roto el corazón. Y eso lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Inseguro.

Apretando los dientes, alejó aquellos insólitos sentimientos. Si algo había aprendido durante su infancia era a no ahondar en los problemas de los demás, porque nunca traía nada bueno. No había que cuidar de nadie más que de uno mismo. Cada vez que había cometido el error de interesarse por alguien, lo había pagado con creces. Además, en esta ocasión no había tiempo. Nada de tiempo. Cuanto menos tuviese que ver con las emociones y la vida de Serenity, más fácil le resultaría volver a soportar su confinamiento.

Y, entonces, las palabras de Serenity lo golpearon con fuerza, justo en mitad del pecho. Ella lo había definido a la perfección: no era más que un gato dedicado a conseguir placer y después marcharse. Se aferró con fuerza al tirador de la puerta. No era un animal. Él también tenía sentimientos. O, al menos, solía tenerlos.

Antes de que pudiese reconsiderar sus acciones, entró en la estancia y la abrazó. Serenity le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y se apoyó en él como si se tratara de un salvavidas, mientras enterraba la cara en su pecho desnudo y sollozaba. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Algo muy extraño se abrió paso en el interior de Endymion. Un profundo anhelo que no sabía muy bien como definir.

Jamás en su vida había consolado a una mujer que lloraba. Se había acostado con tantas que no podía recordarlo; pero nunca, jamás, había abrazado a una mujer como estaba abrazando a Serenity. Ni después de hacer el amor. Una vez acababa con su pareja de turno, se levantaba, se limpiaba y buscaba algo con qué entretenerse hasta que fuese requerido de nuevo.

Incluso antes de la maldición, jamás había demostrado ternura por nadie. Ni por su esposa. Como soldado, había sido entrenado desde que tenía uso de razón para mostrarse feroz, frío y duro.

_«Vuelve con tu escudo, o sobre él»._ Ésas fueron las palabras de su madrastra el día que lo agarró del pelo y lo echó de su casa para que comenzara el entrenamiento militar, a la tierna edad de siete años. Su padre había sido aún peor. Un legendario comandante espartano que no toleraba muestras de debilidad. Ni de emoción. El tipo se había encargado, látigo en mano, de que la infancia de Endymion llegase a su fin, enseñándolo a ocultar el dolor. Nadie podía ser testigo de su sufrimiento.

Hasta el día de hoy, aún podía sentir el látigo sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda, y escuchar el sonido que hacía el cuero al cortar el aire entre golpe y golpe. Podía ver la burlona mueca de desprecio en el rostro de su padre.

— Lo siento —murmuró Serenity sobre su hombro, devolviéndole al presente.

Ella alzó la cabeza para poder mirarle. Tenía los ojos azules brillantes por las lágrimas y parecían resquebrajar la capa que recubría su corazón, congelado desde hacía siglos por necesidad y por obligación. Incómodo, Endymion se alejó de ella.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

Serenity se limpió las lágrimas y se aclaró la garganta. No sabía por qué había ido Endymion tras ella, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien la consoló mientras lloraba.

— Sí —murmuró—. Gracias.

Él no respondió.

En lugar de ser el hombre tierno que la abrazaba instantes antes, había vuelto a ser el Señor Estatua; todo su cuerpo estaba rígido y no daba muestras de emoción. Dejando escapar un suspiro iracundo, y pasó a su lado.

— No me habría puesto así si no estuviese tan cansada y quizás todavía un poco achispada. Necesito dormir.

Sabía que él iría tras ella, así que volvió resignadamente a su habitación y se metió en la cama de madera de pino, acurrucándose bajo el grueso edredón. Sintió cómo el colchón se hundía bajo el peso de Endymion un instante después.

Su corazón se aceleró ante la repentina calidez del cuerpo del hombre junto al suyo. Y la cosa empeoró cuando él se acurrucó a su espalda y le pasó una larga y musculosa pierna sobre la cintura.

— ¡Endymion! —gritó con una nota de advertencia al sentir su erección contra la cadera—. Creo que sería mejor que te quedaras en tu lado de la cama, mientras yo me quedo en el mío.

No pareció prestar atención a sus palabras, puesto que inclinó la cabeza y dejó un pequeño rastro de besos sobre su pelo.

— Pensaba que me habías llamado para aliviar el dolor de tus partes bajas —le susurró en el oído.

Con el cuerpo al rojo vivo debido a su proximidad, y al aroma a sándalo que le embotaba la cabeza, Serenity se sonrojó al escucharle repetir las palabras que le dijera a Mina.

— Mis partes bajas se encuentran en perfecto estado, y muy felices tal y como están.

— Te prometo que yo conseguiré que estén mucho, mucho más felices.

¡Oh!, no le cabía la menor duda.

— Si no te comportas, te echaré de la habitación.

Entonces lo miró y vio la incredulidad reflejada en los ojos azules.

— No entiendo por qué vas a echarme —le dijo.

— Porque no voy a utilizarte como si fueses un muñeco sin nombre, que no tiene más razón de ser que servirme. ¿De acuerdo? No quiero tener ese tipo de intimidad con un hombre al que no conozco.

Con una mirada preocupada, Endymion se apartó finalmente de ella y se tumbó en la cama.

Serenity respiró profundamente para intentar que su acelerado corazón se relajara, y poder apagar el fuego que le hacía hervir la sangre. Resultaba muy duro decirle que no a este hombre.

_¿Crees realmente que vas a ser capaz de dormir con este tipo a tu lado? ¿Es que tienes una piedra por cerebro?_

Cerró los ojos y recitó su aburrida letanía. Tenía que dormir. No había sitio para los «y si…» ni para los «pero…». Ni tampoco para Endymion.

Él colocó las almohadas de modo que le sirvieran de respaldo, y miró a Serenity. Ésta iba a ser, en su excepcionalmente larga vida, la primera vez que pasara una noche junto a una mujer sin hacerle el amor. Era inconcebible. Ninguna lo había rechazado antes.

Ella se dio la vuelta en aquel momento y le dio un mando a distancia, como el que le había enseñado en la sala. Apretó un botón y encendió la televisión, después bajó el volumen de la gente que hablaba.

— Esto es para la luz —dijo apretando otro botón. De inmediato, las luces se apagaron, dejando que fuera el televisor el que iluminara débilmente las sombras de la habitación—. No me molestan los ruidos, así es que no creo que me despiertes —le dio el mando a distancia—. Buenas noches, Endymion de Macedonia.

— Buenas noches, Serenity —susurró él, observando cómo su sedoso cabello se extendía sobre la almohada, mientras se acurrucaba para dormir.

Dejó el mando a un lado y, durante un buen rato, se dedicó a mirarla mientras la luz procedente del televisor parpadeaba sobre los relajados ángulos de su rostro.

Supo el momento exacto en el que se durmió, por la uniformidad de su respiración. Sólo entonces se atrevió a tocarla. Se atrevió a seguir con la yema de un dedo la suave curva de su pómulo. Su cuerpo reaccionó con tal violencia que tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar una maldición. El fuego se había extendido por su sangre.

Había conocido numerosos dolores durante toda su vida: primero el dolor de estómago cuando necesitaba comer, después la sed de amor y respeto, y por último el dolor exigente de su miembro cuando ansiaba la humedad resbaladiza del cuerpo de una mujer. Pero jamás, jamás, había experimentado algo semejante a lo que sentía ahora. Era un hambre tan voraz, una sensación tan potente, que amenazaba hasta su cordura.

Sólo podía pensar en separarle los cremosos muslos y hundirse profundamente en ella. En deslizarse dentro y fuera de su cuerpo una y otra vez, hasta que ambos alcanzaran el clímax al unísono. Pero eso jamás llegaría a suceder.

Se alejó de ella a una distancia prudente, desde donde no pudiese oler su suave aroma femenino, ni sentir el calor de su cuerpo bajo el edredón. Podría proporcionarle placer durante días, sin detenerse, pero él jamás encontraría la paz.

— Maldito seas, Príapo —gruñó. Era el dios que le había maldecido, hundiéndolo en este miserable destino—. Espero que Hades te esté dando lo que te mereces.

Una vez aplacada su ira, suspiró y se dio cuenta que las Parcas y las Furias se estaban encargando de lo propio con él.

Serenity se despertó con una extraña sensación de calidez y seguridad. Un sentimiento que no había experimentado desde hacía años. De pronto, sintió un beso muy dulce sobre los párpados, como si alguien estuviese acariciándola con los labios. Unas manos fuertes y cálidas le tocaban el pelo.

_¡Endymion!_

Se incorporó tan rápido que se golpeó con su cabeza. Hasta sus oídos llegó el gemido de dolor de Endymion. Frotándose la frente, abrió los ojos y vio que él la observaba con el ceño fruncido y obviamente molesto.

— Lo siento —se disculpó mientras se sentaba—. Me sobresaltaste.

Endymion abrió la boca y se tocó los dientes con el pulgar para comprobar si el golpe los había aflojado.

Aquello fue peor aún para Serenity, puesto que no pudo evitar contemplar el roce de su lengua sobre los dientes. Y la visión de esos blanquísimos dientes, increíblemente rectos, que a ella le gustaría tener mordisqueándole…

— ¿Qué quieres para desayunar? —le preguntó para alejarse un poco de sus pensamientos.

La mirada de él descendió hasta el profundo escote en V de su camisola. Siguiendo la dirección de sus ojos, Serenity se dio cuenta de que, desde donde él estaba sentado, podría ver todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a las embarazosas braguitas de Mickey Mouse. Antes de que pudiera moverse, Endymion tiró de ella, hasta sentarla sobre sus muslos y reclamó sus labios.

Serenity gimió de placer bajo el asalto de su boca, mientras su lengua le hacía las cosas más escandalosas. La cabeza comenzó a girarle con la intensidad del beso y con el cálido aliento de Endymion mezclándose con el suyo.

Y pensar que nunca le había gustado besar… ¡Debía estar loca!

Los brazos de Endymion intensificaron su abrazo. Miles de llamas lamían su cuerpo, encendiéndola e incitándola, mientras se agrupaban en la zona que más le dolía: entre los muslos, donde quería tenerle.

Sus labios la abandonaron para trazar con la lengua un rastro hasta su garganta, dibujando húmedos círculos sobre el mentón, el lóbulo de la oreja y finalmente el cuello.

¡El tipo parecía conocer todas las zonas erógenas del cuerpo de una mujer! Mejor aún, sabía cómo usar las manos y la lengua para masajearlas hasta obtener el máximo placer.

Exhaló el aire suavemente sobre su oreja y, de inmediato, un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba a abajo; cuando pasó la lengua por el lóbulo, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Un hormigueo le recorrió los pechos, que al instante se endurecieron, sobresaliendo como duros montículos que clamaban por ser besados.

— Endymion —gimió, incapaz de reconocer su voz. Su mente le pedía que se detuviera, pero las palabras se quedaron atravesadas en la garganta. Había mucho poder en sus caricias. Mucha magia. Le hacía ansiar, dolorosamente, mucho más.

Se dio la vuelta con ella en brazos y la aprisionó contra el colchón. Incluso a través del pijama, Serenity percibía su erección, su miembro duro y ardiente que presionaba sobre la cadera, mientras con las manos le aferraba las nalgas y respiraba entrecortadamente junto a su oreja.

— Tienes que parar —consiguió decirle al fin con voz débil.

— ¿Parar el qué? —le preguntó—. ¿Esto? —y trazó con la lengua el laberinto de su oreja. Serenity siseó de placer. Los escalofríos se sucedían y, como si se tratase de ascuas al rojo vivo, abrasaban cada centímetro de su piel. Los pechos se hincharon aún más bajo el cuerpo de Endymion—. ¿O esto? —e introdujo una mano bajo la cinturilla elástica de sus braguitas para tocarla donde más lo deseaba.

Serenity se arqueó en respuesta a sus caricias y clavó los dedos en las sábanas ante la sensación de sus manos entre las piernas. ¡Dios, este hombre era increíble! Endymion comenzó a acariciar en círculos la trémula carne, utilizando un solo dedo, haciendo que se consumiera antes de introducirle dos dedos hasta el fondo. Mientras rodeaba, acariciaba y atormentaba su interior, comenzó a masajearle muy suavemente el clítoris con el pulgar.

— ¡Ooooh! —gimió Serenity, echando la cabeza hacia atrás por la intensidad del placer.

Se aferró a Endymion, mientras él continuaba su implacable asalto utilizando sus manos y su lengua, dándole placer. Totalmente fuera de control, Serenity se frotaba de forma desinhibida contra él, ansiando su pasión, sus caricias.

Endymion cerró los ojos y saboreó el olor del cuerpo de Serenity bajo el suyo; la sensación de sus brazos envolviéndolo. Era suya. Podía sentirla temblar y latir alrededor de su mano, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía bajo sus caricias. En cualquier momento llegaría al clímax.

Con ese pensamiento ocupando su mente por completo, le quitó la camisola e inclinó la cabeza hasta atrapar un duro pezón y succionar suavemente toda la areola, deleitándose en la sensación de la rugosa piel bajo su lengua. No recordaba que una mujer supiese tan bien como aquélla.

Su sabor se le quedaría grabado a fuego en la mente, jamás podría olvidarlo. Y estaba completamente preparada para recibirlo: ardiente, húmeda y muy estrecha; exactamente como a él le gustaba una mujer.

Rasgó de un tirón la pequeña prenda que se ceñía a las caderas de Serenity, y que le impedía un acceso total a aquel lugar que se moría por explorar completamente. Y en toda su profundidad.

Ella escuchó cómo rompía las braguitas, pero no fue capaz de detenerlo. Su voluntad ya no le pertenecía; había sido engullida por unas sensaciones tan intensas, que lo único que quería era encontrar alivio.

¡Tenía que conseguirlo!

Alzando los brazos, enterró las manos en el pelo de Endymion, incapaz de permitir que se alejara, aunque sólo fuese por un segundo.

Endymion se quitó los pantalones a tirones y le separó los muslos. Con el cuerpo envuelto en puro fuego, Serenity aguantó la respiración mientras él colocaba su largo y duro cuerpo entre sus piernas. La punta de su miembro presionaba justo sobre el centro de su feminidad. Arqueó las caderas acercándose aún más, aferrándose a sus amplios hombros. Deseaba sentirlo dentro con una desesperación tal, que desafiaba a todo entendimiento.

Y de repente, sonó el teléfono. Serenity dio un respingo al escucharlo, y su mente recobró repentinamente el control

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? —gruñó Endymion.

Agradecida por la interrupción, Serenity salió como pudo de debajo de Endymion; le temblaban las piernas y le ardía todo el cuerpo.

— Es un teléfono —dijo, antes de inclinarse hacia la mesita de noche y coger el auricular.

La mano no dejaba de temblarle mientras se lo acercaba a la oreja. Lanzando una maldición, Endymion se puso de lado.

— Mina, gracias a Dios que eres tú —dijo Serenity, tan pronto como escuchó su voz. ¡En ese momento agradecía muchísimo la habilidad que tenía Mina de saber el momento _preciso_ en que llamar!

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó su amiga.

— Deja de hacer eso —le espetó a Endymion que, en ese instante, se dedicaba a lamerle las nalgas en un movimiento descendente…

— Pero si no estoy haciendo nada —le dijo Mina.

— Tú no, Mina.

El silencio cayó sobre el otro extremo de la línea.

— Escucha —le dijo Serenity a Mina con una dura advertencia en la voz—. Necesito que busques entre la ropa de Yaten y traigas unas cuantas cosas. Ahora.

— ¡Funcionó! —el agudo chillido estuvo a punto de perforarle el tímpano—. ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Funcionó!, ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Voy para allá!

Serenity colgó el teléfono justo cuando la lengua de Endymion bajaba desde sus nalgas hacia…

— ¡Para ya!

Él se echó hacia atrás y la miró con el ceño fruncido, estupefacto.

— ¿No te gusta que te haga eso?

— Yo no he dicho eso —contestó antes de poder detenerse.

Endymion se acercó de nuevo a ella.

Serenity bajó de un salto de la cama.

—_Tengo_ que irme a trabajar.

Endymion se apoyó en un brazo, tendido sobre un costado, y la observó mientras recogía los pantalones del pijama y se los arrojaba. Los agarró con una mano mientras sus ojos se movían, perezosamente, sobre el cuerpo de Serenity.

— ¿Por qué no llamas para decir que estás enferma?

— ¿Que estoy enferma? —repitió—. ¿Y tú cómo conoces ese truco?

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Ya te lo he dicho. Puedo escuchar mientras estoy encerrado en el libro. Por eso puedo aprender idiomas y entender los cambios en la sintaxis.

Con la misma elegancia de una pantera que se endereza tras estar agazapada, Endymion apartó el edredón y salió lentamente de la cama. No llevaba los pantalones. Y su miembro estaba totalmente erecto.

Hipnotizada, Serenity fue incapaz de moverse.

— No hemos acabado —dijo él con la voz ronca, mientras se acercaba a ella.

— ¡Pues claro que sí! —le contestó Serenity, y huyó al cuarto de baño, encerrándose allí tras echar el pestillo a la puerta.

Con los dientes apretados, Endymion tuvo la repentina necesidad de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared de tan frustrado como se sentía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan testaruda?

Se miró el miembro rígido y soltó un juramento.

— ¿Y _tú_ no puedes comportarte durante cinco minutos al menos?

Serenity se dio una larga ducha fría. ¿Qué tenía Endymion que hacía que su sangre literalmente hirviera? Incluso ahora podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre ella.

Sus labios sobre…

— ¡Para, para, para!

No era una ninfómana sin control sobre sí misma. Era una licenciada en Filosofía, con un cerebro; y sin hormonas. Pero aun así, sería extremadamente fácil olvidarse de todo y pasar todo el mes en la cama con Endymion.

— Muy bien —se dijo a sí misma—. Supongamos que te metes en la cama con él un mes. Y luego, ¿qué? —Se enjabonó el cuerpo mientras la irritación desvanecía los últimos rescoldos de su deseo—. Yo te diré qué pasará después. Él se irá y tú, colega, te quedarás sola otra vez.

» ¿Te acuerdas de lo que ocurrió cuando Seiya se marchó? ¿Te acuerdas de cómo te sentías cuando te paseabas por la habitación, con el estómago revuelto porque habías permitido que _te_ utilizara? ¿Te acuerdas de la humillación que sentías?

Pero aún peor que esos recuerdos, era la imagen de Seiya mofándose de ella a carcajadas con sus amigos, mientras recogía el dinero de la apuesta. Cómo deseaba haber sido un hombre en ese momento, para poder abrir la puerta de su apartamento de una patada y golpearlo hasta hacerlo pedazos. No, no dejaría que nadie más la utilizara.

Le había costado años superar la crueldad de Seiya, y no tenía ningún deseo de arruinar lo que había conseguido por un capricho. ¡Aunque fuese un fabuloso capricho! No, no y no. La próxima vez que se entregara a un hombre, sería con uno que estuviese unido a ella. Alguien que la cuidara.

Alguien que no dejase a un lado su dolor y continuase usando su cuerpo buscando su propio placer, como si ella no importara nada —pensaba, mientras los recuerdos reprimidos regresaban a la superficie. Seiya se había comportado como si ella no hubiese estado presente. Como si no hubiese sido más que una muñeca sin emociones, diseñada sólo para proporcionarle placer. Y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la volviesen a tratar así, especialmente si se trataba de Endymion. Jamás.

Endymion bajó las escaleras, maravillado por la brillante luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas. Le resultaba divertido el hecho de que la gente diese por sentado esos pequeños detalles. Recordaba la época en la que no se fijaba en algo tan simple como una mañana soleada.

Y ahora, cada una de ellas era un verdadero regalo de los dioses. Un regalo que tenía toda la intención de degustar durante el mes que tenía por delante, hasta que estuviese obligado a regresar a la oscuridad. Con el corazón agobiado, se dirigió a la cocina, hacia el armario donde Serenity guardaba la comida. Al abrir la puerta le sorprendió la frialdad. Alargó la mano y dejó que el aire frío le acariciara la piel. Increíble. Sacó varios recipientes, pero no pudo leer las etiquetas.

— No comas nada que no puedas identificar —se recordó a sí mismo, mientras pensaba en algunas de las asquerosidades que había visto a la gente comer a lo largo de los siglos.

Se inclinó hacia delante y rebuscó hasta encontrar un melón en uno de los cajones inferiores. Lo llevó a la encimera del centro de la cocina, cogió un cuchillo largo del soporte, donde Serenity tenía al menos una docena de ellos, y lo partió por la mitad. Cortó un trozo y se lo introdujo en la boca.

Cuando el delicioso jugo inundó sus papilas gustativas, gruñó de satisfacción. La dulce pulpa hizo que su estómago rugiera con una feroz exigencia. La garganta le pedía, con una sensación cercana al dolor, que le proporcionara un poco más de aquel relajante dulzor. Era tan estupendo volver a tener comida… Tener algo con lo que apagar la sed y el hambre.

Antes de poder detenerse, dejó el cuchillo a un lado y comenzó a partir el melón con las manos, llevándose los trozos a la boca tan rápido como podía. ¡Por los dioses!, estaba tan hambriento… Tenía tanta sed…

No fue consciente de lo que hacía hasta que se descubrió desgarrando la cáscara. Se quedó paralizado al ver sus manos cubiertas con el jugo del melón, y los dedos curvados como las garras de cualquier animal.

_«Date la vuelta, Endymion y mírame. Ahora sé un buen chico y haz lo que te ordeno. Tócame aquí. Mmm… sí, eso es. Buen chico, buen chico. Házmelo bien y te traeré de comer en un momento.»_

Endymion se encogió de temor ante la repentina invasión de los recuerdos de su última invocación. No era de extrañar que se comportara como un animal; le habían tratado como tal durante tanto tiempo que apenas recordaba cómo ser un hombre. Al menos, Serenity no le había encadenado a la cama. Todavía.

Asqueado, echó un vistazo alrededor de la cocina, mientras daba gracias mentalmente por el hecho de que Serenity no hubiese presenciado su pérdida momentánea de control.

Con la respiración entrecortada, cogió la mitad del melón y lo echó al recipiente donde había visto a Serenity tirar la basura la noche anterior. Después, abrió el grifo del fregadero y se lavó para desprenderse de la pegajosa pulpa.

Tan pronto como el agua fresca le rozó la piel, suspiró de placer. Agua. Fría y pura. Era lo que más echaba de menos durante su confinamiento. Lo que más anhelaba, hora tras hora, mientras su reseca garganta ardía de dolor.

Dejó que el agua se deslizara por su piel antes de capturarla con las manos ahuecadas y beber directamente de ellas. Se chupó los dedos. Era maravillosamente relajante la sensación de sentir el frescor en la boca y después notar cómo bajaba por la garganta, calmando su sed. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era meterse en el fregadero y dejar que el agua se deslizara por todo su cuerpo. Dejar que…

Escuchó que alguien golpeaba suavemente la puerta y, al instante, un ruido de pasos que descendían por la escalera. Cerró el grifo y cogió el trapo seco que había junto al fregadero para secarse las manos y la cara.

Cuando volvió a la encimera para recoger los restos del melón, reconoció la voz de Mina.

— ¿Dónde está?

Endymion agitó la cabeza ante el entusiasmo de la amiga de Serenity. Eso era lo que había esperado de ella.

Las dos mujeres entraron a la cocina. Endymion alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azules tan grandes.

— ¡Jesús, María y José! —balbució Mina.

Serenity cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, en sus ojos brillaba una mezcla de ira y diversión.

— Endymion, ésta es Mina.

— ¡Jesús, María y José! —repitió su amiga.

— ¿Mina? —preguntó Serenity, moviendo la mano ante los ojos de su boquiabierta amiga, que ni siquiera parpadeó.

— ¡Jesús, Ma…!

— ¿Vas a dejarlo ya? —la reprendió Serenity.

Mina dejó que la ropa que llevaba en las manos cayera directa al suelo y dio una vuelta completa alrededor de Endymion para poder ver su cuerpo desde todos los ángulos. Sus ojos comenzaron por la cabeza y descendieron hasta los dedos de los pies. Endymion apenas pudo suprimir la ira ante semejante escrutinio.

— ¿Te gustaría mirarme los dientes tal vez, o prefieres que me baje los pantalones para que puedas inspeccionarme más a gusto? —le preguntó con más malicia de la que había pretendido en un principio. Después de todo, ella estaba, técnicamente, de su parte.

Si cerrase la boca y dejara de mirarlo _de aquel modo_… Nunca había soportado ser el centro de esas desmedidas muestras de atención. Mina alargó la mano, insegura, para tocarle el brazo.

— ¡Uuuh! —se burló él, consiguiendo que Mina diera un respingo.

Serenity soltó una carcajada.

Mina frunció el ceño y les dedicó a ambos una furiosa mirada.

— Muy bien, ¿estáis intentando reíros de mí?

— Te lo mereces —le dijo Serenity mientras cogía un trozo de melón recién cortado por Endymion y se lo llevaba a la boca—. Por no mencionar que _tú_ vas a ocuparte de _él_ durante el día de hoy.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron Endymion y Mina al unísono.

Serenity se tragó el bocado.

— Bueno, no puedo llevarlo conmigo a la consulta, ¿no?

Mina sonrió con malicia.

— Apuesto a que Lita y tus pacientes femeninas estarían encantadas.

— Exactamente igual que el _chico_ que tiene cita a las ocho. No obstante, no creo que fuese muy productivo.

— ¿No puedes cancelar las citas? —preguntó Mina.

Endymion estuvo de acuerdo. No le apetecía en absoluto mostrarse en un sitio público. La única parte de la maldición que encontraba remotamente tolerable era el hecho de que la mayoría de sus invocadoras lo mantenían oculto en sus estancias privadas o en los jardines.

— Sabes perfectamente por qué —contestó Serenity—. No tengo un maridito abogado que me mantenga. Además, no creo que a Endymion le guste quedarse solo en casa todo el día, sin nada que hacer. Estoy segura de que le encantará salir y conocer la ciudad.

— Preferiría quedarme aquí contigo —dijo él.

Porque lo que realmente le apetecía era verla retorcerse otra vez bajo su cuerpo, y sentir cómo todo su miembro se empapaba con su flujo, mientras la hacía chillar de placer.

Serenity quedó atrapada en su mirada, y Endymion reconoció el deseo que brillaba en las profundidades azules de sus ojos. En ese instante, descubrió lo que se proponía. Se iba a trabajar para evitar quedarse a solas con él. Bien, tarde o temprano tendría que regresar a casa. Y, entonces, sería suya.

Y una vez se rindiera, iba a demostrarle la resistencia y la pasión que poseía un soldado Macedonio entrenado en el ejército Espartano.


	6. Chapter 6

La mañana pareció transcurrir muy lentamente con la habitual ronda de citas. Por mucho que intentase concentrarse en sus pacientes y sus problemas, no lo lograba. Una y otra vez, su mente volvía a recordar una piel tostada por el sol y unos ardientes ojos azules. Y una sonrisa…

Cómo desearía que Endymion no le hubiese sonreído jamás. Esa sonrisa podía muy bien ser su perdición.

—…y entonces le dije: «Dave, mira, si quieres ponerte mi ropa, de acuerdo. Pero no toques mis vestidos de diseño, porque cuando te los pones, me doy cuenta de que te quedan mejor que a mí, y me dan ganas de dárselos todos al Ejército de Salvación.» ¿Hice bien, doctora?

Serenity alzó la vista del cuaderno donde garabateaba bocetos de hombres «contentos» con lanzas en ristre.

— ¿Qué decías, Rachel? —le preguntó a la paciente, sentada en el sillón justo enfrente de ella. La mujer era una fotógrafa elegantemente vestida.

— ¿Estuvo bien lo de decirle a Dave que no se pusiera mi ropa? A ver, joder, no sienta muy bien que a tu novio le quede tu ropa mejor que a ti, ¿no?

Serenity asintió.

— Por supuesto. Es tu ropa y no tendrías por qué cerrar tu vestidor con llave.

— ¿Lo ve? ¡Lo sabía!, eso fue lo que le dije. ¿Pero acaso me escuchó? No. Él puede llamarse Davida siempre que quiera, y decirme que es una mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre; pero cuando aterriza, me escucha como lo hacía mi exmarido. Juraría…

Serenity miró inadvertidamente la hora… otra vez. Casi había acabado con Rachel.

— Ya sabes, Rachel —le dijo, cortándola antes de que pudiese comenzar su consabida arenga sobre los hombres y sus irritantes costumbres—, quizás deberíamos dejar el tema para el lunes, cuando tengamos la sesión conjunta con Dave, ¿no crees?

Rachel asintió.

— Estupendo. Pero recuérdeme el lunes que le hable sobre Chico.

— ¿Chico?

— El chihuahua que vive en el apartamento de al lado. Juraría que ese perro me ha echado el ojo.

Serenity frunció el ceño. No era posible que Rachel insinuase lo que ella estaba imaginado que en el fondo quería decir.

— ¿El ojo?

— Ya sabe, el ojo. Puede que parezca un chucho, pero ese perro sólo piensa en el sexo. Cada vez que paso a su lado, me mira la falda. Y no se imagina lo que hace con mis zapatillas de deporte. Ese perro es un pervertido.

— Vale —contestó Serenity, interrumpiéndola de nuevo. Empezaba a sospechar que no podía hacer nada con Rachel, y su obsesión acerca de que todos los hombres del mundo se morían por poseerla—. Definitivamente, nos ocuparemos de desentrañar el enamoramiento que ese Chihuahua siente por ti.

— Gracias doctora. Es usted es la mejor —Rachel recogió su bolso del suelo y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Serenity se frotó la frente mientras las palabras de Rachel aún resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Un chihuahua? ¡Jesús! Pobre Rachel. Tenía que haber algún modo de ayudar a esta pobre mujer.

Aunque, por otro lado, era preferible tener a un chihuahua lanzando miradas lujuriosas a tu falda, que a un esclavo griego.

— Ay, Mina —resopló—, ¿cómo consigues meterme en estos líos?

Antes de poder hilar ese pensamiento, sonó el zumbido del intercomunicador.

— ¿Sí, Lita?

— Su cita de las once ha sido cancelada, y durante la hora de la señorita Thibideaux, su amiga Mina Aino ha llamado seis docenas de veces; y no estoy exagerando, ni bromeando. Ha dejado una cantidad impresionante de mensajes para que la llame al móvil tan pronto como sea posible.

— Gracias, Lita.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Mina.

— ¡Uf, gracias a Dios! —exclamó su amiga antes de que Serenity pudiese pronunciar palabra—. Mueve el culo hasta aquí y llévate a tu novio a tu casa. ¡Ahora mismo!

— No es mi novio, es tu…

— ¡Ah!, ¿quieres saber lo que es? —le preguntó Mina con un tono histérico—. Es un jodido imán de estrógenos, eso es lo que es. Estoy rodeada de una multitud de mujeres en este mismo momento. Rei está encantada, porque está vendiendo más cerámica de la que ha vendido en su vida. He intentado llevar a Endymion de vuelta a tu casa esta mañana, pero no he podido abrir un huequecito en semejante muchedumbre. Te juro que si lo ves, pensarías que hay un famoso. Es la primera vez que soy testigo de algo así. Y ahora, ¡mueve el culo y ven a ayudarme! Y colgó.

Serenity maldijo su suerte y le pidió a Lita, a través del intercomunicador, que cancelara todas las citas pendientes para el resto del día.

Tan pronto como llegó a la plaza, entendió lo que Mina había querido decirle. Habría unas veinte mujeres rodeando a Endymion, y docenas más boquiabiertas al pasar cerca del tenderete. Las que estaban más cerca de él, se empujaban a codazos tratando de llamar su atención.

Pero lo más increíble de todo era contemplar a las tres mujeres que le pasaban los brazos por la cintura, mientras otra les hacía una foto.

— Gracias —ronroneó una de ellas, cuya edad rondaría los treinta y cinco, dirigiéndose a Endymion mientras le arrebataba la cámara a la chica que acababa de hacer la instantánea. La sostuvo delante del pecho en un intento de atraer la atención de Endymion, pero él no pareció interesado en lo más mínimo—. Esto es simplemente maravilloso —continuó babeando—. No puedo esperar a llegar a casa y enseñársela a mi grupo de novela. Jamás me creerán cuando les cuente que me he encontrado con un modelo de portada de novela romántica en el Barrio Francés.

Había algo en la rigidez de Endymion que le decía que no le gustaba la atención que despertaba. Pero tenía que admitir que no se comportaba de forma abiertamente maleducada. No obstante, la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos; y la que tenía en esos momentos no se parecía en nada a la que le había dedicado a ella la noche anterior.

— Un placer —les contestó.

Las risitas que siguieron al comentario fueron ensordecedoras. Serenity agitó la cabeza totalmente incrédula. ¡Chicas, un poco de dignidad…! Y de nuevo, observando el rostro de Endymion, su cuerpo y su sonrisa, le sobrevino aquella sensación de vértigo, tan habitual desde que le viera por primera vez. ¿Cómo iba a culparlas por comportarse como adolescentes a la puerta de un concierto en un centro comercial?

De repente, Endymion miró más allá de la marea de admiradoras y la vio. Serenity arqueó una ceja, indicándole que encontraba la situación bastante divertida. Al instante, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y clavó los ojos en ella como un hambriento depredador que acaba de encontrar su próxima comida.

— Si me disculpan —dijo, abriéndose paso entre las mujeres y dirigiéndose directamente hacia Serenity.

Ella tragó saliva al percibir la instantánea hostilidad de las mujeres, que fruncieron el ceño en masa, observándola. Pero fue mucho peor el repentino y crudo arrebato de deseo que la recorrió por completo, e hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir descontrolado. Con cada paso que Endymion daba hacia ella, la sensación se multiplicó por diez.

— Saludos, agapimeni—dijo Endymion, alzándole la mano para depositar un beso sobre los nudillos.

Una ardiente descarga eléctrica recorrió su espalda y, antes de que pudiese moverse, él la arrastró hacia sus brazos y le dio un tórrido beso que le desgarró el alma. Cerró los ojos de forma instintiva y saboreó la calidez de su boca y de su aliento; la sensación de sus brazos rodeándola con fuerza contra su pecho, duro como una roca. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas.

¡Uf, ciertamente este hombre sabía cómo dar un beso! Endymion tenía una forma de mover los labios que desafiaba cualquier posible explicación. Y su cuerpo… Serenity nunca había sentido nada parecido a esos músculos esbeltos y duros flexionándose a su alrededor.

Una de las «admiradoras» susurró un apenas audible ¡Lagarta!, que rompió el hechizo.

— Endymion, por favor —murmuró—. La gente nos mira.

— ¿Y a ti te importa?

— ¡Pues claro!

Endymion separó sus labios de los de Serenity con un gruñido, y volvió a dejarla sobre el suelo. Sólo entonces, fue consciente de que la había estado sosteniendo, aparentemente sin mucho esfuerzo. Con las mejillas al rojo, Serenity captó las miradas envidiosas de las mujeres mientras se dispersaban.

Endymion se apartó y dio un paso hacia atrás; su rostro mostraba a las claras lo poco dispuesto que estaba a mantenerse alejado.

— Por fin —dijo Mina con un suspiro—. De nuevo puedo oír —dijo agitando la cabeza—. Si hubiese sabido que iba a funcionar, yo misma le habría besado.

Serenity le dedicó una sonrisilla satisfecha.

— Bueno, tú eres la culpable.

— ¿Cómo dices? —le preguntó Mina.

Serenity señaló la ropa de Endymion con un gesto de la mano.

— Mira cómo va vestido. No puedes mostrar en público a un dios griego con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes dos tallas más pequeña de la que necesita. ¡Jesús, Mina!, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

— En que estamos a 38º con una humedad del ciento diez por ciento. No quería que muriese por un golpe de calor.

— Señoras, por favor —dijo Endymion, interponiéndose entre ellas—. Hace demasiado calor como para estar discutiendo en plena calle sobre algo tan trivial como mi ropa —dijo, deslizando una hambrienta mirada sobre Serenity, y sonriendo de una forma que derretiría a cualquier mujer—. Y no soy un dios griego, sólo un semidiós menor.

Serenity no entendió lo que Endymion decía, ya que el sonido de su voz la tenía cautivada. ¿Cómo lo conseguía?, ¿cómo hacía que su voz sonara con ese tono tan erótico? ¿Sería su timbre profundo?

No, era algo más. Pero no acaba de entender qué podía ser. Honestamente, lo único que quería era encontrar una cama y dejar que hiciese con ella todo lo que se le antojase; y sentir su apetitosa piel bajo las manos.

Observó a Mina y vio que ésta se lo comía con los ojos, mientras le miraba las piernas desnudas y el trasero.

— Tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

Mina alzó la mirada, parpadeando.

— ¿El qué?

— A él. Es como si fuese el Flautista de Hamelin y nosotras fuésemos las ratas, seducidas por su música —Serenity se dio la vuelta y observó el modo en que las mujeres lo miraban; algunas incluso estiraban el cuello para verle mejor—. ¿Qué hay en él que nos hace olvidar nuestra voluntad? —preguntó.

Endymion arqueó una ceja con un gesto arrogante.

— ¿Yo te atraigo en contra de tu voluntad?

— Sinceramente sí. No me gusta sentirme de este modo.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes? —le preguntó él.

— Sexualmente atractiva —le contestó antes de poder contener la lengua.

— ¿Cómo si fueras una diosa? —le volvió a preguntar él con voz ronca.

— Sí —respondió, mientras Endymion se acercaba a ella.

No la tocó, pero tampoco es que hiciese falta. Su mera presencia conseguía abrumarla y embriagarla tan sólo con que clavase su mirada en sus labios o en su cuello. Podía jurar que realmente sentía el calor de sus labios sobre la garganta.

Y Endymion ni siquiera se había movido.

— Yo puedo decirte qué es —ronroneó él.

— La maldición, ¿no es cierto?

Endymion negó con la cabeza mientras alzaba una mano para pasarle muy lentamente el dedo por el pómulo. Serenity cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir una feroz oleada de deseo. Si no lo miraba, quizás fuese capaz de mantenerse firme y no capturar ese dedo con los dientes.

Endymion se inclinó un poco más y frotó la mejilla contra la de ella.

— Es el hecho de que puedo percibirte a un nivel que los hombres de tu misma edad no aprecian.

— Es el hecho de que tienes el traserus más firme que he visto en mi vida —dijo Rei, interrumpiéndolos—. Por no mencionar que cualquiera se muere al escuchar tu voz. Me gustaría que alguna de vosotras dos me dijera dónde puedo hacerme con uno de éstos.

Serenity rompió a reír a carcajadas ante el inesperado comentario de Rei.

— Míralo —dijo la chica, señalando a Endymion con el lápiz. Tenía la mano manchada de pintura gris, al igual que la mejilla derecha—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a un hombre tan bien formado, con unos músculos tan tonificados que puedes ver cómo la sangre corre por sus venas? Tu novio es… a ver… está bueno. Está buenísimo —y después añadió con una expresión muy seria: — Está como un camión.

Rei giró un poco su cuaderno de bocetos para que Serenity pudiese ver su interpretación de Endymion.

— ¿Te das cuenta del modo en que la luz resalta el tono dorado de su piel? Da la sensación de que el sol le besara.

Serenity frunció el ceño. Rei tenía razón.

Endymion se inclinó hacia ella, con los ojos azules zafiro repletos de pasión.

— Vuelve a casa conmigo, Serenity —le susurró al oído—. Ahora. Déjame que te abrace, que te desnude y que te enseñe cómo quieren los dioses que un hombre ame a una mujer. Te juro que lo recordarás durante el resto de tu vida.

Serenity cerró los ojos mareada con el aroma del sándalo. El aliento de Endymion le acariciaba el cuello y su rostro estaba tan cerca que podía sentir los incipientes pelos de su barba rozándole la mejilla. Todo su cuerpo quería rendirse ante él. Sí, por favor, sí.

Miró los definidos y duros músculos de los hombros y el hueco de la garganta. ¡Ay, cómo desearía pasar la lengua por esa piel dorada, y comprobar que el resto de su cuerpo era tan sabroso como su boca!

Endymion sería espléndido en la cama. No había duda. Pero ella no significaba nada para él. Nada en absoluto.

— No puedo —balbuceó, dando un paso atrás.

Con la decepción reflejada en los ojos, Endymion apartó la mirada y adoptó una actitud brusca y resuelta.

— Podrás —le aseguró.

Interiormente, sabía que Endymion tenía razón. ¿Cuánto tiempo sería capaz una mujer de resistirse a un hombre como él? Alejando esos pensamientos de la mente, miró al otro lado de la calle, a Jackson Brewery.

— Necesitamos comprarte algo que te siente bien.

— No he podido hacer otra cosa; le saca una cabeza a Yaten, y es dos veces más ancho de hombros —dijo Mina—. La estupenda idea de que lo trajera conmigo fue tuya.

Serenity la miró con los ojos entornados.

— De acuerdo. Estaremos en Brewery, por si nos necesitas.

— Muy bien, pero tened cuidado.

— ¿Que tengamos cuidado? —preguntó Serenity.

Mina señaló a Endymion con el dedo gordo.

— Si hay una estampida de mujeres, hazme caso y apártate de su camino. Desde que se fue el último grupo de «admiradoras» no siento el pie derecho.

Serenity cruzó la calle entre carcajadas. Sabía que Endymion iría tras ella; de hecho, sentía su presencia justo a su espalda. Era algo innegable: ese hombre tenía una forma horrorosa de invadir sus pensamientos y sus sentidos. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra mientras atravesaban la atestada galería comercial, y entraban en la primera tienda que vieron.

Serenity echó un vistazo hasta encontrar la sección de ropa masculina. Cuando la localizó, se dirigió hacia allí.

— ¿Qué estilo de ropa te gusta más? —le preguntó a Endymion, mientras se detenía junto al expositor de los vaqueros.

— Para lo que tengo en mente, el nudismo nos vendría bien.

Serenity puso los ojos en blanco.

— Estás intentando fastidiarme, ¿verdad?

— Tal vez. Debo admitir que me gustas mucho cuando te sonrojas. Y se acercó a ella.

Serenity se apartó y dejó que el mostrador de los vaqueros se interpusiera entre ellos.

— Creo que necesitarás por lo menos tres pares de pantalones mientras estés aquí.

Él suspiró y miró atentamente los vaqueros.

— ¿Para qué molestarte si me iré dentro de unas semanas?

Serenity lo miró furiosa...

— ¡Jesús, Endymion! —le espetó, indignada—. Te comportas como si nadie se hubiese preocupado de vestirte en tus anteriores invocaciones.

— No lo hicieron.

Serenity se quedó paralizada ante el desapasionado tono de su voz.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que durante los últimos dos mil años nadie se ha preocupado de que te pongas algo de ropa encima?

— Sólo en dos ocasiones —le contestó con la misma inflexión monótona—. Una vez, durante una ventisca en Inglaterra, en la época de la Regencia, una de mis invocadoras me cubrió con un camisón rosa de volantes, antes de sacarme al balcón para que su marido no me encontrara en la cama. La segunda vez fue demasiado bochornosa para contártela.

— No tiene gracia. Y no entiendo cómo una mujer puede tener a un hombre al lado durante un mes y no preocuparse de que se vista.

— Mírame, Serenity —le dijo, extendiendo los brazos para que contemplara su esbelto y delicioso cuerpo—. Soy un esclavo sexual. Nadie había pensado jamás en ponerme ropa para cumplir con mis obligaciones, antes de que tú llegaras.

La apasionada mirada de Endymion la mantenía en un estado de trance, pero el dolor que él intentaba ocultar en las profundidades azules de sus ojos la golpeó con fuerza. Y el golpe le llegó al alma.

— Te aseguro —prosiguió él en voz baja— que una vez me tenían dentro, hacían cualquier cosa por mantenerme allí; en la Edad Media, una de las invocadoras atrancó la puerta y dijo a todo el mundo que tenía la peste.

Serenity desvió la mirada mientras le escuchaba. Lo que contaba era increíble, pero podía decir —por la expresión de su rostro— que no estaba exagerando ni un ápice.

No era capaz de imaginarse las degradaciones que habría sufrido a lo largo de los siglos. ¡Santo Dios!, la gente trataba a los animales mejor de lo que le habían tratado a él.

— ¿Te invocaban y ninguna de ellas conversaba contigo, ni te daba ropa?

— La fantasía de todo hombre, ¿no es cierto? Tener a un millón de mujeres dispuestas a arrojarse a tus brazos, sin compromisos ni promesas. Sin buscar otra cosa que tu cuerpo y las pocas semanas de placer que puedes proporcionarles —el tono ligero no consiguió ocultar la amargura que le invadía.

Puede que ésa fuese la fantasía de cualquier hombre, pero estaba claro que no era la de Endymion.

— Bueno —dijo Serenity, volviendo a los vaqueros—, yo no soy así, y vas a necesitar llevar algo encima cuando salgamos.

La mirada que él le dedicó fue tan iracunda que dio un involuntario paso hacia atrás.

— No me maldijeron para ser mostrado en público, Serenity. Estoy aquí para servirte a ti, y sólo a ti.

Qué bien sonaba eso. Pero ni aún así iba a darse por vencida. No podía utilizar a otro ser humano de la forma que Endymion describía. Estaba mal y no sería capaz de seguir viviendo consigo misma si le hacía eso.

— Me da igual —dijo, decidida—. Quiero que salgas conmigo y vas a necesitar ropa —y comenzó a mirar las tallas de los pantalones.

Endymion guardó silencio.

Serenity alzó los ojos y captó la tenebrosa y encolerizada mirada de él.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué de qué? —espetó él.

— Nada. Vamos a ver cuál de éstos te queda mejor —cogió unos cuantos vaqueros de diferentes tallas y se los ofreció. Por el modo en que Endymion reaccionó, cualquiera habría pensado que le estaba dando una mierda de perro. Sin hacer caso de su amenazante apariencia, Serenity le empujó hacia los probadores y cerró con fuerza la puerta de uno de los compartimentos tras él.

Endymion se quedó paralizado al entrar en el pequeño cubículo. Su imagen le asaltó súbitamente desde tres ángulos diferentes. Durante un minuto, fue incapaz de respirar mientras luchaba contra el irrefrenable deseo de huir del estrecho y reducido habitáculo. No podía hacer un solo movimiento sin darse un golpe con la puerta o con los espejos.

Pero aún peor que la claustrofobia, fue enfrentarse a la imagen de su rostro. Hacía siglos que no contemplaba su reflejo. El hombre que tenía delante se parecía tanto a su padre que le entraron deseos de hacer pedazos el cristal. Tenían los mismos rasgos angulosos y la misma mirada desdeñosa.

Lo único que no compartían era la profunda e irregular cicatriz que atravesaba la mejilla izquierda de su progenitor. Por primera vez en incontables siglos, Endymion contempló la desagradable imagen de las tres trenzas que le identificaban como general, y que le caían sobre el hombro.

Alzó una temblorosa mano y las tocó mientras hacía algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo: recordar el día que se ganó el derecho a llevarlas.

Durante la batalla de Tebas, el general que les comandaba cayó abatido y las tropas macedonias comenzaron a replegarse aterrorizadas. Él agarró la espada del general, reagrupó a sus hombres y les condujo a la victoria, aplastando a los romanos. El día posterior a la lucha, la Reina de Macedonia en persona le trenzó el cabello y le regaló las tres cuentas de cristal que las sujetaban en los extremos.

Endymion encerró las pequeñas bolitas en un puño. Esas trenzas habían pertenecido al que una vez fuera un orgulloso y heroico general macedonio, cuyo ejército fue tan poderoso que obligó a los romanos a dispersarse aterrorizados.

El recuerdo le atormentaba. Bajó la mirada hacia el anillo que llevaba en la mano derecha. Un anillo que había estado allí tanto tiempo que ya no era consciente de

que existía; hacía mucho que había olvidado su significado. Pero las trenzas…

No había pensado en ellas desde hacía muchos, muchos siglos. Tocándolas en ese momento, recordaba al hombre que una vez fue. Recordaba los rostros de sus familiares. A la gente que se apresuraba a servirle. A aquéllos que le temían y le respetaban. Recordaba una época en la que él mismo gobernaba su destino, y el mundo conocido se extendía ante él para ser conquistado. Y ahora no era más que…

Con un nudo en la garganta, cerró los ojos y se quitó las cuentas del extremo de las trenzas, antes de comenzar a deshacerlas. Mientras sus dedos se esforzaban en deshacer la primera de ellas, miró los pantalones que había dejado caer al suelo.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo Serenity eso por él? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en tratarle como a un ser humano?

Estaba tan acostumbrado a ser tratado como a un objeto, que la amabilidad de esta mujer le resultaba insoportable. El trato impersonal y frío que había mantenido con el resto de sus invocadoras le había ayudado a tolerar la maldición, a no recordar quién y qué fue tiempo atrás. A no recordar lo que había perdido.

Le permitía concentrarse tan solo en el aquí y el ahora, en los placeres efímeros que tenía por delante. Pero los seres humanos no vivían de ese modo. Tenían familias, amigos, un futuro y muchos sueños. Esperanzas.

Cosas que hacía siglos que él había dejado atrás. Cosas que jamás volvería a conocer.

— ¡Maldito seas, Príapo! —resopló mientras tironeaba de la última trenza—. ¡Y maldito sea yo también!

Serenity lo miró asombrada, de la cabeza a los pies y de nuevo hacia arriba, cuando por fin Endymion salió del probador vestido con unos vaqueros que parecían haber sido diseñados específicamente para él.

La ceñida camiseta de tirantes que Selena le había prestado, le llegaba justo a la estrecha y musculosa cintura. Los pantalones le caían sobre las caderas, dejando a la vista una porción de su duro estómago, dividido en dos por la línea de vello oscuro que comenzaba bajo el ombligo y desaparecía bajo el vaquero.

Serenity tuvo el fuerte impulso de acercarse a él y deslizar la mano por aquel sugerente sendero para investigar hasta dónde llevaba. Recordaba demasiado bien la imagen de Endymion desnudo delante de ella.

Con los dientes apretados y tratando de normalizar la respiración, tuvo que admitir que los vaqueros le sentaban de maravilla. Estaba mucho mejor que con los pantalones cortos —si es que eso era posible.

Rei estaba en lo cierto: tenía el mejor culo que un vaquero hubiese tapado jamás, y en lo único que podía pensar era en pasar la mano por ese trasero y darle un buen apretón. La vendedora, y la clienta a la que ésta atendía, dejaron de hablar y miraron a Endymion boquiabiertas.

— ¿Me quedan bien? —le preguntó a Serenity.

— ¡Uf!, sí corazón —le contestó Serenity sin aliento, antes de pensar en lo que iba a decir.

Endymion le sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le iluminó los ojos.

Serenity dio una vuelta completa a su alrededor y se fijó en la talla.

¡Ay, sí!, ¡un culo precioso!

Distraída por su bien formada espalda, pasó inadvertidamente los dedos sobre su piel mientras cogía la etiqueta. Sintió como Endymion se tensaba.

— Ya sabes —dijo él, mirándola por encima del hombro—, que disfrutaríamos muchísimo más si ambos estuviésemos desnudos. Y en tu cama.

Serenity escuchó cómo la vendedora y la otra mujer jadeaban sorprendidas. Con el rostro abochornado, se enderezó y lo miró furiosa.

— Tenemos que hablar con urgencia sobre los comentarios adecuados en un lugar público.

— Si me llevaras a casa, no tendrías que preocuparte por eso.

El tipo era realmente implacable.

Moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad, Serenity cogió dos pares más de vaqueros, unas cuantas camisas, un cinturón, unas gafas de sol, calcetines, zapatos y varios boxers enormes y horrorosos. Ningún hombre estaría atractivo con aquellos calzoncillos, decidió. Y lo último que pretendía era que Endymion resultase aún más apetecible.

Salieron de la zona de los probadores con Endymion vestido de arriba abajo con la ropa nueva: un polo, unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas de deporte.

— Ahora pareces casi humano —bromeó Serenity, mientras dejaban atrás el departamento de ropa masculina.

Endymion le dedicó una mirada fría y letal.

— Sólo por fuera —le contestó con voz tan baja que Serenity no estuvo segura de haber escuchado bien.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —le preguntó.

— Que sólo soy humano exteriormente —dijo él hablando más alto.

Serenity captó la angustia en su mirada. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

— Endymion —dijo con claras intenciones de reprenderle—, eres humano.

Él apretó los labios y le contestó con una mirada sombría y precavida:

— ¿En serio? ¿Un humano puede vivir dos mil años? ¿Se le permite a un humano caminar por el mundo unas cuantas semanas cada cientos de años?

Miró a su alrededor, fijándose en las mujeres que lo miraban a hurtadillas por entre la ropa. Mujeres que se detenían por completo, paralizadas, en cuanto lo veían por el rabillo del ojo. Hizo un amplio gesto con la mano, señalando el espectáculo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

— ¿Has visto que hagan eso con alguien más? —el rostro de Endymion adoptó una expresión dura y peligrosa, mientras la atravesaba con la mirada— No, Serenity, jamás he sido humano.

Con el urgente deseo de reconfortarlo, ella llevó la mano hasta su mejilla.

— Eres humano, Endymion.

La duda que vio en sus ojos le partió el corazón. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni qué decir para que se sintiera mejor, dejó pasar el tema y se encaminó hacia la salida. Estaba casi saliendo cuando se dio cuenta de que Endymion no iba tras ella.

Se giró y lo localizó de inmediato. Se había distraído en el departamento de lencería femenina; estaba de pie junto a un expositor de minúsculas negligés negras. Comenzó a ruborizarse de nuevo; juraría que podía escuchar los lascivos pensamientos que pasaban en esos momentos por la mente masculina.

Sería mejor que fuese rápidamente a buscarlo, antes de que cualquiera de las mujeres se ofreciera como modelo. Se acercó apresuradamente y se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Nos vamos?

Él la miró muy despacio, de arriba abajo y Serenity supo por sus ojos que estaba conjurando su imagen con aquella prenda de gasa.

— Estarías deslumbrante con esto.

Ella lo miró con escepticismo. Aquella cosa era tan diáfana que se transparentaría por entero. Al contrario de lo que ocurría con él, el suyo no era un cuerpo que consiguiera hacer volver la cabeza de nadie —a menos que el susodicho estuviese muy desesperado. O hubiese estado encarcelado un par de décadas.

— No sé si deslumbraría a alguien, pero seguro que yo acababa congelada.

— No tardarías mucho en entrar en calor.

Serenity contuvo la respiración al escuchar sus palabras; las creyó a pies juntillas.

— Eres muy malo.

— No, en la cama no —dijo bajando la cabeza hacia la suya—. Realmente en la cama soy muy…

— ¡Aquí estáis!

Serenity retrocedió de un salto al escuchar la voz de Mina. Endymion le dijo algo en una lengua extraña que no logró entender.

— Vaya, vaya —dijo con tono acusador—. Serenity no entiende el griego clásico. Se dedicó a dormir durante todo el semestre —Mina la miró y chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Lo ves? Te dije que algún día te serviría para algo.

— ¡Sí, claro! —dijo a carcajadas—. Como si en aquella época yo me pudiera haber imaginado que ibas a convocar a un esclavo sexual gri… —la voz de Serenity se extinguió al caer en la cuenta de que Endymion estaba presente. Avergonzada, se mordió el labio.

— No pasa nada, Serenity —la tranquilizó en voz baja.

Pero ella sabía que ese comentario lo había molestado. Era lógico.

— Sé lo que soy Serenity; la verdad no me ofende. En realidad, estoy más ofendido por el hecho de que me llames griego. Fui entrenado en Esparta y luché con el ejército Macedonio. Para mí era un hábito evitar todo contacto posible con los griegos antes de ser maldecido.

Serenity arqueó una ceja ante sus palabras, o mejor dicho ante lo que no había dicho. No hacía ninguna referencia a su infancia.

— ¿Dónde naciste?

Comenzó a latirle un músculo en la mandíbula, y sus ojos se oscurecieron de forma siniestra. Cualquiera que hubiese sido el lugar de su nacimiento, no parecía agradarle demasiado.

— Muy bien, soy medio griego; pero no estoy orgulloso de esa parte de mi herencia.

Bien; un tema espinoso. De ahora en adelante, borraría la palabra «griego» de su vocabulario.

— Volviendo al asunto de la negligé negra —dijo Mina—, debo decir que allí hay una roja que creo que le quedaría mucho mejor.

— ¡Mina! —le gritó Serenity.

Su amiga la ignoró y condujo a Endymion al estante donde estaba colgada la lencería de color rojo. Mina cogió un picardías de color rojo brillante abierto por la parte delantera, y sujeto por un pequeño cordoncillo que se anudaba justo bajo el pecho. Los tirantes eran minúsculos. Unas braguitas y un liguero de encaje del mismo tono completaban el conjunto.

— ¿Qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Serenity mientras Mina sostenía la prenda frente a Endymion.

Él la miró de forma especulativa.

Si continuaban con ese jueguecito, acabaría muerta de vergüenza.

— ¿Queréis dejar ya eso? —les preguntó—. No pienso ponérmelo.

— De todas formas voy a comprarlo —dijo su amiga con voz resuelta—. Estoy prácticamente segura de que Endymion es capaz de convencerte para que te lo pongas.

Él la miró divertido.

— Preferiría convencerla para que se lo quitara.

Serenity se cubrió la cara con las manos y gimió.

— Acabará animándose —le contestó Mina con un gesto conspirador.

— No lo haré —le dijo Serenity, aún oculta tras las manos.

— Sí lo harás —dijo Endymion dejando zanjado el tema, mientras Mina pagaba la negligé roja.

Usó un tono tan arrogante y confiado, que Serenity imaginó que no estaba acostumbrado a que le desafiaran.

— ¿Te has equivocado alguna vez? —le preguntó.

La diversión desapareció de su rostro, y de nuevo ocultó sus sentimientos tras una especie de velo. Esa mirada escondía algo, estaba segura. Algo muy doloroso, teniendo en cuenta la repentina tensión de su cuerpo.

No volvió a pronunciar una sola palabra hasta que Mina regresó y le dio la bolsa.

— Vaya —comentó—, se me ocurre que podíais poner unas velas, una música tranquila y…

— Mina —la interrumpió Serenity—, te agradezco mucho lo que intentas hacer, pero en lugar de hablar de mí, ¿podemos ocuparnos de Endymion?

Mina lo miró de reojo.

— Claro, ¿le pasa algo?

— ¿Sabes cómo sacarlo del libro? De forma permanente, quiero decir.

— Ni idea —contestó y se dirigió a Endymion—. ¿Tú sabes algo al respecto?

— No he dejado de repetírselo: es imposible.

Mina asintió con la cabeza.

— Es muy testaruda. Nunca presta atención a lo que se le dice, a menos que sea lo que ella quiere oír.

— Testaruda o no —añadió Serenity dirigiéndose a Endymion—, no puedo imaginar una sola razón por la cual querrías permanecer encerrado en un libro.

Endymion apartó la mirada.

— Serenity, no lo agobies.

— Eso es lo que intento, librarlo del agobio de su confinamiento.

— De acuerdo —dijo Mina, cediendo finalmente—. Muy bien, Endymion, ¿qué horrible pecado cometiste para acabar metido en un libro?

— Hubris. (arrogancia, orgullo excesivo)

— ¡Ooooh! —exclamó Mina con tono fúnebre—, eso no es nada bueno. Serenity, puede que tenga razón. Solían hacer cosas como despedazar a la gente por eso. Deberías haber prestado atención durante las clases de cultura clásica. Los dioses griegos son realmente despiadados en lo referente a los castigos.

Serenity entrecerró los ojos para mirarlos.

— Me niego a creer que no exista ningún modo de liberarlo. ¿No podemos destruir el libro, o convocar a uno de tus espíritus, o hacer algo para ayudarlo?

— ¡Vaya!, ¿ahora crees en mi magia vudú?

— No mucho, la verdad. Pero te las arreglaste para traerle hasta aquí. ¿Es que no puedes pensar en algo que sirva de ayuda?

Mina se mordisqueó el pulgar en un gesto pensativo.

— Endymion, ¿qué dios estaba a tu favor?

Él inspiró hondo, como si estuviese realmente cansado de sus preguntas.

— En realidad, ninguno de ellos me apreciaba mucho. Como era un soldado, normalmente dedicaba sacrificios a Atenea, pero tenía más contacto con Eros.

Mina le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

— El dios del amor y el deseo; lo comprendo perfectamente.

— No es por lo que crees —le contestó él agriamente.

Mina le ignoró.

— ¿Has intentado alguna vez recurrir a Eros?

— No nos hablamos.

Serenity puso los ojos en blanco ante el despreocupado sarcasmo de Endymion.

— ¿Por qué no intentas convocarlo? —le sugirió Mina.

Serenity le lanzó una furiosa mirada.

— Mina, ¿podrías hacer el esfuerzo de ser un poco más seria? Sé que me he burlado de tus creencias durante todos estos años, pero ahora estamos hablando de la vida de Endymion.

— Estoy hablando totalmente en serio —le contestó con énfasis—. Lo mejor para Endymion sería invocar a Eros y pedirle ayuda.

¿Qué demonios? —pensó Serenity. La noche anterior, no creía que pudieran invocar a Endymion. Quizás Mina tuviese razón.

— ¿Lo intentarás? —le preguntó Serenity.

Endymion suspiró resignado, pero daba la impresión de que estaba más que dispuesto a zarandearlas a las dos. Con aspecto ofendido, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando al techo dijo:

— Cupido, bastardo inútil, invoco tu presencia.

Serenity alzó las manos.

— ¡Joder!, no entiendo cómo no se aparece después de llamarlo de ese modo.

Mina se rió.

— Muy bien —dijo Serenity—. De todas formas no me creo nada de este abracadabra. Vamos a dejar las bolsas en mi coche y a buscar un sitio donde comer; allí podremos pensar algo más productivo que invocar al tal «Cupido, bastardo inútil». ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

— Por mí bien —contestó Mina.

Serenity le dio la bolsa con la ropa de su marido.

— Aquí están las cosas de Yaten.

Mina miró en el interior y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dónde está la camiseta de tirantes?

— Luego te la doy.

Mina se rió de nuevo.

Endymion caminaba tras ellas, escuchando sus bromas mientras salían de la tienda. Afortunadamente, Serenity había encontrado aparcamiento justo en el estacionamiento del centro comercial.

Endymion las observó dejar las bolsas en el coche. Si lo pensaba un poco, tenía que admitir que le gustaba el hecho de que Serenity estuviese tan interesada en ayudarlo. Nadie lo había estado antes.

Había recorrido el camino de su existencia en solitario, apoyándose en su inteligencia y en su fuerza. Incluso antes de ser maldecido estaba cansado de todo. Cansado de la soledad, de no contar con nadie en este mundo y, lo más importante, de no tener a nadie que se preocupara por él.

Era una pena que no hubiese conocido a Serenity antes de la maldición. Ella habría sido un bálsamo para su inquietud. Pero de todos modos, las mujeres de su época no se parecían a las actuales; esas mujeres lo trataban como a una leyenda a la que temer o aplacar, pero Serenity lo miraba como a un igual.

¿Qué tenía Serenity que la hacía parecer única? ¿Qué había en ella que le permitía llegar a lo más hondo de su alma, cuando su propia familia le había dado la espalda? No estaba muy seguro. Pero era una mujer muy especial. Un corazón puro en un mundo plagado de egoísmo. Nunca había creído posible encontrar a alguien como ella.

Incómodo ante el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, echó un vistazo a la multitud. Nadie parecía molesto con el opresivo calor reinante en aquella extraña ciudad. Captó la discusión que una pareja mantenía justo enfrente de donde ellos se encontraban; la mujer estaba enfadada porque su marido se había olvidado algo. Con ellos había un niño, de unos tres o cuatro años, que caminaba entre ambos.

Endymion les sonrió. No podía recordar la última vez que había visto a una familia inmersa en sus quehaceres. La imagen despertó una parte de él que apenas si recordaba tener. Su corazón. Se preguntó si esas personas sabrían el regalo que suponía tenerse los unos a los otros.

Mientras la pareja continuaba con la discusión, el niño se detuvo. Algo al otro lado de la calle había captado su atención. Endymion contuvo el aliento al darse cuenta de lo que el niño estaba a punto de hacer.

Serenity cerró en ese momento el maletero del coche. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio una mancha azul que cruzaba la calle a toda carrera. Le llevó un segundo darse cuenta de que se trataba de Endymion, atravesando como una exhalación el aparcamiento. Frunció el ceño, extrañada, y entonces vio al pequeñín que se internaba en la calle atestada de coches.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —jadeó cuando escuchó que los vehículos comenzaban a frenar en seco.

— ¡Steven! —gritó una mujer.

Con un movimiento propio de una película, Endymion saltó el muro que separaba el aparcamiento de la calle, cogió al niño al vuelo y protegiéndolo sobre su pecho, se abalanzó sobre la luna del coche que acababa de frenar, dio un salto lateral y acabó en el otro lado. Aterrizaron a salvo en el otro carril, un segundo antes de que otro coche colisionara con el primero y se abalanzara directamente sobre ellos.

Horrorizada, Serenity observó cómo Endymion se subía de un salto a la capota de un viejo Chevy, se deslizaba por el parabrisas y se dejaba caer al suelo, rodando unos cuantos metros hasta detenerse por fin y quedarse inmóvil, tendido de costado. El caos invadió la calle, que se llenó de gritos y chillidos, mientras la multitud rodeaba el escenario del accidente.

Serenity no podía dejar de temblar. Aterrorizada, cruzó la muchedumbre, intentando llegar al lugar donde había caído Endymion.

— Por favor, que esté bien; por favor, que esté bien —murmuraba una y otra vez, suplicando que hubiesen sobrevivido al golpe.

Cuando logró atravesar la marea humana y llegó al lugar donde había caído, vio que Endymion no había soltado al niño. Aún lo tenía firmemente sujeto, a salvo entre sus brazos. Incapaz de creer lo que veía, se detuvo con el corazón desbocado. ¿Estaban vivos?

— No he visto nada igual en mi vida —comentó un hombre tras ella.

Todos los congregados eran de la misma opinión. Cuando vio que Endymion comenzaba a moverse, se acercó muy despacio y muy asustada.

— ¿Estás bien? —escuchó que le preguntaba al niño.

El pequeño contestó con un lastimero aullido. Ignorando el ensordecedor grito, Endymion se puso en pie, lentamente, con el niño en brazos.

¿Cómo se las había arreglado para mantener cogido al pequeño? Se tambaleó un poco y volvió a recuperar el equilibrio sin soltar al niño. Serenity le ayudó a mantenerse en pie sujetándole por la espalda.

— No deberías haberte levantado —le dijo cuando vio la sangre que le empapaba el brazo izquierdo.

Él no pareció prestarle atención. Tenía una extraña y lúgubre mirada.

— ¡Shh! Ya te tengo —murmuró—. Ahora estás a salvo.

Esta actitud la dejó asombrada. Aparentemente, no era la primera vez que consolaba a un niño. Pero, ¿cuándo habría estado un soldado griego cerca de un niño?

A menos que hubiera sido padre.

La mente de Serenity giraba a velocidades de vértigo, sopesando las posibilidades, mientras Endymion dejaba a la llorosa criatura en brazos de su madre, que sollozaba aún más fuerte que el niño.

¡Señor!, ¿era posible que Endymion hubiese tenido hijos? Y si era cierto, ¿dónde estaban esos niños? ¿Qué les habría sucedido?

— Steven —gimoteó la mujer mientras abrazaba al niño—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te alejes de mi lado?

— ¿Está bien? —preguntaron al unísono el padre del niño y el conductor, dirigiéndose a Endymion.

Haciendo una mueca, se pasó la mano por el brazo izquierdo para comprobar los daños sufridos.

— Sí, no es nada —contestó, pero Serenity percibió la rigidez de su pierna izquierda, donde le había golpeado el coche.

— Necesitas que te vea un médico —le dijo, mientras Mina se acercaba.

— Estoy bien, de verdad —le contestó con una débil sonrisa, y entonces bajó la voz para que sólo ella pudiese escucharle—; pero he de confesar que los carros hacían menos daño que los coches cuando te chocabas con ellos.

A Serenity le horrorizó su inoportuno sentido del humor.

— ¿Cómo puedes bromear con esto?, creía que habías muerto.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Mientras el hombre le daba profusamente las gracias por haber salvado a su hijo, Serenity echó un vistazo a su brazo; la sangre manaba justo por encima del codo, pero se evaporaba al instante, como si se tratara de un efecto especial propio de una película. De pronto, Endymion apoyó todo su peso sobre la pierna herida, y la tensión que se reflejaba en su rostro desapareció.

Serenity intercambió una atónita mirada con Mina, que también se había percatado de lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Qué demonios había hecho Endymion?

¿Era humano, o no?

— No puedo agradecérselo lo suficiente —insistía el hombre—, creía que los dos habían muerto.

— Me alegro de haberle visto a tiempo —susurró Endymion. Extendió la mano hacia el niño.

Estaba a punto de acariciar los castaños rizos del pequeño cuando se detuvo. Serenity observó las emociones que cruzaban por su rostro antes de que él recuperara su actitud estoica y retirara la mano. Sin decir una palabra, volvió al aparcamiento.

— ¿JEndymion? —le llamó, apresurándose para darle alcance—. ¿De verdad estás bien?

— No te preocupes por mí, Serenity. Mis huesos no se rompen, y rara vez sangro —en esta ocasión, la amargura de su voz era indiscutible—. Es un regalo de la maldición. Las Parcas prohibieron mi muerte para que no pudiera escapar a mi castigo.

Serenity se encogió al ver la angustia que reflejaban sus ojos. Pero no sólo estaba interesada en el hecho de que hubiese sobrevivido al accidente, también quería preguntarle sobre el niño, sobre su modo de mirarlo —como si hubiese estado reviviendo una horrible pesadilla. Pero las palabras se le atragantaron.

— Tío, te mereces una recompensa —le dijo Mina al alcanzarles—. ¡Vamos a la Praline Factory!

— Mina, no creo que…

— ¿Qué es Praline? —preguntó él.

— Es ambrosía Cajun —explicó Mina—. Algo que debería estar a tu altura.

En contra de las protestas de Serenity, Mina les condujo hacia la escalera mecánica. Subió al primer escalón y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Endymion, que subía en medio de las dos.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para saltar sobre el coche? ¡Fue increíble!

Endymion encogió los hombros.

— ¡Vamos, hombre no seas modesto! Te parecías a Keanu Reeves en Matrix. Serenity, ¿te fijaste en el movimiento que hizo?

— Sí, lo vi —dijo en voz queda, percibiendo lo incómodo que se sentía Endymion ante los halagos de Mina.

También percibió la forma en que las mujeres a su alrededor lo miraban boquiabiertas. Endymion tenía razón. No era normal. Pero, ¿cuántas veces podía contemplarse un hombre como él en carne y hueso?, ¿un hombre que exudara ese brutal atractivo sexual?

Era un saco de feromonas andantes. Y ahora un héroe. Pero, sobre todo, era un misterio; al menos para ella. Se moría por conocer unas cuantas cosas sobre él. Y, de una u otra forma, conseguiría averiguarlas durante el mes que tenían por delante.

Cuando llegaron a la Praline Factory, en el último piso, Serenity compró dos Pralines de azúcar y nueces y una Coca Cola. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le ofreció un praline a Endymion. Pero en lugar de cogerlo, él se inclinó y le dio un bocado mientras ella lo sostenía.

Paladeó el sabor azucarado de una forma que hizo que a Serenity le subiera la temperatura; sus ojos azules no dejaron de mirarla mientras degustaba el dulce, como si deseara que fuese su cuerpo lo que saboreaba en aquel momento.

— Tenías razón —dijo con esa voz ronca que hacía que se le pusiese la piel de gallina—. Está delicioso.

— ¡Guau! —dijo la vendedora desde el otro lado del mostrador—. Ese acento no es de por aquí cerca. Usted debe venir de lejos.

— Sí —contestó Endymion—. No soy de aquí.

— ¿Y de dónde es?

— De Macedonia.

— Eso no está en California, ¿verdad? —preguntó la chica—. Parece uno de esos surferos que se ven por la playa.

Endymion frunció el ceño.

— ¿California?

— Es de Grecia —informó Mina a la chica.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó ella.

Endymion arqueó una acusadora ceja.

— Macedonia no es…

— Colega —dijo Mina, con los labios manchados de praline—, por estos contornos puedes sentirte afortunado si encuentras a alguien que conozca la diferencia.

Antes de que Serenity pudiera responder a las bruscas palabras de Mina, Endymion le colocó las manos en la cintura y la alzó hasta apoyarla sobre su pecho. Se inclinó y atrapó su labio inferior con los dientes para, acto seguido, acariciarlo con la lengua. A Serenity comenzó a darle vueltas todo tras el tierno abrazo. Endymion profundizó el beso un momento antes de soltarla y alejarse de ella.

— Tenías azúcar —le explicó con una traviesa sonrisa, que hizo que sus hoyuelos aparecieran en todo su esplendor.

Serenity parpadeó, sorprendida ante lo rápido que su beso había despertado su pasión, y lo refrescante que parecía al mismo tiempo.

— Podías habérmelo dicho.

— Cierto, pero de este modo fue mucho más divertido.

Serenity no pudo rebatir su argumento. Con pasos rápidos, se alejó de él e intentó ignorar la sonrisa maliciosa de Mina.

— ¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo? —le preguntó Endymion inesperadamente, mientras se ponía a su lado.

— No te tengo miedo.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces qué es lo que te asusta? Cada vez que me acerco a ti, te encoges de miedo.

— No me encojo —insistió Serenity. Joder, ¿es que había eco?

Endymion alargó el brazo y se lo pasó por la cintura. Ella se apartó con rapidez.

— Te has encogido —le dijo acusadoramente, mientras regresaban a la escalera mecánica.

Serenity bajaba un escalón por delante de Endymion, y él le pasó los brazos por los hombros y apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza. Su presencia la rodeaba por completo, la envolvía y hacía que se sintiera extrañamente mareada y protegida.

Miró fijamente la fuerza que desprendían esas manos morenas y grandes bajo las suyas. La forma en las venas se marcaban, resaltando su poder y su belleza. Al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, sus manos y sus brazos eran magníficos.

— Nunca has tenido un orgasmo, ¿verdad? —le susurró él al oído.

Serenity se atragantó con el Praline.

— Éste no es lugar para hablar de eso.

— He acertado, ¿verdad? —le preguntó—. Por eso…

— No es eso —le interrumpió ella—; de hecho sí que he tenido algunos.

Vale, era una mentira. Pero él no tenía por qué averiguarlo.

— ¿Con un hombre?

— ¡Endymion! —exclamó—. ¿Qué os pasa a Mina y a ti con ese afán de discutir sobre mi vida privada en público?

Él inclinó aún más la cabeza, acercándola tanto a su cuello que Serenity podía sentir el roce de su aliento sobre la piel, y oler su cálido aroma a limpio.

— ¿Sabes, Serenity? Puedo proporcionarte placeres tan intensos que no serías capaz de imaginarlos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Le creía. Sería tan fácil dejar que le demostrara sus palabras… Pero no podía. Estaría mal y, sin tener en cuenta lo que él dijese, acabaría remordiéndole la conciencia. Y en el fondo, sospechaba que a él también.

Se echó hacia atrás, lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizás no me interese tu propuesta?

Sus palabras le dejaron perplejo.

— ¿Y eso cómo es posible?

— Ya te lo he dicho. La próxima vez que comparta mi intimidad con un hombre, quiero que estén involucradas muchas más partes además de las obvias. Quiero tener su corazón.

Endymion miró sus labios con ojos hambrientos.

— Te aseguro que no lo echarías de menos.

— Sí que lo haría.

Estremeciéndose como si lo hubiese abofeteado, Endymion se irguió. Serenity sabía que acababa de tocar otro tema espinoso. Como quería descubrir más cosas sobre él, se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que yo acceda? ¿Te ocurrirá algo si no cumplo con mi parte?

Él rió amargamente.

— Como si las cosas pudiesen empeorar más.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no te dedicas a disfrutar el tiempo que pases conmigo sin pensar en… —y bajó la voz— el sexo?

Los ojos de Endymion llamearon.

— ¿Disfrutar con qué? ¿Conociendo a personas cuyos rostros me perseguirán durante toda la eternidad? ¿Crees que me divierte mirar a mi alrededor sabiendo que en unos días me arrojarán de nuevo al agujero vacío y oscuro donde puedo oír, pero no puedo ver, saborear, sentir ni oler, dónde mi estómago se retuerce constantemente de hambre y la garganta me arde por la sed que no puedo satisfacer? Tú eres lo único que me está permitido disfrutar. ¿Y me negarías ese placer?

Los ojos de Serenity se llenaron de lágrimas. No quería hacerle daño. No era su intención. Pero Seiya había utilizado un truco similar para ganarse su simpatía y llevársela a la cama; y eso le había destrozado el corazón.

Tras la muerte de sus padres, Seiya le había asegurado que la cuidaría. Había estado junto a ella, consolándola y sosteniéndola. Y, cuando finalmente confío en él por completo y le entregó su cuerpo, él le hizo tanto daño y, de forma tan cruel, que aún sentía el alma desgarrada.

— Lo siento mucho, Endymion. De verdad. Pero no puedo hacerlo —bajó de la escalera mecánica y se encaminó de vuelta a la calle peatonal.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó, mientras Mina y él le daban alcance.

¿Cómo podía explicárselo? Seiya le hizo mucho daño aquella noche. No había tenido compasión alguna por sus sentimientos. Ella le pidió que se detuviera pero no lo hizo.

«Mira, se supone que la primera vez duele —le dijo Seiya— ¡Joder!, deja de llorar; acabaré en un minuto y podrás marcharte.»

Para cuando Seiya acabó, se sentía tan humillada y herida que se pasó días enteros llorando.

— ¿Serenity? —la voz de Endymion se introdujo entre el torbellino de sus pensamientos— ¿Qué te sucede?

Le costó mucho trabajo contener las lágrimas. Pero no lloraría; no en público. No así. No permitiría que nadie sintiera lástima por ella.

— No es nada —le contestó.

En busca de una bocanada de aire fresco, aunque fuese más ardiente y espeso que el vapor, se dirigió a la puerta lateral del Brewery que llevaba al Moonwalk. Endymion y Mina la siguieron.

— Serenity, ¿qué es lo que te hace llorar? —le preguntó Endymion.

— Seiya —susurró Mina.

Serenity la miró furiosa, mientras se esforzaba por recuperar la calma. Con un suspiro entrecortado, miró a Endymion.

— Me encantaría echarte los brazos al cuello y meterme en la cama contigo, pero no puedo. ¡No quiero que me utilicen de ese modo, y no quiero utilizarte! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

Endymion apartó la mirada con la mandíbula tensa. Serenity miró hacia el lugar donde había fijado su atención y vio un grupo de seis rudos moteros que se acercaban hasta ellos. La vestimenta de cuero debía ser agobiante con aquella temperatura, pero ninguno de ellos parecía notarlo, puesto que no paraban de tomarse el pelo y reírse.

En ese momento, Serenity se fijó en la mujer que les acompañaba. Su forma de andar, lenta y seductora, era el equivalente femenino al elegante y ágil deambular tan típico de Endymion. La chica también poseía una extraña belleza, propia de cualquier actriz o modelo.

Alta y rubia, llevaba un escueto top de cuero y unos shorts cortísimos y ajustados que abrazaban una figura por la cual Serenity sería capaz de asesinar. La chica aminoraba el paso, quedando rezagada tras los hombres, mientras se deslizaba las gafas por el puente de la nariz para mirar fijamente a Endymion.

Serenity se encogió mentalmente. ¡Oh Señor!, esto podía ponerse muy feo. Ninguno de los desaliñados y duros moteros parecían pertenecer al tipo de hombre que tolera que su novia mire a otro tío. Y lo último que ella deseaba era una pelea en el Moonwalk.

Serenity agarró a Endymion de la mano y tiró de él en dirección contraria. Pero se negó a moverse.

— ¡Venga, Endymion! —le dijo nerviosa—. Tenemos que volver al centro comercial. Aún así no se movió.

Miraba fijamente a los moteros, de forma tan furiosa que parecía querer asesinarlos. Y entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se soltó de la mano de Serenity y se acercó a ellos a zancadas, hasta que cogió a uno por la camisa. Muda de asombro, Serenity observó cómo Endymion le daba al tipo un puñetazo en la mandíbula.


	7. Chapter 7

— ¡Ven aquí, pedazo de…! —Endymion dejó caer una retahíla de maldiciones que hubiesen avergonzado hasta a un marinero.

Serenity abrió unos ojos como platos. No estaba muy segura de qué le sorprendía más: si el ataque de Endymion al desconocido motero o el lenguaje que estaba usando. Como él no dejaba de darle puñetazos, el tipo empezó a defenderse; pero sus habilidades en la lucha no se aproximaban, ni de lejos, a las de Endymion.

Olvidando por completo a Mina, Serenity echó a correr hacia ellos con el corazón latiendo desbocado mientras intentaba pensar lo que hacer. No había manera de interponerse entre los dos hombres, teniendo en cuenta que intentaban matarse el uno al otro.

— ¡Endymion, detente antes de que le hagas daño! —gritó la chica que les acompañaba.

Serenity se detuvo al escucharla, incapaz de moverse. ¿Cómo es que conocía a Endymion?

La mujer daba vueltas alrededor de ambos, en un intento de ayudar al motero y estorbar a Endymion.

— Cielo, ten cuidado, va a… ¡Ay, eso ha debido doler! —la mujer se encogió en un gesto de dolor, cuando Endymion golpeó al tipo en la nariz—. ¡Endymion, deja de maltratarle de ese modo! Vas a hacer que se le hinche la nariz. ¡Uf, corazón, agáchate!

El motero no se agachó y Endymion le asestó un tremendo puñetazo en la barbilla, que lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás. La mirada de Serenity pasaba de Endymion a la mujer con total incredulidad, anonadada. ¿Cómo era posible que se conociesen?

— ¡Eros, corazón! ¡No! —gritó la chica de nuevo, agitando las manos frenéticamente delante de la cara.

Mina se acercó hasta Serenity.

— ¿Éste es el Eros que Endymion ha invocado? —le preguntó Serenity.

Mina se encogió de hombros.

— Puede ser; pero jamás me habría imaginado a Cupido de motero.

— ¿Dónde está Príapo? —preguntó Endymion a Eros, mientras le agarraba para empujarle sobre la barandilla de madera, bajo la cual discurría el río.

— No lo sé —le contestó, forcejeando para apartar las manos de Endymion de su camiseta.

— No te atrevas a mentirme —gruñó Endymion.

— ¡No lo sé!

Endymion le sujetó con la fuerza que otorgan dos mil años de dolor y rabia. Las manos le temblaban mientras le tiraba de la camiseta. Pero aún peores que el deseo de matarle allí mismo, eran las implacables preguntas que resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Por qué nadie había acudido antes a sus llamadas? ¿Por qué lo había traicionado Eros? ¿Por qué lo habían dejado solo para que sufriera?

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó de nuevo Endymion.

— Comiendo, eructando; ¡demonios! No lo sé. Hace una eternidad que no lo veo.

Endymion lo apartó de la barandilla de un tirón y lo soltó. Tenía la cara desencajada por la ira.

— Tengo que encontrarlo —dijo entre dientes—. Ahora.

En la mandíbula de Eros comenzó a palpitar un músculo mientras intentaba alisarse las arrugas de la camiseta.

— Bueno, dándome una tunda no vas a llamar su atención.

— Entonces quizás deba matarte —le contestó Endymion, acercándose de nuevo a él. Súbitamente, los otros moteros reaccionaron para detenerlo.

Al acercarse a ellos, Eros se agachó para esquivar el puñetazo de Endymion y se interpuso entre éste y sus amigos.

— Dejadle en paz, chicos —les dijo mientras agarraba al más cercano por el brazo y lo empujaba hacia atrás—. No querréis luchar con él. Hacedme caso. Podría sacaros el corazón y hacer que os lo comierais antes de que cayeseis muertos al suelo.

Endymion estudió a los hombres con una furiosa mirada que desafiaba a cualquiera de ellos a acercarse. Serenity sintió terror ante la ira reflejada en sus ojos. Una ira letal que parecía confirmar las palabras de Eros.

— ¿Estás loco? —preguntó el más alto observando incrédulo a Endymion—. No creo que sea capaz de tanto.

Eros se limpió la sangre del labio y sonrió débilmente al mirarse el dedo.

— Sí, bueno. Confiad en mí. Sus puños son como almádenas, y tiene la condenada habilidad de moverse tan rápido que no podréis esquivarlo.

A pesar de sus polvorientos pantalones de cuero negro y la desgarrada camiseta, Eros era increíblemente guapo y no parecía estar agotado, como el resto de sus compañeros. Su apuesto rostro podría ser hermoso si no llevase una perilla castaña rodeada de una barba de tres días, y el corte de pelo al estilo militar.

— Además, no es más que una pequeña riña familiar —continuó Eros, con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Dio unas palmaditas a su amigo en el brazo y soltó una carcajada—. Mi hermano pequeño siempre ha tenido un carácter desagradable.

Serenity intercambió una atónita e incrédula mirada con Mina, a la par que ambas se quedaban boquiabiertas por el asombro.

— ¿He escuchado bien? —le preguntó a Mina—. No es posible que sea hermano de Endymion. ¿O sí?

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

Endymion le dijo algo a Eros en griego que hizo que los ojos de Mina se abrieron como platos y que la sonrisa desapareciera del rostro del dios.

— Si no fueses mi hermano, te mataría por eso.

Los ojos de Endymion lo fulminaron.

— Si no necesitase tu ayuda, ya estarías muerto.

En lugar de enfadarse, Eros se rió a carcajadas.

— No se te ocurra reírte —le advirtió con enfado la chica—. Es mejor que recuerdes que es de las pocas personas capaz de cumplir esa amenaza.

Eros asintió y se giró para hablar con sus compañeros.

— Marchaos —les dijo—. Nos reuniremos con vosotros más tarde.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó el más alto de los cuatro, mirando con nerviosismo a Endymion—- Podemos echarte una mano, si te hace falta.

— No, no pasa nada —dijo moviendo la mano despectivamente—. ¿No recordáis que os dije que tenía que ver a alguien? Mi hermano está un poco cabreado conmigo, pero se le pasará.

Serenity se apartó para dejar pasar a los moteros; todos se marcharon, con la excepción de la imponente mujer, que se quedó allí de pie, observando cautelosamente a los dos hombres con los brazos cruzados sobre el generoso pecho cubierto de cuero.

Totalmente ajeno a ella, a Mina y a la mujer, Eros caminó lentamente alrededor de Endymion, dibujando un círculo para poder examinarle atentamente.

— ¿Relacionándote con mortales? —le preguntó Endymion, deslizando una mirada igualmente fría y desdeñosa sobre Eros—. Vaya, Cupido… ¿es que se ha congelado el Tártaro desde que me marché?

Eros hizo caso omiso de sus airadas palabras.

— ¡Joder, chico! —exclamó incrédulo—. No has cambiado un ápice. Creía que eras mortal.

— Se suponía que debía serlo pero… —y de nuevo comenzó a soltar improperios, uno tras otro. Los ojos de Eros comenzaron a brillar, amenazadores.

— Con una boca como ésa, deberías codearte con Ares. ¡Joder, hermanito!, no sabía que pudieras conocer el significado de todo eso.

Endymion volvió a agarrar a su hermano por la camiseta, pero antes de poder hacer nada más, la mujer alzó el brazo e hizo un extraño movimiento con la mano. Endymion se quedó inmóvil como una estatua. Por la expresión de su rostro, Serenity podía afirmar que no estaba muy contento.

— Déjame, Psique —gruñó.

Serenity abrió la boca por la sorpresa. _¿Psique? _¿Sería posible?

— Sólo si prometes no volver a golpearlo —contestó ella—. Sé que no tenéis la mejor de las relaciones, pero respeta el hecho de que me guste su cara tal y como está, y que no soporte que le des un solo puñetazo más.

— Li-bé-ra-me —volvió a decir Endymion, recalcando cada sílaba.

— Es mejor que lo hagas, Psique —le dijo Eros—. Está siendo amable contigo, pero puede librarse de ti mucho más fácilmente que yo, gracias a mami. Y si lo hace, acabarás herida.

Psique bajó el brazo.

Endymion liberó a su hermano.

— No te encuentro para nada gracioso, Cupido. Nada de esto me resulta gracioso. Y ahora, dime dónde está Príapo.

— ¡Maldita sea! No lo sé. Lo último que supe de él es que estaba viviendo en el sur de Francia.

A Serenity le zumbaban los oídos ante la información que estaba descubriendo. No podía dejar de mirar a Cupido y a Psique. ¿Sería posible? ¿Podrían ser verdaderamente _Cupido y Psique_? ¿Y serían familia de Endymion? ¿Sería posible tal cosa?

De nuevo supuso que sería tan lógico como la imagen de dos mujeres borrachas conjurando a un esclavo sexual griego, que estaba encerrado en un viejo libro. Captó la mirada ávida y encantada de Mina.

— ¿Quién es Príapo? —le preguntó Serenity.

— Un dios fálico de la fertilidad que siempre se ha representado totalmente empalmado —le susurró.

— ¿Y para qué lo necesita Endymion?

Su amiga se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Porque quizás fue él quien le maldijo? Pero entonces aquí habría algo muy divertido: Príapo es hermano de Eros, por tanto, si Eros es hermano de Endymion, hay bastantes posibilidades de que éste y Príapo también lo sean.

¿Condenado a una eternidad como esclavo por su propio hermano? El simple pensamiento la ponía enferma.

— Llámalo —le dijo Endymion con tono amenazador a Eros.

— Llámalo tú. Yo estoy fuera de juego para él.

— ¿Fuera de juego?

Cupido le respondió en griego.

Con la mente totalmente embotada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Serenity decidió interrumpirlos y ver si conseguía algunas respuestas.

— Perdóname pero, ¿qué está pasando aquí? —le preguntó a Endymion—. ¿Por qué le has golpeado?

Él la miró con regocijo.

— Porque me apetecía mucho.

— Muy bonito —le dijo Cupido lentamente a Endymion, sin ni siquiera mirar a Serenity—. No me ves desde hace… ¿cuánto?, ¿dos mil años? Y en lugar de darme un abrazo fraternal y amistoso, acabo aporreado. —Cupido sonrió jocoso a Psique—. Y mami se pregunta por qué no me relaciono más con mis hermanos…

— No estoy de humor para aguantar tus sarcasmos, Cupido —le advirtió Endymion entre dientes.

Cupido resopló.

— ¿Es que no vas a dejar de llamarme por ese nauseabundo nombre? Jamás he podido soportarlo, y no puedo creer que te guste, dado lo mucho que odiabas a los romanos.

Endymion le dedicó una fría sonrisa.

— Lo utilizo porque sé lo mucho que lo odias, _Cupido_.

Cupido apretó los dientes y Serenity notó que se contuvo a duras penas para no abalanzarse sobre Endymion.

— Dime, ¿me llamaste tan sólo para zurrarme? ¿O hay algún otro motivo, más productivo, que explique mi presencia?

— Para serte sincero, no pensaba que te molestaras en venir, puesto que me has ignorado las últimas tres mil veces que te llamé.

— Porque sabía que ibas a pegarme —dijo Cupido señalándose la mejilla hinchada—; y lo has hecho.

— Y entonces, ¿por qué has acudido esta vez? —inquirió Endymion.

— Para serte sincero —contestó, repitiendo las palabras de Endymion—, asumía que estabas muerto y que me llamaba un simple mortal cuya voz era muy similar a la tuya.

Serenity observó cómo las emociones abandonaban a Endymion. Como si las hirientes palabras de Cupido hubiesen matado algo en su interior. A él también parecieron afectarlo, ya que se veía más calmado.

— Mira —le dijo a Endymion—, sé que me culpas de lo que pasó, pero no tuve nada que ver con lo que le sucedió a Reika. No tenía forma de saber lo que Príapo iba a hacer al descubrirlo todo.

Endymion hizo un gesto de dolor, como si Cupido lo hubiese abofeteado. Una agonía arrolladora se reflejó en sus ojos y en su rostro. Serenity no tenía ni idea de quién era la tal Reika, pero parecía bastante obvio que había significado mucho para Endymion.

— ¿Ah, no? —le preguntó Endymion con la voz ronca.

— Te lo juro, hermanito —contestó Cupido en voz baja. Lanzó una rápida mirada a Psique y de nuevo se centró en Endymion—. Nunca tuve la intención de hacerle daño, y jamás quise traicionarte.

— Ya —dijo él con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Y esperas que me lo crea? Te conozco demasiado bien, Cupido. Te encanta causar estragos en las vidas de los mortales.

— Pero no lo hizo contigo, Endymion —le dijo Psique con voz lastimera—. Si no le crees a él, confía en mí. Nadie quiso que Reika muriera de esa manera. Tu madre aún llora sus muertes.

La furiosa mirada de Endymion se endureció aún más.

— ¿Cómo soportas hablar de ella? Afrodita estaba tan celosa de ti que intentó casarte con un hombre horrible, y después casi te mató para evitar que te casaras con Cupido. Para ser la diosa del Amor, no tiene mucho para los demás, todo lo malgasta en ella misma.

Psique apartó la mirada.

— No hables así de ella —le espetó Cupido—. Es nuestra madre y se merece nuestro respeto.

La siniestra ira que reflejó el rostro de Endymion habría aterrorizado al mismísimo diablo, y Cupido se encogió al verla.

— No te atrevas _jamás_ a defenderla delante de mí.

Fue entonces cuando Cupido notó la presencia de Serenity y de Mina. Las miró dos veces, sorprendido, como si acabasen de aparecer de repente en mitad del grupo.

— ¿Quiénes son?

— Amigas —contestó Endymion, para sorpresa de Serenity.

El rostro de Cupido adoptó una expresión dura y fría.

— Tú no tienes amigas.

Endymion no respondió, pero la tirante mueca que torció sus labios afectó profundamente a Serenity. Aparentemente inconsciente de la dureza de sus palabras, Cupido se acercó indolentemente hasta Psique.

— Aún no me has dicho por qué es tan importante para ti echarle el guante a Príapo.

La mandíbula de Endymion se tensó.

— Porque me maldijo a pasar la eternidad como un esclavo, y no puedo escapar. Quiero tenerlo delante el tiempo suficiente para empezar a arrancarle partes del cuerpo que no puedan volver a crecerle.

Cupido perdió el color del rostro.

— Tío, ya le echó pelotas si hizo eso. Mami le hubiese matado de haberse enterado.

— ¿En serio crees que voy a creerme que Príapo me hizo esto sin que ella se enterase? No soy tan estúpido, Eros. A esa mujer no le interesa nada lo que pueda ocurrirme.

Cupido negó con la cabeza.

— No empieces con eso. Cuando te ofrecí sus regalos me dijiste que me los metiera por mi orificio trasero. ¿Te acuerdas?

— ¿Por qué lo haría? —preguntó Endymion con sarcasmo—. Zeus me expulsó del Olimpo horas después de mi nacimiento, y Afrodita jamás se molestó en discutir la decisión. Sólo os acercabais a mí para torturarme de algún modo. —Endymion miró a Cupido con furia asesina—. Cuando a un perro se le golpea con frecuencia, acaba volviéndose agresivo.

— Vale, lo admito. Algunos de nosotros podríamos haber sido un poco más condescendientes contigo, pero…

— Nada de peros, Cupido. No hicisteis nada por mí, ni una puñetera vez. Especialmente _ella_.

— Eso no es cierto. Mami jamás superó que le dieses la espalda. Eras su favorito.

Endymion resopló.

— ¿Y por eso he estado atrapado en un libro los últimos dos mil años?

Serenity sufría por él. ¿Cómo podía Cupido escucharlo tan tranquilo, sin ni siquiera pensar en usar sus poderes para liberar a su hermano de un destino peor que la muerte? No era de extrañar que Endymion les maldijera. Súbitamente, Endymion cogió una daga del cinturón de Cupido y se hizo un profundo corte en la muñeca.

Ella jadeó horrorizada, pero antes de poder abrir la boca, la herida se cerró sin haber derramado una sola gota de sangre. Cupido abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¡Qué cabrón! —jadeó—. Ésa es una de las dagas de Hefesto.

— Ya lo sé —le respondió Endymion mientras le devolvía el arma—. Hasta tú puedes morir si te hieren con una de éstas, pero yo no. Hasta ahí llega la maldición de Príapo.

Serenity contempló el horror en los ojos de Cupido al ser consciente de la magnitud de lo ocurrido.

— Sabía que te odiaba, pero jamás pensé que caería tan bajo. Tío, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

— No me importa lo que pensara, sólo quiero librarme de esto.

Cupido asintió. Por primera vez, Serenity vio simpatía y preocupación en su mirada.

— Muy bien, hermanito. Paso por paso. No te vayas muy lejos mientras voy a buscar a mami y veo lo que tiene que decir al respecto.

— Si me quiere tanto como dices, ¿por qué no la llamas para que venga aquí y hablo directamente con ella?

Cupido le miró pensativamente.

— Porque la última vez que mencioné tu nombre, estuvo llorando durante un siglo. Le hiciste mucho daño.

Aunque la apariencia de Endymion seguía siendo rígida y distante, Serenity sospechaba que, en el fondo, debía haber sufrido tanto como su madre. Si no más.

— Lo consultaré con ella y volveré en un momento —le dijo mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Psique—. ¿De acuerdo?

Endymion alargó el brazo, cogió el colgante que Cupido llevaba al cuello y tiró de él con fuerza.

— De este modo me aseguro de que regreses.

Cupido se frotó el cuello; parecía bastante malhumorado.

— Ten mucho cuidado. Ese arco puede ser muy peligroso si cae en las manos equivocadas.

— No temas. Recuerdo muy bien cómo duele.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada cargada de significado.

— Hasta ahora —se despidió Cupido dando una palmada, y junto con Psique, se desvaneció entre los vapores de una neblina dorada.

Serenity retrocedió un paso, con la mente en ebullición. No podía acabar de creerse lo que había presenciado.

— Debo estar soñando —murmuró—. O eso, o he visto demasiados episodios de Xena. Permaneció muy quieta mientras se esforzaba por digerir todo lo que había visto y oído.

— No puede haber sido real. Debe ser algún tipo de alucinación.

Endymion suspiró con cansancio.

— Me gustaría poder creerlo.

— ¡Dios Santo!, ¡ése era Cupido! —exclamó Mina extasiada—. Cupido. El real. Ese querubín tan mono que tiene poder sobre los corazones.

Endymion resopló.

— Cupido es cualquier cosa menos «mono». Y con respecto a los corazones, se encarga de destrozarlos.

— Pero hace que la gente se enamore.

— No —le contestó, apretando con más fuerza el colgante entre sus dedos—. Lo que él ofrece es una ilusión. Ningún poder celestial puede conseguir que un humano ame a otro. El amor proviene del corazón —confesó con una nota apesadumbrada en la voz.

Serenity buscó su mirada.

— Hablas como si lo supieras de primera mano.

— Lo sé.

Serenity sentía su dolor como si fuese el de ella. Alargó el brazo para tocarle suavemente el brazo.

— ¿Eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Reika? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Endymion apartó la mirada de Serenity, pero ella captó el sufrimiento que se reflejó en sus ojos.

— ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda cortarme el pelo? —preguntó inesperadamente.

— ¿Qué? —respondió Serenity, consciente de que había cambiado el tema para, de ese modo, no tener que contestar a su pregunta—. ¿Por qué?

— No quiero tener nada que me recuerde a _ellos_ —el dolor y el odio que se veían en su rostro eran tangibles.

De mala gana, Serenity asintió.

— Hay un lugar en el Brewery.

— Por favor, llévame.

Serenity lo hizo. Abrió la marcha de vuelta al centro comercial, hasta llegar al salón de belleza. Nadie dijo una palabra hasta que estuvo sentado en la silla con la estilista detrás.

— ¿Está seguro de que quiere cortárselo? —preguntó la chica, pasando las manos con una caricia reverente entre los largos y oscuros mechones—. Le aseguro que es magnífico. La mayoría de los hombres están espantosos con el pelo largo, pero a usted le sienta de maravilla, ¡lo tiene tan saludable y suave! Me encantaría saber qué usa para acondicionarlo.

El rostro de Endymion permaneció impasible.

— Córtelo.

La chica, una diminuta morena, miró por encima de su hombro buscando a Serenity.

— ¿Sabe? Si tuviese esto en mi cama todas las noches y pudiese acariciarlo, no me gustaría nada que quisiese estropearlo.

Serenity sonrió. Si la chica supiera…

— Es su pelo.

— Está bien —contestó con un suspiro resignado. Lo cortó justo por encima de los hombros.

— Más corto —dijo Endymion mientras la chica se alejaba.

La estilista pareció sorprendida.

— ¿Está seguro?

Endymion asintió con la cabeza.

Serenity observó en silencio cómo la chica le cortaba el pelo dejándoselo con un estilo que recordaba al David de Miguel Ángel, con los rizos alborotados enmarcándole el rostro. Estaba más deslumbrante que antes, si es que eso era posible.

— ¿Qué tal? —le preguntó la chica finalmente.

— Está bien —le respondió él—. Gracias.

Serenity pagó el corte y le dio una propina a la chica. Miró a Endymion y sonrió.

— Ahora pareces de esta época.

Él volvió la cabeza con un gesto rápido, como si ella le hubiese dado un bofetón.

— ¿Te he ofendido? —le preguntó Serenity, preocupada por la posibilidad de haberle hecho daño inadvertidamente. Eso era lo último que Endymion necesitaba.

— No.

Pero Serenity lo intuía. Algo relacionado con su comentario le había herido. Profundamente.

— Entonces —dijo Mina pensativamente, mientras se unían a la multitud que atestaba el Brewery—, ¿eres hijo de Afrodita?

Él la miró de reojo, furioso.

— No soy hijo de nadie. Mi madre me abandonó, mi padre me repudió y crecí en un campo de batalla espartano, bajo el puño de cualquiera que anduviese cerca.

Sus palabras desgarraron el corazón de Serenity. No era de extrañar que fuese tan duro. Tan fuerte. La asaltó una inquietud: ¿lo habría abrazado alguien con cariño alguna vez? Sólo una vez, sin que él tuviese que complacer a ese alguien primero.

Endymion encabezaba la marcha y Serenity observaba su andar sinuoso. Parecía un depredador esbelto y letal. Llevaba los pulgares metidos en los bolsillos delanteros de los vaqueros, y caminaba totalmente ajeno a las mujeres que suspiraban y babeaban a su paso. Intentó imaginarse a Endymion con la apariencia que habría tenido llevando su armadura de batalla. Dada su arrogancia y su modo de moverse, debía haber sido un fiero luchador.

— Mina —llamó a su amiga en voz baja—. ¿No leí en la facultad que los espartanos golpeaban a sus hijos todos los días, para comprobar el grado de dolor que podían soportar?

Endymion le contestó en su lugar.

— Sí. Y una vez al año, hacían una competición en busca del chico que aguantase la paliza más dura sin llorar.

— Un gran número de ellos moría por la brutalidad de las competiciones —añadió Mina—. Bien durante la paliza o por las posteriores heridas.

Serenity lo recordó todo de repente. Sus palabras acerca de ser entrenado en Esparta y su odio por los griegos. Mina miró con tristeza a Serenity antes de dirigirse a Endymion.

— Siendo el hijo de una diosa, supongo que aguantarías más de una paliza.

— Sí, las soportaba —dijo llanamente, con la voz carente de emociones.

Serenity nunca tuvo más deseos de abrazar a otro ser humano como en ese momento. Quería sostener a Endymion entre sus brazos. Pero sabía que a él no le agradaría.

— Bueno —comentó Mina, y por su mirada, Serenity supo que intentaba alegrar el ambiente—, tengo un poco de hambre. ¿Por qué no pillamos unas hamburguesas en el Hard Rock?

Endymion frunció el ceño hasta formar una profunda V.

— ¿Por qué tengo constantemente la impresión de que habláis en otro idioma? ¿Qué es «pillar una hamburguesa en el Hard Rock»?

Serenity soltó una carcajada.

— El Hard Rock es un restaurante.

Endymion pareció horrorizado.

— ¿Coméis en un sitio cuyo nombre anuncia que la comida es más dura que una roca?

Serenity se rió aún más. ¿Por qué nunca se había percatado de eso?

— Es muy bueno, en serio, ya verás.

Salieron del Brewery y atravesaron el estacionamiento en dirección al Hard Rock Café. Afortunadamente, no tuvieron que esperar demasiado antes de que la camarera les buscase una mesa.

— ¡Oye! —dijo un chico cuando se acercaban a la mujer—. Nosotros llegamos antes.

La camarera le lanzó una mirada glacial.

—_Su_ mesa aún no está preparada —y se volvió hacia Endymion con ojitos tiernos—. Si es tan amable de seguirme…

La chica abrió la marcha contoneando las caderas, como si no tuviese otra cosa que hacer. Serenity miró a Mina aguantando la risa, y le indicó con un gesto que mirara a la chica.

— No se lo tengas en cuenta —le contestó su amiga—. Nos ha colado por delante de diez personas.

La camarera les llevó hasta una mesa en la parte trasera.

— Aquí se puede sentar —dijo mientras rozaba ligeramente el brazo de Endymion—, y yo me encargo de que su comida no tarde mucho.

— ¿Y nosotras somos invisibles? —preguntó Serenity cuando la chica se alejó.

— Empiezo a creer que sí —respondió Mina, sentándose en el banco situado cara a la pared.

Serenity se sentó enfrente, con el muro a su espalda. Como era de esperar, Endymion ocupó un sitio a su lado.

Ella le ofreció el menú.

— No puedo leer esto —le dijo antes de devolvérselo.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó Serenity, avergonzada por no haberlo pensando antes—. Supongo que no enseñaban a leer a los soldados de la antigüedad.

Endymion se pasó una mano por la barbilla y pareció adoptar una actitud malhumorada ante el comentario.

— En realidad sí lo hacían. El problema es que me enseñaron a leer griego clásico, latín, sánscrito, jeroglíficos egipcios y otras lenguas que hace mucho que desaparecieron. Usando tus propias palabras, este menú está en griego para mí.

Serenity se encogió.

— No vas a dejar de recordarme que escuchaste todo lo que dije antes de que aparecieras, ¿verdad?

— Me temo que no.

Apoyó el brazo en la mesa y, en ese momento, Mina apartó la vista del menú y le miró la mano. Entonces jadeó.

— ¿Eso es lo que yo creo? —preguntó mientras le alzaba la mano.

Para sorpresa de Serenity, él permitió que le agarrara la mano y que mirara el anillo.

— Serenity, ¿has visto esto?

Ella se incorporó en el asiento para poder verlo más de cerca.

— No, la verdad. He estado un tanto distraída.

_Un tanto distraída, sí, claro. Eso es como decir que el Everest es un adoquín._

Aún bajo la tenue luz del local, el oro emitía luminosos destellos. La parte superior era plana y tenía grabada una espada rodeada de hojas de laurel, e incrustadas entre las hojas, había unas piedras preciosas que parecían ser diamantes y esmeraldas.

— Es hermoso —dijo Serenity.

— Es un jodido anillo de general, ¿cierto? —preguntó Mina—. No eras un simple soldado de a pie. ¡Eras un puto general!

Endymion asintió sobriamente.

— El término es equivalente.

Mina soltó el aire totalmente anonadada.

— Serenity, ¡no tienes ni idea! Endymion tuvo que ser alguien realmente relevante en su tiempo para tener este anillo. No se lo daban a cualquiera —y movió la cabeza—. Estoy muy impresionada.

— No lo estés —le contestó Endymion.

Por primera vez en años, Serenity envidió la licenciatura en Historia Antigua de su amiga. Mina sabía mucho más acerca de Endymion y de su mundo de lo que ella jamás podría averiguar.

Pero no parecía necesitar ese grado de conocimiento para entender lo doloroso que debía haber sido para él pasar de ser un general que ordenaba a un ejército, a un esclavo gobernado por las mujeres.

— Apuesto a que eras un magnífico general —dijo Serenity.

Endymion la miró, captando la sinceridad con la que había pronunciado sus palabras. Por alguna inescrutable razón, su cumplido le reconfortó.

— Hice lo que pude.

— Apuesto a que les diste una patada en el culo a unos cuantos ejércitos —continuó ella.

Él sonrió. No había pensado en sus victorias desde hacía siglos.

— Pateé a unos cuantos romanos, sí.

Serenity se rió ante el uso del vocabulario.

— Aprendes rápido.

— ¡Oye! —exclamó Mina, interrumpiéndolos—. ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo al arco de Cupido?

— ¡Sí! —exclamó Serenity—. ¿Podemos?

Endymion lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

— Con cuidado —advirtió a Mina mientras alargaba el brazo—. La flecha dorada está cargada. Un pinchacito y te enamorarás de la primera persona que veas.

Ella retiró la mano.

Serenity cogió el tenedor y con él arrastró el arco hasta tenerlo cerca.

— ¿Se supone que debe ser tan pequeño?

Endymion sonrió.

— ¿Es que nunca has oído esa frase que dice: «El tamaño no importa»?

Serenity puso los ojos en blanco.

— No quiero ni escucharla de un hombre que la tiene tan grande como tú.

— ¡Serenity! —jadeó Mina—. Jamás te había oído hablar así.

— He sido extremadamente comedida, considerando todo lo que vosotros me habéis dicho estos últimos días.

Endymion acarició el pelo que le caía sobre los hombros. Esta vez, Serenity no se retiró. Estaba haciendo progresos.

— Entonces, dime cómo usa Cupido esto —le dijo ella. Endymion dejó que sus dedos acariciaran los sedosos mechones de su pelo. Brillaban aun con la escasa luz del restaurante. Deseaba tanto sentir ese pelo extendiéndose sobre su pecho desnudo… Enterrar su rostro en él y dejar que le acariciara las mejillas. Con la mirada ensombrecida, imaginó cómo se sentiría al tener el cuerpo de Serenity rodeándolo. Y el sonido de su respiración junto al oído.

— ¿Endymion? —preguntó ella, sacándolo de su ensoñación—. ¿Cómo lo utiliza Cupido?

— Puede adoptar un tamaño semejante al del arco, o puede hacer que el arma se haga más grande. Depende del momento.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Mina—. No lo sabía.

La camarera llegó corriendo y colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa, mientras devoraba con los ojos a Endymion como si fuese el especial del día. Muy discretamente, Endymion recogió el arco de encima de la mesa y lo devolvió a su bolsillo.

— Siento mucho haberle hecho esperar. Si hubiese sabido que no iban a atenderle de inmediato, yo misma le habría tomado nota nada más sentarse.

Serenity le dirigió a la chica una mirada ceñuda. ¡Joder!, ¿es que Endymion no podía tener cinco minutos de tranquilidad, sin que una mujer se le ofreciera abiertamente?

_¿Y eso no te incluye a ti?_

Se quedó helada ante el giro de sus pensamientos. Ella se comportaba exactamente igual que las demás, mirándole el culo y babeando ante su cuerpo. Era un milagro que él soportara su presencia. Hundiéndose en el asiento, se prometió a sí misma que no lo trataría de aquel modo. Endymion no era un trozo de carne. Era una persona, y merecía ser tratado con respeto y dignidad.

Pidió el menú para los tres, y cuando la camarera regresó con las bebidas, trajo una bandeja de alitas de pollo al estilo Búfalo.

— Nosotros no hemos pedido esto —apuntó Mina.

— ¡Oh, ya lo sé! —respondió la chica, sonriendo a Endymion—. Hay mucho trabajo en la cocina y tardaremos un poco más en poder servirle la comida. Pensé que debería estar hambriento y por eso le traje las alitas. Pero si no le gustan, puedo traer cualquier otra cosa; la casa invita, no se preocupe. ¿Preferiría otra cosa?

¡Puaj! El doble sentido era tan obvio que a Serenity le entraron ganas de arrancarle de raíz el pelo cobrizo.

— Está bien así, gracias —le dijo Endymion.

— ¡Ay, Dios mío!, ¿puede hablar un poco más? —le pidió la chica, a punto de desmayarse—. ¡Oh, por favor, diga mi nombre! Me llamo Mary.

— Gracias, Mary.

— ¡Ooooh! —exclamó la camarera—. Se me ha puesto la piel de gallina —y con una última mirada a Endymion, cargada de deseo, se alejó de ellos.

— No puedo creerlo —comentó Serenity—. ¿Las mujeres siempre se comportan así contigo?

— Sí —contestó él con la ira reflejada en la voz—. Por eso odio mostrarme en lugares públicos.

— No dejes que te moleste —le dijo Mina, mientras cogía una alita de pollo—. Definitivamente, tu presencia resulta muy útil. De hecho, propongo que lo saquemos más a menudo.

Serenity dejó escapar un bufido.

— Sí, bueno; si esa criatura anota su nombre y su número de teléfono en la cuenta antes de dárnosla, tendré que darle un bofetón.

Mina estalló en carcajadas.

Antes de que Serenity pudiese preguntar cualquier otra cosa, Cupido entró sin prisas en el restaurante, y se acercó hasta ellos.

Tenía un ligero moratón en el lado izquierdo de la cara, donde Endymion lo había golpeado. Intentó mostrarse indiferente, pero aun así, Serenity percibió la tensión en su interior, como si estuviese preparado para huir en un momento dado. Arqueó una ceja ante el pelo corto de Endymion, pero no dijo ni una palabra mientras tomaba asiento junto a Mina.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Endymion.

Cupido suspiró profundamente.

— ¿Quieres que primero te dé las malas noticias o prefieres las pésimas?

— Veamos… ¿qué tal si hacemos que mi día sea más memorable? Comienza con las pésimas y sigue con las malas para intentar mejorar el ambiente.

Cupido asintió.

— De acuerdo. En el peor de los casos, la maldición jamás se podrá romper.

Endymion se tomó la noticia mejor que Serenity; apenas si hizo un gesto de aprobación.

Serenity miró a Cupido con los ojos entornados.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto? ¡Dios Santo!, mis padres habrían removido cielo y tierra para ayudarme, y tú te limitas a sentarte sin ni siquiera decirle _lo siento_. ¿Qué clase de hermano eres?

— Serenity —la amonestó Endymion—. No le retes. No sabemos qué consecuencias puede traer.

— Eso es cierto mort…

— Tócala —le interrumpió Endymion— y utilizaré la daga que llevas en el cinturón para sacarte el corazón.

Cupido se movió para alejarse de él.

— Por cierto, te olvidaste algunos detalles jugosos cuando me contaste tu historia.

Endymion le miró furioso, con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Como qué?

— Como el hecho de que te acostaras con una de las sacerdotisas vírgenes de Príapo. Tío, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Ni siquiera te preocupaste de quitarle la túnica mientras la tomabas. No eras tan estúpido como para hacer eso, ¿se puede saber qué te ocurrió?

— Por si se te ha olvidado, estaba muy enfadado con él en aquel momento —dijo con amargura.

— Entonces deberías haber buscado a una de las seguidoras de mami. Para eso están.

— Ella no fue la que mató a mi esposa. Fue Príapo.

Serenity estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto al escucharle. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

Cupido ignoró la abierta hostilidad de Endymion.

— Bueno, Príapo aún está un poco sensible con respecto al tema. Parece que lo ve como el último de tus insultos.

— ¡Ah, ya entiendo! —gruñó Endymion—. El hermano mayor está enfadado conmigo por haberme atrevido a tomar a una de sus vírgenes consagradas, ¿es que esperaba que me sentara tan tranquilo y dejara que él matara a mi familia a su antojo? —La ira que destilaba su voz hizo que a Serenity se le erizara el vello de la nuca—. ¿Te molestaste en preguntarle a Príapo por qué fue tras ellos?

Cupido se pasó una mano por los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado.

— Claro, ¿recuerdas que perseguiste a Livio y lo derrotaste en Conjara? Pues él pidió que se vengara su muerte, justo antes de que le cortaras la cabeza.

— Estábamos en guerra.

— Ya sabes lo mucho que siempre te ha odiado Príapo. Estaba buscando una excusa para poder lanzarse sobre ti sin temor a sufrir represalias; y se la diste tú mismo.

Serenity observó a Endymion, cuyo rostro era una máscara inexpresiva.

— ¿Le has dicho a Príapo que quiero verlo? —le preguntó.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Maldición! Claro que no. Mencioné tu nombre y estuvo a punto de estallar de furia. Dijo que podías pudrirte en el Tártaro durante toda la eternidad. Créeme, no te gustaría estar cerca de él.

— ¡Ja! ¡Me encantaría!

Cupido asintió.

— Vale, pero si lo matas, tendrás que vértelas con Zeus, Tesífone y Némesis.

— ¿Y crees que me asustan?

— Ya sé que no, pero no quiero verte morir de ese modo. Y si no fueses tan terco como una mula, al menos durante tres segundos, tú mismo te darías cuenta. ¡Venga ya! ¿De verdad quieres desencadenar la ira del gran jefe?

Por la expresión de Endymion, Serenity hubiera dicho que le daba exactamente igual.

— Pero —continuó Cupido—, mami señaló que existe un modo de acabar con la maldición.

Serenity contuvo la respiración mientras la esperanza revoloteaba en los ojos de Endymion. Ambos esperaron a que Cupido se explicara. En lugar de seguir, él se dedicó a observar el interior del sombrío local.

— ¿Crees que esta gente se come esta mier…?

Endymion chasqueó los dedos delante de los ojos de su hermano.

— ¿Qué hago para romper la maldición?

Cupido se arrellanó en el asiento.

— Ya sabes que todo en el universo es cíclico. Todo lo que comienza tiene un final. Puesto que fue Alexandria la que originó la maldición y es en la luna llena en que se te convoca, debes ser convocado por una mujer dedicada a la luna. Una que también necesite algo de ti. Debes hacer un sacrificio por ella y… —entonces, estalló en carcajadas.

Hasta que Endymion se estiró por encima de la mesa y le agarró por la camiseta.

— ¿Y…?

Él le dio un empellón para que le soltara y adoptó una actitud seria.

— Bueno… —continuó mirando a Serenity y a Mina—. ¿Nos disculpáis un momento?

— Soy una sexóloga —le dijo Serenity—. Nada de lo que digas podrá sorprenderme.

— Y yo no pienso levantarme de esta mesa hasta que escuche los jugosos cotilleos —confesó Mina.

— De acuerdo entonces —convino Cupido, mientras miraba de nuevo a Endymion—. Cuando la mujer consagrada a la luna te invoque, no podrás meter tu cucharita en su jarrita de mermelada hasta el último día. Será entonces cuando debáis uniros carnalmente antes de la medianoche, y te encargarás de no separar vuestros cuerpos hasta el amanecer. Si sales de ella en cualquier momento, por cualquier motivo, regresarás de inmediato al libro y la maldición seguirá vigente.

Endymion maldijo y miró hacia otro lado.

— Exactamente —le contestó su hermano—. Sabes lo fuerte que es la maldición de Príapo. No hay una puñetera forma de que aguantes treinta días sin tirarte a tu invocadora.

— Ése no es el problema —dijo Endymion entre dientes—. El problema radica en encontrar a una mujer consagrada a luna que me invoque.

Con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado a causa de los nervios, Serenity se incorporó en el asiento.

— ¿Qué significa lo de «una mujer consagrada a luna»?

Cupido encogió los hombros.

— Que tiene que llevar el nombre de la luna de alguna manera.

— ¿Como nombre? —preguntó ella.

— Sí.

Serenity alzó los ojos y buscó la mirada apesadumbrada de Endymion.

— Endymion, mi nombre completo es Serenity Usagi Tsukino.


	8. Chapter 8

Endymion miró fijamente a Serenity; su mente no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de decir. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Podría atreverse a creerlo? ¿A tener esperanza después de tanto tiempo…?

— ¿Tu nombre es Serenity Usagi? —repitió, incrédulo.

— Sí —le respondió ella, con una sonrisa alentadora en el rostro.

Cupido observó a su hermano con una mirada severa.

— ¿Ya habéis intimado vosotros dos?

— No —contestó Endymion—. Aún no —y pensar que había estado enfadado por eso…

Serenity había evitado que cometiera el tercer error más grande de su vida. En ese momento la besaría. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Cupido.

— Bueno, maldita sea mi suerte… En fin, mejor no nombrar la cuerda en casa del ahorcado… Nunca he conocido a una mujer que pudiese estar cerca de ti más de diez minutos sin arrojarse a…

— Cupido —le cortó Endymion, antes de que soltara un largo discurso acerca del número de mujeres con las que se había acostado—. ¿Tienes algo más que decir que nos sea útil?

— Una cosa más. La fórmula de mami sólo tendrá éxito si Príapo no lo descubre. Si lo hace, podría evitar que te liberaras con su característica mala sombra.

Endymion apretó los puños ante el recuerdo de algunas de las acciones más repugnantes de su hermano. Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, Príapo le había odiado desde que nació. Y con el paso de los años, su hermano había dado un nuevo significado a la expresión «rivalidad fraternal».

Endymion dio un sorbo a su bebida.

— No lo descubrirá a menos que tú se lo digas.

— A mí no me mires —replicó Cupido—. No soy de los suyos. Me confundes con el primo Dion. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo que reunirme con mis chicos. Planeamos hacer un gran tributo al viejo Baco esta noche —alargó el brazo y dejó la mano con la palma hacia arriba—. Mi arco, si eres tan amable.

Con mucho cuidado, para no pincharse, Endymion lo sacó del bolsillo y se lo devolvió. En ese momento percibió la extraña mirada de su hermano mayor; una mirada de afecto sincero.

— Estaré cerca por si me necesitas. Sólo tienes que llamarme; por mi nombre, nada de _Cupido_. Y por favor, deja eso de «bastardo inútil», ¡joder! —le miró con una sonrisa presuntuosa—. Debería haber sabido que eras tú.

Endymion no dijo nada mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido la última vez que tomó la palabra de su hermano, y le pidió ayuda. Cupido se levantó, miró a Serenity y a Mina, y sonrió a Endymion.

— Buena suerte con tu intento de obtener la libertad. Que la fuerza de Ares y la sabiduría de Atenea te guíen.

— Y que Hades se encargue de asar tu vieja alma.

Cupido lanzó una carcajada.

— Demasiado tarde. Lo hizo cuando sólo tenía trescientos años y no fue tan horrible. Nos vemos, hermanito.

Endymion no habló mientras Cupido se abría camino hacia la puerta de salida, como cualquier ser humano normal. La camarera les trajo el pedido y él cogió la extraña comida, consistente en un trozo de carne metido en dos rebanadas de pan; pero en realidad no tenía mucha hambre. Había perdido el apetito.

Serenity cubrió la carne con una cosa roja, la tapó con el pan y le dio un bocado. Mina picoteaba de una ensalada aderezada con la misma salsa. Alzando la mirada, Serenity se dio cuenta del ceño con que Endymion la observaba mientras comía. Parecía aún más preocupado que antes, y tenía la mandíbula tan tensa que se veía que estaba apretando con fuerza los dientes.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó.

Él entrecerró los ojos suspicazmente.

— ¿Estás dispuesta realmente a hacer lo que Eros ha dicho?

Serenity dejó la hamburguesa en el plato y se limpió la boca con la servilleta. En realidad, no le gustaba mucho la idea de que Endymion usase su cuerpo para obtener la libertad. Sería una relación de una sola noche, sin compromisos ni promesas.

Endymion se iría en cuanto acabase con ella. No tenía ninguna duda al respecto. ¿Por qué iba a querer quedarse junto a ella un hombre como él, que bien podía tener a cualquier mujer de la tierra comiendo de su mano?

Aun así, no podía condenarlo a seguir viviendo eternamente en un libro. No cuando ella era la llave para liberarlo.

— Cuéntame una cosa —dijo Serenity en voz baja—; quiero saber cómo acabaste metido en el libro; la historia completa. Y qué le ocurrió a tu esposa.

No lo habría creído posible, pero la mandíbula de Endymion se tensó aún más. Estaba intentado esconderse de nuevo. Pero ella se negó a que huyera. Ya era hora de que entendiera por qué le preocupaba el hecho de acostarse con él.

— Endymion, me estás pidiendo mucho. No tengo demasiada experiencia con los hombres.

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Eres virgen?

— Ojalá —balbució Serenity.

Endymion vio el dolor en sus ojos mientras le contestaba en un murmullo. Avergonzada, ella miró al suelo.

_¡No!_, rugió su mente. No era posible que hubiese sufrido lo que estaba imaginando. Una inesperada furia se despertó en su interior ante la mera posibilidad.

— ¿Te han violado?

— No —susurró ella—. No… exactamente.

La confusión disipó la ira de Endymion.

— Entonces, ¿qué quieres decir?

— Era joven y estúpida —continuó ella muy despacio.

— El muy cerdo se aprovechó de que sus padres acababan de morir y de que ella estaba muy mal —le contó Mina con voz áspera—. Era uno de esos sucios embusteros que te sueltan lo de «sólo quiero cuidarte», para aprovecharse y después salir corriendo una vez que lo consiguen.

— ¿Te hizo daño? —le preguntó Endymion.

Serenity asintió.

Una nueva oleada de furia lo asaltó. No sabía muy bien por qué le importaba tanto lo que pudiera sucederle a Serenity, pero por alguna razón que no acababa de comprender, así era. Y quería vengarse en su nombre. Vio cómo le temblaba la mano, se la cubrió con la suya, y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente los nudillos con el pulgar.

— Sólo lo hice una vez —confesó Serenity en un murmullo—. Ya sé que la primera vez duele, pero no sabía que fuese así. Y el daño físico no fue el peor; lo más horrible fue el hecho de que no pareció importarle nada mi sufrimiento. Me sentí como si sólo estuviese allí para complacerle, como si ni siquiera fuese una persona.

A Endymion se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Sabía muy bien a lo que Serenity se refería.

— Esa misma semana —prosiguió ella—, como no me llamaba ni me contestaba, fui a su apartamento para verlo. Era primavera y tenía las ventanas abiertas. Cuando me acerqué… —un sollozo la interrumpió.

— Él y su compañero de piso habían hecho una apuesta para ver cuál de los dos desfloraba más vírgenes ese año —le contó Mina—. Serenity les escuchó burlarse de ella.

Una furia letal y siniestra lo poseyó. Él había conocido a muchos hombres de esa calaña. Y jamás había podido soportarlos. De hecho, siempre le había dado mucho gusto librar a la tierra de su hedionda presencia.

— Me sentí utilizada; como una estúpida —murmuró Serenity mirándolo. La agonía que reflejaban sus ojos lo abrasó—. No quiero volver a sentirme así —se tapó la cara con una mano, pero no antes de que Endymion captara la humillación en su mirada.

— Lo siento mucho, Serenity —susurró él, abrazándola.

Entonces eso era. Esa era la fuente de sus demonios. La abrazó con fuerza, apoyando la mejilla sobre su cabeza. El suave aroma a flores lo rodeó. Cómo ansiaba poder consolarla. Y qué culpable se sentía. Él también había usado a Reika. Los dioses eran testigos de que él le había hecho a su esposa mucho más daño, a fin de cuentas.

Se merecía estar maldito, pensó con amargura. Se lo había ganado a pulso, y no volvería a hacer daño a Serenity. Era una mujer honesta, con un gran corazón y se negaba a aprovecharse de ella.

— No pasa nada, Serenity —la consoló con ternura, envolviéndola aún más entre sus brazos y acunándola. La besó suavemente en la cabeza—. No te pediré que hagas esto por mí.

Ella alzó la vista muy sorprendida. No podía creer que dijese algo así.

— No puedo dejar de hacerlo.

— Sí que puedes. Simplemente olvídalo —había dolor en su voz. Y una cadencia extraña, algo que le daba una ligera idea del hombre que una vez había sido.

— ¿Realmente crees que puedo hacerlo?

— ¿Y por qué no? Todos los miembros de mi familia me dieron de lado. Tú ni siquiera me conoces —su mirada se ensombreció al soltarla.

— Endymion…

— Hazme caso, Serenity. No lo merezco —tragó saliva antes de volver a hablar—. Como general, fui implacable en el campo de batalla. Aún puedo ver las miradas horrorizadas de los miles de hombres que murieron bajo mi espada, mientras los hacía pedazos sin el más mínimo asomo de remordimiento —buscó la mirada de Serenity—. ¿Por qué iba alguien como tú a ayudar a alguien como yo?

Serenity recordó cómo Endymion había acunado y consolado al niño, cómo había amenazado a Cupido para evitar que le hiciese daño; y entonces supo por qué. Puede que en su pasado hubiese hecho cosas espantosas, pero no era un ser perverso. Podría haberla violado si hubiese querido. Y en lugar de hacerlo, ese hombre que apenas si había conocido un gesto amable, se había limitado a consolarla. No, a pesar de todos los crímenes que pudiera haber cometido en el pasado, había bondad en él.

Endymion había sido un hombre de su tiempo. Un general de la Antigüedad, forjado en el fragor de muchas batallas. Un hombre que se había criado en condiciones tan brutales que no podía acabar de imaginárselas.

— ¿Y tu esposa? —preguntó Serenity.

Un músculo comenzó a latirle en la mandíbula.

— Le mentí, la traicioné y la engañé, y al final, la maté.

Serenity se tensó ante la inesperada confesión.

— ¿_Tú_ la mataste?

— Puede que no fuese yo el que le quitara la vida, pero fui el responsable, después de todo. Si no… —su voz se desvaneció mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Serenity—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Forcé mi destino, y el suyo. Y al final, las Parcas me castigaron.

Serenity no pensaba quedarse así.

— ¿Cómo murió?

— Enloqueció cuando descubrió lo que le hice. Lo que Eros había hecho… —Endymion enterró la cara entre las manos mientras los recuerdos lo asaltaban—. Fui un estúpido al creer que Eros podía conseguir que alguien me amara.

Serenity alargó el brazo y le pasó la mano por el rostro. Él la miró. Estaba increíblemente hermosa allí sentada. La ternura de sus ojos no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Ninguna mujer lo había mirado nunca de ese modo. Ni siquiera Reika. Siempre había faltado algo cuando su mujer lo miraba, o cuando lo acariciaba.

Su corazón, comprendió con un sobresalto. Serenity estaba en lo cierto. Era muy diferente cuando el corazón no estaba involucrado. Era algo muy sutil, pero siempre había percibido el vacío en las caricias de Reika, en sus palabras; y eso había hecho que su alma ennegrecida sufriera aún más. Súbitamente, Cupido se materializó junto a Mina y miró a Endymion con una tímida sonrisa.

— Olvidé decirte algo.

Endymion dejó escapar un suspiro encolerizado.

— No sé por qué tenéis la costumbre de olvidaros de algo. Y, suele ocurrir, que ese _algo_ es siempre lo más importante. ¿Qué has olvidado _esta vez_?

Cupido no fue capaz de enfrentar la mirada de su hermano.

— Como muy bien sabes, estás condenado a, digámoslo así, sentirte forzado a complacer a la mujer que te invoque.

Endymion lanzó una rápida mirada a Serenity y su miembro se tensó malévolamente en respuesta.

— Soy muy consciente de ese hecho.

— ¿Pero eres consciente de que con cada día que pase sin poseerla, tu cordura irá desapareciendo? Para cuando el mes esté llegando a su fin, serás un loco desesperado por la falta de sexo y la única forma de sanarte será ceder a tus deseos. Si no lo haces, hermano, sufrirás una agonía tan dolorosa que el castigo de Prometeo a tu lado parecerá una estancia en los Campos Elíseos.

Mina jadeó.

— ¿Prometeo no es el dios que supuestamente entregó el fuego a la humanidad? —preguntó Serenity.

— Sí —respondió Cupido.

Serenity miró nerviosa a Endymion.

— ¿El que fue encadenado a una roca y condenado a que todos los días un águila se comiese sus entrañas?

— Y a que cada noche se recuperara para que el pájaro pudiera seguir comiendo al día siguiente —acabó Endymion en su lugar. Los dioses sabían cómo castigar a aquéllos que los fastidiaban.

Una ira amarga se extendió por sus venas mientras observaba a Cupido.

— Os odio.

Cupido asintió.

— Lo sé. Ojalá no hubiese hecho nunca lo que me pediste. Lo siento mucho. Lo creas o no, mami y yo estamos muy arrepentidos.

Con las emociones revueltas, Endymion no fue capaz de decir nada. Desolado, lo único que veía era el rostro de Reika en su mente, y la visión le hacía encogerse de dolor. Una cosa era que su familia lo castigara a _él_, pero nunca deberían haber tocado a los que eran inocentes.

Cupido depositó una cajita en la mesa, frente a él.

— Si no quieres abandonar la esperanza, vas a necesitar esto.

— Cuídate de los regalos de los dioses —dijo Endymion amargamente, mientras abría la caja para encontrar dos pares de grilletes de plata y un juego de diminutas llaves, colocadas sobre un lecho de satén azul oscuro. Al instante reconoció el intrincado estilo de su padrastro.

— ¿Hefesto?

Su hermano asintió.

— Ni Zeus puede romperlas. Cuando sientas que pierdes el control, te aconsejo que te encadenes a algo realmente sólido y que te mantengas… —esperó un momento mientras miraba fijamente a Serenity— alejado de _ella_.

Endymion tomó aire. Podría reírse ante la ironía, pero ni siquiera era capaz de reunir fuerzas. De una u otra manera, en cada invocación, siempre acababa encadenado a algo.

— Eso es inhumano —balbució Serenity.

Cupido le dedicó una mirada feroz.

— Nena, hazme caso; si no lo encadenas, lo lamentarás.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará? —preguntó Endymion.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé. Depende mucho de ti y del autocontrol del que dispongas —espetó Cupido—. Conociéndote, es bastante posible que ni siquiera las necesites.

Endymion cerró la caja. Podía ser muy fuerte, pero no tenía el optimismo de su hermano. Lo había perdido hacía mucho, lenta y dolorosamente.

Eros le palmeó la espalda.

— Buena suerte.

Endymion no dijo nada mientras su hermano se alejaba. Miraba fijamente la caja mientras las palabras de Cupido resonaban en su cabeza. Si algo había aprendido a lo largo de los siglos, era a dejar que las Parcas se salieran con la suya. Era una estupidez pensar que tenía la oportunidad de ser libre. Era su penitencia y debía aceptarla. Era un esclavo, y un esclavo seguiría siendo.

— ¿Endymion? —le llamó Serenity—. ¿Qué te pasa?

— No podemos hacerlo. Llévame a casa, Serenity. Llévame a casa y déjame que te haga el amor. Vamos a olvidarlo antes de que alguien, seguramente tú, salga herido.

— Pero ésta es tu oportunidad de ser libre. Podría ser la única que tengas. ¿Has sido convocado antes por alguna mujer que llevara el nombre de la luna?

— No.

— Entonces, debemos hacerlo.

— No lo entiendes —le dijo entre dientes—. Si lo que Eros dice es cierto, para cuando llegue esa noche, no seré yo mismo.

— ¿Y quién serás?

— Un monstruo.

Serenity le miró con escepticismo.

— No creo que pudieras serlo.

Él la observó, furioso.

— Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer. Cuando la locura de los dioses se abate sobre alguien, no hay manera de encontrar ayuda, ni esperanza de hallarla —el estómago se le contrajo con un nudo—. No deberías haberme convocado, Serenity —concluyó, alargando el brazo para coger su vaso.

— ¿Te has parado a pensar que quizás todo esto estaba predestinado? —preguntó ella súbitamente—. Quizás fui _yo_ la que te invocó porque estaba dispuesto que _yo_ te liberara.

Endymion contempló a Mina a través de la mesa.

— Me convocaste porque Mina te engañó. Lo único que quería era que tuvieras unas cuantas noches placenteras para que pudieras olvidarlo todo y buscases a un hombre decente, sin temor a que pudiera hacerte daño.

— Pero es posible que…

— No hay peros que valgan, Serenity. No estaba predestinado.

Ella bajó la mirada hasta su muñeca. Acercó la mano y acarició la inscripción en griego que ascendía por la cara interna del brazo.

— ¡Qué bonito! —exclamó—. ¿Es un tatuaje?

— No.

— ¿Y qué es? —insistió.

— Príapo lo grabó a fuego —respondió él, ignorando la pregunta.

Mina se incorporó un poco y le echó un vistazo.

— Dice: «Maldito seas por toda la eternidad y más allá».

Serenity dejó la mano sobre la inscripción y miró a Endymion a los ojos.

— No puedo imaginar todo lo que has debido sufrir durante tanto tiempo. Y más me cuesta entender que fuese tu propio hermano quien te hiciese algo así.

— Como dijo Cupido, sabía que no debía tocar a una de las vírgenes de Príapo.

— ¿Y por qué lo hiciste entonces?

— Porque fui un estúpido.

Serenity rechinó los dientes; tenía unas ganas horribles de estrangularlo. ¿Por qué nunca contestaba a lo que se le preguntaba?

— ¿Y qué te hizo…?

— No me apetece hablar del tema —le espetó.

Ella le soltó el brazo.

— ¿Alguna vez has dejado que alguien se te acerque, Endymion? Apuesto a que siempre has sido uno de esos tipos que no abren su corazón porque no confían en nadie. Uno de ésos que preferirían que les cortasen la lengua antes de que alguien descubriera que no son seres insensibles, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Te comportaste así con Reika?

Endymion apartó la mirada mientras los recuerdos le embargaban. Recuerdos de una infancia plagada de hambre y privaciones. Recuerdos de noches agónicas deseando…

— Sí —respondió sencillamente—. Siempre estuve solo.

Serenity sufría por él. Pero no podía permitir que se conformara. De algún modo tenía que encontrar la forma de llegar hasta su corazón. De animarle a que luchara por romper la maldición. Debía haber algún modo de hacerle luchar. Y en ese momento juró encontrarlo.


	9. Chapter 9

Endymion y Serenity ayudaron a Mina a desmontar el puestecillo ambulante y a guardarlo todo en el jeep, antes de regresar a casa sorteando el tráfico típico de un viernes por la noche.

— Has estado muy callado —le dijo ella mientras se detenía en un semáforo en rojo.

Observó cómo la mirada de Endymion seguía el movimiento de los automóviles que pasaban junto a ellos. Parecía perdido, como alguien que se debatiera en el límite entre la fantasía y la realidad.

— No sé qué decir —respondió tras una breve pausa.

— Dime cómo te sientes.

— ¿Sobre qué?

Serenity se rió.

— Definitivamente, eres un hombre —le dijo—. ¿Sabes? Las sesiones con los hombres son las más difíciles. Llegan y pagan ciento veinticinco dólares para no decir prácticamente nada. Jamás lograré entenderlo.

Endymion bajó la vista hasta su regazo, y ella observó el modo en que acariciaba distraídamente su anillo con el pulgar.

— Dijiste que eras una sexóloga, ¿qué es eso exactamente?

El semáforo se puso en verde y se internaron de nuevo en el tráfico.

— Tú y yo estamos en el mismo negocio, más o menos. Ayudo a las personas que tienen problemas con sus parejas. Mujeres que tienen miedo de tener relaciones íntimas con los hombres, o mujeres a las que les gustan los hombres un poco más de la cuenta.

— ¿Ninfómanas?

Serenity asintió.

— He conocido a unas cuantas.

— Apuesto a que sí.

— ¿Y los hombres? —preguntó él.

— No son fáciles de ayudar. Como ya te he dicho, no suelen hablar mucho. Tengo un par de pacientes que sufren de miedo escénico…

— ¿Y eso qué es?

— Algo que estoy completamente segura que tú no padecerías jamás —le contestó, pensando en la continua y arrogante persecución a la que él le sometía. Se aclaró la garganta y se lo explicó—. Son hombres que tienen miedo de que sus compañeras se rían de ellos cuando están en la cama.

— ¡Ah!

— También tengo un par que abusan verbalmente de sus parejas, y otros dos que quieren cambiarse de sexo…

— ¿Se puede hacer eso? —preguntó Endymion, totalmente pasmado.

— ¡Claro! —respondió Serenity con un gesto de la mano—. Te sorprendería saber de lo que son capaces los médicos hoy en día.

Tomó una curva y se adentraron en su vecindario.

Endymion permaneció callado tanto rato que estaba a punto de enseñarle lo que era la radio cuando, de repente, él preguntó:

— ¿Por qué quieres ayudarlos?

— No lo sé —le respondió con franqueza—. Supongo que se remonta a mi infancia, una época de muchas inseguridades para mí. Mis padres me querían mucho, pero no sabía relacionarme con otros niños. Mi padre era profesor de historia y mi madre ama de casa…

— ¿Qué es un ama de casa?

— Una mujer que se queda en casa y hace las cosas típicas de las madres. En el fondo, nunca me trataron como a una niña, por eso, cuando estaba cerca de otros niños, no sabía cómo comportarme. Ni qué decir. Me asustaba tanto que me ponía a temblar. Finalmente, mi padre comenzó a llevarme a un psicólogo y, después de un tiempo, mejoré bastante.

— Excepto con los hombres.

— Ésa es una historia totalmente diferente —le dijo, suspirando—. De adolescente era una chica desgarbada, y los chicos del instituto no se acercaban a mí, a menos que quisieran burlarse.

— ¿Burlarse de ti?, ¿por qué?

Serenity se encogió de hombros con un gesto indiferente. Por lo menos, esos viejos recuerdos habían dejado de molestarla. Finalmente los había superado.

— Porque estaba plana, tenía orejas de soplillo y un montón de pecas.

— ¿Que estabas plana?

— No tenía pecho.

Serenity hubiese jurado que podía sentir el calor que desprendía la mirada de Endymion mientras inspeccionaba sus pechos.

Mirándolo de reojo, confirmó sus sospechas. De hecho, la estaba observando como si se hubiese quitado la camisa y estuviera en mitad de…

— Tus pechos son muy bonitos.

— Gracias —le respondió con torpeza, aunque curiosamente se sentía halagada por un cumplido tan poco convencional—. ¿Y tú?

— Yo no tengo pechos.

Lo dijo con un tono tan inexpresivo y serio que Serenity no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

— No era eso a lo que me refería, y lo sabes muy bien. ¿Cómo fue tu adolescencia?

— Ya te lo he dicho.

Ella le miró furiosa.

— En serio.

— En serio, luchaba, comía, bebía, me acostaba con mujeres y me bañaba. Normalmente, en ese orden.

— Todavía tenemos problemas con esto de la falta de confianza, ¿no? —preguntó ella de forma retórica.

Asumiendo su papel de psicóloga, cambió a un tema que a él le resultara más fácil.

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué sentiste la primera vez que participaste en una batalla?

— No sentí nada.

— ¿No estabas asustado?

— ¿De qué?

— De morir, o de que te hirieran.

— No.

La sinceridad de su sencilla respuesta consiguió desconcertarla.

— ¿Y cómo es que no tenías miedo?

— No tienes miedo a morir cuando no tienes nada por lo que seguir viviendo.

Impresionada por sus palabras, Serenity tomó el camino de entrada a su casa. Decidiendo que sería mejor dejar un tema tan serio por el momento, bajó del coche y abrió el maletero.

Endymion cogió las bolsas y la siguió hasta la casa.

Se dirigieron a la planta alta. Serenity sacó sus cómodos vaqueros del vestidor e hizo sitio en los cajones para poder guardar la ropa nueva de Endymion.

— Veamos —dijo, arrugando las bolsas vacías para arrojarlas a la papelera de mimbre, colocada junto al armario—. Es viernes por la noche. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? ¿Te apetece una noche tranquila o prefieres dar una vuelta por la ciudad?

Su hambrienta mirada la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, haciendo que ardiera al instante.

— Ya conoces mi respuesta.

— Vale. Un voto a favor de arrojarse al cuello de la doctora, y otro en contra. ¿Alguna otra alternativa?

— ¿Qué tal una noche tranquila en casa, entonces?

— De acuerdo —respondió Serenity, mientras se acercaba a la mesita de noche para coger el teléfono—. Déjame que compruebe los mensajes y después prepararemos la cena.

Endymion siguió colocando su ropa, mientras ella llamaba al servicio de contestador y hablaba con ellos. Acababa de doblar la última prenda cuando percibió una nota de alarma en la voz de Serenity.

— ¿Dijo qué quería?

Endymion se giró para poder observarla. Tenía los ojos ligeramente dilatados, y sujetaba el teléfono con demasiada fuerza.

— ¿Por qué le dio mi número de teléfono? —preguntó enfadada—. Mis pacientes jamás deben saber mi número privado. ¿Puedo hablar con su superior?

Endymion se acercó a ella.

— ¿Algo va mal?

Serenity alzó la mano, indicándole que permaneciera en silencio para poder escuchar lo que la otra persona le estaba diciendo.

— Muy bien —dijo tras una larga espera—. Tendré que cambiar el número de nuevo. Gracias —colgó el teléfono, frunciendo el ceño por la preocupación.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó él.

Serenity resopló irritada mientras se frotaba el cuello.

— La compañía acaba de contratar a esta chica y, como es nueva, le dio mi número privado a uno de mis pacientes.

Hablaba tan rápido que a Endymion le costaba trabajo seguirla.

— Bueno, en realidad, no es _mi_ paciente —prosiguió sin detenerse—. Jamás habría aceptado a un hombre así, pero Ami, la doctora Misuno, no es tan selectiva. La semana pasada tuvo que marcharse de la ciudad a toda prisa, por una emergencia familiar. Así es que Molly y yo tuvimos que repartirnos sus pacientes para atenderlos mientras ella está fuera. Aún así, no quise quedarme con este hombre tan horripilante, pero Molly no pasa consulta los viernes, y él tiene que acudir los miércoles y los viernes debido al régimen de libertad condicional.

Serenity lo miró con el pánico reflejado en sus pálidos ojos azules.

— Pero yo no quise atenderlo, y el supervisor de su caso me juró que no habría ningún problema. Dijo que el tipo no representaba una amenaza para nadie.

Endymion sentía que le palpitaba la cabeza por la cantidad de información que Serenity estaba soltando, y que él era incapaz de comprender en su mayor parte.

— ¿Eso es un problema?

— Es un poquito espeluznante —dijo con las manos temblorosas—. Es un acosador. Acaban de darle el alta de un hospital psiquiátrico.

— ¿Un acosador? ¿Un hospital psiquiátrico? ¿Qué es eso?

Al escuchar la explicación, Endymion no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta.

— ¿Permitís que estas personas se muevan a su antojo?

— Bueno, sí. La idea es ayudarlos.

Endymion estaba horrorizado. ¿Qué clase de mundo era ése en el que los hombres se negaban a proteger a sus mujeres y niños de la depravación?

— En mi época, no permitíamos que personas así se acercaran a nuestras familias. Nos asegurábamos de que no andaran sueltos por nuestras calles.

— ¡Bienvenido al siglo veintiuno! —exclamó Serenity con amargura—. Aquí hacemos las cosas de un modo… distinto.

Endymion movió la cabeza, ensimismado, mientras pensaba en todas las cosas de ésta época que le resultaban extrañas. No podía entender a esta gente, ni su modo de vida.

— No encajo en este mundo —masculló.

— Endymion…

Se alejó cuando vio que Serenity se acercaba a él.

— Serenity, sabes que es así. Supongamos que rompemos la maldición; ¿de qué me va a servir? ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer aquí? No puedo leer tu idioma, no sé conducir y no tengo posibilidades de trabajar. Hay demasiadas cosas que no entiendo. Me siento perdido…

Ella se estremeció ante la evidente angustia que Endymion intentaba ocultar con todas sus fuerzas.

— Sólo estás un poco agobiado. Pero lo haremos pasito a pasito. Te enseñaré a conducir y a leer. Y con respecto al trabajo… sé que eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas.

— ¿Como qué?

— No lo sé. Además de ser un soldado, ¿a qué otra cosa te dedicabas en Macedonia?

— Era un general, Serenity. Lo único que sé hacer es dirigir a un antiguo ejército en una batalla. Nada más.

Serenity tomó su cara entre las manos y lo miró con dureza.

— No te atrevas a abandonar ahora. Me has dicho que no tenías miedo a luchar, ¿cómo puedes asustarte por esto?

— No lo sé, pero me asusta.

Algo extraño ocurrió entonces; Serenity percibió que Endymion le había permitido acercarse. No de forma muy íntima, pero por la expresión de su rostro se daba cuenta de que estaba admitiendo su vulnerabilidad ante ella. Y, en el fondo, sabía que no era el tipo de hombre que admite fácilmente ese hecho.

— Yo te ayudaré.

La duda que reflejaban los ojos zafiro hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque somos amigos —le respondió con ternura, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar—. ¿No fue eso lo que le dijiste a Cupido?

— Ya escuchaste su respuesta. No tengo amigos.

— Ahora sí.

Él se inclinó y la besó en la frente, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo para darle un fuerte abrazo. El cálido aroma del sándalo la inundó mientras escuchaba cómo el corazón de Endymion latía frenéticamente bajo su mejilla rodeada por sus bíceps tostados por el sol. Fue un gesto tan tierno que a Serenity le llegó al alma.

— De acuerdo, Serenity —le dijo en voz baja—. Lo intentaremos. Pero prométeme que no dejarás que te haga daño.

Ella lo miró ceñuda.

— Estoy hablando en serio. Una vez que me pongas los grilletes, no me sueltes bajo ninguna circunstancia. Júralo.

— Pero…

— ¡Júralo! —insistió él con brusquedad.

— Muy bien. Si no puedes controlarte, no te liberaré. Pero yo también quiero que me prometas una cosa.

Él se apartó un poco y la miró con escepticismo. No obstante, siguió abrazándola.

— ¿Qué?

Serenity apoyó las manos sobre sus fuertes bíceps y sintió cómo la piel de Endymion se erizaba bajo su contacto. Él bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, con una de las expresiones más tiernas que ella había visto nunca.

— Prométeme que no vas a desistir —le dijo—, que vas a intentar acabar con la maldición.

La miró con una sonrisa extraña.

— Está bien. Lo intentaré.

— Y lo lograrás.

Endymion sonrió al escuchar su comentario.

— Tienes el optimismo de una niña.

Serenity le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Como Peter Pan.

— ¿Peter qué?

Ella se alejó de sus brazos de mala gana. Tomándolo de la mano, lo llevó hasta la puerta del dormitorio.

— Acompáñame, esclavo macedonio mío, y te contaré quiénes son Peter Pan y los Niños Perdidos.

— Entonces, ¿ese chico nunca se hizo mayor? —preguntó Endymion mientras preparaban la cena.

Serenity estaba muy sorprendida, ya que él no se había quejado cuando le pidió que se encargara de la ensalada. Parecía bastante acostumbrado a usar cuchillos para cortar comida.

Sin muchas ganas de investigar aquella pequeña peculiaridad, se concentró en la salsa para los tallarines.

— No. Regresó a la isla con Campanilla.

— Interesante.

Serenity metió una cuchara en la salsa y, poniendo una mano debajo para que no goteara, se la acercó a Endymion para que la probase, después de haberla enfriado.

— Dime qué te parece.

Él se inclinó, abrió la boca y dejó que Serenity le diera a probar la salsa.

Ella observó cómo la saboreaba.

— Está deliciosa.

— ¿Demasiada sal quizás?

— No, está perfecta.

Ella sonrió alegremente.

— Ten —le dijo él, ofreciéndole un trozo de queso.

Serenity abrió la boca, pero él no se lo dio; aprovechándose de las circunstancias, se adueñó de sus labios para besarla a conciencia.

¡Cielo santo! Una lengua con tal capacidad de movimiento debería ser inmortalizada con un monumento, o encontrar el modo de conservarla para la posteridad. Semejante tesoro no podía desaparecer. Y esos labios…

Mmm, Serenity no quería pararse a pensar en esos deliciosos labios y en lo que eran capaces de hacer.

Endymion la sujetó por la cintura apretándola contra sus caderas, justo sobre el lugar donde su miembro se tensaba bajo los vaqueros. ¡Por amor de Dios!, este hombre estaba maravillosamente dotado y Serenity comenzó a temblar ante la idea de que desplegara todos sus encantos sexuales para ella. ¿Sería capaz de sobrevivir a algo así?

Sentía cómo Endymion se tensaba y cómo su respiración comenzaba a alterarse. Estaba dejándose arrastrar por la pasión, y Serenity empezaba a temer que, si no lo detenía en ese momento, ninguno de los dos iba a ser capaz de parar después. Aunque no le apetecía nada separarse de él, dio un paso atrás, deshaciendo el tórrido abrazo.

— Endymion, compórtate.

Jadeando, observó la lucha que sostenía consigo mismo mientras la devoraba con los ojos.

— Sería mucho más sencillo comportarse si no fueses tan jodidamente deseable.

El comentario fue tan inesperado que ella se rió con ganas.

— Lo siento —le dijo, captando el gesto irritado de Endymion—. Al contrario de lo que te ocurre a ti, yo no estoy acostumbrada a que me digan cosas como ésa. El mayor cumplido que me han hecho nunca, fue el de un chico llamado Taiki. El día de la graduación, vino a recogerme a casa, me miró de arriba abajo y dijo: « ¡Joder!, te has arreglado más de lo que esperaba».

Endymion resopló.

— Me preocupan los hombres de esta época, Serenity. Todos parecen ser unos completos imbéciles.

Riéndose de nuevo, ella le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y se acercó a la olla para sacar la pasta del agua antes de que se pasara. Mientras echaba los tallarines en el escurridor, se acordó del pan.

— ¿Puedes echarle un vistazo a las baguettes?

Endymion se acercó al horno y se inclinó, ofreciéndole a Serenity una suculenta visión de su parte trasera. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, mientras se esforzaba por no acercarse y pasar la mano por ese firme y prieto trasero.

— Están a punto de quemarse.

— ¡Ay, mierda! ¿Puedes sacarlas? —le preguntó, intentando no derramar el agua que estaba hirviendo.

— Claro —Endymion cogió el trapo de la encimera, y comenzó a sacar el pan. De repente, soltó un juramento que llamó la atención de Serenity.

Ella se giró y vio que el trapo estaba ardiendo.

— ¡Allí! —exclamó, quitándose de en medio—. Échalo al fregadero.

Él lo hizo, pero al pasar por su lado, le rozó la mano con el trapo y Serenity siseó de dolor.

— ¿Te he quemado? —le preguntó.

— Un poco.

Endymion hizo una mueca al cogerle la mano para examinarle la quemadura.

— Lo siento —le dijo, un momento antes de llevarse el dedo de Serenity a la boca.

Atónita, no fue capaz de moverse mientras Endymion pasaba la lengua por la sensibilizada piel de su dedo. A pesar de la quemazón de la herida, la sensación era muy agradable. Muy, muy agradable.

— Eso no le viene bien a la quemadura —susurró.

Con el dedo aún en la boca, Endymion le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y alargó el brazo para abrir el grifo, que estaba a su espalda. Hizo un círculo completo con la lengua alrededor del dedo una vez más antes de abrir la boca y colocarlo bajo el chorro de agua fría.

Sosteniéndole el brazo para que el agua aliviara el escozor de la quemadura, se acercó a la planta de aloe, que estaba en alféizar de la ventana, y cortó un trozo.

— ¿Conoces las propiedades del aloe? —le preguntó ella.

— Sus propiedades curativas se conocían mucho antes de que yo naciera —respondió él.

Cuando frotó el dedo con la viscosa savia de la planta, Serenity sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Con la ternura y el deseo reflejados en los ojos, Endymion contempló sus labios como si aún pudiese percibir su sabor.

— Creo que, a partir de ahora, dejaré que seas tú la que se encargue del horno —le dijo.

— Probablemente sea lo mejor.

Serenity se apartó de él y sacó las baguettes, que aún eran comestibles. Sirvió los platos y precedió a Endymion hasta la sala de estar, donde se sentaron a comer en el suelo, delante del sofá, mientras veían _Matrix._

— Me encanta esta película —dijo ella cuando empezaba la película.

Endymion colocó el plato sobre la mesita de café y se acercó a Serenity.

— ¿Siempre comes en el suelo? —le preguntó antes de llevarse un trozo de pan a la boca.

Fascinada por la armonía de sus movimientos, Serenity observó atentamente cómo la mandíbula de Endymion se tensaba al masticar. ¿No había ninguna parte de su cuerpo por la que no se le hiciese la boca agua? Comenzaba a entender por qué el resto de sus invocadoras lo habían utilizado. La idea de mantenerlo encerrado en una habitación durante un mes estaba empezando a resultarle muy tentadora. Y además tenían aquellos grilletes…

— Bueno —dijo alejando su mente de aquella maravillosa y bronceada piel, y de lo bien que se vería si Endymion estuviese totalmente desnudo y desparramado sobre su colchón—, está la mesa del comedor, pero puesto que la mayoría de las noches estoy sola, prefiero tomarme un tazón de sopa en el sofá.

Endymion giró de forma magistral el tenedor sobre la cuchara, hasta que los tallarines estuvieron perfectamente enrollados.

— Necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti —le dijo antes de llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

Serenity se encogió de hombros.

— Yo me cuido sola.

— No es lo mismo.

Serenity lo miró ceñuda. Había algo en su voz que le indicaba que no lo decía desde el punto de vista machista. Endymion hablaba desde el corazón y basándose en su propia experiencia.

— Supongo que todos necesitamos alguien que nos cuide, ¿verdad? —susurró ella.

Él giró la cabeza para ver la televisión, pero no antes de que Serenity captara el destello del deseo en sus ojos. Ella lo observó mientras permanecía unos minutos atento a la película. Aun distraído, comía de forma impecable. Serenity estaba toda cubierta de manchas de salsa, y él ni siquiera había dejado caer una sola gota.

— Enséñame cómo haces eso —le dijo.

Endymion la miró con curiosidad.

— ¿El qué?

— Lo que haces con la cuchara. Me estás poniendo de los nervios. No consigo que mis tallarines acaben enrollados en el tenedor; se quedan todos sueltos y me pongo perdida.

— Claro, y no queremos que nos rodeen un montón de tallarines gigantes que lo dejen todo hecho un asco, ¿verdad?

Serenity se rió porque sabía que no hablaba precisamente de los tallarines.

— A ver, ¿cómo lo haces?

Endymion tomó un sorbo de vino y dejó la copa a un lado.

— Veamos, así me resultará más fácil enseñártelo.

Y se deslizó entre el sofá y Serenity.

— Endymion… —le advirtió ella.

— Sólo voy a enseñarte lo que quieres.

— Hum… —exclamó dubitativa. De todos modos, no podía evitar sentir su proximidad le calara hasta los huesos, hasta el alma. La calidez del pecho de Endymion se extendió por su espalda cuando la rodeó con sus maravillosos brazos.

Al sentarse tras ella, él dobló las rodillas, de modo que quedaron a cada lado de su cuerpo y cuando se inclinó hacia delante, Serenity notó su erección presionándole en la cadera. Esta vez no se sorprendió. Curiosamente, estaba empezando a acostumbrase.

Sentía el poder y la fuerza de Endymion mientras su cuerpo fibroso y esbelto se acomodaba tras ella, dejándola sin aliento y muy insegura.

Unos sentimientos extraños e intensos comenzaron a extenderse en su interior, jamás le había ocurrido algo así. ¿Qué tenía Endymion que le hacía sentirse tan protegida y feliz?

Si se trataba de la maldición, deberían cambiarle el nombre, porque no había nada malévolo en las sensaciones que la embargaban.

— Muy bien —le dijo Endymion, y su aliento le rozó la oreja haciendo que una descarga eléctrica la traspasara. Al instante, le cogió las manos y los dos juntos sostuvieron los cubiertos.

Cerró los ojos, mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma a flores que desprendía el cabello de Serenity. Estaba empleando toda su fuerza de voluntad para concentrarse en la tarea de enseñarle a comer tallarines, y olvidarse de lo mucho que deseaba hacerle el amor.

Ella deslizó provocativamente los dedos entre los suyos, intensificando de ese modo las sensaciones que su piel cálida y suave producían en Endymion. Un nuevo tipo de desesperación se adueñó de él. Una que no era capaz de nombrar. Sabía lo que quería de ella, y no se trataba sólo de su cuerpo. Pero no se atrevía a pensar en eso. No se atrevía a tener esperanzas.

Serenity no estaba a su alcance. Su corazón se lo decía, y su alma. Ni todo el anhelo del mundo podría cambiar un hecho esencial: no se merecía una mujer como ella. Jamás lo había merecido…

Abrió los ojos y le mostró el modo de usar la cuchara para ayudarse a enrollar los tallarines en el tenedor.

— ¿Ves? —murmuró, acercándole el tenedor a los labios—. Es sencillo.

Ella abrió la boca y Endymion introdujo con cuidado el tenedor. Mientras lo sacaba, deslizándolo entre sus labios, sintió que experimentaba una nueva forma de tortura. El corazón le latía a un ritmo frenético y salvaje, y su sentido común le decía que se alejara de ella. Pero no podía. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin compañía. Tanto tiempo sin tener un amigo…

No podía dejarla ahora. No sabía cómo hacerlo. Así que siguió dándole de comer.

Serenity se reclinó entre sus brazos. Apartó las manos de las suyas y dejó que él tomara el control. Mientras masticaba los tallarines, cogió un trozo de pan y se lo ofreció a Endymion. Él le mordisqueó los dedos al ponérselo en la boca.

Serenity sonrió y le acarició el mentón mientras masticaba. ¡Uf! La forma en que se tensaba ese músculo bajo su mano… le encantaba cómo se movía su cuerpo, cómo se relajaban y se contraían sus músculos, por muy pequeño que fuese el esfuerzo.

Una mujer jamás podría cansarse de mirarlo. Tomó un sorbo de vino y, mientras tanto, Endymion le robó unos cuantos tallarines.

— ¡Oye, tú! —le dijo bromeando—. Eso es mío.

Sus celestiales ojos zafiro resplandecieron al sonreír, y le ofreció de nuevo el tenedor para que siguiera comiendo. Mientras masticaba, Serenity le acercó la copa de vino a los labios.

Desafortunadamente, no calculó bien y la alejó demasiado pronto, con lo que el vino se derramó por su barbilla y cayó sobre la camisa.

— ¡Lo siento! —exclamó, limpiándole la barbilla con los dedos. Su incipiente barba le raspaba la piel—. ¡Jesús! ¡La que he formado!

A él no pareció molestarle en absoluto. Le cogió la mano y se dedicó a lamer el vino que caía por sus dedos.

Serenity dejó escapar un gemido. Endymion le lamía los dedos y los mordisqueaba con mucha suavidad, y ella se estremecía de la cabeza a los pies. Uno a uno, los fue limpiando meticulosamente. Y cuando acabó, le alzó la barbilla y capturó sus labios.

Pero no fue el beso exigente y fiero al que ella estaba acostumbrada. El que utilizaba para seducirla y devorarla. Éste fue suave y tranquilo. Tierno. Los labios de Endymion eran delicados pero exigentes.

Entonces se alejó.

— ¿Aún tienes hambre? —le preguntó.

— Sí —balbució Serenity, sin referirse a la comida, sino a los apetitos que su cuerpo estaba experimentando junto a él.

Endymion le ofreció más tallarines.

Cuando ella le acercó la copa nuevamente para calmar su sed, Endymion le cubrió la mano con la suya mientras la observaba con ojos risueños. Así siguieron, dándose de comer y deleitándose en su mutua compañía, hasta el final de la película. Endymion pareció muy interesado en las luchas finales.

— Vuestras armas son fascinantes —comentó.

— Supongo que para un general deben serlo.

Él la miró de reojo y siguió atento a la película.

— ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de _Matrix_?

— Las alegorías.

Él asintió.

— Tiene influencias de Platón.

— ¿Conoces a Platón? —le preguntó sorprendida.

— Lo estudié cuando era joven.

— ¿En serio?

No pareció divertido por la conversación.

— Se las arreglaban para enseñarnos unas cuantas cosas entre paliza y paliza.

— No estás hablando en serio, Endymion.

— Ya.

Una vez acabó la película, la ayudó a recoger la cocina. Cuando ella cargaba el lavavajillas, sonó el teléfono.

— No tardaré nada —le dijo mientras corría hacia la salita para contestar.

— Serenity, ¿eres tú?

Se quedó helada al escuchar la voz de Diamante Black Moon.

— Hola, señor Black Moon —lo saludó fríamente.

En ese momento, habría matado a Ami por marcharse de la ciudad.

Tan sólo había tenido una sesión con Diamante, el miércoles, pero había sido suficiente para hacer que deseara contratar a un detective privado que buscase a Ami y la trajera de vuelta.

El tipo le daba escalofríos.

— ¿Dónde estuviste hoy, Serenity? No estarás enferma, ¿verdad? Podría llevarte…

— ¿No le cambió Lita su cita?

— Sí, pero estaba pensando que podíam…

— Mire, señor Black Moon, no atiendo a mis pacientes en casa. Le veré a la hora de su sesión. ¿De acuerdo?

La línea se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Serenity?

Ella saltó y chilló al escuchar la voz de Endymion a su espalda.

Él la observaba con curiosidad, con una expresión que muy bien podría haber encontrado divertida si no hubiese estado tan aterrorizada.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él.

— Sí, lo siento —dijo, colgando el teléfono—. Era ese paciente del que te hablé. Diamante Black Moon. Me saca de quicio.

— ¿Qué?

— Que me pone muy nerviosa —por primera vez, agradecía muchísimo la presencia de Endymion. De no estar él, se habría ido a casa de Mina y Yaten, en busca de su hospitalidad durante el fin de semana—. Venga —le dijo mientras apagaba la luz de la cocina—. ¿Nos vamos arriba y empiezo a enseñarte a leer?

Endymion negó con la cabeza.

— No abandonas, ¿verdad?

— No.

— Muy bien —le respondió, siguiéndola escaleras arriba—. Acepto que me des clases si te pones la negligé roj…

— No, no y no —dijo ella, deteniéndose en mitad de la escalera y girándose para mirarlo—. Me temo que eso no va a ser posible.

Él se acercó y acarició el pelo que le caía sobre el hombro.

— ¿No sabes que necesito una musa que me anime a aprender? ¿Y qué mejor musa que tú vestida con…?

Serenity le colocó los dedos sobre los labios para impedir que siguiera hablando.

— Si me pongo eso, dudo mucho que vayas a aprender algo que no sepas ya.

Él le mordisqueó los dedos.

— Prometo comportarme bien.

Sabiendo que era una idea pésima, dejó que la convenciera.

— Será mejor que te comportes —le advirtió, mirándole por encima del hombro mientras acababa de subir los escalones.

Serenity entró en el enorme vestidor que su padre había convertido en biblioteca años atrás, y rebuscó en los estantes hasta encontrar su viejo cuento de _Peter Pan_.

Endymion rebuscó en sus cajones hasta encontrar el deplorable atuendo. Intercambiaron objetos en el centro de la habitación. Serenity corrió hacia el cuarto de baño y se cambió de ropa pero, tan pronto como se contempló en el espejo, con la diáfana prenda roja, fue incapaz de moverse. ¡Puaj! Si Endymion la veía con esas pintas saldría dando alaridos de la habitación.

Incapaz de soportar la humillación de verlo decepcionado por su cuerpo, se quitó la negligé y se puso su sencilla camisola rosa. Se envolvió en su grueso albornoz antes de regresar a la habitación.

Endymion meneó la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué te has puesto eso?

— Mira, no soy idiota. No tengo el tipo de cuerpo que hace que los hombres babeen.

— ¿Qué estás intentando decirme?, ¿que eres un hombre?

Ella frunció el ceño ante su lógica.

— No.

— ¿Entonces cómo sabes que tu cuerpo no despierta el deseo de un hombre?

— Porque no soy ciega. ¿Vale? Los hombres no babean por mí del mismo modo que las mujeres hacen contigo. ¡Maldita sea!, me considero afortunada cuando se dan cuenta de que soy una mujer.

— Serenity —masculló, levantándose. Se puso en pie y se detuvo a los pies de la cama—. Ven aquí —le ordenó.

Ella obedeció.

Endymion la colocó exactamente enfrente del espejo de cuerpo entero.

— ¿Qué ves? —le preguntó.

— A ti.

Él le sonrió. Inclinándose, apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro de Serenity.

— ¿Qué ves cuando te miras?

— Veo a alguien que necesita perder de seis a nueve kilos y comprarse un cargamento de crema antimanchas para hacer desaparecer las pecas.

A él no pareció hacerle gracia.

Le pasó las manos por la cintura, hasta la parte delantera del albornoz, donde descansaba el nudo del cinturón.

— Déjame que te diga lo que yo veo —ronroneó justo sobre su oreja, mientras colocaba las manos sobre el cinturón, sin abrirlo—. Veo un hermoso cabello, rubio como el sol. Suave y abundante. Tienes el cabello ideal para que caiga en cascada sobre el vientre desnudo de un hombre, para enterrar la cara en él y aspirar su aroma.

Serenity empezó a temblar.

— Tienes un rostro con forma de corazón, semejante al de un pequeño diablillo, con labios llenos y sensuales que piden a gritos ser besados. Y con respecto a tus pecas, son fascinantes. Añaden un toque juvenil a tu encanto que te hace única e irresistible.

No sonaba tan mal dicho por él.

Le desabrochó el albornoz e hizo una mueca ante la visión de la camisola rosa. Abriéndolo del todo, siguió hablando.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —masculló, devorándola con los ojos.

Antes de poder pensar siquiera en protestar, Endymion le bajó el albornoz por los brazos y lo dejó caer al suelo, a sus pies. Volvió a apoyar la barbilla en su hombro mientras sus ojos la contemplaban a través del espejo.

Le alzó la camisola.

— Endymion —dijo ella, cogiéndole la mano.

Sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo. Serenity no pudo moverse, ya que la pasión y la ternura que se reflejaban en los ojos de Endymion la sumieron en un estado de trance.

— Quiero verte, Serenity —le dijo en un tono que dejaba a las claras que no admitiría un no por respuesta.

Antes de poder volver a pensar con claridad, él le quitó la camisola y pasó sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de su estómago.

— Tus pechos no son pequeños —susurró, incorporándose tras ella—. Tienen el tamaño perfecto para la mano de un hombre —y para demostrar su afirmación, acercó las manos y los cubrió con ellas.

— Endymion —balbució Serenity con un gemido y el cuerpo abrasado—. Recuerda tu promesa.

— Me estoy comportando bien —respondió él con voz ronca.

Apoyándose sobre sus duros pectorales, Serenity observó sin aliento en el espejo cómo Endymion dejaba sus pechos y le acariciaba las costillas, descendiendo hasta las caderas y una vez allí, metía las manos bajo el elástico de sus braguitas.

— Tienes un cuerpo hermoso, Serenity —le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pubis.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, lo creyó. Endymion le mordisqueó el cuello mientras sus manos jugueteaban con los rizos rubios de su entrepierna.

— Endymion —lloriqueó, sabiendo que si no lo detenía ahora no sería capaz de hacerlo más tarde.

— ¡Shh! —le dijo al oído—. Ya te tengo.

Y, entonces, separó los tiernos pliegues de su cuerpo y acarició su sexo. Serenity gimió, consumida por la pasión. Endymion capturó sus labios y la besó plena y profundamente. De forma instintiva, se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos para saborearlo mejor.

La levantó del suelo, sin abandonar sus labios, mientras la llevaba hasta la cama. De algún modo, se las arregló para acomodarla sobre el colchón y tumbarse sobre ella sin dejar de besarla. Ciertamente tenía un gran talento.

Y ¡uf!, Serenity se sentía arder con sus caricias. Con su aroma escandalosamente sensual. Con la sensación de su cuerpo tendido junto a ella. Comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza mientras él le separaba los muslos con las rodillas y se colocaba, aún vestido, sobre ella.

Sentir su peso era algo maravilloso. Su cuerpo duro y viril, mientras restregaba sus esbeltas caderas contra ella. Aun a través de los vaqueros, podía sentir su erección presionando sobre su entrepierna. Como si estuviesen atraídas por un imán, sus caderas se alzaron acompasándose al movimiento de Endymion.

— Eso es, Serenity —murmuró sobre sus labios, mientras seguía rozando su miembro hinchado contra ella, de un modo tan magistral que Serenity supo que ya habría llegado al clímax si estuviese dentro de ella—. Siente mis caricias. Siente mi deseo por ti, sólo por ti. No luches contra él.

Serenity volvió a gemir cuando Endymion abandonó sus labios y dejó un abrasador reguero de besos por su garganta, hasta llegar a sus pechos, que comenzó a succionar con suavidad.

Serenity deliraba de placer mientras enterraba las manos en los rizos negros de Endymion. Él atormentó implacablemente sus pechos con la lengua. Todo su cuerpo temblaba por el tremendo esfuerzo que le suponía mantenerse vestido. Quería introducirse en ella con tanta desesperación que su cordura se desvanecía poco a poco.

Con cada envite de sus caderas contra las de Serenity, le daban ganas de gritar por la agonía del deseo insatisfecho. Era la tortura más deliciosa que jamás había experimentado. Y todo empeoró al sentir a Serenity deslizar las manos por su espalda, e introducirlas en sus bolsillos traseros para acercarlo aún más, apretándolo con fuerza.

Endymion se estremeció ante la sensación.

— ¡Sí, oh, sí! —jadeaba Serenity cuando él aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Endymion sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Tenía que hundirse en ella. Y si no podía hacerlo de una manera, por todos los templos de Atenas que lo haría de otra.

Se apartó de ella y se movió hacia abajo, pasando los labios por su estómago y besándole las caderas mientras le quitaba las braguitas. Serenity temblaba de pies a cabeza al sentir el poder que él ostentaba en ese momento.

— Por favor —le suplicó, incapaz de soportarlo más.

Le apartó los muslos con los codos. Serenity se lo permitió sin protestar. Colocó las manos bajo ella y le elevó las caderas hasta que le pasó las piernas por encima de sus hombros. Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par en el mismo instante en que Endymion la tomó en la boca.

Serenity enterró las manos en el cabello de él y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, siseando de placer ante las caricias tan íntimas que la lengua de Endymion le prodigaba. Jamás había experimentado algo así. Una y otra vez, penetrándola con la lengua implacablemente, él la lamía, la atormentaba, hurgaba en su interior hasta dejarla sin aliento, exhausta.

Endymion cerró los ojos y gruñó cuando probó su sabor. Y disfrutó de la sensación. Los murmullos de placer que escapaban de la garganta de Serenity resonaban en sus oídos. Percibía cómo ella reaccionaba ante cada caricia sensual de su lengua, cuidadosamente ejecutada. De hecho, sentía como le temblaban los muslos y las nalgas, como se estremecían contra sus hombros y sus mejillas.

Serenity se retorcía de modo muy erótico en respuesta a sus caricias. Con la respiración entrecortada, Endymion quiso mostrarle exactamente lo que se había estado perdiendo. Cuando saliera de la habitación esa noche, Serenity no volvería a encogerse de temor ante sus caricias.

Ella gimoteó cuando movió la mano despacio para introducir el pulgar en su vagina, mientras continuaba lamiéndola.

— ¡Endymion! —jadeó con un involuntario estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

Él movió el dedo y la lengua aún más rápido, más profundo, aumentando la presión mientras giraba y giraba. Serenity sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas por el roce de la barba de Endymion en sus muslos, en su sexo. Y, cuando pensaba que ya no podría soportarlo más, alcanzó el clímax de forma tan violenta que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba por las continuas oleadas de placer.

Pero Endymion no se detuvo, siguió prodigándole caricias hasta que tuvo otro nuevo orgasmo, casi seguido al primero. La tercera vez que le ocurrió pensó que moriría. Débil, y totalmente saciada, sacudía la cabeza a uno y otro lado, sobre la almohada, mientras él continuaba su implacable asalto.

— Endymion, por favor —le suplicó mientras su cuerpo seguía experimentando continuos espasmos por sus caricias—. No puedo más.

Sólo entonces, él se apartó.

Serenity se sentía palpitar desde la cabeza hasta los pies, y respiraba entrecortadamente. Jamás había conocido un placer tan intenso. Endymion trazó una senda de besos desde sus muslos hasta su garganta, y allí se quedó.

— Dime la verdad, Serenity —le dijo al oído—. ¿Has sentido algo así antes?

— No —susurró ella con honestidad; dudaba que muchas mujeres hubiesen conocido algo semejante a lo que ella acababa de experimentar. Quizás no hubiese ninguna—. No tenía ni idea de que pudiese ser así.

Con una mirada hambrienta, Endymion la contempló como si quisiese devorarla. Ella sintió la presión de su erección sobre la cadera y cayó en la cuenta que él no había llegado al orgasmo. Había mantenido su promesa.

Con el corazón latiéndole frenético ante el descubrimiento, quiso proporcionarle lo mismo que ella acababa de vivir. O al menos, algo que se le aproximara. Bajando la mano, comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones.

Endymion le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarle la palma con mucha ternura.

— Tu intención es buena, pero no te molestes.

— Endymion —le dijo en tono de reproche—. Sé que es muy doloroso para un hombre si no se…

— No puedo —insistió él, interrumpiéndola de nuevo.

Serenity lo miró ceñuda.

— ¿Que no puedes qué?

— Tener un orgasmo.

Serenity abrió la boca, atónita. ¿Estaría diciendo la verdad? De todos modos, sus ojos tenían una expresión mortalmente seria.

— Es parte de la maldición —le explicó él—. Puedo darte placer, pero si me tocas justo ahora, sólo conseguirás hacerme más daño.

Sufriendo por él, le acarició la mejilla.

— Entonces, ¿por qué…?

— Porque quería hacerlo.

No lo creía. No. Apartó la mano de su rostro y miró hacia otro lado.

— Querrás decir porque tenías que hacerlo. Por la maldición también, ¿no es cierto?

Él la cogió por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

— No. Estoy luchando contra la maldición, si no fuese así, estaría dentro de ti ahora mismo.

— No lo entiendo.

— Yo tampoco —le confesó mirándola a los ojos, como si buscase en ella la respuesta—. Acuéstate conmigo —susurró—. Por favor.

Serenity hizo una mueca de dolor ante el sufrimiento que destilaba aquella sencilla petición. Su pobre Endymion. ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Cómo podían hacerle eso a alguien como él?

Endymion cogió el libro y se lo dio a Serenity.

— Léeme.

Ella abrió el cuento mientras él colocaba las almohadas en el cabecero de la cama. Se estiró en el colchón e hizo que Serenity se tumbara a su lado. Sin decir una sola palabra, tiró de la manta y la rodeó en un tierno gesto con su brazo. El olor a sándalo la asaltó de nuevo, mientras comenzaba a leerle la historia de Wendy y Peter Pan.

Estuvieron así durante una hora.

— Me encanta tu voz. Tu forma de hablar —le dijo mientras Serenity se detenía para pasar una página.

Ella sonrió.

— Debo decir lo mismo de ti. Tienes la voz más cautivadora que he escuchado jamás.

Endymion le quitó el libro de las manos y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche. Serenity alzó la mirada hasta sus ojos. El deseo los hacía más brillantes, y la contemplaba con un anhelo que la dejó sin respiración. Entonces, para su asombro, la besó suavemente en la punta de la nariz.

Alargó el brazo, cogió el mando a distancia y bajó las luces hasta dejar la habitación en penumbra. Serenity no sabía qué decir mientras él se acurrucaba tras ella y la abrazaba por la espalda. Endymion le apartó el pelo de la cara y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, al lado de la suya.

— Me encanta tu olor —le susurró, abrazándola con fuerza.

— Gracias —respondió ella en un murmullo.

No estaba segura, pero le daba la impresión de que Endymion sonreía. Se acurrucó aún más, acercándose a la calidez de su cuerpo, pero los vaqueros le rasparon las piernas.

— ¿No estás incómodo vestido? ¿No deberías cambiarte de ropa?

— No —contestó tranquilamente—. De este modo, sé que mi cucharilla permanecerá alejada de tu…

— Ni se te ocurra decirlo —dijo con una carcajada—. No te ofendas, pero tu hermano es asqueroso.

— Sabía que había una razón para que me gustaras tanto.

Serenity le quitó el mando a distancia de las manos.

— Buenas noches, Serenity.

— Buenas noches, cariño.

Serenity apagó la luz.

Al instante, notó cómo Endymion se tensaba. Su respiración se convirtió en un jadeo entrecortado y se apartó de ella.

— ¿Endymion?

Él no contestó.

Preocupada, Serenity encendió la luz para poder verle. Se abrazaba con fuerza el torso, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Tenía la frente cubierta de sudor y una mirada aterrada y salvaje mientras se esforzaba por respirar.

— ¿Endymion?

Él observó la habitación como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla espantosa. Serenity vio cómo alzaba un brazo y colocaba la mano en la pared, para asegurarse que todo era real, no una alucinación. Se humedeció los labios, se pasó la mano por el pecho y tragó saliva.

Y entonces, Serenity lo entendió.

La oscuridad. Por eso no había apagado las luces, sino que había bajado la intensidad.

— Lo siento Endymion, no lo sabía.

Él seguía sin hablar.

Serenity lo abrazó, sorprendida de que un hombre tan fuerte buscase consuelo en ella como si no pudiese hacer otra cosa. Endymion apoyó la cabeza sobre sus pechos. Con los dientes apretados, Serenity sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Y en ese instante supo que jamás le dejaría regresar a ese libro. Nunca.

De algún modo, romperían la maldición. Y, cuando todo hubiese acabado, esperaba que Endymion pudiese vengarse del responsable de su sufrimiento.


	10. Chapter 10

Serenity permaneció inmóvil durante horas, escuchando la respiración tranquila y acompasada de Endymion, mientras dormía a su lado. Había colocado una pierna entre sus muslos y le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo. La sensación de su cuerpo, envolviéndola, la hacía palpitar de deseo. Y su olor…

Lo que más le apetecía en esos momentos era darse la vuelta y enterrar la nariz en el aroma cálido y amaderado de su piel. Nadie la había hecho sentirse así jamás. Tan querida, tan segura. Tan deseable.

Y se preguntaba cómo era posible, teniendo en cuenta que apenas se conocían. Endymion llegaba a una parte de su interior que iba más allá del mero deseo físico. Era tan fuerte, tan autoritario… Y tan divertido. La hacía reír y le encogía el corazón.

Alargó el brazo y pasó los dedos con suavidad por la mano que tenía colocada justo bajo su barbilla. Tenía unas manos preciosas. Largas y ahusadas. Aun relajadas durante el sueño, su fuerza era innegable. Y la magia que obraban en su cuerpo… Un milagro.

Pasó el pulgar por su anillo de general y comenzó a preguntarse cómo habría sido Endymion entonces. A menos que la maldición hubiese alterado su apariencia física, no parecía ser muy mayor, no aparentaba más de treinta.

¿Cómo podría haber liderado un ejército a una edad tan temprana? Pero claro, Alejandro Magno apenas si tenía edad para afeitarse cuando comenzó sus campañas.

Endymion debía haber tenido una apariencia magnífica en el campo de batalla. Serenity cerró los ojos e intentó imaginárselo a caballo, cargando contra sus enemigos. Podía ver una vívida imagen del general vestido con la armadura y con la espada en alto mientras luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con los romanos.

— ¿Andrew?

Serenity se tensó al escuchar el murmullo. Endymion estaba dormido.

Giró sobre el colchón y lo miró.

— ¿Endymion?

Él adoptó una postura rígida y comenzó a hablar en una confusa mezcla de inglés y griego clásico.

— ¡No! _¡Okhee! ¡Okhee! _¡No! —y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama.

Serenity no podía saber si estaba dormido o despierto.

Le tocó el brazo instintivamente y, lanzando una maldición, él la agarró con fuerza y tiró de ella hasta ponerla sobre sus muslos. Después volvió a arrojarla a la cama, con una mirada salvaje y los labios fruncidos.

— ¡Maldito seas! —gruñó.

— Endymion —jadeó Serenity, luchando por liberarse mientras él la agarraba con más fuerza por el brazo—. ¡Soy yo, Serenity!

— ¿Serenity? —repitió con el ceño fruncido, intentando enfocar la mirada.

Se apartó de ella parpadeando. Alzó las manos y las observó como si fuesen dos apéndices extraños que no hubiese visto jamás. Después clavó los ojos en Serenity.

— ¿Te he hecho daño?

— No, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

Él no contestó.

— ¿Endymion? —dijo mientras le tocaba.

Se alejó de ella como si se apartase de una criatura venenosa.

— Estoy bien. Era un mal sueño.

— ¿Un mal sueño o un mal recuerdo?

— Un mal recuerdo que me persigue en sueños —murmuró con la voz cargada de dolor, y se levantó—. Debería dormir en otro sitio.

Serenity lo cogió por el brazo antes de que pudiera marcharse y lo acercó de vuelta a la cama.

— ¿Eso es lo que siempre hiciste en el pasado?

Él asintió.

— ¿Le has contado tus pesadillas a alguien?

Endymion la miró horrorizado. ¿Por quién lo había tomado? ¿Por un niño llorón que necesitaba a su madre?

Siempre había guardado la angustia en su interior. Como le habían enseñado. Sólo durante las horas de sueño los recuerdos podían traspasar las barreras que él mismo había erigido. Sólo cuando dormía era débil.

En el libro no había nadie que pudiera resultar herido cuando le asaltaba la pesadilla. Pero una vez liberado de su confinamiento, sabía que no era muy inteligente dormir al lado de alguien que podía acabar inadvertidamente herido mientras estaba atrapado en el sueño. Podría matarla de forma accidental. Y esa idea lo aterrorizaba.

— No —susurró—. No se lo he contado nunca a nadie

— Entonces, cuéntamelo a mí.

— No —respondió con firmeza—. No quiero volver a vivirlo.

— Si lo revives cada vez que sueñas, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Déjame entrar en tus sueños, Endymion. Déjame ayudarte.

¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría tener esperanza? _Sabes que no. _Pero aún así…

Quería purgar los demonios. Quería dormir una noche completa libre del tormento, con un sueño tranquilo.

— Cuéntamelo —insistió suavemente.

Serenity percibía su renuencia mientras se unía a ella en la cama. Permaneció sentado en el borde, con la cabeza entre las manos.

— Ya me has preguntado qué hice para que me maldijeran. Lo hicieron porque traicioné al único hermano que jamás he conocido. La única familia que he tenido en la vida.

La angustia de su voz caló muy hondo en Serenity. Deseaba desesperadamente acariciarle la espalda, para reconfortarlo, pero no se atrevió por si él volvía a apartarse de nuevo.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

Endymion se mesó el cabello y dejó enterrado el puño en él. Con la mandíbula más rígida que el acero y la mirada fija en la alfombra contestó:

— Permití que la envidia me envenenase.

— ¿Cómo?

Permaneció callado un rato antes de volver a hablar.

— Conocí a Andrew poco después de que mi madrastra me enviase a vivir a los barracones.

Serenity apenas si recordaba una conversación con Mina en la que le explicaba que los barracones espartanos eran los lugares donde se obligaba a vivir a los niños, alejados de sus hogares y de sus familias. Siempre se los había imaginado como una especie de internado.

— ¿Cuántos años tenías?

— Siete.

Incapaz de imaginar que la obligaran a apartarse de sus padres a esa edad, Serenity jadeó.

— No había nada de raro en la decisión —dijo él sin mirarla—. Y era grande para mi edad. Además, la vida en los barracones era infinitamente mejor que la que llevaba junto a mi madrastra.

Serenity percibía el veneno que destilaba su voz y se preguntó cómo habría sido la mujer.

— ¿Entonces, Andrew vivía contigo en los barracones?

— Sí —murmuró él—. Cada barracón estaba dividido en grupos, y cada uno elegía a un líder. Andrew era el líder de mi grupo.

— ¿Qué hacían esos grupos?

— Éramos una especie de unidad militar. Estudiábamos, limpiábamos nuestro barracón, pero sobre todo, nos las apañábamos entre todos para poder sobrevivir.

Serenity se sobresaltó ante esa palabra tan dura.

— ¿Sobrevivir a qué?

— Al estilo de vida espartano —contestó Endymion con voz áspera—. No sé si conoces algo sobre las costumbres de la gente de mi padre, pero no vivían con los lujos habituales del resto de los griegos.

» Los espartanos sólo querían una cosa de sus hijos: que nos convirtiéramos en la fuerza militar más impresionante del mundo antiguo. Para prepararnos, nos enseñaban a sobrevivir con las necesidades más básicas. Nos daban una sola túnica que debíamos conservar durante todo un año, y si se estropeaba, la perdíamos, o acababa por quedarnos pequeña, nos quedábamos sin ella. Teníamos que hacernos nuestra propia cama. Y una vez que llegábamos a la pubertad, no se nos permitía llevar ningún tipo de calzado.

Se rió con amargura.

— Aún puedo recordar cómo me dolían los pies durante el invierno. Teníamos prohibido encender fuego, y tampoco podíamos taparnos con una manta, así es que nos envolvíamos los pies con harapos para evitar que se nos congelaran durante la noche. Por la mañana sacábamos los cadáveres de los chicos que habían muerto de frío.

Serenity se encogió de espanto ante el mundo que Endymion describía. Intentaba imaginarse cómo debía haber sido vivir así. Peor aún, recordó el berrinche que pilló a los trece años porque se encaprichó de unos zapatos de ochenta dólares que, según su madre, eran demasiado para ella; y a la misma edad, Endymion habría estado buscando harapos. La injusticia de aquello la hacía pedazos.

— Sólo erais niños.

— Jamás fui un niño —le contestó con sencillez—. Pero eso no era todo, lo peor era que apenas nos daban de comer. Estábamos obligados a robar o a morir de hambre.

— ¿Y los padres lo permitían?

Él la miró por encima del hombro; sus ojos tenían una expresión irónica.

— Lo consideraban un deber cívico. Y, puesto que mi padre era el _stratgoi_ de Esparta, la mayoría de los profesores y de los chicos me despreciaron desde el primer momento. Me daban mucha menos comida que al resto.

— ¿Qué era tu padre? —le preguntó, no acababa de comprender el término griego que Endymion había empleado.

— El general supremo, si lo prefieres —inspiró profundamente y continuó—. A causa de su posición, y de su reputación de hombre cruel, yo era un paria para mi grupo. Mientras ellos se unían para poder robar comida, a mí me dejaban de lado, y tenía que ingeniármelas para sobrevivir. Un día, pescaron a Andrew robando comida. Cuando regresaron a los barracones iban a castigarlo. Así es que di un paso al frente y me eché toda la culpa.

— ¿Por qué?

Endymion se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

— Estaba tan débil por la paliza anterior que pensé que no viviría si le daban otra.

— ¿Y por qué le habían golpeado antes?

— Era el modo de empezar el día. Tan pronto como nos sacaban a rastras de las camas, nos daban una buena tunda.

Serenity hizo una mueca de dolor.

— Entonces, ¿por qué dejaste que te pegaran en su lugar, si tú también estabas herido?

— Siendo el hijo de una diosa, aguantaba las palizas más duras.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras recordaba las palabras que Mina había dicho esa misma tarde. Esta vez, no pudo resistir el impulso de acercarse a él. Le puso la mano sobre el bíceps. Endymion no se apartó. Al contrario, le cubrió la mano con la suya y le dio un ligero apretón.

— Desde ese día en adelante, Andrew me consideró su hermano, e hizo que los demás me aceptaran. Aunque mi madre y mi padre tenían otros hijos, nunca había tenido un hermano antes.

Ella sonrió.

— ¿Qué ocurrió después?

El bíceps se contrajo bajo su mano.

— Decidimos aunar fuerzas para conseguir lo que necesitábamos. Él distraía a la gente y yo robaba; así, si nos pillaban, yo me llevaba los golpes.

_¿Por qué?_ Tenía Serenity en la punta de la lengua, pero se la mordió. En el fondo, conocía la respuesta: Endymion estaba protegiendo a su hermano.

— El tiempo fue pasando —continuó él—, y noté que su padre salía furtivamente del pueblo para observarlo de lejos. El amor y el orgullo en su rostro eran algo indescriptible. Su madre hacía lo mismo. Se suponía que debíamos apañárnoslas para conseguir comida, pero algunos días, Andrew encontraba cosas que sus padres le habían dejado. Pan fresco, langosta asada, una jarra de leche… y a veces, dinero.

— Qué tierno.

— Sí, lo era; pero cada vez que me daba cuenta de lo que hacían por él, la realidad me destrozaba. Quería que mis padres sintieran lo mismo por mí. Habría dado gustoso mi vida porque mi padre me mirara una sola vez sin odio; o porque mi madre se preocupara por mí lo justo para venir a verme. Lo más cerca que he estado nunca de ella fue en su templo de Thimaria. Solía pasar horas contemplando su estatua, y preguntándome si era así realmente. Preguntándome si pensaba alguna vez en mí.

Serenity se sentó tras él, lo abrazó por la cintura y puso la barbilla sobre su hombro.

— ¿Nunca viste a tu madre cuando eras pequeño?

Él le rodeó los brazos con los suyos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta dejarla reposar sobre el hombro de Serenity. Ella sonrió ante el gesto. Aunque estuviese tenso y nervioso, le estaba confiando cosas que jamás había compartido con otra persona.

Y saberlo le proporcionaba una sensación de increíble intimidad.

— No la he visto nunca —confesó en voz baja—. Me enviaba a otros, pero ella jamás se ha presentado ante mí. Sin importar lo mucho que le implorara, siempre se negaba. Después de un tiempo, dejé de pedírselo. Y al final, también dejé de entrar en sus templos.

Serenity le plantó un beso tierno en el hombro. ¿Cómo podía su madre haberlo ignorado? ¿Cómo podía ser capaz una madre de no atender el ruego de un hijo?

Pensaba en sus propios padres. En el amor y la ternura que le habían prodigado. Y, por primera vez, después de tantos años, se dijo que sus sentimientos con respecto a su trágica muerte estaban totalmente equivocados. Siempre había pensado que habría sido mucho mejor no conocer su cariño para no perderlo de modo tan cruel.

Pero no era así. Aunque los recuerdos de su infancia y de sus padres eran agridulces, la reconfortaban.

Endymion no había conocido nunca la ternura de un abrazo. La seguridad de saber que, hiciese lo que hiciese, sus padres siempre estarían allí. No podía imaginar cómo habría sido crecer del modo que él lo hizo.

— Pero tenías a Andrew —le susurró, preguntándose si habría sido suficiente para él.

— Sí. Tras la muerte de mi padre, cuando yo tenía catorce años, Andrew fue lo bastante amable como para dejarme ir a su casa cuando nos daban permiso. Fue en una de esas visitas cuando vi por primera vez a Reika.

Serenity sintió una pequeña punzada de celos al escuchar el nombre de su esposa.

— Era tan hermosa… —murmuró él— y estaba prometida a Andrew.

Serenity se quedó paralizada ante sus palabras.

¡Oh! La cosa no iba bien.

— Peor aún —le dijo acariciándole el brazo con suavidad—, estaba enamorada de él. Cada vez que íbamos de permiso, se arrojaba en brazos de Andrew para besarlo. Le decía lo mucho que significaba para ella. Cuando nos marchábamos, le pedía en voz baja que tuviese cuidado, y le dejaba comida para que la encontrase.

Endymion se detuvo mientras recordaba la imagen de Andrew cuando volvía a los barracones con los regalos de Reika.

_«Algún día te casarás, Endymion» _decía su amigo mientras hacía gala de los obsequios _«pero jamás tendrás una esposa como la mía para calentarte la cama.»_

Aunque su amigo no lo dijese, Endymion conocía el motivo de que hablara así. Ningún padre responsable entregaría a su hija en matrimonio a un hombre desheredado, sin familia que lo reconociese.

Cada vez que su amigo pronunciaba esas palabras, su alma se hacía pedazos. Había ocasiones en las que sospechaba que Andrew echaba sal en sus heridas debido a los celos. Reika lo miraba más de la cuenta cuando pensaba que su prometido no lo notaba. Puede que él tuviese su corazón, pero al igual que el resto de las mujeres, ella se lo comía con los ojos cada vez que estaba cerca.

Por ese motivo Andrew dejó de invitarlo a su casa. Y que le prohibieran regresar al único hogar que había conocido, acabó por destrozarlo.

— Debería haber dejado que se casaran —siguió Endymion, mientras pasaba el brazo por la cabeza de Serenity y enterraba el rostro en su cuello para inhalar el dulce aroma de su piel—. Entonces lo sabía, pero no podía soportarlo. Año tras año, vería cómo ella lo amaba. Vería cómo su familia lo adoraba, mientras yo no tenía un hogar donde acudir.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Serenity—. Has dicho que tenías hermanos, ¿no te habrían dejado quedarte con ellos?

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Los hijos de mi padre me odiaban a muerte. Su madre me habría permitido quedarme con ellos, pero me negaba a pagar el precio que pedía a cambio. No tenía nada en aquellos días, excepto mi dignidad.

— Ahora también la tienes —murmuró ella, abrazándolo con más fuerza por la cintura—. He sido testigo de ella.

Soltándola, dejó pasar sus palabras y tensó la mandíbula.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió a Andrew? —siguió Serenity. Quería que siguiera hablando mientras estuviese de humor—. ¿Murió en combate?

Él soltó una amarga carcajada.

— No. Cuando fuimos lo suficientemente mayores para unirnos al ejército, lo mantuve a salvo en el campo de batalla. Había prometido a Reika y a su familia que no permitiría que le ocurriese nada.

Serenity sintió el corazón de Endymio latiendo con rapidez bajo sus brazos.

— Según pasaban los años, pronunciaban mi nombre con temor y respeto. Mis victorias se convertían en leyenda, y se contaban una y otra vez. Cuando regresaba a Thimaria, acababa durmiendo en la calle, o en la cama de cualquier mujer que me abriese la puerta para pasar la noche. De ese modo pasaba el tiempo hasta que regresaba a la batalla.

A Serenity le escocían los ojos por las lágrimas; la voz de Endymion estaba cargada de dolor. ¿Cómo podían haberlo tratado así?

— ¿Qué pasó para que cambiaran las cosas? —le preguntó.

Él suspiró.

— Una noche, mientras buscaba un lugar para dormir, me tropecé con ellos dos en la calle. Estaban abrazándose como dos enamorados. Me disculpé rápidamente pero, al alejarme, escuché a Andrew hablando con Reika.

Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido entre los brazos de Serenity y el corazón comenzó a latirle con más rapidez.

— ¿Qué dijo? —le urgió Serenity.

Los ojos de Endymion adoptaron una mirada sombría.

— Ella le preguntó que por qué nunca me quedaba en casa de mis hermanos. Andrew se rió y le contestó: «_Nadie quiere a Endymion. Es el hijo de Afrodita, la Diosa del Amor, y ni siquiera ella soporta estar cerca de él_. »

Serenity fue incapaz de respirar mientras escuchaba las crueles palabras. Se imaginó cómo debió sentirse Endymion al oírlas.

Él tomó aire con brusquedad.

— Le había guardado las espaldas más veces de las que podía recordar. Me habían herido en batalla en incontables ocasiones por protegerlo, incluyendo una vez en la que una lanza me atravesó el costado. Y allí estaba él, burlándose de mí. No pude soportar la injusticia. Había creído que éramos hermanos. Y supongo que, al final, lo fuimos, ya que me trató del mismo modo que el resto de mi familia. Yo siempre había sido un hijastro bastardo. Solo y repudiado. No entendía por qué él tenía tantas personas que lo querían y yo no tenía a nadie.

» Herido y enfadado por sus palabras, hice lo que jamás debería haber hecho: invocar a Eros.

Serenity podía imaginarse fácilmente lo que había ocurrido.

— Hizo que Reika se enamorara de ti.

Él asintió.

— Disparó a Andrew con una flecha de plomo que mató su amor por Reika, y a ella le disparó con una de oro para que se enamorara de mí. Se suponía que todo debía acabar ahí pero…

Meciéndolo con suavidad entre sus brazos, Serenity aguardó a que encontrase las palabras exactas.

— Tardé dos años en convencer a su padre para que le permitiera casarse con un bastardo desheredado, sin influencias familiares. Para entonces, mi leyenda había aumentado y había sido ascendido. Finalmente logré acumular riquezas suficientes para hacer que Reika viviese como una reina. Y, en lo que se refería a ella, no reparé en gastos. Teníamos jardines, esclavos y todo lo que se le antojaba. Le di libertad e independencia, como jamás tuvo ninguna otra mujer de la época.

— ¿Pero no era suficiente?

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Yo necesitaba algo más y sabía que le ocurría algo. Aun antes de que Eros interviniese, siempre fue excesivamente vehemente. Dependía de Andrew de un modo prohibido para las espartanas y, en una ocasión en que fue herido, se afeitó totalmente la cabeza como muestra de su dolor.

» Más tarde, una vez Eros disparó sus flechas, Reika pasaba por largos periodos de depresión, o de furia. Yo hacía todo lo que podía por ella, e intentaba que fuese feliz.

Serenity le acarició el pelo mientras lo escuchaba.

— Decía que me quería, pero yo percibía que no se interesaba por mí del mismo modo que lo había hecho por Andrew. Me entregaba su cuerpo de forma generosa, pero no había verdadera pasión en sus caricias. Lo supe desde la primera vez que la besé.

» Intenté engañarme a mí mismo, diciéndome que no importaba. Muy pocos hombres, en aquel entonces, hallaban el amor en el matrimonio. Además, me ausentaba durante meses, a veces, incluso años, mientras dirigía mi ejército. Pero al final, supongo que me parezco demasiado a mi madre, porque siempre anhelé más.

Serenity sufría enormemente por él.

— Y entonces llegó el día en que Eros _también_ me traicionó.

— ¿Te traicionó?, ¿cómo? —preguntó ansiosa, sabiendo que ése era el origen de la maldición.

— Él y Príapo estuvieron bebiendo la noche posterior a que yo matara a Livio. Eros, borracho, le contó lo que había hecho por mí. Tan pronto como Príapo escuchó la historia, supo cómo vengarse.

» Fue al Inframundo y cogió agua de la Laguna de la Memoria para ofrecérsela a Andrew. Y en cuanto tocó sus labios, recordó su amor por Reika. Príapo le contó lo que yo había hecho y le entregó más agua para que se la diera a beber a ella.

Endymion sentía cómo sus labios articulaban las palabras, pero perdió el control de la narración. En lugar de intentar pensar en lo que iba a contar, cerró los ojos y revivió aquél aciago día.

Acababa de entrar en la casa procedente de los establos, cuando vio a Reika y a Andrew en el atrio. Besándose.

Atónito, se detuvo a mitad de camino, mientras una oleada de nerviosismo se apoderaba de él al comprobar la pasión de aquel abrazo.

Hasta que Amdrew alzó la mirada y lo vio en la puerta. En el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron, Andrew curvó los labios.

— ¡Ladrón despreciable! Príapo me contó tu traición. ¿Cómo pudiste?

Con el rostro desfigurado por el odio, Reika se abalanzó sobre Endymion y lo abofeteó.

— Asqueroso bastardo, te mataría por lo que has hecho.

—_Yo_ lo mataré —gritó Andrew mientras desenvainaba su espada.

Endymion intentó apartar a Reika, pero ella se negó.

— ¡Por todos los dioses! He dado a luz a tus hijos —dijo mientras intentaba arañarle la cara.

Endymion la sostuvo por las muñecas.

— Reika, yo…

— ¡No me toques! —le gritó zafándose de sus manos—. Me das asco. ¿Crees que una mujer decente iba a quererte a la luz del día? Eres despreciable. Repulsivo.

Se apartó de él y se acercó a Andrew.

— Córtale la cabeza. Quiero bañarme en su sangre hasta borrar el rastro de su olor en mi piel.

Andrew blandió la espada.

Endymion dio un salto hacia atrás, poniéndose fuera del alcance del arma. De forma instintiva, buscó su propia espada, pero se detuvo. Lo último que deseaba era derramar la sangre de Andrew.

— No quiero luchar contigo.

— ¿Que no? ¡Violaste a mi mujer y le hiciste llevar tu simiente, cuando deberían haber sido mis hijos a los que diese a luz! Te recibí en mi hogar con los brazos abiertos. Te di una cama cuando nadie te quería cerca, ¿y así me pagas?

Endymion lo miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Te _pago_? ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de las ocasiones en las que te he salvado la vida durante las batallas? ¿De cuantas palizas me han dado en tu lugar? ¿Puedes siquiera contarlas? Y te atreviste a burlarte de mí.

Andrew se rió cruelmente.

— Todos, excepto Zafiro, se burlaban de ti, idiota. De hecho, era el único que te

defendía, con tanto empeño que a veces me hacía plantearme qué haríais juntos cuando estabais a solas.

Suprimiendo la ira que le habría dejado totalmente expuesto y vulnerable al ataque de Andrew, se agachó para esquivar la siguiente estocada.

— Déjalo, Andrew. No me obligues a hacer algo de lo que los dos nos arrepentiríamos más tarde.

— De lo único que me arrepiento es de haber dado cabida a un ladrón en mi casa —bramó Andrew con ira, alzando la espada de nuevo.

Endymion intentó agacharse, pero Reika se acercó hasta él por detrás y le propinó un empujón.

La espada de Andrew le dio en las costillas. Siseando de dolor, Endymion sacó su propia espada y la blandió de tal modo que habría dejado a su amigo sin cabeza si le hubiese alcanzado.

Andrew intentó alcanzarlo, pero Endymion se limitó a defenderse mientras intentaba alejar a Reika del alcance de las espadas.

— No lo hagas, Andrew. Sabes que tu habilidad con la espada es inferior a la mía.

Su amigo intensificó el ataque.

— No voy a dejar que sigas con ella, de ningún modo.

Los siguientes segundos se sucedieron con inusual rapidez, pero aún así, Endymion veía pasar la imagen por su cabeza con diáfana nitidez.

Reika lo agarró del brazo libre al mismo tiempo que Andrew atacaba. La espada no hirió a Endymion de milagro tras el empujón que le dio su esposa. Totalmente desequilibrado, intentó liberarse de Reika, pero con ella en medio, lo que consiguió fue tropezarse hacia delante, a la vez que Andrew avanzaba hacia ellos.

En el instante en que chocaron, sintió cómo su espada se hundía en el cuerpo de su amigo.

— ¡No! —gritó Endymion, extrayendo la hoja del vientre de Andrew mientras Reika dejaba escapar un atormentado chillido de angustia.

Lentamente, Andrew cayó al suelo.

Arrodillándose, Endymion arrojó su espada a un lado y cogió a su amigo.

— ¡Dioses del Olimpo!, ¿qué habéis hecho?

Escupiendo sangre y tosiendo, Andrew le lanzó una mirada acusadora.

— Yo no hice nada. Fuiste tú el que me traicionó. Éramos hermanos y me robaste el corazón.

Andrew tragó dolorosamente mientras sus pálidos ojos atravesaban a Endymion.

— Jamás tuviste nada que no robaras antes.

Endymion comenzó a temblar, consumido por la culpa y la agonía. Jamás había tenido intención de que sucediera algo así. Nunca había querido que alguien saliese herido, y menos aún Andrew. Lo único que deseaba era alguien que le amara. Sólo quería un hogar donde fuese bienvenido. Pero Andrew tenía razón. Él era el único culpable. De todo.

Los chillidos de Reika resonaban en sus oídos. Lo agarró del pelo y comenzó a tirar con todas sus fuerzas. Con una mirada salvaje, sacó la daga que Endymion llevaba en el cinturón.

— ¡Te quiero muerto! ¡Muerto!

Le hundió la daga en el brazo, y volvió a sacarla para atacar de nuevo. Él la agarró a tiempo. Con un fuerte tirón, se deshizo de él y se apartó.

— No —le dijo con una mirada desencajada—. Quiero que sufras. Me quitaste lo que más quería. Ahora yo haré lo mismo contigo —y salió corriendo.

Abrumado por el dolor y la furia, Endymion no pudo moverse mientras veía como la vida abandonaba el cuerpo de su amigo. Entonces, las palabras de su esposa se filtraron entre la neblina que confundía su mente.

— ¡No! —rugió mientras se ponía en pie—. ¡No lo hagas!

Llegó a la puerta de los aposentos de Reika a tiempo para escuchar los gritos de los niños. Con el corazón en un puño, intentó abrirla pero ella la había atrancado desde dentro. Cuando logró abrirla, era demasiado tarde.

Demasiado tarde…

Endymion se llevó las manos a la cara, presionándose con fuerza los ojos, mientras el horror de lo sucedido aquel día lo inundaba de nuevo; pero ahora sentía las caricias de Serenity en la espalda, y se sentía reconfortado.

Jamás sería capaz de olvidar la imagen de sus hijos, el miedo en el corazón. La agonía más absoluta. Lo único que había amado en el mundo eran sus hijos.

Y sólo ellos lo habían amado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvieron que sufrir a causa de sus errores? ¿Por qué tuvo Príapo que torturarlo haciendo que ellos sufrieran? ¿Y cómo pudo permitir Afrodita que todo aquello sucediese? Una cosa era que no le hiciese caso a él, pero dejar que sus hijos murieran… Por eso fue aquel día a su templo. Había planeado matar a Príapo. Arrancarle la cabeza de los hombros y clavarla en una lanza.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —le preguntó Serenity, devolviéndolo al presente.

— Cuando entré en la habitación era demasiado tarde —dijo con la garganta casi cerrada por el dolor—. Nuestros hijos estaban muertos; su propia madre los había asesinado. Reika se había abierto las muñecas y yacía junto a ellos. Llamé a un médico para que intentara detener la hemorragia —entonces hizo una pausa—. Mientras exhalaba su último aliento, me escupió a la cara.

Serenity cerró los ojos, consumida por el dolor de Endymion. Era peor de lo que había imaginado. ¡Santo Dios! ¿Cómo había sobrevivido?

Había escuchado numerosos relatos de tragedias a lo largo de su vida, pero ninguno podía compararse con lo que Endymion había sufrido. Y lo pasó él solo, sin nadie que lo ayudara. Sin nadie que lo amara.

— Lo siento tanto —susurró ella acariciándole el pecho para consolarlo.

— Aún no puedo creer que estén muertos —murmuró él con la voz rota de dolor—. Me preguntaste qué hacía mientras estaba en el libro. Recordar las caras de mis hijos; de mi hijo y de mi hija. Recordar sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello. Recordar cómo salían corriendo a mi encuentro cada vez que regresaba a casa, después de una campaña. Y revivir cada uno de los momentos de ese día, deseando haber hecho algo para salvarlos.

Serenity parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas. No era de extrañar que jamás hubiese hablado a nadie de eso.

Endymion tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

— Los dioses ni siquiera me conceden caer en la locura para poder escapar a mis recuerdos. No se me permite semejante alivio.

Después de esas palabras, no volvió a hablar. Se limitó a quedarse inmóvil entre los brazos de Serenity.

Sorprendida por su fortaleza, estuvo sentada tras él durante horas, abrazándolo. No sabía qué más podía hacer. Por primera vez en años, sus habilidades de psicóloga le fallaron por completo.

Cuando se despertó, la luz del sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas. Tardó todo un minuto en recordar lo acontecido la noche anterior. Se sentó en la cama e intentó tocar a Endymion, pero estaba sola.

— ¿Endymion? —lo llamó.

Nadie contestó.

Echando a un lado el edredón, se levantó y se vistió deprisa.

— ¿Endymion? —volvió a llamarlo, mientras bajaba las escaleras. Nada. Ni un sonido, aparte de los latidos frenéticos de su corazón. El pánico comenzó a abrirse paso en su cabeza. ¿Le habría sucedido algo?

Entró corriendo en la sala de estar; el libro estaba sobre la mesita de café. Pasando las páginas con rapidez, vio que la hoja donde había estado el dibujo de Endymion seguía en blanco. Aliviada por el hecho de que no hubiese regresado al libro, continuó registrando la casa.

¿Dónde estaba?

Fue a la cocina y notó que la puerta trasera estaba entreabierta. Frunció el ceño, extrañada, y la abrió del todo para salir al porche. Echó una ojeada al patio hasta que vio a los niños de los vecinos sentados en el césped, justo al lado de los setos que separaban ambas casas. Pero lo que más le extrañó fue observar a Endymion sentado con ellos, enseñándoles un juego con piedras y palitos.

Los dos niños y una de las niñas estaban sentados a su lado, escuchando atentamente, mientras su hermana pequeña —de tan sólo dos años— gateaba entre ellos.

Serenity sonrió ante la apacible estampa. La calidez la invadió de repente, y se preguntó si Endymion se habría visto así con sus propios hijos.

Abandonó el porche y caminó hacia ellos. Bobby era el mayor de los niños, con nueve años; después venía Tommy, con ocho y Katie que acababa de cumplir seis. Sus padres se habían mudado al vecindario hacía ya diez años, recién casados y, aunque tenían una buena relación, jamás habían pasado de ser más que amigables vecinos.

— Entonces, ¿qué ocurrió? —preguntó Bobby, cuando llegó el turno de Endymion.

— Bueno, el ejército estaba atrapado —continuó Endymion, moviendo una de las piedras con un palo—, traicionado por uno de los suyos: un joven hoplita que había vendido a sus compañeros porque quería convertirse en centurión romano.

— Eran los mejores —le interrumpió Bobby.

Endymion hizo una mueca burlona.

— No eran nada comparados con los espartanos.

— ¡Arriba Esparta! —gritó Tommy—. Así anima nuestra mascota del colegio.

Bobby le dio un empujón a su hermano, y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

— Estás interrumpiendo la historia.

— No debes golpear a tu hermano jamás —le dio Endymion con brusquedad pero, aún así, con cierta ternura—. Se supone que los hermanos deben protegerse, no hacerse daño.

La ironía de sus palabras le encogió el corazón. Era una pena que nadie hubiese enseñado a sus hermanos esa lección.

— Lo siento —se disculpó Bobby—. ¿Qué pasó después?

Antes de que Endymion pudiese contestarle, el bebé se cayó y desparramó los palitos y las piedras. Los chicos comenzaron a gritarle, pero Endymion los tranquilizó mientras levantaba a Allison y la ponía de nuevo en pie.

Acarició levemente la nariz de la pequeña y la hizo reír. Después regresó al juego.

Mientras le llegaba el turno a Bobby para mover la piedra, Endymion retomó la historia donde la había dejado.

— El general macedonio observó las colinas que lo rodeaban; estaban encerrados. Los romanos los habían acorralado. No había modo de flanquearlos, ni de retroceder.

— ¿Se rindieron? —preguntó Bobby.

— Nunca —contestó Endymion con convicción—. La muerte antes que el deshonor.

Hizo una pausa mientras las palabras reverberaban en su cabeza. Era la inscripción que adornaba su escudo. Como general, había vivido honrando ese lema. Como esclavo, hacía mucho que lo había olvidado.

Los chicos se acercaron un poco más.

— ¿Murieron? —preguntó Katie.

— Algunos sí —respondió Endymion, intentando alejar los recuerdos que afluían a su mente. Recuerdos de un hombre que, una vez, fue el dueño de su propio destino—. Pero no antes de hacer huir a los romanos.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntaron los niños, ansiosos.

Esta vez, Endymion cogió al bebé antes de que volviese a interrumpirlos.

— A ver —comenzó Endymion mientras le daba a Allison su pelota roja. La niña se sentó sobre la rodilla que tenía doblada, y él la sujetó pasándole una mano por la cintura—. Mientras cabalgaban hacia ellos, el general macedonio sorprendió a los romanos, que esperaban que él reuniese a sus hombres en posición de falange, lo cual les hubiese convertido en una presa fácil para los arqueros y la caballería. En lugar de hacer lo previsible, el general ordenó a sus hombres que se dispersaran y apuntaran con las lanzas a los caballos, para romper las líneas de la caballería romana.

— ¿Y funcionó? —preguntó Tommy.

Incluso Serenity estaba interesada en la historia. Endymion asintió.

— Los romanos no se esperaban ese movimiento táctico en un ejército entrenado. Completamente desprevenidas, las tropas romanas se dispersaron.

— ¿Y el general macedonio?

— Soltó un poderoso grito de guerra mientras cabalgaba en su caballo Mania, atravesando el campo hasta llegar a la colina donde los generales romanos se estaban replegando. Ellos se dieron la vuelta para enfrentarlo, pero no fue muy inteligente por su parte. Con la furia que sentía en el corazón, debida a la traición que había sufrido, cargó sobre ellos y sólo dejó a un superviviente.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Bobby.

— Quería que entregase un mensaje.

— ¿Cuál? —inquirió Tommy.

Endymion sonrió ante las ávidas preguntas.

— El general hizo jirones el estandarte romano y después usó un trozo para ayudar al romano a vendarse las heridas. Con una sonrisa letal, miró fijamente al hombre y le dijo: «_Roma delenda est_», Roma está destruida. Y, entonces, envió al general romano de vuelta a su casa, encadenado, para que entregara el mensaje al Senado Romano.

— ¡Guau! —exclamó Bobby, impresionado—. Ojalá fueses mi profesor de historia en el colegio. Así aprobaría la asignatura seguro.

Endymion alborotó el cabello negro del niño.

— Si te hace sentir mejor, a mí no me interesaba nada el tema a tu edad. Lo único que quería era hacer travesuras.

— ¡Hola, señorita Serenity! —la saludó Tommy cuando por fin se dio cuenta de su presencia—. ¿Ha escuchado la historia del señor Endymion? Dice que los romanos eran tipos malos.

Endymion miró a Serenity, que estaba a unos metros de distancia, y ella le sonrió.

— Estoy segura de que él lo sabe.

— ¿Puede arreglar mi muñeca? —le pidió Katie, ofreciéndosela.

Endymion soltó a Allison y cogió la muñeca. Le puso el brazo en su sitio y se la devolvió.

— Gracias —le dijo Katie mientras se arrojaba a su cuello y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

El anhelo que reflejó el rostro de Endymion hizo que a Serenity le diera un pinchazo el corazón. Sabía que en ese momento, él estaba viendo la cara de su propia hija al mirar a Katie.

— De nada, pequeña —le contestó con voz ronca, alejándose de ella.

— ¿Katie, Tommy, Bobby? ¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí?

Serenity alzó la mirada mientras Emily rodeaba la casa.

— No estaréis molestando a la señorita Serenity, ¿verdad?

— No, para nada —le respondió Serenity. Emily no pareció escucharla porque siguió regañando a los niños.

— ¿Y qué está haciendo Allison aquí? Se suponía que debía estar en el patio trasero.

— ¡Oye mamá! —gritó Bobby acercándose a ella a la carrera—. ¿Sabes jugar a Parcelon? El señor Endymion nos ha enseñado.

Serenity se rió a carcajadas mientras los cinco regresaban al jardín delantero, con Bobby hablando sin parar. Endymion tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar saboreando el sonido de las voces infantiles.

— Eres todo un cuenta cuentos —le dijo Serenity cuando se le acercó.

— No creas.

— En serio —le contestó ella con énfasis—. ¿Sabes? Me has hecho pensar. Bobby tiene razón, serías un maestro estupendo.

Endymion le sonrió satisfecho.

— De general a maestro. ¿Por qué no cambiarme el nombre al de Catón el Viejo e insultarme mientras estás en clase?

Ella se rió.

— No estás tan ofendido como quieres hacerme creer.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

— Por la expresión de tu rostro, y por la luz que hay en tus ojos —le cogió el brazo y lo llevó de vuelta al porche—. Deberías pensar seriamente en esa posibilidad. Mina consiguió su licenciatura en Tulane y conoce a mucha gente allí. ¿Quién mejor para enseñar Historia Antigua que alguien que la conoció de primera mano?

No le contestó. En lugar de eso, Serenity notó cómo movía los pies, descalzos, sobre la tierra.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó.

— Disfrutando de la sensación de la hierba —respondió él con un susurro—. Las hojas me hacen coquillas en los dedos.

Ella sonrió ante lo infantil de su actitud.

— ¿Para eso saliste?

Él asintió.

— Me encanta sentir el sol en la cara.

Serenity sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, que había podido disfrutarlo en contadas ocasiones.

— Vamos, prepararemos unos cuencos de cereales y comeremos en el porche.

Ella subió en primer lugar los cinco escalones que llevaban hasta el porche, y le dejó sentado en su mecedora de mimbre para encargarse del desayuno. Cuando regresó, Endymion tenía la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y los ojos cerrados; su expresión era serena.

Como no quería molestarlo, retrocedió.

— ¿Sabes que todo mi cuerpo percibe tu presencia? Todos mis sentidos son conscientes de tu proximidad —le confesó mientras abría los ojos y la miraba con un deseo abrasador.

— No lo sabía —dijo ella nerviosa, ofreciéndole el cuenco. Él lo cogió, pero no volvió a hablar del tema. Comenzó a comer en silencio.

Absorbiendo el calor del sol, Endymion escuchaba la suave brisa y se recreaba con la presencia cercana y relajante de Serenity.

Se había despertado al amanecer para contemplar, a través de las ventanas, la salida del sol. Y había pasado una hora disfrutando del contacto del cuerpo de Serenity.

Ella lo tentaba de un modo que jamás había experimentado. Por un solo minuto se permitió barajar la posibilidad de permanecer en esta época. ¿Y después qué?

Sólo tenía una «habilidad» que podía serle útil en este mundo moderno, y no era el tipo de hombre que pudiese vivir alegremente de la caridad de una mujer.

No después de… Apretó los dientes mientras los recuerdos lo abrasaban.

A los catorce años, había cambiado su virginidad por un cuenco de gachas de avena frías y una taza de leche agria. Incluso ahora, con todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, podía sentir las manos de la mujer tocándole el cuerpo, quitándole la ropa, agarrándose febrilmente a él mientras le enseñaba cómo darle placer.

_« ¡Ooooh!» _Canturreó la mujer _«Eres muy guapo, ¿verdad? Si alguna vez quieres más gachas, sólo tienes que venir a verme cuando mi marido no esté en casa»_

Se sintió tan sucio después… tan usado.

Durante los años siguientes, durmió en más ocasiones entre las sombras de los portales que en una cama acogedora, porque no le apetecía volver a pagar ese precio por una comida y un poco de comodidad. Y si fuese de nuevo libre, no querría…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No se veía en este mundo. Era demasiado diferente. Demasiado extraño.

— ¿Ya has acabado?

Alzó los ojos y vio a Serenity de pie junto a él, con la mano extendida esperando el cuenco.

— Sí, gracias —le contestó mientras se lo daba.

— Voy a darme una ducha rápida. Volveré en unos minutos.

La contempló mientras se marchaba; sus ojos se demoraron en las piernas desnudas. Todavía podía sentir el sabor de su piel en los labios. Y el dulce aroma de su cuerpo.

Serenity lo obsesionaba. No se trataba de los efectos de la maldición. Había algo más. Algo que jamás había experimentado antes. Por primera vez, después de dos mil años, volvía a sentirse como un hombre; y ese sentimiento venía acompañado de un anhelo tan profundo que le partía en dos el corazón.

La deseaba. En cuerpo y alma. Y quería su amor. La idea lo asustó.

Pero era cierto. No había vuelto a experimentar ese profundo y doloroso deseo de sentir un tierno abrazo desde que era pequeño. Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que lo amaba, y que lo hiciese de corazón, no por el efecto de un hechizo.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, soltó una maldición. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender? Había nacido para sufrir. El Oráculo de Delfos se lo había dicho.

_«Sufrirás como ningún hombre ha sufrido jamás» _

_«¿Pero me amará alguien?»_

_«No en esta vida.»_

Y se alejó de allí totalmente hundido por la profecía. Qué poco había imaginado entonces el sufrimiento que le aguardaba.

_«Es el hijo de la Diosa del Amor, y ni siquiera ella soporta estar cerca de él.»_

La verdad hizo que se encogiera de dolor. Serenity jamás lo amaría. Nadie lo haría. Su destino no era que lo liberaran de su sufrimiento. Peor aún, su destino tenía una trágica tendencia a derramar la sangre de todos los que se acercaban a él.

El dolor le desgarraba el pecho mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de que algo le sucediese a Serenity. No podría permitirlo. Tenía que protegerla a toda costa. Aunque eso significara perder su libertad.

Con esa idea en mente, fue en su busca.

Serenity se estaba quitando el jabón de los ojos. Al abrirlos, se sobresaltó cuando vio que Endymion la observaba a través de la abertura de las cortinas de la ducha.

— ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! —exclamó.

— Lo siento.

Él permaneció al lado de la bañera de patas, tamaño extra grande, vestido sólo con los boxers y apoyado sobre la pared, con la misma pose que tenía en el libro: los anchos hombros echados hacia atrás y los brazos relajados a ambos lados del cuerpo.

Serenity se humedeció los labios al contemplar los esculturales músculos de su pecho y de su torso. Espontáneamente, su mirada descendió hasta los boxers rojos y amarillos.

Bueno, decir que ningún hombre estaría bien con ellos había sido un error. Porque Endymion estaba fenomenal. En realidad, no había palabras que describiesen con exactitud lo buenísimo que estaba con ellos.

Y aquella sonrisa traviesa, medio burlona, que esgrimía en esos momentos, derretiría el corazón de la más frígida de las mujeres. Ese hombre la ponía muy, muy caliente.

Nerviosa, Serenity cayó en la cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda delante de él.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —le preguntó mientras se cubría los pechos con la manopla.

Para su consternación, él se quitó los boxers y se metió en la bañera con ella. El cerebro de Serenity se convirtió en papilla, abrumada por la poderosa y masculina presencia de Endymion. Esa increíble sonrisa llena de hoyuelos curvaba sus labios, y hacía que el corazón se le acelerara y que comenzara a temblar.

— Sólo quería verte —dijo en voz baja y tierna—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me haces cuando te pasas las manos por los pechos desnudos?

Apreciando el tamaño de su erección, Serenity tenía una idea bastante aproximada.

— Endymion…

— ¿Mmm?

Olvidó lo que iba a decir cuando él acercó la cabeza hasta su cuello. Se estremeció por completo al sentir que su lengua le abrasaba la piel.

Gimió por la sobrecarga sensorial que suponían las caricias de las manos de Endymion, unidas a la sensación del agua caliente de la ducha. Apenas si fue consciente de que él le quitaba la manopla que aún cubría sus pechos, y se llevaba uno de ellos a la boca.

Siseó de placer al sentir la lengua de Endymion girar alrededor del endurecido pezón, rozándolo levemente y haciéndola arder.

La ayudó a sentarse en la bañera y la echó hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo. El contraste de la fría porcelana en la espalda y del cálido cuerpo de Endymion por delante, mientras el agua caía sobre ellos, la excitó de un modo que jamás hubiese creído posible. Nunca antes había apreciado el enorme tamaño de la antigua bañera pero, en ese momento, no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

— Tócame, Serenity —le dijo con voz ronca, cogiéndole la mano y acercándosela hasta su hinchado miembro—. Quiero sentir tus manos sobre mí.

Endymion se estremeció cuando ella acarició la dureza aterciopelada de su pene. Cerró los ojos mientras las sensaciones lo abrumaban. Las caricias de Serenity no se limitaban al plano físico, las percibía también a un nivel indefinible. Increíble.

Quería más de ella. Lo quería _todo _de ella.

— Me encanta sentir tus manos sobre mi piel —balbució mientras ella lo tomaba entre sus manos. ¡Por los dioses! La deseaba tanto que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Cómo deseaba que, tan sólo una vez, ella le hiciese el amor a _él_. Que le hiciese el amor con el corazón.

El dolor volvió a desgarrarlo. No importaba cuántas veces tuviera relaciones sexuales, el resultado siempre era el mismo. Siempre acababa herido. Si no se trataba de su cuerpo, era en lo profundo de su alma.

_«Ninguna mujer decente te querrá a la luz del día.»_

Era verdad, y lo sabía.

Serenity percibió su tensión.

— ¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó mientras alejaba la mano.

Él negó con la cabeza y le colocó las manos a ambos lados del cuello para besarla profundamente. Súbitamente el beso cambió, intensificándose, como si estuviese intentado probar algo ante los dos.

Deslizó la mano por el brazo de Serenity, hasta capturar la suya y enlazar los dedos. Después, movió las manos unidas y la acarició entre las piernas. Serenity gimió mientras él la tocaba con las manos entrelazadas. Era lo más erótico que había experimentado jamás.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras él aumentaba el ritmo de las caricias. Cuando introdujo los dedos de ambos en su interior, Serenity gritó de placer.

— Eso es —le murmuró al oído—. Siéntenos a los dos unidos.

Sin aliento, Serenity se agarró al hombro de Endymion con la mano libre y el cuerpo en llamas. ¡Dios, era un amante increíble! De pronto, él retiró las manos y le alzó una de las piernas para pasársela por la cintura. Serenity le dejó hacer, hasta que se dio cuenta de sus intenciones. Estaba preparándose para penetrarla.

— ¡No! —jadeó mientras lo empujaba—. Endymion, no puedes.

Sus ojos llameaban de necesidad y deseo.

— Sólo quiero esto de ti, Serenity. Déjame poseerte.

Ella estuvo a punto de ceder.

Pero entonces, algo extraño le sucedió a sus ojos. Un velo oscuro cayó sobre ellos, y las pupilas se le dilataron por completo. Se quedó inmóvil. Respiraba entre jadeos y cerró los ojos como si estuviese luchando con un enemigo invisible. Lanzando una maldición, se alejó de ella.

— ¡Corre! —gritó.

Serenity no lo dudó.

Salió como pudo de debajo de él, agarró la toalla y corrió hacia la puerta. Pero no pudo abandonarlo. Se detuvo en la entrada y miró hacia atrás. Vio cómo Endymion se agachaba hasta quedar apoyado en las manos y las rodillas, y se agitaba como si lo estuviesen torturando.

Lo escuchó golpear la bañera con el puño cerrado mientras gruñía de dolor. El corazón de Serenity martilleaba frenético al verlo luchar. Si supiese qué podía hacer… Finalmente, cayó exhausto a la bañera.

Aterrorizada, y sin poder dejar de temblar, Serenity entró en el cuarto de baño de nuevo y dio tres cautelosos pasos hacia la bañera, preparada para salir corriendo si él intentaba agarrarla.

Estaba tendido de costado, con los ojos cerrados. Respiraba con dificultad y parecía débil y agotado mientras el agua caía sobre él, aplastando los mechones negros sobre su rostro.

Cerró el grifo.

Endymion no se movió.

— ¿Endymion?

Abrió los ojos.

— ¿Te he asustado?

— Un poco —le contestó con franqueza.

Él respiró hondo, entrecortadamente, y se sentó despacio. No la miró. Tenía los ojos clavados en algo que estaba a su espalda, por encima de su hombro.

— No voy a ser capaz de luchar contra eso —dijo, tras una larga pausa. Entonces la miró—. Nos estamos engañando, Serenity. Déjame poseerte mientras estoy calmado.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres de verdad?

Endymion apretó los dientes al escuchar su pregunta. No, no era lo que quería. Pero lo que deseaba estaba más allá de su alcance. Quería cosas que los dioses no habían dispuesto para él. Cosas que ni siquiera se atrevía a nombrar, porque el simple hecho de pronunciarlas hacía su ausencia aún más insoportable.

— Me gustaría poder morirme.

Serenity retrocedió ante la sincera respuesta. Cómo deseaba poder consolarlo. Alejar su sufrimiento.

— Lo sé —le dijo, con la voz ronca por las lágrimas que no se atrevía a derramar. Le pasó los brazos alrededor de los fuertes y esbeltos hombros, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Para su sorpresa, Endymion apoyó la mejilla sobre la suya. Ninguno de los dos pronunció una palabra mientras se abrazaban. Finalmente, él se apartó.

— Es mejor que nos detengamos antes de que… —no acabó la frase, pero no era necesario que lo hiciese. Serenity ya había sido testigo de las consecuencias, y no tenía ningún deseo de repetir la experiencia.

Lo dejó en el cuarto de baño y fue a vestirse. Endymion salió lentamente de la bañera y se secó con una toalla. Escuchaba a Serenity en su habitación; estaba abriendo la puerta del armario. En su mente, se la imaginó desnuda y la visión lo enardeció.

Una demoledora oleada de deseo lo asaltó, golpeándolo con tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas al suelo. Se agarró al lavabo mientras luchaba consigo mismo.

— No puedo seguir viviendo así —balbució—. No soy un animal.

Alzó los ojos y se contempló en el espejo. Era la viva imagen de su padre. Miró su rostro con odio. Podía sentir los latigazos en la espalda, mientras su padre lo golpeaba hasta que casi no podía tenerse en pie.

_«No te atrevas a llorar, niño bonito. Ni un solo sollozo. Puede que seas el hijo de una diosa, pero éste es el mundo en el que vives, y aquí no mimamos a los niños bonitos como tú.»_

En el fondo de su mente, veía la mirada de desprecio de su padre mientras lo golpeaba con el puño hasta arrojarlo al suelo, y después lo levantaba por el cuello hasta casi asfixiarlo. Él pateaba e intentaba defenderse con los puños, pero a los catorce años era demasiado joven e inexperto como para eludir los golpes del general.

Con el rostro desfigurado por una mueca de desprecio, su padre le había cortado en la mejilla con una daga, hundiéndola hasta el hueso. Y todo porque había pescado a su esposa mirándolo mientras comían.

_«Veamos si ahora te desea.»_

El lacerante dolor del corte fue insoportable, y la hemorragia no se detuvo en todo el día. A la mañana siguiente, la herida había desaparecido sin dejar huella. La ira de su progenitor había sido inconmensurable.

— ¿Endymion?

Sobresaltado, dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar una voz olvidada desde hacía dos mil años. Echó un vistazo a la estancia, pero no vio nada. Sin estar muy seguro de haber escuchado la voz, habló en voz baja.

— ¿Atenea?

La diosa se materializó delante de él, justo en el hueco de la puerta. Aunque llevaba ropas modernas, tenía el pelo negro recogido sobre la cabeza, al estilo griego, con mechones rizados que le caían sobre los hombros. Sus pálidos ojos azules se llenaron de ternura al sonreír.

— Vengo en representación de tu madre.

— ¿Todavía no es capaz de enfrentarme?

Atenea apartó la mirada.

Endymion sintió el repentino impulso de reírse a carcajadas. ¿Por qué se molestaba en esperar que su madre quisiera verlo? Debería estar acostumbrado.

Atenea jugueteaba con uno de sus rizos, envolviéndoselo en el dedo, mientras lo observaba con una extraña expresión de melancolía en el rostro.

— Que conste que te habría ayudado de haber sabido esto. Eras mi general favorito.

De repente, comprendió lo que había ocurrido tantos siglos atrás.

— Me utilizaste en tu pulso contra Príapo, ¿verdad?

Vio la culpa reflejada en los ojos de la diosa antes de que ella pudiese ocultarla.

— Lo hecho, hecho está.

Con los labios fruncidos por la ira, la miró furioso.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué me enviaste a esa batalla cuando sabías que Príapo me odiaba?

— Porque sabía que podías ganar, y yo odiaba a los romanos. Eras el único general que tenía que podía deshacerse de Livio, y así lo hiciste. Jamás me he sentido más orgullosa de ti que aquel día, cuando le cortaste la cabeza.

Cegado por la amargura, era incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

— ¿Ahora me dices que estabas orgullosa?

Ella ignoró su pregunta.

— Tu madre y yo hemos hablado con Cloto para que te ayude.

Endymion se paralizó al escucharla. Cloto era la Parca encargada de las vidas de los humanos. La hilandera del destino.

— ¿Y?

— Si consigues romper la maldición, podremos devolverte a Macedonia; regresarás al mismo día en que fuiste maldecido a permanecer en el pergamino.

— ¿Puedo regresar? —repitió, anonadado por la incredulidad.

— Pero no se te permitirá volver a luchar. Si lo haces, podrías cambiar el curso de la historia. Si te enviamos de vuelta, deberás jurar que vivirás retirado en tu villa.

Siempre había una trampa. Debería haberlo recordado antes de pensar que podían ayudarlo.

— ¿Con qué propósito, entonces?

— Vivirás en tu época. En el mundo que conoces —diciendo esto, echó un vistazo al cuarto de baño—. O puedes permanecer aquí, si lo prefieres. La elección es tuya.

Endymion resopló.

— Menuda elección.

— Es mejor que no tener ninguna.

¿Sería cierto? Ya no estaba seguro de nada.

— ¿Y mis hijos? —preguntó. Quería, no, _deseaba_ volver a ver a su familia, a las dos únicas personas que habían significado algo para él.

— Sabes que no podemos cambiar eso.

Endymion maldijo a Atenea. Los dioses siempre conseguían atormentarlo quitándole todo lo que le importaba. Jamás le habían concedido nada.

Atenea alargó el brazo y lo acarició ligeramente en la mejilla.

— Elige con cuidado —susurró, y se desvaneció.

— ¿Endymion?, ¿con quién hablas?

Parpadeó al escuchar a Serenity en el pasillo.

— Con nadie —contestó—. Hablo solo.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó ella, aceptando la mentira sin problemas—. Estaba pensando en llevarte de nuevo al Barrio Francés esta tarde. Podemos visitar el Acuario. ¿Qué te parece?

— Claro —respondió él, saliendo del baño.

Serenity frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

Endymion fue a cambiarse a la habitación. Mientras se ponía los pantalones, se fijó en las fotografías que Serenity tenía en el vestidor. Parecía una niña tan feliz… tan libre. Le gustaba especialmente una en la que su madre le pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello y ambas se reían a carcajadas.

En ese momento, supo lo que debía hacer. No importaba lo mucho que deseara otras cosas, jamás podría quedarse con ella. Se lo había dicho ella misma la noche que lo invocaron. Tenía su propia vida. Una en la que él no estaba incluido.

No, Serenity no necesitaba a alguien como él. A alguien que sólo atraería la indeseada atención de los dioses sobre su cabeza. Rompería la maldición y aceptaría la oferta de Atenea.

No pertenecía a esta época. Su mundo era la antigua Macedonia. Y la soledad.


	11. Chapter 11

Algo iba mal. Serenity lo notaba en el ambiente mientras conducía hacia el Barrio Francés. Endymion iba sentado junto a ella, mirando por la ventana.

Había intentado varias veces hacerlo hablar, pero no había modo de que despegara los labios. Todo lo que se le ocurría era que estaba deprimido por lo sucedido en el cuarto de baño. Debía ser duro para un hombre habituado a mantener un férreo control de sí mismo perderlo de aquel modo.

Aparcó el coche en el estacionamiento público.

— ¡Vaya, qué calor hace! —exclamó al salir y sentirse inmediatamente asaltada por el aire cargado y denso.

Echó un vistazo a Endymion, que estaba realmente deslumbrante con las gafas de sol oscuras que le había comprado. Una fina capa de sudor le cubría la piel.

— ¿Hace demasiado calor para ti? —le preguntó, pensando en lo mal que lo estaría pasando con los vaqueros y el polo de punto.

— No voy a morirme, si te refieres a eso —le contestó mordazmente.

— Estamos un poco irritados, ¿no?

— Lo siento —se disculpó al llegar a su lado—. Estoy pagando mi mal humor contigo, cuando no tienes la culpa de nada.

— No importa. Estoy acostumbrada a ser el chivo expiatorio. De hecho, lo he convertido en mi profesión.

Puesto que no podía verle los ojos, Serenity no sabía si sus palabras le habían hecho gracia o no.

— ¿Eso es lo que hacen tus pacientes?

Ella asintió.

— Hay días que son espeluznantes. Pero prefiero que me grite una mujer a que lo haga un hombre.

— ¿Te han hecho daño alguna vez? —El afán de protección de su voz la dejó perpleja. Y encantada. Había echado mucho de menos tener a alguien que la cuidase.

— No —contestó, intentando disipar la evidente tensión de su cuerpo. Esperaba que nunca le hiciesen daño, pero después de la llamada de Diamante, no estaba muy segura, y era bastante posible que ese tipo acabase con su buena suerte.

_Estás siendo ridícula. Sólo porque el hombre te ponga los pelos de punta no significa que sea peligroso. _

La expresión del rostro de Endymion era dura y muy seria.

— Creo que deberías buscarte una nueva profesión.

— Tal vez —le dijo evasivamente. No tenía ninguna intención de dejar su trabajo—. A ver, ¿dónde vamos primero?

Él se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

— Me da exactamente igual.

— Entonces, vamos al Acuario. Por lo menos hay aire acondicionado —y cogiéndolo del brazo, cruzó el estacionamiento y se encaminó por Moonwalk hacia el lugar.

Endymion permaneció en silencio mientras ella compraba las entradas y lo guiaba hacia el interior. No dijo nada hasta que estuvieron paseando por los túneles subacuáticos, que les permitían observar las distintas especies marinas en su hábitat natural.

— Es increíble —balbució cuando una enorme raya pasó sobre sus cabezas. Tenía una expresión infantil, y la luz que chispeaba en sus ojos la llenó de calidez.

Súbitamente, sonó su busca. Soltó una maldición y miró el número. ¿Una llamada desde el despacho un sábado?

Qué raro.

Sacó el móvil del bolso y llamó.

— ¡Hola, Serenity! —le dijo Molly, tan pronto como descolgó—. Escucha, estoy en mi consulta. Anoche entró alguien al despacho.

— ¡No!, ¿quién haría algo así?

Serenity captó la mirada curiosa en los ojos de Endymion. Le ofreció una sonrisa insegura, y siguió escuchando a Molly Osaka, la psiquiatra que compartía la consulta con Ami y con ella.

— Ni idea. Hay un equipo de la policía buscando huellas y todo está acordonado. Por lo que he visto, no se han llevado nada importante. ¿Tenías algo de valor en tu consulta?

— Sólo el ordenador.

— Está todavía allí. ¿Algo más? ¿Dinero, cualquier otra cosa?

— No, nunca dejo objetos de valor ahí.

— Espera, el oficial quiere hablar contigo.

Serenity esperó hasta escuchar una voz masculina.

— ¿Doctora Tsukino?

— Sí, soy yo.

— Soy el oficial Allred. Parece que se llevaron su organizador Rodolex y unos cuantos archivadores. ¿Sabe de alguien que pudiera estar interesado en ellos?

— Pues no. ¿Necesita que vaya para allá?

— No, no. Estamos buscando huellas, pero si se le ocurre algo, por favor, llámenos —y le pasó el teléfono a Molly.

— ¿Quieres que vaya? —le preguntó.

— No. No hay nada que puedas hacer. En realidad, es bastante aburrido.

— Vale, avísame al busca si necesitas algo.

— Lo haré.

Serenity colgó el teléfono y lo devolvió al bolso.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó Endymion.

— Alguien entró anoche en mi despacho.

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Para qué?

— Ni idea —la pausa de Serenity hizo que el ceño de Endymion se intensificara, mientras ella pensaba en los posibles motivos—. No puedo imaginarme para qué iba a querer alguien mi Rodolex. Desde que me compré el Palm Pilot, ni siquiera lo he usado. Es muy extraño.

— ¿Tenemos que irnos?

Ella agitó la cabeza.

— No hace falta.

Endymion dejó que Serenity lo guiara alrededor de los diferentes acuarios, mientras le leía las extrañas inscripciones que explicaban detalles sobre las distintas especies y sus hábitats.

¡Por los dioses!, cómo le gustaba escuchar el sonido de su voz al leer. Había algo muy relajante en la voz de Serenity. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras paseaban. Ella le rodeó la cintura y enganchó un dedo en una de las trabillas del cinturón.

El gesto consiguió debilitarlo. Se dio cuenta de que pasaba las horas deseando sentir el roce de su cuerpo. Y la sensación sería mucho más placentera si ambos estuviesen desnudos en ese mismo momento.

Cuando ella le sonrió, el corazón se le aceleró descontroladamente. ¿Qué tenía esta mujer que despertaba algo en él que jamás había sentido? Pero en el fondo lo sabía. Era la primera mujer que _lo_ veía. No a su apariencia física, ni a sus proezas de guerrero. Ella veía su alma. Jamás había pensado que podía existir una persona así.

Serenity lo trataba como a un amigo. Y su interés en ayudarlo era genuino. O al menos, eso parecía. _Es parte de su trabajo._

¿O era de verdad? ¿Podía una mujer tan maravillosa y compasiva como ella preocuparse realmente por un tipo como él?

Serenity se detuvo delante de otra inscripción. Endymion se quedó tras ella y le pasó ambos brazos por los hombros. Ella le acarició distraídamente los antebrazos mientras leía.

Con el cuerpo en llamas por el deseo que despertaba en él, inclinó la barbilla hasta apoyarla sobre su cabeza y escuchar de ese modo la explicación, mientras observaba cómo nadaban los peces. El olor de su piel invadió sus sentidos y anheló volver a su casa, donde podría quitarle la ropa.

No era capaz de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que deseó tanto a una mujer como le ocurría con Serenity. De hecho, no creía posible que algo así le hubiese ocurrido antes. Deseaba perderse en su interior. Sentir sus uñas arañándole la espalda mientras gritaba al llegar al clímax.

Que las Parcas se apiadasen de él. Serenity se le había metido bajo la piel. Y estaba aterrado. Ella ocupaba un lugar en su corazón que acabaría destrozándolo si le faltaba. Sólo ella podía acabar realmente con él. Hacerlo pedazos.

Era casi la una del mediodía cuando salieron del Acuario. Serenity se encogió tan pronto como volvieron a la calle, asaltada por la oleada de calor. En días como éste, se preguntaba cómo podría la gente sobrevivir antes de que se inventara el aire acondicionado.

Miró a Endymion y sonrió. Por fin había encontrado a alguien a quien preguntar.

— Dime una cosa, ¿qué hacíais para sobrevivir en días tan calurosos como éste?

Él arqueó una ceja con un gesto arrogante.

— Hoy no hace calor. Si quieres saber lo que es el calor, intenta atravesar un desierto con todo tu ejército, llevando la armadura y con sólo medio odre de agua para mantenerte.

Ella hizo un gesto compasivo.

— Abrasador, supongo.

Él no respondió.

Serenity echó un vistazo a la plaza, atestada de gente.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a Mina y demos una vuelta por la plaza? Debe estar en su tenderete. El sábado suele ser uno de sus mejores días.

— Vamos.

Agarrados de la mano, bajaron la calle hasta llegar a Jackson Square. Como era de esperar, Mina estaba en su puestecillo con un cliente. Serenity comenzó a alejarse para no interrumpir, pero Mina la vio y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

— Oye, Sere, ¿te acuerdas de Soichi? Bueno, mejor del doctor Tomoe, de la facultad.

Serenity dudó en acercarse al reconocer al tipo corpulento, entrado ya en los cuarenta.

¿Que si lo recordaba? Le había puesto una nota bajísima en su asignatura, con lo cual, le bajó la media de todo el curso. Sin mencionar que el hombre tenía un ego tan grande como el territorio de Alaska, y le encantaba hacer pasar un mal rato a sus alumnos. De hecho, aún recordaba a una pobre chica que se echó a llorar cuando él dio el sádico examen final que había preparado. El tío se rió, literalmente a carcajadas, cuando vio la reacción de la chica.

— ¡Hola! —saludó, Serenity intentando no demostrar su antipatía. Suponía que el hombre no podía evitar ser detestable. Como buen licenciado por la universidad de Harvard, debía pensar que el mundo giraba a su alrededor.

— Señorita Tsukino —la saludó con el mismo tono despectivo tan insoportable que ella recordaba a la perfección.

— En realidad debería llamarme _doctora_ Tsukino —lo corrigió, encantada al ver cómo abría los ojos por la sorpresa.

— Discúlpeme —le dijo con un tono de voz que distaba mucho de parecer arrepentido.

— Soichi y yo estábamos charlando sobre la Antigua Grecia —explicó Mina, dedicándole una diabólica sonrisa a Endymion—. Soy de la opinión de que Afrodita era hija de Urano.

Soichi puso los ojos en blanco.

— No me cansaré de decirte que, según la opinión más extendida, era hija de Zeus y Dione. ¿Cuándo vas a aceptarlo y a unirte a nosotros?

Mina lo ignoró.

— Dime, Endymion, ¿quién tiene razón?

Soichi recorrió a Endymion de arriba abajo con una arrogante mirada. Serenity sabía que lo único que veía en él era a un hombre excepcionalmente apuesto, que parecía sacado de un anuncio de automóviles.

— Joven, ¿ha leído usted alguna vez a Homero?, ¿sabe quién es?

Serenity suprimió una carcajada ante la pregunta. Estaba deseando escuchar la respuesta de Endymion.

Él se rió con ganas.

— He leído a Homero en profundidad. Las obras que se le atribuyen no son más que una amalgama de leyendas, fusionadas con datos reales a lo largo de los siglos, y cuyos verdaderos orígenes se han perdido en las brumas del tiempo. Muy al contrario que la Teogonía de Hesíodo, la cual escribió con la ayuda directa de Clío.

El doctor Tomoe dijo algo en griego clásico.

— Es más que una simple opinión, doctor —le contestó Endymion en inglés—. Es un hecho probado.

Soichi volvió a mirarlo con atención, pero Serenity sabía que aún no estaba muy dispuesto a creer que alguien con el aspecto de Endymion pudiese darle una lección en su propio campo.

— ¿Y usted cómo lo sabe?

Endymion le respondió en griego.

Por primera vez desde que conocía a aquel hombre, hacía ya más de una década, Serenity le vio totalmente sorprendido.

— ¡Dios mío! —jadeó—. Habla griego como si fuese su lengua materna.

Endymion miró a Serenity con una sonrisa sincera; se estaba divirtiendo.

— Ya te lo dije —le dijo Mina—. Conoce a los dioses griegos mejor que cualquier otra persona.

El doctor Soichi vio entonces el anillo de Endymion.

— ¿Es eso lo que creo que es? —inquirió—. ¿Un anillo de general?

Endymion asintió.

— Sí.

— ¿Le importa si le echo un vistazo?

Endymion se lo quitó y se lo ofreció. El doctor Tomoe contuvo el aliento.

— ¿Macedonio? Creo que del siglo II AC.

— Exacto.

— Es una reproducción increíble —comentó Soichi, mientras se lo devolvía.

Endymion se lo puso de nuevo.

— No es una reproducción.

— ¡No puede ser! —jadeó Soichi, incrédulo—. No puede ser original, es excesivamente antiguo.

— Lo tenía un coleccionista privado —apuntó Mina. Soichi no dejaba de mirarla para, al momento, volver a centrar su atención en Endymion.

— ¿Cómo lo consiguió? —le preguntó.

Endymion tardó en contestar mientras recordaba el día en que se lo dieron. Zafiro de Tracia y él habían sido ascendidos a la vez, después de salvar, prácticamente los dos solos, la ciudad de Temópolis de las garras de los romanos.

Había sido una batalla larga, sangrienta y brutal. Su ejército se había desperdigado, dejándolos solos a Zafiro y a él para defender la ciudad. Endymion había esperado que Zafiro lo abandonara también, pero el idiota le había sonreído, sosteniendo una espada en cada mano, y le había dicho: _«Es un hermoso día para morir. ¿Qué te parece si matamos unos cuantos bastardos romanos antes de pagar a Caronte?»_

Zafiro de Tracia, un lunático total y absoluto, siempre había tenido más agallas que cerebro. Cuando todo hubo acabado, bebieron hasta acabar debajo de las mesas. Y a la mañana siguiente, los despertaron con la noticia del ascenso.

¡Por los dioses! De todas las personas que había conocido en Macedonia, Zafiro era a quién más echaba de menos. Era el único que siempre le guardó las espaldas y lo defendió.

— Fue un regalo —contestó Endymion a Soichi.

Él echó un vistazo a la mano de Endymion, con los ojos cargados de codicia.

— ¿Consideraría usted la posibilidad de venderlo? Yo estaría a dispuesto a pagar lo que pidiese.

— Nunca —contestó Endymion, recordando las heridas que había recibido durante la batalla de Temópolis—. No sabe por lo que pasé para conseguirlo.

Soichi meneó la cabeza.

— Ojalá alguien me hiciese alguna vez un regalo como ése. ¿Tiene la más ligera idea de lo que le darían por él?

— La última vez que lo comprobé, me ofrecieron mi peso en oro.

Soichi soltó una carcajada y dio una palmada sobre la mesa de Mina.

— Muy bueno. Ése era el precio para liberar a un general capturado, ¿verdad?

— Para aquellos cobardes que no eran capaces de morir luchando, sí.

Los ojos de Soichi mostraron un nuevo respeto al observar a Endymion.

— ¿Sabe a quién perteneció?

Mina contestó.

— A Endymion de Macedonia. ¿Has oído hablar de él en alguna ocasión, Soichi?

Él se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Es que no sabes quién fue?

Mina puso una expresión extraña. Asumiendo que no lo sabía, Soichi continuó hablando.

— Tesio dijo de él que iba a ser el nuevo Alejandro Magno. Endymion era hijo de Diocles de Esparta, también conocido como Diocles el Carnicero. Ese hombre haría que el Marqués de Sade pareciese Ronald McDonald.

» Según los rumores, Endymion nació de una relación entre Afrodita y el general, después de que Diocles salvara uno de los templos de la diosa de ser profanado. La opinión más extendida hoy en día es que su madre fue una de las sacerdotisas del templo.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Serenity.

Endymion puso los ojos en blanco.

— A nadie le interesa quién pudo ser el tal Endymion. Ese tipo murió hace siglos.

Soichi lo ignoró y siguió alardeando de sus conocimientos.

— Los romanos lo conocían como _Augusto Endymion Punitor_… —miró a Serenity y añadió para que ella lo entendiera: — Endymion, el Ejecutor. Él y Zafiro de Tracia dejaron un rastro sangriento a lo largo de todo el Mediterráneo, durante la cuarta guerra macedonia contra Roma. Endymion despreciaba a los romanos, y juró que vería la ciudad arrasada bajo su ejército. Él y Zafiro estuvieron a punto de conseguir que Roma se arrodillara ante ellos.

La mandíbula de Endymion se relajó un poco.

— ¿Sabe qué le ocurrió a Zafiro de Tracia?

Soichi dejó escapar un silbido.

— No tuvo un final agradable. Fue capturado; los romanos lo crucificaron en el año 47 a.C.

Endymion retrocedió al escucharlo. Con una mirada apesadumbrada y jugueteando con el anillo, dijo:

— Ese hombre era, sin duda, uno de los mejores guerreros que jamás han existido. Amaba la lucha como ningún otro que haya conocido —movió la cabeza—. Recuerdo que una vez Zafiro condujo su carro hasta atravesar una barrera de escudos, rompiendo los cuellos de los soldados romanos y permitiendo que sus hombres los derrotaran con tan sólo un puñado de bajas —frunció el ceño—. No puedo creer que lo capturaran.

Soichi encogió los hombros con un gesto indiferente.

— Bueno, una vez desaparecido Endymion, Zafiro era el único general macedonio digno de dirigir un ejército; por eso los romanos fueron tras él con todo lo que tenían.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a Endymion? —preguntó Serenity, intrigada por lo que los historiadores opinaban del tema.

Endymion la miró furioso.

— Nadie lo sabe —le respondió Soichi—. Es uno de los grandes misterios del mundo antiguo. Aquí tenemos a un general al que nadie puede derrotar en el campo de batalla y, de repente ¡puf! Desaparece sin dejar rastro —tamborileó con un dedo sobre la mesa de Mina—. La última vez que se le vio fue en la batalla de Conjara. En un brillante movimiento táctico, engañó a Livio, que perdió su, hasta entonces, inexpugnable posición. Fue una de las mayores derrotas en la historia del Imperio Romano.

— ¿Y a quién le importa? —se quejó Endymion.

Soichi ignoró la interrupción.

— Tras la batalla, se supone que Endymion mandó decir a Escipión el Joven que le perseguiría, en venganza por la derrota que acababa de infligirle al ejército macedonio. Aterrorizado, Escipión abandonó su carrera militar en Macedonia y se marchó como voluntario a la Península Ibérica, para seguir luchando allí —el profesor agitó la cabeza—. Pero antes de que Endymion pudiese llevar a cabo la amenaza, se desvaneció. Encontraron a toda su familia asesinada en su propio hogar. Y ahí es donde la cosa se pone interesante —miró entonces a Mina.

» Los escritos macedonios que han llegado hasta nuestros días, afirman que Livio lo hirió de muerte durante la batalla, y que en mitad de un increíble dolor, regresó cabalgando a casa para asesinar a su familia y evitar, de este modo, que su enemigo los tomara como esclavos.

» Los textos romanos aseguran que Escipión envió a varios de sus soldados, que atacaron a Endymion en mitad de la noche. Supuestamente, lo mataron junto al resto de su familia, lo descuartizaron y ocultaron los pedazos de su cuerpo.

Endymion resopló ante la idea.

— Escipión era un cobarde y un fanfarrón. Jamás se habría atrevido a atacarm…

— ¡Bueno! —exclamó Serenity, interrumpiendo a Endymion antes de que se delatase—. Hace un tiempo espléndido, ¿verdad?

— Escipión no era ningún cobarde —le respondió Soichi—. Nadie puede discutir sus éxitos en la Península Ibérica.

Serenity vio como el odio se reflejaba en los ojos de Endymion.

Pero Soichi no pareció notarlo.

— Joven, el valor de ese anillo que lleva es incalculable. Me encantaría saber cómo puede conseguirse algo así. Y a ese respecto, mataría por saber qué le ocurrió a su dueño original.

Serenity miró incómoda a Mina.

Endymion hizo una mueca sarcástica a Soichi.

— Endymion de Macedonia desató la ira de los dioses y fue castigado por su arrogancia.

— Supongo que esa podría ser otra explicación —en ese momento, sonó la alarma de su reloj—. ¡Joder! Tengo que recoger a mi esposa.

Se puso en pie y le ofreció la mano a Endymion.

— No nos han presentado adecuadamente. Soy Soichi Tomoe.

— Endymion —le contestó, aceptando el saludo.

El doctor Tomoe se rió. Hasta que se dio cuenta que Endymion no bromeaba.

— ¿En serio?

— Me pusieron el nombre de su general macedonio, se podría decir.

— Su padre debe haber sido como el mío. Dos amantes de todo lo griego.

— En realidad, en mi caso su lealtad iba para Esparta.

Soichi se rió con más ganas. Echó una mirada rápida a Mina.

— ¿Por qué no lo traes a la próxima reunión del Sócrates? Me encantaría que los chicos lo conocieran. No es muy frecuente encontrar a alguien que conoce la historia griega tan profundamente como yo.

Dicho esto, volvió a dirigirse a Enydmion.

— Ha sido un placer. ¡Nos vemos! —le dijo a Mina.

— Bueno —comenzó a decir Mina una vez que Soichi hubo desaparecido entre el gentío—, amigo mío, has logrado lo imposible. Acabas de dejar impresionado a uno de los investigadores de la Antigua Grecia más importantes de este país.

Endymion no pareció impresionarse demasiado, pero Serenity sí lo hizo.

— Mina, ¿crees que es posible que Endymion pueda trabajar como profesor en la facultad una vez acabemos con la maldición? Estaba pensando que pod…

— No, Serenity —la interrumpió él.

— ¿Que no qué? Vas a necesitar…

— No voy a quedarme aquí.

La mirada fría y vacía que tenía en aquel momento era la misma con la que la había mirado la noche en que lo convocaron. Y a Serenity la partió en dos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió ella.

El desvió la mirada.

— Atenea me ha hecho una oferta para devolverme a casa. Una vez rompamos la maldición, me enviará de nuevo a Macedonia.

Serenity se esforzó por seguir respirando.

— Entiendo —dijo, aunque se estaba muriendo por dentro—. Usarás mi cuerpo y después te irás. —Y siguió con un nudo en la garganta: — Al menos no tendré que pedir a Mina que me lleve a casa después.

Endymion retrocedió como si lo hubiese abofeteado.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Serenity? ¿Por qué ibas a querer que me quedara aquí?

Ella no conocía la respuesta. Lo único que sabía era que no quería que se marchara. Quería que se quedara. Pero no en contra de su voluntad.

— Te voy a decir algo —le dijo. Comenzaba a enfadarse ante la idea de que él desapareciera—; no quiero que te quedes. De hecho, se me está ocurriendo una cosa, ¿qué tal si te vas a casa de Mina por unos días? —y entonces miró a su amiga—, ¿te importaría?

Mina abría y cerraba la boca como un pez luchando por respirar. Endymion alargó un brazo hacia Serenity.

— Serenity…

— No me toques —le advirtió apartando su propio brazo—. Me das asco.

— ¡Serenity! —exclamó Mina—. No puedo creer que tú…

— No importa —dijo Endymion con voz fría y carente de emoción—. Al menos no me ha escupido a la cara con su último aliento.

Lo había herido. Serenity podía verlo en sus ojos; pero ella también se sentía muy herida. Terriblemente herida.

— Hasta luego —le dijo a Mina y se marchó, dejando allí a Endymion.

Mina dejó escapar el aire lentamente mientras observaba a Endymion, que contemplaba cómo Serenity se alejaba de ellos. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente rígido y tenía un tic en la mandíbula.

— Donde pone el ojo, pone la bala. Un golpe directo al corazón. Una herida en carne viva.

Endymion la dejó clavada con una mirada francamente hostil.

— Dime, Oráculo. ¿Cuáles deberían haber sido mis palabras?

Mina barajó sus cartas.

— No lo sé —le contestó melancólicamente—. Imagino que no te habría ido tan mal si hubieses sido honesto.

Endymion se frotó los ojos y se sentó en la silla, frente a Mina. No había tenido intención de herir a Serenity.

Y jamás podría olvidar esa mirada, mientras le escupía las horribles palabras: _«No me toques. Me das asco.»_

Se esforzó por seguir respirando, aguantando la agonía. Las Parcas seguían burlándose de él. Debían tener un día aburrido en el Olimpo.

— ¿Quieres que te lea las cartas? —le preguntó Mina, devolviéndolo al presente.

— Claro, ¿por qué no? —contestó. No iba a decirle nada que no supiera ya.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Alguna vez…? —se detuvo antes de formular la misma pregunta que hiciera, siglos atrás, al Oráculo de Delfos— ¿…conseguiré romper la maldición? —preguntó en voz baja.

Mina barajó las cartas, y sacó tres de ella. Abrió unos ojos como platos.

Endymion no necesitaba que las interpretara. Ya lo veía por sí mismo: una torre destrozada por un rayo, un corazón atravesado por tres espadas, y dos personas encadenadas y arrastradas por un demonio.

— No pasa nada —le dijo a Mina—. Jamás he pensado que pudiese salir bien.

— Eso no es lo que nos dicen las cartas —susurró—. Pero tienes toda una batalla por delante.

Endymion soltó una amarga carcajada.

— Manejo bien las batallas —era el dolor que sentía en el corazón lo que iba a acabar con él.

Serenity se limpió las lágrimas de la cara mientras entraba en el camino de acceso al jardín. Apretó los dientes al bajarse del coche, y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Al infierno con Endymion. Podía quedarse atrapado en el libro para toda la eternidad. Ella no era un trozo de carne a su entera disposición.

¿Cómo pod…?

Buscó en el bolsillo las llaves de la entrada.

— ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? —murmuró. Sacó la llave y abrió la puerta.

La ira la consumía. Estaba siendo irrazonable, y lo sabía. Endymion no tenía la culpa de que Seiya hubiese sido un cerdo egoísta. Como tampoco era culpable de que ella temiese ser utilizada.

Estaba culpando a Endymion por algo en lo que no había participado, pero aún así… Sólo quería a alguien que la amara. Que alguien quisiera quedarse a su lado. Y había esperado que al ayudar a Endymion se quedara cerca y…

Cerró la puerta y meneó la cabeza. Por mucho que deseara que las cosas fuesen distintas, nada iba a cambiar, puesto que no estaba escrito que fuesen de otro modo. Había escuchado lo que Soichi contó acerca de la vida de Endymion. La historia que el mismo Endymion contó a los niños sobre la batalla.

Recordaba el modo en que había cruzado la calle como una exhalación para salvar al niño. Él había nacido para liderar un ejército. No pertenecía a esta época. Pertenecía a su mundo antiguo.

Era muy egoísta por su parte intentar mantenerlo a su lado, como si fuese una mascota que acabase de rescatar. Subió las escaleras penosamente, con el corazón destrozado. Tendría que alejarse de él. Era todo lo que podía hacer. Porque, en el fondo, sabía que cuanto más supiese acerca de Endymion, más cariño le cogería. Y si él no tenía intención de quedarse, acabaría muy herida.

Había subido la mitad de la escalera, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta principal. Por un instante, se le levantó el ánimo al pensar que podía ser Endymion; hasta que llegó a la puerta y vio la silueta de un hombre de estartura normal esperando en el porche.

Entreabrió la puerta y emitió un jadeo. Era Diamante Black Moon.

Llevaba un traje marrón oscuro, con una camisa amarilla y corbata roja. Se había peinado hacia atrás el pelo un poco largo y plateado, y le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa.

— ¡Hola Serenity!

— Señor Black Moon —lo saludó glacialmente, aunque el corazón le latía a toda prisa. Había algo definitivamente espeluznante en este tipejo delgado—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

— Pasaba por aquí y me detuve para saludar. Se me ocurrió que pod…

— Tiene que marcharse.

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué? Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

— Porque no atiendo a mis pacientes en casa.

— Vale, pero yo no soy…

— Señor Black Moon —le dijo con brusquedad—. Tiene que marcharse. Si no lo hace, llamaré a la policía.

Sin hacer mucho caso a la ira de SErenity, asintió con la cabeza, demostrando tener la paciencia de un santo.

— ¡Vaya! Entonces debes estar ocupada. Puedo pasar por aquí más tarde. Yo también tengo mucho que hacer. ¿Vengo luego entonces? Podemos cenar juntos.

Totalmente muda de asombro, Serenity lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

— No.

Él sonrió ante la negativa.

— Vamos, Serenity. No seas así. Sabes que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Si me dejas…

— ¡Márchese!

— Muy bien; pero volveré. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar —se dio la vuelta y bajó la escaleras del porche.

Con el corazón martilleando en el pecho, ella cerró la puerta y echó el seguro.

— Voy a matarte, Ami —dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Al pasar por la salita de estar, una sombra en la ventana llamó su atención.

Era Diamante. Aterrada, cogió el teléfono y llamó a la policía.

Tardaron casi una hora en llegar. Diamante permaneció en el jardín todo el tiempo, de ventana en ventana, observándola a través de las rendijas de las persianas. Hasta que no vio que el coche de policía subía por el camino de entrada no desapareció por el patio trasero.

Serenity tomó una profunda bocanada de aire para calmar sus nervios y abrió la puerta para que pasaran los agentes.

Se quedaron el tiempo suficiente para informarle de que no podían hacer nada para mantener a Diamante alejado de ella. Lo mejor que podía hacer era conseguir una orden de alejamiento, pero puesto que era ella la que debía encargarse del tratamiento de Diamante hasta que Ami regresara, era algo totalmente inútil.

— Lo siento —se disculpó el policía en la puerta, mientras los acompañaba—, pero no ha incumplido ninguna ley que nos permita ayudarle a librarse de él. Podría solicitar una orden de detención por allanamiento, pero a menos que tenga antecedentes no servirá de nada.

El agente, un hombre joven, la miró compasivo.

— Sé que no le va a servir de mucho consuelo, pero podemos intentar patrullar la zona con más frecuencia. Aunque el verano es una época especialmente ajetreada para nosotros. A modo personal, le aconsejo que se marche a casa de un amigo durante un tiempo.

— De acuerdo, muchas gracias —tan pronto como se marcharon, corrió por toda la casa, asegurando puertas y ventanas con los cerrojos y pestillos.

Intranquila, lanzaba miradas en torno a su propio hogar, esperando ver a Diamante entrar a través de un agujero en la pared, como si se tratara de una cucaracha.

Si tan sólo supiera realmente si el tipo era o no peligroso… Su informe del hospital psiquiátrico mencionaba un comportamiento desviado y persecutorio hacia mujeres, a las que acosaba pero jamás hería físicamente. Se limitaba a aterrorizar a sus víctimas imponiéndoles su presencia continuamente, por lo cual había sido enviado al hospital para comenzar a tratarlo.

Como psicóloga, Serenity sabía que no había nada especialmente peligroso en Diamante, pero como mujer estaba asustada. Lo último que quería era acabar como una estadística más. No, no podía quedarse allí esperando que el tipo regresara y la encontrara sola.

Se apresuró a subir las escaleras para hacer el equipaje.


	12. Chapter 12

Mina observaba cómo Endymion se paseaba nervioso, por delante de su puesto, mientras hacía una tirada para un turista. ¡Dios santo!, podría pasarse todo el día observándolo caminar. Ese modo de andar hacía saltar los ojos de las órbitas, y a ella le entraban unos deseos terribles de salir corriendo a casa, agarrar a Yaten y hacerle unas cuantas cosas pecaminosas.

Una y otra vez, las mujeres se acercaban a él, pero Endymion no tardaba en quitárselas de en medio. Era ciertamente divertido ver a todas esas chicas pavoneándose a su alrededor mientras él permanecía ajeno a sus estratagemas. Nunca le había parecido posible que un hombre actuara así.

Pero claro, hasta ella podía llegar a aborrecer el chocolate si se daba un atracón.

Y por el modo en que las mujeres respondían a la presencia de Endymion, dedujo que él ya había sufrido más de un dolor de tripa causado por un empacho. La verdad es que parecía muy preocupado. Y Mina se sentía fatal por lo que les había hecho a ambos, a él y a Mina. Su idea parecía bastante sencilla en un principio. Si hubiese reflexionado un poco más…

¿Pero cómo iba a saber quién era Endymion? Claro, que su nombre podía haber hecho sonar algún timbre en su mente; de todos modos, su especialidad era la Edad de Bronce griega que, hasta para la época de Endymion, era la Prehistoria.

Y tampoco había creído que el tipo del libro fuese realmente humano. Pensaba que era alguna clase de genio o criatura mágica, sin pasado ni sentimientos. ¡Señor!, cuando metía la pata lo hacía hasta el fondo.

Meneando la cabeza, observó cómo Endymion rechazaba otra oferta, esta vez procedente de una atractiva pelirroja. El hombre era un verdadero imán de estrógenos.

Acabó la lectura.

Endymion esperó unos minutos y se acercó a la mesa.

— Llévame con Serenity.

No era una petición, no. Estaba segura de que era el mismo tono de voz que empleaba para dirigir a su ejército en mitad de una batalla.

— Dijo que…

— No me importa lo que dijese. Necesito verla.

Mina envolvió la baraja en el pañuelo negro de seda. ¿Qué demonios? Tampoco es que necesitara que su mejor amiga volviera a hablarle.

— Vas directo a tu funeral.

— Ojalá —dijo en voz tan baja que ella no pudo estar segura de haber escuchado correctamente.

La ayudó a recoger sus trastos para meterlos en el carrito, y llevarlo todo hasta la pequeña caseta que tenía alquilada para guardarlo.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, llegaron a casa de Serenity. Aparcaron en el camino del jardín justo cuando Serenity estaba guardando sus maletas.

— ¡Hola, Sere! —saludó Mina—. ¿Dónde vas?

Ella miró furiosa a Endymion.

— Me marcho por unos días.

— ¿Dónde? —le preguntó su amiga.

Serenity no contestó.

Endymion salió del coche y se acercó a ella. Iba a arreglar las cosas, costase lo que costase.

Serenity arrojó una bolsa al maletero y se alejó de Endymion.

Él la cogió por un brazo.

— No has contestado a la pregunta.

Ella se zafó de su mano.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer, pegarme si no lo hago? —le dijo, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Endymion se encogió ante el evidente rencor.

— ¿Y te extrañas de que quiera marcharme? —Entonces se dio cuenta. A Serenity le estaba costando horrores contener las lágrimas. Tenía los ojos húmedos y brillantes. La culpa lo asaltó—. Lo siento, Serenity —murmuró mientras cubría su mejilla con la mano—. No pretendía hacerte daño.

Serenity observó la batalla que mantenían el arrepentimiento y el deseo en el rostro de Endymion. Su caricia era tan tierna y tan suave… Por un instante, estuvo a punto de creer que, en realidad, él se preocupaba por ella.

— Yo también lo siento —susurró—. Ya sé que no tienes la culpa.

Él soltó una brusca y amarga carcajada.

— En realidad, todo lo que sucede es culpa mía.

— ¡Eh! ¿Me puedo fiar de vosotros? —preguntó Mina.

Endymion miró a Serenity con ardiente intensidad, atrapando su mirada y haciéndola temblar.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? —le preguntó.

No, no quería. Ésa era la base de todo el problema. Que no quería que volviera a abandonarla. Jamás.

Serenity cogió las manos de Endymion entre las suyas y las apartó de su rostro.

— Todo está solucionado, Mina.

— En ese caso, me voy a casa. Nos vemos.

Serenity apenas si fue consciente de que su amiga ponía en marcha el coche y se alejaba. Toda su atención estaba puesta en Endymion.

— ¿Ahora me vas a decir dónde vas? —le preguntó.

Por primera vez, desde que la policía se marchó, Serenity sintió que podía respirar. Con la presencia de Endymion, el miedo se desvaneció como la niebla bajo el sol.

Se sentía segura.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre Diamante Black Moon?

Él asintió.

— Estuvo aquí hace un rato. Él… él me inquieta.

La expresión gélida y severa que adoptó el rostro de Endymion la dejó atónita.

— ¿Dónde está ahora?

— No lo sé. Se esfumó al llegar la policía. Por eso me marchaba. Iba a quedarme en un hotel.

— ¿Todavía quieres marcharte?

Serenity negó con la cabeza. Con él allí, se sentía completamente a salvo.

— Cogeré tu bolsa —le dijo. La sacó y cerró el maletero.

Serenity se encaminó hacia la casa.

Pasaron el resto del día en una apacible soledad. Al llegar la noche, se tumbaron delante del sofá, reclinados sobre los cojines.

Serenity apoyó la cabeza en el duro vientre de Endymion mientras acaba de leerle _Peter Pan_ y hacía todo lo posible para no distraerse con el maravilloso olor que desprendía su cuerpo. Y con lo maravillosamente bien que estaba, apoyada sobre sus abdominales.

Tenía que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no darse la vuelta y explorar los firmes músculos de su torso con la boca.

Endymion le acariciaba lentamente el pelo mientras la observaba. Señor, sus manos hacían que le ardiera la piel. Le hacían desear arrancarle la ropa y saborear cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

— Fin —dijo ella, cerrando el libro.

La abrasadora mirada de Endymion le quitó el aliento.

Se estiró y arqueó levemente la espalda, apoyándose con más fuerza sobre él.

— ¿Quieres que te lea algo más?

— Sí, por favor. Tu voz me relaja.

Ella lo miró fijamente por un instante y, después, sonrió. No recordaba que ningún otro cumplido hubiese significado tanto para ella como aquél.

— Tengo la mayoría de los libros en mi habitación —le dijo mientras se ponía en pie—. Vamos, te enseñaré mi tesoro escondido y encontraremos algo que nos guste.

La siguió escaleras arriba.

Serenity notó que Endymion observaba la cama con deseo y después la miraba a ella.

Fingió no darse cuenta y abrió la puerta del enorme vestidor. Encendió la luz y pasó una mano con cariño por las estanterías que su padre había colocado tantos años atrás.

Su padre y su mejor amigo se lo habían pasado en grande mientras colocaban las estanterías. Los dos eran profesores, y tenían la habitación hecha un desastre. Su padre acabó con dos uñas negras antes de que todo estuviese terminado. Su madre no había dejado de reírse y de llamar a su marido «carpintero profesional», pero a él no parecía importarle. La expresión de orgullo en su rostro cuando todo estuvo terminado, y los libros de Serenity colocados en las estanterías, quedó impresa para siempre en el corazón de su hija.

Cómo adoraba esa estancia. Aquí era donde realmente sentía el amor de sus padres. Aquí se refugiaba y huía de los problemas y sufrimientos que la perseguían.

Cada libro guardado allí era un recuerdo especial, y todos ellos formaban parte de su mundo. Miró a su izquierda y vio _Shanna_, con la que había comenzado su afición a la novela romántica. _The Wolfling_, la había introducido en la ciencia ficción. Y su adorado _Bimbos del Sol Muerto_, su primera novela de misterio.

También estaban allí las viejas novelas de sus padres, y las tres copias de los libros de texto que su padre había escrito antes de que ella naciera. Éste era su santuario y Endymion era, sin contar a sus padres, la primera persona que ponía un pie en él.

— Llevas tiempo coleccionando libros —comentó él mientras echaba un vistazo a las estanterías.

Ella asintió.

— Fueron mis mejores amigos mientras crecía. Creo que el amor por la lectura es el mejor regalo que mis padres me han dado —alzó el libro de _Peter Pan_—. Éste era de mi padre, de cuando era niño. Es mi posesión más preciada.

Lo devolvió a una de las estanterías y cogió un ejemplar de _Belleza Negra_.

— Mi madre me leía éste una y otra vez.

Hizo un pequeño recorrido, mostrándole sus libros.

— _Rebeldes _—susurró con adoración—. Era mi libro favorito en el instituto. ¡Ah!, junto con éste, _¿Puedes demandar a tus padres por abuso de autoridad?_

Endymion se rió.

— Ya veo que significan mucho para ti. Se te ilumina el rostro cuando hablas de ellos.

Algo en su mirada le dijo a Serenity que él estaba pensando en otro modo de hacer que se iluminara… Tragando saliva ante la idea, se dio la vuelta y rebuscó en la estantería de la derecha, donde guardaba los clásicos, mientras Endymion seguía mirando los de la izquierda.

— ¿Qué te parece éste? —le preguntó él, con una de sus novelas románticas en la mano.

Serenity soltó una risita nerviosa al ver a la pareja que se abrazaba medio desnuda en la portada.

— ¡Señor!, me parece que no.

Él miró la portada y alzó una ceja.

— Vale —dijo Serenity quitándole el libro de la mano—. Has descubierto mi más profundo secreto. Soy una adicta a las novelas románticas, pero lo último que necesitas es que te lea una apasionada escena de amor en voz alta. Muchísimas gracias, pero no.

Endymion le miró fijamente los labios.

— Preferiría recrear una apasionada escena de amor contigo —dijo en voz baja, acercándose a ella.

Serenity comenzó a temblar. Tenía la espalda pegada a la estantería y no podía retroceder más. Endymion colocó un brazo sobre su cabeza y acercó su cuerpo al suyo, hasta dejarlos unidos. Entonces, bajó la cabeza y se acercó a su boca.

Serenity cerró los ojos. La presencia de Endymion inundaba todos sus sentidos. La rodeaba de una forma extremadamente perturbadora. Por una vez, él mantuvo las manos quietas y se limitó a tocarla tan sólo con los labios. Daba igual. La cabeza de Serenity comenzó a girar de todos modos.

¿Cómo había podido su esposa elegir a otro hombre teniéndolo a él? ¿Cómo podía rechazarlo una mujer en su sano juicio? Este hombre era el paraíso.

Endymion profundizó el beso, explorando su boca con la lengua. Serenity sentía los latidos de su corazón mientras él se acercaba aún más y sus músculos la envolvían. Jamás había sido tan consciente de la presencia de otro ser humano. Él la ponía al límite, le hacía experimentar sensaciones que no sabía que pudiesen existir.

Endymion se retiró un poco y apoyó la mejilla sobre la de Serenity. Su aliento caía sobre su pelo y le erizaba la piel.

— Tengo unos deseos horribles de estar dentro de ti, Serenity —murmuró—. Quiero sentir tus piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo, sentir tus pechos debajo de mí, escucharte gemir mientras te hago el amor lentamente. Quiero que tu aroma quede impreso en mi cuerpo y que tu aliento me queme la piel.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó antes de separarse de ella.

— Pero ya estoy acostumbrado a desear cosas que no puedo tener —susurró.

Ella le tocó el brazo. Endymion cogió su mano, se la llevó a los labios y depositó un rastro de pequeños besos sobre los nudillos. El deseo que se reflejaba en su apuesto rostro hacía que a Serenity le doliera todo el cuerpo.

— Busca un libro y me comportaré.

Tragó saliva mientras él se alejaba. Entonces, se fijó en su viejo ejemplar de _La Ilíada_. Sonrió. Le iba a encantar, estaba segura.

Lo cogió y bajó las escaleras.

Endymion estaba sentado delante del sofá.

— ¡Adivina lo que he encontrado! —exclamó Serenity excitada.

— No tengo la más remota idea.

Ella lo sostuvo en alto y sonrió.

— ¡_La Ilíada_!

Endymion se animó al instante y los hoyuelos relampaguearon en su rostro.

— Cántame, ¡Oh Diosa!

— Muy bien —respondió ella, sentándose a su lado—. Y esto te va a gustar todavía más: es una versión bilingüe; con el original griego y la traducción inglesa.

Y se lo dejó para que lo viera.

La expresión de Endymion fue la misma que habría puesto si le hubieran entregado el tesoro de un rey. Abrió el libro y, de inmediato, sus ojos volaron sobre las páginas mientras pasaba la mano reverentemente por las hojas, cubiertas con la antigua escritura griega.

Era incapaz de creer que estuviese viendo de nuevo su idioma escrito, después de tanto tiempo. Hacía una eternidad que no lo leía en otro lugar que no fuese su brazo. Siempre le habían encantado _La Ilíada y_ _La Odisea_. De niño, había pasado horas oculto tras los barracones, leyendo pergaminos una y otra vez; o escabulléndose para escuchar a los bardos en la plaza de la ciudad.

Entendía muy bien lo que sentía Serenity por sus libros. Él había sentido lo mismo en su juventud. A la más mínima oportunidad, se escapaba a su mundo de fantasía, donde los héroes siempre triunfaban, los demonios y villanos eran aniquilados, y los padres y las madres amaban a sus hijos.

En las historias no había hambre ni dolor, sino libertad y esperanza. Fue a través de esas historias como aprendió lo que eran la compasión y la ternura. El honor y la integridad.

Serenity se arrodilló junto a él.

— Echas de menos tu hogar, ¿verdad?

Endymion apartó la mirada. Sólo echaba de menos a sus hijos.

Al contrario que a Zafiro, la lucha nunca le había atraído. El hedor de la muerte y la sangre, los quejidos de los moribundos. Sólo había luchado porque era lo que se esperaba de él. Y había liderado un ejército porque, como bien dijo Platón, cada ser humano está capacitado por naturaleza para realizar una actividad a la cual se entrega. Por su naturaleza, Endymion siempre había sido un líder y no podía seguir las órdenes de nadie.

No, no lo echaba de menos, pero…

— Fue lo único que conocí.

Serenity le rozó el hombro, pero fue la preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos azules lo que le desarmó.

— ¿Querías que tu hijo fuese un soldado?

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Jamás quise que truncaran su juventud como les ocurrió a tantos de mis hombres —contestó con la voz ronca—. Bastante irónico, ¿no es cierto? Ni siquiera le habría permitido que jugara con la espada de madera que Zafiro le regaló para su cumpleaños; ni le hubiese dejado tocar la mía mientras estuviese en casa.

Serenity enlazó las manos en su cuello y tiró de él para acercarlo. Sus caricias eran tan increíblemente relajantes… Hacían que la soledad doliese aún más.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Endymion tragó saliva. No había pronunciado los nombres de sus hijos desde el día de su muerte. No se había atrevido pero, no obstante, quería compartirlos con Serenity.

— Helios. Mi hija se llamaba Diana.

Serenity lo miró con una sonrisa triste, como si compartiera su dolor por la pérdida.

— Tenían unos nombres preciosos.

— Eran unos niños preciosos.

— Si se parecían en algo a ti, me lo creo.

Eso había sido lo más hermoso que nadie le había dicho jamás.

Endymion le pasó la mano por el pelo, dejando que los mechones se escurrieran sobre su palma. Cerró los ojos y deseó poder quedarse así para siempre.

El miedo a tener que abandonarla lo estaba destrozando. Nunca le había gustado la idea de ser engullido por aquel desolado infierno que era el libro; pero ahora, al pensar que jamás volvería a verla, que jamás volvería a oler el dulce aroma de su piel, que sus manos jamás volverían a rozar el suave rubor de sus mejillas… No podía soportarlo. Era demasiado. ¡Por los dioses!, y había creído hasta entonces que estaba maldito…

Serenity se alejó un poco, lo besó suavemente en los labios y cogió el libro. Endymion tragó. Ella quería rescatarlo y, por primera vez durante todos aquellos siglos, quería ser rescatado.

Se tendió en el suelo para que Serenity pudiese apoyar la cabeza en él. Le encantaba sentirla así. Sentir su pelo extendiéndose sobre los brazos y el torso. Estuvieron tendidos en el suelo hasta las primeras horas de la madrugada; Endymion la escuchaba mientras leía la Odisea y narraba las historias de Aquiles.

Observaba cómo el cansancio iba haciendo mella en ella, pero continuaba leyendo. Finalmente, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida. Endymion sonrió y le quitó el libro de las manos para dejarlo a un lado. Le acarició la mejilla con la palma de la mano durante un instante.

No tenía sueño. No quería desaprovechar ni un solo segundo del tiempo que tenía para estar a su lado. Quería contemplarla, tocarla. Absorberla. Porque atesoraría esos recuerdos durante toda la eternidad.

Nunca había pasado una noche así: tumbado tranquilamente en el suelo junto a una mujer, sin que ella montara su cuerpo y le exigiese que la tocara y la poseyera.

En su época, los hombres y las mujeres no solían pasar demasiado tiempo juntos. Durante las temporadas que pasó en su hogar, Reika le hablaba en raras ocasiones. De hecho, no había demostrado mucho interés en él.

Por las noches, cuando la buscaba, no lo rechazaba. Pero, no obstante, no estaba ansiosa por sus caricias. Siempre había conseguido engatusarla para que su cuerpo le respondiera apasionadamente, pero no así su corazón.

Deslizó las manos por el pelo rubio de Serenity, extasiado por la sensación de tenerlo entre los dedos. Su mirada se detuvo sobre su anillo. Brillaba tenuemente, captando la escasa luz de la estancia.

En su mente, lo veía cubierto de sangre. Recordaba cómo se le clavaba en el dedo mientras blandía la espada en mitad de una batalla. Ese anillo lo había significado todo para él, y no le había resultado fácil conseguirlo. Se lo había ganado con el sudor de su frente y con las numerosas heridas que sufrió su cuerpo. Le había costado mucho, pero había merecido la pena.

Durante un tiempo fue respetado, aunque no lo amaran. En su vida como mortal, eso había sido esencial. Suspirando, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarse en el cojín del sofá que había puesto sobre el suelo y cerró los ojos.

Cuando por fin se deslizó entre las neblinas del sueño, no fueron los rostros del pasado los que poblaron su mente, fue la imagen de unos claros ojos azules que se reían con él, de una rubia melena que se desparramaba por su pecho y de una voz suave que leía palabras que le resultaban familiares aunque, de algún modo, extrañas.

Serenity se desperezó lánguidamente al despertarse. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que tenía la cabeza sobre el abdomen de Endymion. Él tenía la mano enterrada en su pelo y, por la respiración relajada y profunda, supo que todavía estaba dormido. Alzó la mirada hacia su rostro. Tenía una expresión tranquila, casi infantil.

Y entonces fue consciente de algo: no había tenido la pesadilla. Había dormido toda la noche. Sonriendo, intentó levantarse muy despacio para no despertarlo.

No funcionó. Tan pronto como levantó la cabeza, Endymion abrió los ojos y la abrasó con una intensa mirada.

— Serenity —dijo en voz baja.

— No quería despertarte.

Ella señaló las escaleras con el pulgar.

— Iba arriba a darme una ducha. ¿Debería cerrar la puerta?

La recorrió con ojos ardientes.

— No, creo que puedo comportarme.

Ella sonrió.

— Me parece que ya he oído eso antes.

Endymion no contestó.

Serenity subió y se dio una ducha rápida. Una vez acabó, fue a su habitación y se encontró a Endymion tumbado en la cama, hojeando su ejemplar de _La Ilíada_. La miró con expresión absorta al darse cuenta de sólo llevaba puesta una toalla. Una lasciva sonrisa hizo que sus hoyuelos aparecieran en todo su esplendor, y la temperatura del cuerpo de Serenity ascendió varios grados.

— Me pongo la ropa y…

— No —le dijo con tono autoritario.

— ¿Que no qué? —preguntó incrédula.

La expresión de Endymion se suavizó.

— Preferiría que te vistieras aquí.

— Endymion…

— Por favor.

Serenity se puso muy nerviosa ante la petición. Jamás había hecho algo así en su vida. Y se sentía avergonzada.

— Por favor, por favor… —volvió a rogarle con una leve sonrisa.

¿Qué mujer le diría que no a una expresión como ésa? Lo miró con recelo.

— No te atrevas a reírte —le dijo mientras abría vacilante la toalla.

Endymion miró sus pechos con ojos hambrientos.

— Puedes estar completamente segura de que la risa es lo último que se me pasa por la mente en estos momentos.

Y entonces, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la cómoda, donde Serenity guardaba la ropa interior, con los movimientos gráciles de un depredador. Un extraño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Serenity mientras observaba cómo la mano de Endymion rebuscaba entre sus braguitas hasta encontrar las de seda negra que Mina le había regalado de broma.

Endymion las sacó y se arrodilló en el suelo delante de ella, con toda la intención de ayudarla a ponérselas. Sin aliento y totalmente entregada a la seducción, Serenity miró sus mechones Negros mientras elevaba una pierna para dejar que él le pasara las braguitas por el pie.

Tras sus manos, que deslizaban la seda ascendiendo por su pierna, sus labios dejaban un reguero de besos que la hicieron estremecerse. Para mayor devastación de todos sus sentidos, abrió las manos y las colocó sobre sus muslos con los dedos totalmente extendidos. Y lo que fue aún peor, una vez las braguitas estuvieron colocadas en su sitio, la acarició levemente entre las piernas antes de apartarse. A continuación, sacó el sujetador negro a juego.

Como una muñeca sin voluntad propia, dejó que se lo pusiera. Las manos de Endymion rozaron los pezones, mientras abrochaba el enganche delantero; una vez cerrado, las deslizó bajo el satén y la acarició con deleite, erizándole la piel.

Endymion inclinó la cabeza y capturó sus labios. Podía sentir el fuego consumiéndolo, exigiéndole que la poseyera. Exigiéndole que aliviara el dolor de su entrepierna aunque fuese por un instante.

Serenity gimió cuando él profundizó el beso y se dejó llevar por completo. Endymion la alzó en brazos para tenderla sobre la cama. De forma instintiva, ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y siseó al sentir los duros abdominales presionando sobre su sexo.

Endymion le pasó las manos por la espalda. La visión de su cuerpo húmedo y desnudo estaba grabada a fuego en su mente. Había llegado a un punto sin retorno cuando un destello de luz cegadora iluminó la habitación. Con los ojos doloridos por el resplandor, Endymion se separó de ella.

— ¿Has sido tú? —le preguntó ella sin aliento, mirándolo arrobada.

Risueño, Endymion negó con la cabeza.

— Ojalá pudiera atribuírmelo, pero estoy bastante seguro de que tiene otro origen.

Echó un vistazo a la habitación y sus ojos se detuvieron sobre la cama. Parpadeó. No podía ser…

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Serenity, girándose para mirar la cama.

— Es mi escudo —contestó Endymion, incapaz de creerlo.

Hacía siglos que no veía su escudo. Atónito, lo contempló fijamente. Estaba en el mismo centro de la cama y emitía débiles destellos bajo la luz. Conocía cada muesca y arañazo que había en él; recordaba cada uno de los golpes que los habían producido. Temeroso de estar soñando, alargó el brazo para tocar el relieve en bronce de Atenea y su búho.

— ¿Y tu espada también?

Endymion le agarró la mano antes de que pudiera tocarla.

— Ésa es la Espada de Cronos. No la toques jamás. Si alguien que no lleva su sangre la toca, su piel quedará marcada para siempre con una terrible quemadura.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó, bajándose de la cama para alejarse de la espada.

— En serio.

Serenity miró a la cama con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— No lo sé.

— ¿Y quién los envía?

— No lo sé.

— Pues no me estás ayudando mucho.

Endymion no pareció captar su sarcasmo. En lugar de darse por aludido, Serenity lo observó contemplar su escudo. Pasaba la mano sobre él como un padre que mira con adoración a un hijo largo tiempo perdido.

Cogió su espada y la depositó en el suelo, debajo de la cama.

— No olvides que está aquí —le dijo muy serio—. Ten mucho cuidado de no tocarla.

Su expresión se volvió más ceñuda al incorporarse. Miró de nuevo el escudo.

— Debe ser obra de mi madre. Sólo ella o uno de sus hijos podrían enviármelos.

— ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?

Endymion entrecerró los ojos mientras recordaba el resto de la leyenda que rodeaba a su espada.

— Estoy seguro de que ha enviado mi espada por si tengo que enfrentarme con Príapo. La Espada de Cronos también es conocida como la Espada de la Justicia. No acabará con su vida, pero hará que ocupe mi lugar en el libro.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Endymion asintió.

— ¿Puedo tocar el escudo?

— Claro.

Serenity pasó la mano sobre las incrustaciones doradas y negras que formaban la imagen de Atenea y el búho.

— Es muy bonito —dijo, maravillada.

— Zafiro lo mandó hacer cuando me nombraron General Supremo.

Serenity acarició la inscripción grabada bajo la figura de Atenea.

— ¿Qué dice aquí?

— «La muerte antes que el deshonor» —dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Endymion sonrió con melancolía al recordar a Zafiro junto a él durante las batallas.

— El escudo de Zafiro decía: «El botín para el vencedor». Solía mirarme antes de la lucha, y decir: _«Tú te llevas el honor, adelfos, y yo me quedo con el botín»_.

Serenity permaneció en silencio al escuchar el extraño tono de su voz. Intentando imaginar su apariencia con el escudo en alto, se acercó un poco más.

— ¿Zafiro? ¿El hombre que fue crucificado?

— Sí.

— Lo apreciabas mucho, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió con tristeza.

— Le llevó un tiempo acostumbrarse a mí. Yo tenía veintitrés años cuando su tío lo asignó a mi tropa, después de advertirme concienzudamente de lo que me sucedería si dejaba que _Su Alteza_ fuese herido.

— ¿Era un príncipe?

Endymion asintió.

— Y no tenía miedo a nada. Apenas si llegaba a los veinte años y luchaba o se metía en peleas sin estar preparado, sin creer que pudiesen hacerle daño. Me daba la sensación de que cada vez que me daba la vuelta, tenía que sacarlo a rastras de algún extraño contratiempo. Pero resultaba muy difícil no apreciarlo. A pesar de su carácter exaltado, tenía un gran sentido del humor y era completamente leal. —Pasó la mano por el escudo—. Ojalá hubiese estado allí para poder salvarlo de los romanos.

Serenity le acarició el brazo en un gesto comprensivo.

— Estoy segura de que los dos juntos habríais sido capaces de salir de cualquier atolladero.

Los ojos de Endymion se iluminaron al escucharla.

— Cuando nuestros ejércitos marchaban juntos, éramos invencibles. —Tensó la mandíbula al mirarla—. Hubiese sido cuestión de tiempo que Roma fuese nuestra.

— ¿Por qué depreciabais tanto al Imperio Romano?

— Juré que destruiría Roma el mismo día que conquistaron Primaria. Zafiro y yo fuimos enviados para ayudarlos en la lucha, pero cuando llegamos era demasiado tarde. Los romanos habían rodeado la ciudad y habían asesinado salvajemente a todas las mujeres y a los niños. Jamás había visto una carnicería semejante. —Su mirada se oscureció—. Estábamos intentando enterrar a los muertos cuando los romanos nos tendieron una emboscada.

Serenity se quedó helada al escucharlo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Derroté a Livio y estaba a punto de matarlo en el momento en que intervino Príapo. Lanzó un rayo a mi caballo y caí en mitad de las tropas romanas. Estaba seguro de iba a morir cuando Zafiro apareció de la nada. Hizo retroceder a Livio hasta que pude ponerme en pie de nuevo. Livio llamó a sus hombres a retirada y desapareció antes de que pudiésemos acabar con él.

Serenity fue consciente de la proximidad de Endymion. Estaba detrás de ella, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que emanaba de él. Colocó los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, atrapándola entre él y la cama, y se apoyó sobre su espalda.

Ella apretó los dientes ante la ferocidad del deseo que la invadió. Endymion no la estaba tocando, pero sus sentidos estaban tan desbocados como si sus manos la acariciasen. Él inclinó la cabeza y le mordisqueó el cuello. La sensación de su lengua sobre la piel consiguió que todas sus hormonas cobraran vida. Arqueó la espalda mientras un estremecimiento le recorría los pechos. Si no lo detenía…

— Endymion —balbució; su voz no logró trasmitir la advertencia que pretendía.

— Lo sé —susurró él—. Voy de camino a darme una ducha fría.

Mientras salía de la habitación, Serenity lo escuchó gruñir una palabra en voz baja:

— Solo.

Después de desayunar, Serenity decidió enseñarle a conducir.

— Esto es ridículo —protestó Endymion mientras Serenity aparcaba en el estacionamiento del instituto.

— ¡Venga ya! —se burló ella—. ¿No sientes curiosidad?

— No.

— ¿Que no?

Endymion suspiró.

— Esta bien, un poco.

— Bueno, entonces imagina las historias sobre la gran bestia de acero que condujiste alrededor de un aparcamiento que podrás contarles a tus hombres cuando regreses a Macedonia.

Endymion la miró perplejo.

— ¿Eso significa que estás de acuerdo con que me marche?

_No_, quiso gritarle. Pero en lugar de eso, suspiró. En el fondo, sabía que jamás podría pedirle que abandonara todo lo que había sido para quedarse con ella.

Endymion de Macedonia era un héroe. Una leyenda. Jamás podría ser un hombre de carácter tranquilo del siglo veintiuno.

— Sé que no puedo hacer que te quedes conmigo. No eres un cachorrito abandonado que me ha seguido a casa.

Endymion se tensó al escucharla. Tenía razón. Por eso le resultaba tan difícil abandonarla. ¿Cómo podía separarse de la única persona que lo veía como a un hombre? No sabía por qué quería enseñarlo a conducir pero, de todas formas, notaba que se sentía feliz compartiendo su mundo con él. Y, por alguna razón que no quería analizar demasiado a fondo, le gustaba hacerla feliz.

— Muy bien. Enséñame a dominar a esta bestia.

Serenity salió del coche para que Endymion pudiese sentarse en el asiento del conductor.

Tan pronto como Endymion se sentó, ella hizo una mueca al ver a un hombre, de casi un metro noventa, encogido para poder acomodarse en un asiento dispuesto para una mujer de uno cincuenta y cinco.

— Lo siento, se me ha olvidado mover el asiento.

— No puedo moverme ni respirar, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien.

Ella se rió.

— Hay una palanca bajo el asiento. Tira de ella y podrás moverlo hacia atrás.

Endymion lo intentó, pero el espacio era tan estrecho, que no la alcanzaba.

— Espera, yo lo haré.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Serenity se inclinó por encima de su muslo y apretó los pechos sobre su pierna para pasarle el brazo entre las rodillas. Su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato, endureciéndose y comenzando a arder.

Cuando ella apoyó la mejilla sobre su entrepierna al tirar de la palanca, Endymion pensó que estaba a punto de morir.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta de que estás en la posición perfecta para…?

— ¡Endymion! —exclamó ella, retrocediendo para ver el abultamiento de sus vaqueros. Su rostro adquirió un brillante tono rojo—. Lo siento.

— Yo también —contestó él en voz baja.

Desafortunadamente, todavía tenía que mover el asiento, así que Endymion se vio forzado a soportar la postura una vez más. Apretando los dientes, alzó un brazo y se agarró al reposacabezas con fuerza. Era lo único que podía hacer para no ceder a la salvaje lujuria.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ella, una vez colocó el asiento en su sitio y volvió al suyo.

— ¡Claro! —contestó él con tono sarcástico—. Teniendo en cuenta que he caminado sobre brasas que resultaron menos dolorosas que lo que está soportando en este momento mi entrepierna, estoy fenomenal.

— Ya te he pedido perdón.

Él la miró fijamente.

Serenity le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

— Venga, ¿llegas bien a los pedales?

— Me encantaría llegar hasta los tuyos…

— ¡Endymion! —exclamó de nuevo Grace. Era un hombre verdaderamente libidinoso—. ¿Quieres concentrarte?

— De acuerdo, ya me estoy concentrando.

— En mis pechos, no.

Endymion bajó la mirada hacia el regazo de Serenity.

— Ni ahí tampoco.

Para su sorpresa, hizo un puchero semejante al de un niño enfadado. La expresión era tan extraña en él que Serenity no tuvo más remedio que reírse de nuevo.

— Vale —le dijo ella—. El pedal que está a tu izquierda, es el embrague; el del medio es el freno y el de la derecha, el acelerador. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te explicado sobre ellos?

— Sí.

— Bien. Ahora, lo primero que tienes que hacer es apretar el embrague y meter la marcha. —Y diciendo esto, colocó la mano sobre la palanca de cambios, situada entre los dos asientos, y le enseñó cómo debía moverla.

— En serio, Serenity. No deberías acariciar eso de esa forma delante de mí. Es una crueldad por tu parte.

— ¡Endymion! ¿Te importaría prestar atención? Estoy intentando enseñarte a cambiar de marcha.

Él resopló.

— Ojalá me cambiaras a mí las marchas del mismo modo.

Con un brillo malicioso en los ojos, soltó el embrague antes de la cuenta y el coche se caló.

— Se supone que esto no debería pasar, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

— No, a menos que quieras tener un accidente.

Él suspiró y lo intentó de nuevo.

Una hora más tarde, después que se las hubiera arreglado para dar una vuelta alrededor del estacionamiento sin golpear los postes y sin que el coche se le calara, Serenity se dio por vencida.

— Menos mal que fuiste mejor general que conductor.

— Ja, ja —exclamó él sarcásticamente, pero con un brillo en la mirada que indicó a Serenity que no estaba ofendido—. Lo único que alegaré en mi defensa es que el primer vehículo que conduje fue un carro de guerra.

Serenity le sonrió.

— Bueno, en estas calles no estamos en guerra.

Con una mirada escéptica, él le respondió:

— Yo no diría eso después de haber visto las noticias de la noche. —Apagó el motor—. Creo que dejaré que conduzcas un rato.

— Muy inteligente por tu parte. No puedo permitirme comprar un coche nuevo de ninguna forma.

Salió del coche para cambiar de asiento; pero al cruzarse a la altura del maletero, Endymion la sostuvo para darle un beso tan tórrido que ella acabó mareada. Él le cogió las manos y las sostuvo sobre sus estrechas caderas mientras mordisqueaba sus labios.

¡Santo Dios! Una mujer podía acostumbrarse a eso con mucha facilidad. Mucha, mucha facilidad.

Endymion se separó.

— ¿Quieres llevarme a casa para que te mordisquee otras cosas?

Sí, eso era lo que quería. Y por eso no se atrevía. De hecho, el beso la había dejado tan trastornada que no podía ni hablar.

Endymion sonrió ante la mirada extraviada y hambrienta de Serenity. Estaba observando sus labios como si aún pudiese saborearlos. En ese momento, la deseó más que nunca. Deseó poder arrancarle la goma del pelo y dejar que su melena se desparramara sobre su pecho, una vez estuviera tendida sobre él. Cómo deseaba estar de regreso en su casa donde pudiese quitarle los pantalones cortos y escuchar sus dulces murmullos de placer mientras él le…

— El coche —dijo ella, parpadeando como si despertara de un sueño—. Íbamos a entrar en el coche.

Endymion le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Una vez dentro del coche y con los cinturones de seguridad abrochados, Serenity lo miró de soslayo.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que hay dos cosas en Nueva Orleáns que deberías experimentar.

— En primer lugar, tengo que poseerte en un…

— ¿Es que no vas a parar?

Endymion se aclaró la garganta.

— Está bien. ¿Cuál es tu lista?

— Bourbon Street y la música moderna. Y de una de ellas nos podemos encargar ahora mismo. —Y puso la radio.

Se rió al reconocer _Hot Blooded_ de Foreigner. Qué apropiado, dado su pasajero.

Endymion lo escuchó, pero no pareció muy impresionado. Serenity cambió la emisora.

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué has hecho?

— He cambiado de emisora. Lo único que hay que hacer es apretar los botones.

Él jugueteó y cambió de emisora un rato, hasta que encontró _Love Hurts_ de Nazareth.

— Vuestra música es interesante.

— ¿Te hace añorar la tuya?

— Dado que la mayoría de la música que escuchaba procedía de las trompetas y los tambores que nos acompañaban a la batalla, no. Creo que soy capaz de apreciar esto.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó ella juguetona—. ¿La música o el hecho de que el amor hace daño?

El rostro de Endymion adquirió una expresión seria, dejando de lado el humor.

— Puesto que no he conocido nunca lo que es el amor, no sabría decirte si hace daño o no. Pero me imagino que ser amado no debe hacer tanto daño como el no serlo.

El pecho de Serenity se encogió ante sus palabras.

— Entonces —dijo ella cambiando de tema—, ¿qué quieres hacer cuando regreses a tu casa?

— No lo sé.

— Probablemente irás a darle una buena patada en el culo a Escipión, ¿verdad?

Él se rió ante la idea.

— Ya me gustaría.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo?

— Se cruzó en mi camino.

Vale, no era eso lo que ella esperaba escuchar.

— Y a ti no te gusta que nadie se cruce en tu camino, ¿cierto?

— ¿Te gusta a ti?

Ella sopesó la pregunta antes de responder.

— Supongo que no.

Para cuando llegaron a Bourbon Street, la calle había sido invadida por la multitud típica de un domingo por la tarde. Serenity se abanicó el rostro, luchando contra el intenso calor.

Miró a Endymion, que apenas si sudaba; las gotitas de sudor le conferían un nuevo atractivo. El pelo húmedo se le rizaba alrededor de la cara y con esas gafas oscuras… ¡Ooooh, Señor!

Por supuesto que su atractivo quedaba aún más enfatizado gracias a la camiseta blanca, de mangas cortas, que se le adhería a los hombros y a la tableta de chocolate que tenía por abdominales. Mientras dejaba que su mirada vagara hasta el botón de sus vaqueros, deseó haberle comprado unos más anchos.

Pero dado su seductor modo de andar, que decía mucho acerca de su confianza en sí mismo, Serenity dudaba mucho de que unos vaqueros más anchos pudiesen ocultar tan tremenda sensualidad.

Endymion se detuvo al pasar junto a un club de striptease. A su favor Serenity tuvo que admitir que ni siquiera jadeó al mirar a las mujeres tan escandalosamente vestidas, que se contoneaban tras el cristal, pero su sorpresa fue bastante evidente.

Mirándole como si quisiera devorarlo, una exótica bailarina se mordió el labio inferior y se pasó la lengua por él de forma sugerente, mientras se tocaba los pechos. Le hizo un gesto con un dedo para que entrara al local.

Endymion se dio la vuelta.

— Nunca habías visto algo así, ¿verdad? —preguntó Serenity, intentando disimular el malestar que sentía ante los gestos de la mujer, y el alivio que la invadió al ver la reacción de Endymion.

— Roma —contestó simplemente.

Ella se rió.

— No eran tan decadentes, ¿o sí?

— Te sorprendería saber cuánto. Por lo menos aquí nadie hace una orgía en… —y su voz se perdió al pasar junto a una pareja que se lo estaba montando en una esquina—. Déjalo.

Serenity se rió a carcajadas.

— ¡Ooooh Señor! —exclamó una prostituta, al pasar junto a otro club, haciendo un gesto a Endymion—. Entra y te lo hago gratis.

Él meneó la cabeza sin detenerse. Serenity lo cogió de la mano y lo detuvo.

— ¿Se comportaban así las mujeres antes de la maldición?

Él asintió.

— Por eso el único amigo que tuve fue Zafiro. Los hombres que conocía no podían aguantar la atención que me prestaban; las mujeres me perseguían allí donde estuviésemos, intentando arrancarme la armadura.

Serenity se detuvo a pensar por un momento.

— Y tú no estás seguro de que todas esas mujeres te amaran, ¿verdad?

La miró con una chispa de diversión.

— El amor y la lujuria no son lo mismo. ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien a quien no conoces?

— Supongo que tienes razón.

Siguieron caminando por la calle.

— Cuéntame cosas sobre tu amigo. ¿Por qué no le importaba que las mujeres se quedaran con la boca abierta al verte?

Endymion sonrió, mostrando sus hoyuelos.

— Zafiro estaba profundamente enamorado de su esposa, y no le importaba ninguna otra mujer. Jamás me vio como un competidor.

— ¿Conociste a su esposa?

Endymion negó con la cabeza.

— Aunque nunca lo hablamos, creo que los dos intuíamos que sería una mala idea.

Serenity percibió el cambio en su rostro. Estaba recordando a Zafiro, seguro.

— Te culpas por lo que le sucedió, ¿verdad?

Él apretó los dientes mientras imaginaba lo que debía haber sentido su amigo al ser capturado por los romanos. Considerando las ganas que habían tenido de atraparlos a ambos, no había duda de lo que lo habían hecho sufrir antes de matarlo.

— Sí —contestó en voz baja—. Sé que tengo la culpa. Si no hubiese despertado la ira de Príapo, habría estado allí para ayudar a Zafiro a luchar contra ellos. Y sabía con absoluta certeza que la desgracia de Zafiro provenía del hecho de haber sido tan estúpido como para ser su amigo.

Lanzó un suspiro.

— Una vida brillante que no debería haber acabado así. Si tan sólo hubiese aprendido a controlar su osadía, habría llegado a ser un magnífico gobernador —dijo, cogiendo la mano de Serenity y dándole un ligero apretón.

Caminaron en silencio, mientras Serenity intentaba pensar en el modo de animarlo. Al pasar por la Casa del Vudú de Marie Laveau, ella se detuvo y lo arrastró al interior.

Le explicó los orígenes del vudú mientras recorrían el museo de miniaturas.

— ¡Uuuh! —dijo cogiendo un muñeco de vudú de una estantería—. ¿Quieres vestirlo como Príapo y clavarle unos cuantos alfileres?

Endymion se rió.

— ¿Por qué no imaginarnos que es Diamante Black Moon?

Serenity suprimió una sonrisa.

— Eso sería muy poco profesional por mi parte, ¿no es cierto?... Pero me resulta muy tentador.

Dejó el muñeco en su sitio y se fijó en el mostrador de cristal, donde estaban colocados los amuletos y la bisutería. Justo en el centro, había un collar de cuentas negras, azules y verdes, trenzadas de un modo tan intrincado que daban la sensación de ser un delgado hilo negro.

— Trae buena suerte a quien lo lleva —le dijo la vendedora al percibir el interés de Serenity—. ¿Le gustaría verlo de cerca?

Serenity asintió.

— ¿Funciona?

— ¡Sí! Está trenzado siguiendo un poderoso diseño.

Serenity no estaba muy segura de que debiera creérselo; pero entonces recordó que, hacía apenas una semana, jamás habría creído que dos mujeres borrachas pudieran devolver a la vida a un general Macedonio.

Pagó a la mujer y se acercó a Endymion.

— Agáchate —le dijo.

Él la miró con escepticismo.

— ¡Vamos! —le acució ella—. Dame el gusto, anda.

La vendedora se rió al ver a Serenity colocarle el amuleto a Endymion en el cuello.

— Ese chico no necesita ningún tipo de suerte para aumentar su encanto. Lo que necesita es un hechizo que disperse la atención de todas esas mujeres que le están mirando el trasero ahora que está agachado.

Serenity miró por encima del hombro de Endymion y observó a tres mujeres que babeaban al mirarle el culo. Por primera vez, sintió un horrible ramalazo de celos. Pero la sensación se evaporó por completo cuando Endymion le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla antes de incorporarse. Con una mirada diabólica, le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros en un gesto posesivo.

Al pasar junto a las mujeres, Serenity no pudo suprimir un travieso impulso. Se detuvo junto a ellas y las interpeló.

— Por cierto, desnudo está muchísimo mejor.

— Y tú que no pierdes oportunidad de comprobarlo, cariño —comentó Endymion mientras se ponía las gafas de sol y comenzaba a andar con el brazo aún sobre sus hombros.

Ella le pasó la mano por la cintura y la metió en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón, mientras él la atraía más hacia su cuerpo.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? —le susurró al oído—. Si bajases la mano un poquito más, no me importaría en absoluto.

Ella le dio un pequeño apretón, pero dejó la mano donde estaba. Las miradas de envidia de las mujeres los persiguieron mientras se alejaban caminando por la acera.

Para cenar, Serenity llevó a Endymion a la Marisquería de Mike Anderson. Hizo una mueca al ver que depositaban un plato de ostras para Endymion sobre la mesa.

— ¡Puaj! —exclamó ella cuando él se comió una.

Muy ofendido, Endymion resopló.

— Están deliciosas.

— Para nada.

— Eso es porque no sabes cómo tienes que comerlas.

— Claro que sé. Abres la boca y dejas que ese bicho viscoso se deslice por tu garganta.

Endymion bebió un trago de su cerveza.

— Ésa es una forma de comerlas.

— Así acabas de hacerlo tú.

— Cierto, pero ¿no te gustaría probar otro modo?

Ella se mordió el labio, indecisa. Algo en el comportamiento de Endymion le indicaba que podía ser peligroso aceptar su desafío.

— No sé.

— ¿Confías en mí?

— No mucho —resopló ella.

Él se encogió de hombros y dio otro trago a la cerveza.

— Tú te lo pierdes.

— ¡Vale, está bien! —se rindió ella, demasiado curiosa como para continuar negándose—. Pero si me dan arcadas, recuerda que te lo advertí.

Endymion tiró de la silla de Serenity con los talones hasta colocarla a su lado, tan cerca que sus muslos se rozaban. Se secó las manos en los vaqueros, y cogió la ostra más pequeña.

— Muy bien entonces —le susurró al oído y le pasó el otro brazo por los hombros—. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

Serenity obedeció. Él deslizó los dedos por su garganta, causándole una oleada de escalofríos. Ella tragó, sorprendida por la ternura de sus caricias. Sorprendida por lo bien que se sentía con él a su lado.

— Abre la boca —le dijo en voz baja, mientras le rozaba el cuello con la nariz.

Ella volvió a obedecer.

Endymion dejó que la ostra resbalara hasta su boca. Cuando Serenity la tragó y comenzó a bajar por su garganta, Endymion pasó la lengua por su cuello en dirección contraria.

Serenity se estremeció ante la inesperada sensación. Los pezones se le endurecieron y un millón de escalofríos recorrieron su piel. ¡Era increíble! Y por primera vez, no le importó para nada el sabor de la ostra.

— ¿Te ha gustado? —le preguntó, juguetón.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Eres incorregible.

— Eso intento.

— Y lo consigues a las mil maravillas.

Antes de que Endymion pudiera responder, sonó su teléfono móvil.

— ¡Puf! —resopló mientras lo sacaba del bolso. Quienquiera que fuese, ya podía tener algo importante que decirle. Contestó.

— ¿Serenity?

Ella se encogió al escuchar la voz de Diamante.

— Señor Black Moon, ¿cómo ha conseguido este número de teléfono?

— Estaba apuntado en tu Rodolex. Vine a tu casa a verte, pero no estás —y suspiró—. Estaba deseando pasar el día contigo. Tenemos una conversación pendiente. Pero no pasa nada. Puedo reunirme contigo, ¿estás en el Barrio Francés con tu amiga la vidente?

El miedo la paralizó.

— ¿Cómo conoce a mi amiga?

— Sé muchas cosas de ti, Serenity. ¡Mmm! —masculló en voz baja—. Perfumas los cajones de tu ropa interior con popurrí de rosas.

El terror la poseyó por completo y no pudo moverse. Comenzaron a temblarle las manos.

— ¿Está en mi casa?

Podía oír cómo abría y cerraba los cajones de su cómoda, a través del teléfono. De repente, el tipo soltó una maldición.

— ¡Zorra! —espetó Diamante—. ¿Quién es él? ¿Con quién coño te has estado acostando?

— Eso es…

La comunicación se cortó.

Serenity estaba temblando, tanto que apenas si podía respirar cuando colgó el teléfono.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Endymion, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

— Diamante está en mi casa —le dijo con voz temblorosa. Marcó de inmediato el número de la policía para notificarlo.

— Nos encontraremos allí —le informó el agente—. No entre en su domicilio hasta que lleguemos.

— No se preocupe, no lo haré.

Endymion le cogió las manos.

— Estás temblando.

— ¡No me digas! Resulta que tengo a un psicópata metido en mi casa, olfateando mi lencería e insultándome. ¿Por qué iba a temblar?

Sus ojos de azul profundo la tranquilizaron con una mirada protectora. Le apretó las manos suavemente.

— Sabes que no voy a permitir que te haga daño.

— Te lo agradezco mucho, Endymion. Pero este hombre está…

— Muerto si se acerca a ti. Sabes que no te abandonaré.

— Por lo menos no hasta la próxima luna llena.

Endymion apartó la mirada y ella asimiló la verdad.

— No pasa nada —dijo ella con valentía—. Puedo hacerme cargo de esto, de verdad. He estado sola durante años. Ésta no es la primera vez que un cliente me acosa. Y dudo mucho que vaya a ser el último.

Los ojos de Endymion lanzaron llamaradas azules cuando la miró.

— ¿Cuántos de tus pacientes te han acosado?

— No es tu problema, sino el mío.

Endymion siguió mirándola como si estuviese a punto de estrangularla.


	13. Chapter 13

Llegaron a casa al mismo tiempo que la policía. El joven y musculoso agente miró con suspicacia a Endymion.

— ¿Quién es?

— Un amigo —le contestó Serenity.

El policía alargó la mano hacia ella.

— De acuerdo, déme las llaves y déjenos echar un vistazo. El agente Reynolds se quedará con ustedes aquí fuera hasta que lo revisemos todo.

Serenity le entregó obedientemente el juego de llaves. Comenzó a mordisquearse las uñas mientras observaba cómo el policía entraba a su hogar.

_Por favor, que Diamante Black Moon esté dentro todavía._

Pero no estaba. El policía salió poco después meneando la cabeza.

— ¡Joder! —exclamó Serenity en voz baja.

El agente Reynolds la acompañó hasta la casa y Endymion los siguió un poco rezagado.

— Necesitamos que entre y eche un vistazo para ver si falta algo.

— ¿Ha hecho algún estropicio? —preguntó ella.

— Sólo en los dormitorios.

Con el corazón en un puño, Serenity entró en su casa y subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

Endymion la siguió y observó cómo se mantenía rígida y distante. Tenía el rostro tan pálido que las pecas resultaban mucho más evidentes. Podría matar al tipo que le había hecho esto. Ninguna mujer debería pasar tanto miedo, especialmente en su propio hogar.

Cuando llegaron al piso superior, Endymion vio que la puerta de la habitación del final del pasillo estaba entreabierta. Serenity corrió hacia allí.

— ¡No! —jadeó.

Se apresuró a seguirla.

Endymion comenzó a verlo todo rojo al contemplar el sufrimiento que reflejaba el rostro de Serenity. Podía sentir su dolor en el corazón como si fuese el suyo propio.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras observaba el desorden. El colchón estaba tirado en el suelo, las sábanas desgarradas, los cajones abiertos y su contenido esparcido, como si Céfiro hubiera pasado por allí en mitad de un arranque de mal humor.

Endymion le colocó las manos sobre los hombros para reconfortarla.

— ¿Cómo ha podido hacerle esto a su habitación? —preguntó Serenity.

— ¿De quién es esta habitación? —preguntó el agente Reynolds—. Creía que vivía sola.

— Y lo hago. Ésta era la habitación de mis padres. Murieron hace tiempo —miró a uno y otro lado, incrédula. Una cosa era que fuese tras ella, pero ¿por qué había hecho _esto_?

Contempló la ropa esparcida por el suelo; ropa que le traía a la memoria tantos recuerdos maravillosos… Las camisas que su padre llevaba al trabajo; el jersey favorito de su madre y que ella siempre le pedía prestado; los pendientes que su padre había regalado a su madre en su último aniversario de boda. Todo estaba desparramado por la habitación, como si no tuviese valor alguno.

Pero para ella eran objetos muy valiosos. Era lo único que le quedaba de ellos. El dolor le desgarraba el corazón.

— ¿Cómo ha podido hacerlo? —preguntó, mientras la rabia se abría paso en su interior.

Endymion la atrajo hacia sus brazos y la sostuvo con fuerza.

— No pasa nada, Serenity —murmuró sobre su pelo.

Pero sí que pasaba. Serenity dudaba poder superar aquello alguna vez. No podía dejar de pensar en las manos de ese animal tocando la ropa de su madre o desgarrando las sábanas. ¡Cómo se había atrevido!

Endymion miró al agente de policía.

— No se preocupe —dijo el hombre—, encontraremos al tipo.

— ¿Y después qué? —preguntó Endymion.

— Eso tendrá que decidirlo un tribunal.

Endymion lo miró de arriba abajo y soltó un gruñido, asqueado. Tribunales. No entendía cómo un tribunal moderno podía permitir que un animal así estuviese suelto.

— Sé que todo esto es duro —comentó el agente—. Pero necesitamos que compruebe si se ha llevado algo, doctora Tsukino.

Ella asintió.

A Endymion le sorprendió el coraje que demostró al desprenderse de su abrazo y limpiarse las lágrimas. Comenzó a inspeccionar todo aquel desastre. Él se arrodilló a su lado; quería estar cerca por si lo necesitaba de nuevo. Después de comprobarlo todo concienzudamente, Serenity cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y lanzó una rápida mirada al agente.

— No falta nada —le dijo, y salió de la habitación para ir a la suya.

Entró en ella con mucha aprensión. Un rápido vistazo le indicó que su dormitorio había sufrido los mismos daños que el de sus padres. Había registrado meticulosamente tanto la ropa de Endymion como la suya. Toda la lencería estaba tirada por el suelo, había desgarrado las sábanas y el colchón estaba ladeado.

Ojalá Diamante hubiese encontrado la espada de Endymion bajo la cama y hubiese cometido el error de tocarla. Eso sí que habría sido una justa recompensa. Pero no la había visto. De hecho, el escudo aún seguía apoyado sobre la pared, junto a la cama, donde él lo dejó.

Serenity se sentía casi violada al contemplar toda su ropa esparcida por la habitación; como si las manos de Diamante hubiesen tocado su cuerpo. En ese momento, vio la puerta del vestidor ligeramente abierta. Estaba muerta de miedo mientras se acercaba para abrirla y mirar en el interior. Entonces se sintió como si el tipo le hubiese arrancado el corazón y lo hubiese aplastado.

— Mis libros —murmuró.

Endymion cruzó la habitación para ver lo que Serenity estaba mirando. Se quedó sin respiración al llegar junto a ella. Todos los libros habían sido destrozados.

— Mis libros no —balbució, cayendo de rodillas.

Le temblaba la mano al pasarla sobre las hojas de los libros que su padre había escrito. Eran irremplazables. Jamás podría abrirlos de nuevo y escuchar su voz hablándole desde el pasado. No podría abrir _Belleza Negra_ y oír a su madre mientras se lo leía. Todo había desaparecido.

Diamante Black Moon acababa de matar de nuevo a sus padres.

Serenity se fijó entonces en lo que quedaba de su ejemplar de _La Ilíada_. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar la expresión de Endymion mientras pasaba sus páginas. Las horas que habían pasado juntos mientras ella lo leía. Habían sido unos momentos muy especiales, mágicos; los dos tumbados frente al sofá, perdidos en la historia, como si hubiesen estado en un reino privado, sólo de ellos dos. Su propio paraíso.

— Los ha destrozado todos —murmuró—. ¡Dios! Ha debido pasar horas aquí.

— Señora, sólo son…

Endymion agarró al agente Reynolds por el brazo y lo sacó de la habitación.

— Para ella son mucho más que simples libros —le dijo entre dientes—. No se atreva a burlarse de su dolor.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó el hombre avergonzado—. Lo siento.

Endymion volvió junto a Serenity.

Sollozaba incontrolablemente mientras pasaba las manos sobre las hojas sueltas.

— ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

Él la levantó, la sacó del vestidor y la acostó en la cama. Ella no lo soltó. Se aferraba a él con tanta fuerza que a Endymion le costaba trabajo respirar, y lloraba como si el corazón estuviese rompiéndosele a pedazos. En ese momento, Endymion quiso matar al hombre que le había hecho esto.

Sonó el teléfono. Serenity gritó y forcejeó para incorporarse.

— Shh —le dijo Endymion, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas y la sostenía, impidiendo que se moviera—. No pasa nada. Estoy aquí, contigo.

El agente Reynolds le pasó el teléfono.

— Conteste, por si es él.

Endymion miró con furia al hombre. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible? ¿Cómo podía pedirle que hablara con ese perro rabioso?

— Hola, Mina —saludó Grace, y volvió a estallar en lágrimas mientras le contaba a su amiga lo que había sucedido.

La mente de Endymion bullía al pensar en el hombre que había invadido la casa de Serenity y la había herido tan profundamente. Lo que más le preocupaba era que el tipo sabía dónde golpear. Conocía a Serenity. Sabía lo que era importante para ella. Y eso le hacía mucho más peligroso de lo que la policía sospechaba.

Ella colgó el teléfono.

— Siento mucho haber perdido el control —dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas—. Ha sido un día muy largo.

— Sí, señora, lo entendemos.

Endymion observó cómo se recomponía; Serenity tenía una fuerza de voluntad que muy pocos hombres poseían. Acompañó al policía por el resto de la casa.

— No debe haber visto este libro —dijo uno de los agentes con el libro de Endymion en la mano, ofreciéndoselo a ella.

Endymion lo cogió de las manos de Serenity. Al contrario que el agente, él no estaba tan seguro. Si el bastardo había intentado romperlo, se habría llevado una desagradable sorpresa.

No podía ser destruido. Él mismo había intentado hacerlo en incontables ocasiones a lo largo de los siglos. Pero ni siquiera el fuego hacía mella en él. El libro le hizo recordar las palabras de Serenity.

Él se iría en unos cuantos días y ella se quedaría sola, sin nadie que la protegiera. Y esa idea lo enfermaba.

Los agentes se marcharon en el mismo instante que Mina llegaba en su coche. Salió del Jeep acompañada de un hombre alto y blanco que llevaba el brazo en un cabestrillo. Mina prácticamente corrió hasta la puerta.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Serenity mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

— Sí —le contestó ella. Miró sobre su hombro y entonces saludó al hombre—. Hola Yaten.

— Hola Serenity. Hemos venido a echarte una mano.

Ella le presentó a Endymion y los cuatro entraron en la casa.

Endymion detuvo a Mina tan pronto como estuvieron dentro, y la llevó aparte.

— ¿Puedes mantenerla un rato aquí abajo?

— ¿Por qué?

— Tengo que ocuparme de algo.

Mina frunció el ceño.

— Claro, no hay problema.

Esperó hasta que Mina y su marido sentaron a Serenity en el sofá. Entonces, fue a la cocina, cogió un par de bolsas de basura y se encaminó al vestidor.

Tan rápido como pudo, comenzó a ordenar todo aquel desastre para que Serenity no tuviera que verlo de nuevo. Pero con cada trozo de papel que tocaba, su ira crecía. Una y otra vez acudía a su mente la tierna expresión de Serenity mientras buscaba un libro entre toda su colección. Si cerraba los ojos podía ver su pelo desparramado sobre su pecho mientras leía.

En ese momento, quiso la sangre de este tipo.

— ¡Joder! —exclamó Yaten desde la puerta—. ¿Esto lo ha hecho él?

— Sí.

— Tío, menudo psicópata.

Endymion no dijo nada y continuó arrojando los papeles a la bolsa. Su alma gritaba, clamando venganza. Lo que sentía hacia Príapo era una leve sombra de lo que en esos momentos pasaba por su mente. Una cosa era hacerle daño a él. Pero herir a Serenity…

Ya podían tener las Parcas compasión de ese tipo, porque él no pensaba tener ninguna.

— ¿Llevas mucho saliendo con Serenity?

— No.

— Eso me parecía. Mina no te ha mencionado, pero pensándolo bien, tampoco se ha mostrado tan preocupada porque Serenity se quedara sola desde su cumpleaños. Supongo que os conocisteis entonces.

— Sí.

— Sí, no, sí. No eres muy hablador, ¿verdad?

— No.

— Vale, lo he cogido. Hasta luego.

Endymion se detuvo cuando encontró la cubierta de _Peter Pan_. La cogió y apretó los dientes. El dolor lo asaltó de nuevo. Ese libro era el preferido de Serenity. Lo apretó con fuerza un instante y después lo arrojó a la bolsa con el resto.

Serenity no fue consciente del tiempo que pasó sentada en el sofá, sin moverse. Sólo sabía que se encontraba muy mal. El golpe de Diamante había sido muy fuerte.

Mina le trajo una taza de chocolate caliente.

Ella intentó beber, pero le temblaban tanto las manos que tuvo miedo de derramarlo y lo dejó a un lado.

— Supongo que necesito limpiarlo todo.

— Ya lo está haciendo Endymion —le dijo Yaten, que estaba sentado en el sillón haciendo zapping.

Serenity frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?, ¿desde cuando?

— Hace poco estaba arriba, recogiéndolo todo en el vestidor.

Boquiabierta por la sorpresa, Serenity subió en su búsqueda.

Endymion estaba en la habitación de sus padres. Desde la puerta, observó cómo acaba de poner orden y se enderezaba. Dobló los pantalones de su padre de un modo que haría que Martha Stewart hiciese una mueca de dolor, los colocó en el cajón y lo cerró.

La ternura la invadió ante la imagen del que fuera un legendario general ordenando su casa para evitar que ella sufriera. Su delicadeza le llegó al corazón. Endymion alzó los ojos y descubrió a Serenity. La honda preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos azules la reconfortó.

— Gracias —dijo ella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— No tenía otra cosa que hacer. —Aunque lo dijo con un tono despreocupado, algo en su actitud traicionaba su pretendida indiferencia.

— Aún así, te lo agradezco mucho —le dijo ella mientras entraba y miraba todo el trabajo que había hecho. Con el corazón en la garganta, colocó las manos sobre la cama de caoba—. Ésta era la cama de mi abuela —le dijo—. Todavía escucho la voz de mi madre cuando me contaba cómo mi abuelo la hizo para ella. Era carpintero.

Con la mandíbula tensa, Endymion contempló la mano de Serenity.

— Es duro, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué?

— Dejar que los seres amados se vayan.

Serenity sabía que Endymion hablaba desde el fondo de su corazón. El corazón de un padre que añoraba a sus hijos.

Aunque la pesadilla ya no le persiguiese por las noches, ella le oía susurrar sus nombres, y se preguntaba si era consciente de la frecuencia con la que soñaba con ellos. Se preguntaba cuántas veces al día pensaba en ellos y sufría por su muerte.

— Sí —le contestó en voz baja—, pero tú lo sabes mejor que yo, ¿no es cierto?

Endymion no contestó.

Serenity dejó que su mirada vagara por la habitación.

— Supongo que ya va siendo hora de seguir adelante, pero te juro que aún puedo escucharlos, sentirlos.

— Es su amor lo que percibes. Aún está dentro de ti.

— ¿Sabes? creo que tienes razón.

— ¡Eh! —gritó Mina desde la puerta, interrumpiéndolos—. Yaten está encargando una pizza, ¿os apetece comer algo?

— Sí —contestó Serenity.

— ¿Y tú? —le preguntó Mina a Endymion.

Endymion sonrió a Serenity.

— Me encantaría comer pizza.

Serenity soltó una carcajada al recordar cómo Endymion le había pedido pizza la noche que lo invocaron.

— Vale —dijo Mina—, pizza para todos.

Endymion le dio a Serenity los anillos de su madre.

— Los encontré en el suelo.

Se acercó a la cómoda para guardarlos, pero se detuvo. En lugar de eso, se los colocó en la mano derecha y, por primera vez después de unos cuantos años, se sintió reconfortada al verlos.

Al salir de la habitación, Endymion cerró la puerta.

— No —le dijo Serenity—, déjala abierta.

— ¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió.

Cuando entraron en su dormitorio, vio que Endymion también lo había ordenado. Pero al contemplar las estanterías que habían guardado sus libros, ahora vacías, se le rompió de nuevo el corazón. En esta ocasión no protestó cuando Endymion cerró la puerta.

Horas más tarde y después de haber comido, Serenity pudo convencer a Mina y a Yaten de que se fueran.

— Estoy bien, de verdad —les aseguró por enésima vez en la puerta. Agradecida por la presencia de Endymion, colocó la mano sobre su brazo—. Además, tengo a Endymion.

Mina la miró con severidad.

— Si necesitas algo, me llamas.

— Lo haré.

Sin sentirse segura del todo, Serenity cerró la puerta principal y subió a la habitación. Endymion la siguió.

Se tumbaron en la cama, uno junto al otro.

— Me siento tan vulnerable… —susurró.

Él le acarició el pelo.

— Lo sé. Cierra los ojos y duerme tranquila. Estoy aquí. Yo te mantendré a salvo.

La rodeó con sus brazos y ella suspiró, reconfortada. Nadie la había consolado nunca como él lo hacía. Tardó horas en dormirse. Cuando lo hizo, estaba rendida.

Se despertó con un silencioso grito.

— Estoy aquí, Serenity.

Escuchó la voz de Endymion a su lado y se calmó al instante.

— Gracias a Dios que eres tú —murmuró—. Tenía una pesadilla.

Endymion depositó un ligero beso en su hombro.

— Lo sé.

Ella le dio un apretón en la mano antes de salir de la cama y prepararse para ir al trabajo. Cuando intentó vestirse, le temblaban tanto las manos que no fue capaz de abotonarse la camisa.

— Déjame a mí —se ofreció Endymion, apartándole las manos para poder hacerlo él—. No tienes por qué estar asustada, Serenity. No dejaré que ese tipo te haga nada.

— Lo sé. Sé que la policía lo atrapará y, entonces, todo habrá acabado.

Él no contestó, y siguió ayudándola a colocarse la ropa.

Una vez estuvieron preparados, Serenity condujo hasta la consulta, situada en el centro de la ciudad. Tenía un nudo tan grande en el estómago que le costaba respirar. Pero no podía encerrarse. No iba a dejar que Diamante controlara su vida. Ella era la que llevaba las riendas y nadie iba a cambiar eso. No sin luchar.

No obstante, estaba muy agradecida por la presencia de Endymion. La reconfortaba de tal modo que no quería pensar demasiado a fondo en el porqué.

— ¿Cómo se llama esto? —preguntó Endymion cuando entraron al antiguo ascensor del edificio de finales de siglo.

Ella le enseñó cómo tirar para cerrar la puerta y, de inmediato, percibió la incomodidad de Endymion al quedarse encerrados.

— Es un ascensor —le explicó Serenity—. Aprietas estos botones y subes a la planta que quieres. Yo trabajo en el último piso, que es el octavo. —Y apretó el botón de diseño antiguo.

Endymion se puso aún más nervioso cuando comenzaron a ascender.

— ¿Es seguro?

Ella alzó una ceja y lo miró con curiosidad.

— No me puedo creer que el hombre que se enfrentaba sin miedo a los ejércitos romanos esté ahora asustado de un simple ascensor.

Endymion le dedicó una mirada irritada.

— Sé lo que son los romanos, pero esto me resulta desconocido

Serenity le rodeó el brazo con el suyo.

— No es muy complicado. —Señaló a la trampilla del techo—. Sobre esa puertecilla hay unos cables que suben y bajan la cabina, y también hay un teléfono —dijo, señalando el intercomunicador situado bajo los botones—. Si el ascensor se queda atascado, lo único que hay que hacer es apretar el botón del teléfono y, el equipo de emergencia acudirá de inmediato.

Los ojos de Endymion se oscurecieron.

— ¿Y suele quedarse atascado con mucha frecuencia?

— La verdad, no. Llevo trabajando en este edificio cuatro años y no ha sucedido ni una sola vez.

— Y si no estabas dentro, ¿cómo lo sabes?

— Los ascensores tienen una alarma que se activa si se quedan atascados. Confía en mí, si nos quedamos encerrados aquí dentro alguien nos oirá.

Endymion dejó vagar su mirada alrededor del reducido espacio y, por la luz que había en sus ojos Serenity supo las malvadas ideas que le pasaban por la cabeza.

— ¿Puedes hacer que se detenga a propósito?

Ella se rió a carcajadas.

— Sí, pero no quiero que me pillen en _flagrante delicto_ en el trabajo.

Él inclinó la cabeza y depositó un leve beso en su mejilla.

— Pero ser pillado en _flagrante delicto_ en el trabajo puede ser muy divertido.

Serenity lo abrazó con fuerza. ¿Qué había en él que le hacía sentirse feliz? Sin importar lo que ocurriera, Endymion siempre conseguía que las cosas fueran mucho más divertidas. Más brillantes.

— Eres malo —le dijo, y se apartó de él de mala gana.

— Cierto, pero te encanta.

Ella volvió a reírse.

— Tienes toda la razón. Me encanta que seas malo.

Las puertas se abrieron y Serenity se encaminó hacia su consulta, situada muy cerca del ascensor. Endymion la siguió.

Lita los miró cuando entraron y abrió los ojos de par en par. Sus labios dibujaron una amplia sonrisa al contemplar a Endymion.

— Doctora Serenity —dijo, jugueteando con un mechón castaño de sus cabellos—, su novio es una bomba.

Meneando la cabeza, Serenity los presentó y, después, le enseño a Endymion su consulta. Él se quedó de pie, observando a través de los ventanales mientras Serenity encendía el ordenador y dejaba el bolso en el cajón de su escritorio.

Ella se detuvo al percibir que Endymion la miraba fijamente.

— ¿De verdad vas a pasarte todo el día aquí?

Él se encogió de hombros.

— No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

— Te vas a aburrir.

— Te aseguro que estoy más que acostumbrado al aburrimiento.

Lo malo era que Serenity lo sabía. Colocó una mano sobre su mejilla al imaginárselo dentro del libro, solo, encerrado en la más completa oscuridad.

Se puso de puntillas y lo besó con ternura.

— Gracias por acompañarme hoy. No creo que hubiera podido estar aquí de no ser por ti.

Él mordisqueó sus labios.

— Es un placer.

Lita la llamó por el intercomunicador.

— Doctora Serenity, su cita de las ocho está aquí.

— Esperaré fuera —le dijo Endymion.

Serenity le dio un apretón en la mano antes de dejar que se marchara.

Durante la siguiente hora, no fue capaz de concentrarse en su paciente. Sus pensamientos volaban al hombre que la aguardaba fuera, y no paraban de dar vueltas a lo mucho que significaba para ella. Y a lo aborrecible que encontraba el hecho de que se marchara.

Tan pronto como acabó la sesión, acompañó a su paciente a la puerta.

Lita estaba enseñando a Endymion a hacer solitarios en el ordenador.

— Doctora Serenity —le dijo—, ¿sabe que Endymion no había jugado antes al solitario?

Serenity intercambió una sonrisa chispeante con Endymion.

— ¿En serio?

Lita se apartó de Endymion para echar un vistazo a la agenda.

— Por cierto, su cita de las tres ha sido cancelada. Y la de las nueve ha llamado para decir que llegará unos minutos tarde.

— De acuerdo. —Serenity señaló a la puerta con el pulgar—. Mientras jugáis, voy un momento al coche. Olvidé mi Palm Pilot.

Endymion alzó la mirada.

— Yo iré.

Serenity negó con la cabeza.

— Yo puedo hacerlo.

Sin contestarle, él rodeó el escritorio de Lita y extendió la mano para que Serenity le diera las llaves.

— Yo iré —dijo con un tono que no admitía réplicas.

Como no tenía ganas de discutir, le dio las llaves.

— Está bajo mi asiento.

— Vale, no tardaré nada.

Serenity le hizo un saludo militar.

Con gesto de pocos amigos, salió de la oficina y se encaminó hacia el ascensor, al final del pasillo. Iba a apretar el botón cuando se detuvo. ¡Por los dioses!, cómo odiaba esa cosa estrecha y cuadrada. Y la idea de estar allí dentro, solo… Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio las escaleras. Sin dudarlo ni un instante, se dirigió hacia ellas.

Serenity estaba intentando encontrar el informe de Rachel en su maletín, pero cayó en la cuenta de que había dejado un par de archivadores en el asiento trasero del coche.

— ¿Dónde tengo hoy la cabeza? —se reprendió. Pero no hizo falta que pensara mucho la respuesta. Sus pensamientos estaban divididos entre dos hombres que habían alterado su vida por completo.

Enfadada consigo misma por no ser capaz de concentrarse, cogió el maletín y salió de la consulta, detrás de Endymion.

— ¿Dónde va, Doctora? —le preguntó Lita.

— Me he dejado unos cuantos informes en el coche. No tardo.

Lita asintió.

Serenity se acercó al ascensor. Aún estaba rebuscando en el maletín en busca de los archivos cuando se abrieron las puertas. Sin prestar mucha atención, entró en al ascensor y, de forma automática, apretó el botón de la planta baja. Justo cuando las puertas se cerraron, se percató de que no estaba sola.

Diamante Black Moon estaba justo enfrente, mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Me vas a decir quién es él?

Serenity se quedó helada mientras la invadían el terror y la furia. ¡Sentía deseos de despedazarlo! Aunque le sacaba más una cabeza. Y era muy inestable.

Ocultando el pánico, ella le habló con calma

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Él hizo un mohín.

— No me has contestado. Quiero saber de quién era la ropa que había en tu casa.

— Eso no es de su incumbencia.

— ¡No digas tonterías! —chilló.

Se balanceaba al borde de la locura y lo último que Serenity necesitaba era que él se hundiera en el abismo mientras estuvieran encerrados en el ascensor.

— Todo lo que te rodea es asunto mío.

Serenity intentó hacerse con el control de la situación.

— Escúcheme, señor Black Moon. No le conozco de nada, y usted no me conoce a mí. No entiendo por qué se ha obsesionado conmigo, pero quiero que esta situación llegue a su fin.

Él apretó el botón que detenía el ascensor.

— Ahora, me vas a escuchar, Serenity. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Lo sabes igual que yo.

— Muy bien —le contestó ella, intentando apaciguarlo—. Vamos a discutir esto en mi consulta. —Y apretó el botón para que el ascensor comenzara a moverse de nuevo.

Él volvió a detenerlo.

— Hablaremos aquí.

Serenity tomó una profunda bocanada de aire; las manos empezaban a temblarle. Tenía que salir de allí sin enfadarlo aún más.

— Estaríamos mucho más cómodos en mi consulta.

En esta ocasión, cuando ella fue a apretar el botón él le cogió la mano.

— ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo? —le preguntó él.

— Estamos hablando —contestó Serenity mientras se aproximaba lentamente al intercomunicador.

— Apuesto a que hablas con él, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que pasas horas riendo y haciendo Dios sabe qué cosas con él. Dime quién es.

— Señor Black Moon…

— ¡Diamante! —gritó—. ¡Maldita sea! Me llamo Diamante.

— Vale, Diamante. Vamos a…

— Apuesto a que te ha puesto sus sucias manos encima, ¿verdad? —le preguntó mientras la aprisionaba en el rincón, de espaldas al teléfono—. ¿Cuántas veces te has acostado con él desde que me conociste, eh?

Serenity se estremeció ante la salvaje mirada de aquellos ojos, pequeños y brillantes. Estaba perdiendo el control de su mente.

Serenity intentó agarrar el auricular pero, antes de poder acercárselo a la oreja, él lo agarró.

— ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? —le preguntó él.

— Necesitas ayuda.

Diamante estrelló el auricular contra el panel de botones.

— No necesito ninguna ayuda. Sólo necesito que hables conmigo. ¿Es que no me oyes? ¡Sólo necesito que hables conmigo! —gritó, mientras estrellaba el teléfono contra el panel, enfatizando cada palabra con un golpe.

Aterrorizada, Serenity contempló cómo el auricular se hacía pedazos. Diamante comenzó a tirarse del pelo.

— Te ha besado, lo sé. —Repetía una y otra vez la misma frase, mientras se arrancaba el pelo a tirones.

¡Santo Dios! Estaba atrapada con un loco. Y no había salida.

Endymion regresó a la consulta de Serenity con el Palm Pilot.

— ¿Dónde está Serenity? —le preguntó a Lita al no encontrarla en su escritorio.

— ¿No se ha encontrado con ella? Salió unos minutos después que usted. Iba a su coche.

Endymion frunció el ceño.

— ¿Está segura?

— Claro. Dijo que se había dejado unos informes o algo.

Antes de poder preguntarle cualquier otra cosa, una atractiva mujer pelirroja vestida con un conservador traje negro y con un maletín en la mano, entró a la oficina. Se detuvo en la puerta y se quitó un zapato con un puntapié, para frotarse el talón.

— Definitivamente, hoy es lunes —le dijo a Lita—. Sólo me faltaba tener que subir ocho pisos por la escalera porque el ascensor se ha quedado atascado. Y ahora, ¿qué maravillosas noticias tienes para mí?

— Hola, doctora Molly —la saludó Lita alegremente, mientras pasaba la mano sobre el libro de citas—. Su cita de las nueve es Diamante Black Moon.

Endymion se quedó paralizado.

— Oh, no. Espere —dijo Lita—. Esa cita es de la doctora Serenity. La suya…

— ¿Ha dicho Diamante Black Moon? —le preguntó a la secretaria.

— Sí. Llamó para cambiar la cita.

Endymion no esperó a que Lita terminara de hablar. Arrojó el Palm Pilot sobre el escritorio y salió corriendo de la oficina hacia el ascensor. Con el corazón latiendo desbocado, sólo podía pensar en llegar hasta Serenity lo más rápido posible. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que el ruido que había estado escuchando era una alarma.

Un escalofrío de terror le recorrió la espalda al comprender lo que había sucedido. Diamante había detenido el ascensor con Serenity dentro. Estaba seguro. De repente, se escuchó un grito sofocado tras las puertas cerradas del ascensor. Con la visión nublada por la furia y el miedo, tiró de las puertas hasta abrirlas. Y se quedó helado.

No se veía el ascensor. Sólo un abismo negro, muy parecido al libro. Peor aún, bajar por allí sería como descender hacia su infierno. Un infierno oscuro, asfixiante y estrecho. Luchó para poder respirar y superar el miedo.

En su corazón, sabía que Serenity estaba allí abajo. Sola con un loco y sin nadie que la ayudara. Apretando los dientes, dio un paso hacia atrás y tomó impulsó para alcanzar de un salto los cables.

Serenity apartó a Diamante con un violento empujón.

— ¡No voy a compartirte con nadie! —gruñó él, agarrándola de nuevo por el brazo—. Eres mía.

— No pertenezco a nadie —le contestó ella, propinándole un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

El hombre cayó de rodillas al suelo. Desesperada, Serenity intentó subir por las barras laterales para poder alcanzar la trampilla del techo. Si pudiese llegar hasta allí… Diamante la agarró por la cintura y la estrelló de espaldas contra el rincón.

Con el rostro contraído por la furia, colocó los brazos a ambos lados de Serenity.

— ¡Dime cómo se llama el hombre que ha estado dentro de ti, Serenity! Dímelo para que sepa a quién tengo que matar.

Con una escalofriante mirada en sus ojos vacíos, comenzó a arañarse el rostro y el cuello hasta hacerse sangrar.

— ¿No sabes que eres mi mujer? Vamos a estar juntos. Sé cómo cuidar de ti. Sé lo que necesitas. ¡Soy mucho mejor que _él_!

Serenity se agachó, para alejarse un poco de él, se quitó los zapatos de tacón y los cogió. No es que fuesen las mejores armas, pero eran mejor que nada.

— ¡Quiero saber con quién has estado! —chilló él.

En el mismo instante en que Diamante daba un paso hacia atrás, la trampilla se abrió. Serenity miró hacia arriba.

Endymion se tiró desde el hueco y cayó agachado como un sigiloso depredador. Lo rodeaba un aura de peligrosa tranquilidad, pero la expresión de sus ojos era aún más terrorífica. Iluminados por la ira del infierno, estaban clavados en Diamante con mortal determinación, y lanzaban fuego. Se puso en pie lentamente, hasta enderezarse del todo.

Diamante se quedó paralizado al ser consciente de la altura de Endymion.

— ¿Quién coño eres tú?

— El hombre con el que ella ha estado.

Diamante abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

Endymion miró escuetamente a Serenity para asegurarse de que se encontraba sana y salva, y volvió su atención de nuevo a Diamante, lanzando un rugido. Aplastó al tipo contra la pared con tanta fuerza que Serenity pensó que habían dejado una señal en los paneles de madera.

Endymion lo agarró por la camisa y volvió a golpearlo contra la pared. Cuando habló, la frialdad de su voz hizo que Serenity se estremeciera.

— Es una pena que no seas lo suficientemente grande para poder matarte, porque quiero verte muerto —le dijo apretando los puños—. Pero pequeño o no, si vuelvo a encontrarte cerca de Serenity otra vez o haces que derrame una sola lágrima más, no habrá fuerza en este mundo ni en el más allá que me impida hacerte trizas. ¿Lo has entendido?

Diamante luchó inútilmente para zafarse de los puños de Endymion.

— ¡Es mía! Te mataré antes de que te interpongas entre nosotros.

Endymion ladeó la cabeza como si no pudiese creer lo que acababa de oír.

— ¿Estás loco?

Endymion lanzó una patada al vientre de Endymion. Él le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula con los ojos ensombrecidos. Diamante cayó desmadejado al suelo. Mientras Endymion se agachaba junto al tipo, Serenity suspiró aliviada. Todo había acabado.

— Es mejor que te mantengas inconsciente —lo amenazó Endymion.

Se enderezó y abrazó a Serenity hasta casi aplastarla.

— ¿Estás bien, Serenity?

Ella no podía respirar pero, en ese momento, no le importaba.

— Sí, ¿y tú?

— Mejor, ahora que sé que estás bien.

Unos minutos después, la policía consiguió abrir las puertas del ascensor y Serenity vio que habían quedado atrapados entre dos pisos. Endymion la alzó por la cintura y ella agarró la mano que le tendía un policía para ayudarla a llegar hasta el suelo.

Una vez estuvo fuera del ascensor, frunció el ceño mientras observaba a los tres agentes que estaban ayudando a Endymion a sacar el cuerpo inconsciente de Diamante.

— ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos ahí?

El agente de más edad retrocedió un paso y dejó que los otros dos hombres alzaran a Diamante para sacarlo.

— La operadora del servicio de emergencias nos llamó. Dijo que parecía haber una guerra en el ascensor.

— Y lo fue —le contestó ella, nerviosa.

— ¿A quién esposamos?

— Al que está inconsciente.

Mientras Serenity esperaba que Endymion llegara a su lado, observó la oscuridad que reinaba en el hueco del ascensor, por donde él había bajado para llegar hasta ella. Era un espacio muy reducido. Recordó la mirada en el rostro de Endymion, la noche que apagó la luz. Y la expresión alterada que tenía poco antes, cuando subieron a su consulta.

Aún así, había venido a rescatarla. Abrumada, sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. _Ha sido capaz de pasar por eso para protegerme. _Tan pronto como salió del ascensor, Serenity lo abrazó con fuerza.

Endymion temblaba a causa de la fuerza de las emociones que sentía. Estaba tan aliviado al verla sana y salva… La cogió por la cintura y la besó.

— ¡No!

Endymion la soltó en el mismo instante que Diamante se zafaba de una patada del policía. Las esposas le colgaban de una de las muñecas mientras se hacía con la pistola del agente y apuntaba.

Acostumbrado a reaccionar en mitad de una batalla, Endymion agarró a Serenity y la empujó hacia la izquierda en el instante en que Diamante disparaba. El disparo pasó rozándolos, y fue seguido por otros dos más. Otro de los agentes, el de más edad, había disparado a Diamante.

Serenity intentó acercarse, pero Endymion se lo impidió. La mantuvo pegada a él, con el rostro enterrado en su pecho, mientras observaba cómo Diamante moría.

— No mires, Serenity —susurró—. Hay ciertos recuerdos que no necesitas

conservar.


	14. Chapter 14

— Sí, Mina —le contestó Serenity por teléfono mientras se vestía para ir a trabajar—. Ya ha pasado una semana. Estoy bien.

— Pues no lo parece —replicó Mina, incrédula—. Tienes la voz temblorosa.

Y realmente aún no lo había superado del todo. Pero estaba bien, gracias a Endymion y al hecho de no haber visto morir al pobre Diamante Black Moon.

Una vez la policía hubo acabado con los interrogatorios, Endymion la llevó a casa y ella había procurado no pensar demasiado en lo sucedido.

— De verdad. Estoy bien.

Endymion entró en la habitación.

— Vas a llegar tarde. —Le quitó el auricular de la mano y le ofreció una galleta—. Acaba de vestirte —le dijo, y comenzó a hablar con Mina.

Serenity frunció el ceño cuando Endymion salió de la habitación; ya no podía escuchar la conversación.

Mientras se vestía, cayó en la cuenta de lo cómoda que se sentía junto a Endymion. Le encantaba tenerlo a su alrededor, cuidarlo y que él la cuidara. La reciprocidad de su relación era maravillosa.

— Serenity —le dijo, asomando la cabeza por la puerta—. Vas a llegar tarde.

Ella se rió y se puso los zapatos de tacón.

— Ya voy, ya voy.

Cuando atravesaron la puerta principal Serenity vio que él no se había puesto los zapatos.

— ¿No vas a venir hoy conmigo?

— ¿Me necesitas?

Ella dudó. En el fondo le encantaba almorzar junto a él y bromear entre paciente y paciente. Pero claro, seguro que para él sentarse horas seguidas esperándola era muy aburrido.

— No.

Él le dio un beso hambriento.

— Hasta la noche.

De mala gana, se apresuró hacia el coche.

Fue uno de los días más largos de la historia. Serenity lo pasó sentada tras el escritorio, contando los segundos que faltaban para acompañar a sus pacientes hasta la puerta. A las cinco en punto, echó a la pobre Rachel de la oficina, recogió rápidamente todas sus cosas y se marchó a casa.

No tardó mucho en llegar. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a Mina, que la esperaba en el porche delantero.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? —le preguntó Serenity al acercarse.

— Nada de importancia. Pero te daré un consejo: rompe la maldición. Endymion es un tesoro.

Serenity la miró aún más ceñuda mientras Mina se alejaba hacia su Jeep. Confundida, abrió la puerta para entrar en casa.

— ¿Endymion? —lo llamó.

— Estoy en la habitación.

Serenity subió las escaleras. Lo encontró tumbado sobre la cama en una postura mucho más que deliciosa, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano. Había una rosa roja delante de él. Estaba increíblemente seductor y maravilloso con aquellos hoyuelos y esa luz en sus celestiales ojos azules, que en esos momentos eran decididamente perversos.

— Tienes toda la apariencia del gato que se ha comido al canario —le dijo en voz baja—. ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo Mina y tú hoy?

— Nada.

— Nada —repitió ella, escéptica. ¿Y por qué no se lo creía? _Porque Endymion tenía la apariencia de un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura._

Su mirada bajo hasta la rosa.

— ¿Es para mí?

— Sí.

Ella sonrió ante su escueta y cortante respuesta. Dejó caer sus zapatos al lado de la cama y se quitó las medias. Al alzar la vista, captó la mirada de Endymion que había estirado el cuello para no perderse nada. Él volvió a sonreír.

Serenity cogió la rosa y aspiró su dulce aroma.

— Es una sorpresa encantadora —dijo, besándolo en la mejilla—. Gracias.

— Me alegra que te guste —susurró, acariciándole el mentón.

Serenity se alejó con renuencia y cruzó la habitación para depositar la rosa sobre la cómoda, y abrir el cajón superior. Se quedó paralizada. Sobre la ropa había un pequeño ejemplar de _Peter Pan,_ adornado con un gran lazo rojo.

Boquiabierta, lo cogió y desató el lazo. Al pasar la primera página, su corazón dejó de latir un instante.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Es una primera edición, y firmada!

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Que si me gusta? —le contestó con los ojos humedecidos—. ¡Endymion!

Se arrojó sobre él y depositó una lluvia de besos sobre su rostro.

— ¡Eres tan maravilloso! ¡Gracias!

Y por primera vez, Serenity lo vio avergonzado.

— Esto es… —su voz se desvaneció al mirar hacia el vestidor. La puerta estaba entreabierta y la luz del interior encendida.

No podía haber… Muy lentamente, Serenity se acercó. Abrió la puerta y miró dentro.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de alegría y la invadió una oleada de calidez. Las estanterías estaban de nuevo llenas de libros. La mano le temblaba mientras acariciaba los lomos de su nueva colección.

— ¿Esto es un sueño? —susurró.

Sintió a Endymion tras ella. No la estaba tocando, pero podía percibirlo con cada poro, con cada sentido de su cuerpo. No era nada físico pero conseguía que la tierra temblara bajo sus pies. Y la dejaba sin aliento.

— No pudimos encontrarlos todos, especialmente las ediciones de bolsillo, pero Mina me ha asegurado que hemos conseguido los más importantes.

Una única lágrima descendió por la mejilla de Serenity al ver las copias de los libros de su padre. ¿Cómo los habían podido conseguirlos?

El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras veía sus títulos favoritos: _Los tres Mosqueteros, Beowulf, La Letra Escarlata, El Lobo y la Paloma, Armas de Caballero, Fallen_, _Amores en Peligro…_ y seguían y seguían hasta dejarla aturdida. Abrumada y con una sensación de mareo, dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro.

Se dio la vuelta y se lanzó a los brazos de Endymion.

— Gracias —sollozó—. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Él se encogió de hombros, y alzó una mano para enjugarle las lágrimas. En ese momento, Serenity se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba en su mano.

— Tu anillo no —murmuró mientras contemplaba la señal blanquecina en el dedo de su mano derecha, donde había llevado el anillo—. Dime que no lo has hecho.

— Sólo era un anillo, Serenity.

No, no lo era. Ella recordaba la expresión de su rostro cuando el doctor Tomoe quiso comprárselo.

_«Jamás» _—había dicho él—_«Nosabe por lo que pasé para conseguirlo»_

Pero Serenity sí lo sabía después de haber escuchado las historias de su pasado. Y lo había vendido por _ella_. Temblando, se puso de puntillas y lo besó con fiereza.

Endymion se quedó helado al sentir sus labios. Jamás se había entregado a él de aquel modo. Cerró los ojos, hundió las manos en su pelo para dejar que le acariciara los brazos, y gimió ante el asalto de Serenity.

La cabeza de Endymion comenzó a dar vueltas al saborear su boca, al sentir el cuerpo de Serenity pegado al suyo, al ser consciente de la ferocidad de su beso, que nunca antes había experimentado; jamás le habían besado así…Hasta su alma maldita se estremeció.

En ese momento, deseó poder permanecer sereno durante más tiempo. No quería vivir otro segundo más separado de Serenity. No podía imaginarse un solo día sin que ella estuviese a su lado.

Julian notó cómo, poco a poco, perdía el control. La locura lo asaltaba dolorosamente, le atravesaba la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la entrepierna. _¡Todavía no!_ Gritó su mente. No quería que ese momento terminara. Ahora no. No cuando ella estaba tan cerca. Tan cerca… pero no tenía opción

La separó de la mala gana.

— Ya veo que te ha gustado el regalo, ¿no?

Ella se rió.

— Por supuesto que me ha gustado. Endymion, estás loco. —Le pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Endymion se estremeció mientras unas desconocidas emociones hacían vibrar su cuerpo. La envolvió entre sus brazos y sintió cómo sus corazones latían al unísono. Si pudiera, se quedaría así, abrazándola para toda la eternidad. Pero no podía. Retrocedió un paso. Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada. Endymion borró con una caricia las arrugas de preocupación que se habían formado en la frente de Serenity.

— No te estoy rechazando, cariño —le susurró—. Lo que ocurre es que no me siento muy bien en este momento.

— ¿Es la maldición?

Él asintió.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?

— Dame un minuto para controlarlo.

Serenity se mordió el labio mientras lo observaba acercarse a la cama. Era la única vez que Endymion no parecía moverse con su habitual elegancia y fluidez. Daba la impresión de que apenas podía respirar, como si tuviese un terrible dolor de estómago. Agarró con tanta fuerza el poste de la cama que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

El dolor se apoderó de Serenity ante aquella imagen y quiso reconfortarlo. Quería ayudarlo más que nunca. De hecho quería… Lo quería a él. Y punto. Abrió la boca ante el repentino impacto de sus pensamientos. Lo amaba. Profunda, verdadera y totalmente. Lo amaba. ¿Cómo no iba a amarlo?

Con el corazón enloquecido, Serenity deslizó la mirada sobre los libros del vestidor. Los recuerdos la asaltaron: Endymion la noche que apareció y se le ofreció; Endymion haciéndole el amor en la ducha; Endymion tranquilizándola, haciéndola reír; Endymion bajando por la trampilla del ascensor para rescatarla; Endymion tumbado en la cama con la rosa, observándola mientras ella descubría sus regalos.

Mina tenía razón. Era el mayor de los tesoros y no quería dejarlo marchar. Estuvo a punto de decírselo, pero se contuvo. No era el momento. No cuando estaba soportando una tremenda agonía. No cuando era tan vulnerable.

_Él querría saberlo. _¿O no?

Serenity consideró las consecuencias de su posible confesión. A Endymion no le gustaba esta época, estaba claro. Quería irse a casa. Si ella le confesaba cuáles eran sus sentimientos, él se quedaría por esa razón; pero no sería justo, porque casi lo haría por obligación. Quizás algún día acabara resentido con ella por haberle negado la posibilidad de regresar al mundo que una vez conoció. A lo que había sido. O peor aún, ¿y si su relación no funcionaba?

Como psicóloga, sabía mejor que nadie los problemas que podían ocasionarse en una pareja, y cómo podían acabar destruyéndola. Una de las causas más frecuentes de ruptura era la falta de intereses comunes; parejas que se mantenían unidas por la simple atracción física y que acaban separándose.

Endymion y ella eran completamente diferentes. Ella era una psicóloga del siglo XXI y él era un maravilloso general Macedonio del sigo II a.C. ¡Era como hablar de emparejar a un pez y un pájaro!

Jamás habían existido dos personas más diferentes en el mundo que hubieran sido obligadas a permanecer juntas. En ese momento estaban disfrutando de la novedad de la relación. Pero no se conocían en absoluto. ¿Y si dentro de un año descubrían que no estaban enamorados? ¿Y si él cambiaba una vez acabaran con la maldición?

Endymion le había dicho que en Macedonia era un hombre totalmente distinto. ¿Qué ocurriría si parte de su encanto o de la atracción que sentía por ella se debían a la maldición? Según Cupido, la maldición hacía que Endymion se sintiese irremediablemente atraído hacia ella.

¿Y si rompían la maldición y él se convertía en una persona diferente? ¿En alguien que no quisiese estar con ella? ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

Una vez rechazara la oportunidad de regresar a su hogar, Serenity sabía que no tendría otra ocasión de volver. Se esforzó por respirar cuando cayó en la cuenta de que jamás podría decirle: _«Intentémoslo y veamos si funciona»_. Porque una vez tomaran la decisión, no habría vuelta atrás.

Serenity tragó y deseó ser capaz de ver el futuro, como Mina. Pero hasta ella se equivocaba a veces. No podía permitirse una equivocación; Endymion no se lo merecía.

No, tendría que haber otra razón de peso para que él se quedara. Él tendría que amarla tanto como ella lo amaba. Y eso era tan probable como que el cielo se derrumbase sobre la tierra en los próximos diez minutos. Cerró los ojos y se encogió ante la verdad. Endymion jamás sería suyo. De una forma o de otra, tendría que dejarlo marchar. Y eso acabaría con ella.

Endymion soltó un suspiro entrecortado y soltó el poste de la cama. Miró a Serenity con una leve sonrisa.

— Eso ha dolido —le dijo.

— Me he dado cuenta —le contestó Serenity acercándose a él, pero Endymion se alejó como si acabara de tocar a una serpiente.

Ella dejó caer la mano.

— Voy a preparar la cena.

Endymion la observó mientras salía de la habitación. Deseaba tanto ir tras ella que apenas si podía contenerse. Pero no se atrevía. Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para serenarse. Más tiempo para aplacar el fuego maldito que amenazaba con devorarlo.

Meneó la cabeza. ¿Cómo podían las caricias de Serenity insuflarle tanta fuerza y al mismo tiempo dejarlo tan débil?

Serenity acababa de preparar una sopa de sobre y unos sándwiches cuando Endymion entró a la cocina.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

— Sí —le contestó mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

Serenity removió su sopa con la cuchara y lo observó comer. Su cabello brillaba con la luz del sol del atardecer y lo hacía parecer más claro. Se sentaba con una postura muy erguida, y el más leve de sus movimientos despertaba una oleada de deseo en ella. Podría pasarse todo el día contemplándolo de ese modo y no se cansaría.

No. Lo que en realidad deseaba era levantarse de la silla, acercarse a él, sentarse en su regazo y pasarle las manos por esas maravillosas ondas negras mientras lo besaba ardorosamente. _¡Déjalo ya!_ Si no se controlaba, ¡sucumbiría a la tentación!

— ¿Sabes? —le dijo, insegura—. He estado pensando… ¿Y si te quedaras aquí? ¿Tan malo sería vivir en mi época?

La mirada que le dedicó hizo que se sofocara.

— Ya hemos hablado de esto. Éste es no es mi mundo; no lo comprendo, no entiendo vuestras costumbres. Me siento extraño, y odio esa sensación.

Serenity se aclaró la garganta. De acuerdo, no volvería a mencionar el tema. Suspirando, cogió el sándwich y comenzó a comérselo, aunque lo único que le apetecía era discutir.

Una vez acabada la cena, Endymion la ayudó a limpiar la cocina.

— ¿Quieres que te lea? —le preguntó.

— Claro —le contestó.

Pero Serenity sabía que algo iba mal. Le estaba ocultando algo; se mostraba casi frío. No lo había visto así desde que lo conoció.

Serenity subió, cogió su libro nuevo de _Peter Pan_ y volvió a bajar. Endymion ya estaba tumbado en el suelo, apilando los cojines. Ella se acomodó en el suelo, perpendicular a él y recostó la cabeza sobre su estómago. Pasó la primera página y empezó a leer.

Endymion escuchó la voz suave y melodiosa de Serenity, y no dejó de mirarla un solo instante. Observaba cómo sus ojos bailaban sobre las páginas mientras leía. Se había prometido no tocarla pero, en contra de su voluntad, alargó un brazo y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo. El contacto de su cabello sobre la piel lo inflamó e hizo que su entrepierna se endureciera aún más, anhelando dolorosamente poseerla.

Mientras las rubias y sedosas hebras acariciaban sus dedos, dejó que la voz de Serenity lo alejara de allí y lo llevara a un lugar acogedor. Se sentía en ese hogar esquivo que había perseguido durante toda la eternidad.

Un lugar en donde sólo existían ellos dos. Sin dioses ni maldiciones. Maravilloso.

Serenity arqueó una ceja cuando notó que la mano de Endymion se apartaba de su cabello y le desabrochaba el botón superior de la camisa. Contuvo la respiración y aguardó expectante, pero aún así no estaba muy segura de sus intenciones.

— ¿Qué estás…?

— Sigue leyendo —le dijo mientras acababa de desabrochar el botón.

Con el cuerpo cada vez más acalorado, Serenity leyó el siguiente párrafo. Endymion le desabrochó el siguiente botón.

— Endymion…

— Lee.

Ella leyó otro párrafo mientras su mano descendía hasta el siguiente botón. Sus acciones le hacían perder el control y respiraba entrecortadamente con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo cada vez más frenético. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos hambrientos de Endymion.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una sesión de lectura con striptease incluido? ¿Yo leo un párrafo y tú desabrochas un botón?

Como respuesta, Endymion deslizó una cálida mano por encima del sujetador hasta cubrir con ternura uno de sus pechos. Serenity gimió de placer cuando él empezó a acariciarla por encima del satén y la piel de sus brazos se erizó ante el calor que emanaba de él.

— Lee —le ordenó de nuevo.

— Sí, claro. Como si pudiese leer mientras tú…

En ese momento, Endymion le desabrochó el cierre delantero del sujetador y cubrió su pecho desnudo con una mano.

— ¡Endymion!

— Léeme, Grace. Por favor.

¡Como si fuese posible!

Pero la súplica que teñía su voz le llegó al corazón. Obligándose, se concentró en el libro y Endymion siguió pasando las manos sobre su piel.

Sus caricias eran relajantes y dulces. Sublimes. No se parecían en nada a las que usaba para inflamarla y seducirla, eran algo muy diferente. Más allá de los límites de la carne. Involucraban directamente al corazón.

Después de un tiempo, se acostumbró a los círculos que Endymion trazaba alrededor de sus pechos, de sus pezones y de su ombligo. Se perdió en el instante, en la extraña intimidad que estaban compartiendo.

Acabó el libro cerca de las diez. Endymion pasó los nudillos sobre un endurecido pezón mientras ella dejaba el libro a un lado.

— Tus pechos son preciosos.

— Me alegra que digas eso. —Escuchó que el estómago de Endymion rugía bajo su oreja—. Me da la sensación de que tienes hambre.

— El hambre que tengo no puede ser saciada con comida.

El rostro de Serenity adquirió un tono escarlata. Él deslizó las manos desde su ombligo hasta la garganta, una vez allí trazó la línea de la mandíbula y ascendió hasta el cabello. Con los pulgares, dibujó el contorno de sus labios.

— Qué extraño —dijo—. Sólo cuando me besas llego al borde del abismo.

— ¿Cómo?

Bajó las manos de nuevo hasta su vientre.

— Adoro la sensación de tu piel contra la mía. La suavidad de tu cuerpo bajo mi mano —le confesó en voz baja—. Pero sólo cuando tus labios rozan los míos siento que pierdo el control. ¿A qué crees que se deberá?

— No lo sé.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Endymion lanzó una maldición.

— Odio esos chismes.

— Yo estoy empezando a odiarlos también.

Endymion retiró la mano para que Serenity pudiera levantarse. Ella la cogió y la volvió a poner sobre su pecho.

— Déjalo que suene.

Él sonrió ante su actitud e inclinó la cabeza, acercándola a la suya. Sus labios estaban tan cerca que Serenity podía sentir su aliento en el rostro. De repente, Endymion retrocedió bruscamente.

Ella vio la agonía, el deseo en sus ojos un instante antes de que los cerrara y apretara los dientes como si luchara para contenerse.

— Ve a contestar el teléfono —susurró, liberándola. Serenity se puso en pie; le temblaban tanto las piernas que apenas si la sostenían. Cruzó la habitación y cogió el inalámbrico mientras se tapaba los pechos con la camisa.

— Hola, Mina.

Endymion la escuchó hablar con el corazón pesado como el plomo, luchando contra el fuego que lo arrasaba. Lo último que quería era dejar este refugio. Jamás había disfrutado tanto en su vida como desde que conoció a Serenity. Y ahora estaba ansioso por pasar con ella cada segundo del tiempo que disponían para estar juntos.

— Espera y le pregunto. —Serenity volvió a su lado—. Mina y Yaten quieren saber si nos apetecería salir con ellos el sábado.

— Tú decides —le contestó Endymion, esperando que declinara la invitación.

Ella sonrió y se colocó de nuevo el teléfono en la oreja.

— Eso suena genial, Mina. Será muy divertido… Vale. Nos vemos entonces. —Dejó el teléfono en su sitio—. Voy a darme una ducha rápida antes de ir a la cama. ¿Vale?

Endymion asintió. La observó subir las escaleras. Deseaba más que nunca volver a ser mortal. Daría cualquier cosa por poder seguirla en ese momento, tumbarse junto a ella en la cama y enterrarse profundamente en su cuerpo.

Cerrando los ojos podría jurar que era capaz de sentir la humedad de Serenity rodeándolo. Se mesó el cabello. ¿Cuántos días más podría soportar esta tortura?

Pero quería luchar contra ella. Se negaba a rendirse, a entregar su cordura un segundo antes del plazo que las Parcas habían decretado.

Serenity sintió la presencia de Endymion. Se giró y lo vio de pie junto a la bañera, completamente desnudo. Serenity dejó que su mirada se recreara con avidez en cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo bronceado, pero fue su sonrisa, cálida y fascinante, la que le robó el corazón y la dejó sin aliento.

Sin decir una sola palabra, él se metió en la ducha.

— ¿Sabes? —comentó con una naturalidad que la dejó pasmada—. Esta mañana encontré algo interesante.

Ella observó cómo el agua resbalaba sobre él, mojándole el pelo hasta convertirlo en una masa de mechones húmedos que caían sobre su rostro.

— ¿Sí? —contestó ella, resistiéndose al impulso de alzar el brazo y coger uno de sus mechones. O mejor aún, mordisquearlo.

— Mmm —murmuró Endymion, deslizando la mano por el cordón de la ducha hasta sacarla de su soporte en la pared. Giró hasta encontrar la posición de un ligero masaje—. Date la vuelta.

Serenity dudó antes de obedecerle.

Endymionn deslizó su mirada por su espalda desnuda y húmeda. Jamás había visto una mujer más tentadora en todos los días de su vida. Era todo lo que había soñado, pero que no podía ni siquiera anhelar. No se atrevía. Era un sueño lejano.

Bajó los ojos hasta sus voluptuosas curvas. Tenía las piernas ligeramente abiertas. Una imagen de él separándoselas y sumergiéndose en ella se abrió paso en su mente. Esforzándose por mantener la respiración, acercó el cabezal de la ducha hasta los hombros de Serenity.

— Eso es estupendo —murmuró ella.

Endymion no podía hablar. Mantenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada para controlar las voraces exigencias de su cuerpo. Su necesidad de tocarla era tan honda que hacía que el hambre y la sed que padecía mientras permanecía en el libro fuesen una broma.

Serenity se dio la vuelta para mirarlo; su rostro resplandecía. Alargó el brazo para coger la manopla que se encontraba en la repisa, detrás de Endymion. Él no se movió mientras lo lavaba, pasando las manos por su pecho y su abdomen, avivando la hoguera del deseo que sentía por ella. Contuvo la respiración, anticipando el momento en que su mano bajara más y más.

Serenity se mordió el labio al tocar los duros abdominales. Miró hacia arriba y vio que Endymion la observaba. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados y parecía estar saboreando cada caricia que sus manos dejaban sobre su cuerpo.

Deseando complacerlo, pasó la manopla sobre los rizos oscuros de su entrepierna. Endymion jadeó cuando lo tomó entre sus manos con suavidad. Ella sonrió al sentir el repentino estremecimiento que agitó su cuerpo.

La expresión de sumo placer que se veía en su rostro hizo que Serenity se sintiera encandilada. Con el corazón acelerado, deslizó la mano hacia arriba, para poder acariciar su miembro hinchado.

Escuchó cómo la ducha golpeaba la bañera un segundo antes de que él la envolviera entre sus brazos y enterrara los labios en su cuello.

Serenity tembló ante la sensación de sus cuerpos húmedos, desnudos y entrelazados. El amor que sentía por él fluyó por sus venas, rogando que sucediese un milagro que les permitiera pasar la vida juntos. En ese instante, deseó poder sentirlo en su interior. Sentir cómo el tomaba posesión de su cuerpo de la misma forma que se había apoderado de su corazón.

Mientras la torturaba con los labios deliciosamente, enterró un muslo entre sus piernas y la sensación del vello sobre su carne hizo que el sentido común de Serenity acabara por derretirse.

Enfebrecida, Serenity se restregó contra su muslo y se deleitó al moverse contra los duros músculos que se contraían bajo sus piernas mientras seguía lamiendo su cuello. Cuánto amaba a este hombre. Cómo deseaba escucharle decir que significaba para él tanto como él para ella.

Endymion pasó las manos a lo largo de la espalda de Serenity y luego las movió hacia el frente.

Su mirada la abrasaba mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en la bañera.

— ¿Qué estás h…? —su pregunta acabó con un jadeo al sentir la lengua de Endymion en la oreja.

Serenity percibió la tensión en los músculos de su brazo de él cuando cogió el cabezal de la ducha y volvió a atormentar su cuerpo con su pulsante calor. Lo movió lentamente, trazando círculos sensuales sobre sus pechos y su vientre. Enardecida por la estimulación del agua y el cuerpo de Endymion, Serenity luchaba por respirar.

Endymion temblaba por la necesidad. Quería complacer a Serenity como jamás había querido hacerlo con nadie. Deseaba verla retorcerse bajo él. Escucharla gritar cuando llegara al clímax.

Endymion le separó los muslos con el codo y dejó que el agua de la ducha cayera directamente entre sus piernas. Endymion emitió un entrecortado gemido al ser asaltada por una indescriptible oleada de placer.

— ¿Endymion? —jadeó, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. Los dedos de Endymion la penetraron y comenzaron a moverse en su interior a la vez que los chorros de agua intensificaban sus caricias.

Jamás, jamás había experimentado algo parecido. Endymion giraba la muñeca haciendo que el agua cayera sobre ella en pequeños movimientos circulares, hasta que ya no pudo más. Cuando alcanzó el orgasmo un segundo después, gritó aliviada.

Endymion sonrió y mantuvo su cuerpo completamente inmóvil para no poseerla. Aún no había acabado con ella. Jamás podría acabar con ella. Con las manos, la lengua y el cabezal de la ducha hizo que Serenity disfrutara de cinco orgasmos más.

— Por favor —le rogó ella tras el último—. Ten compasión. No puedo más.

Decidiendo que ya habían tenido los dos suficiente tortura, Endymion se giró y cortó el agua.

Serenity era incapaz de moverse. Cualquier sensación, por pequeña que fuera, la hacía estremecerse. Observó cómo Endymion se ponía de pie entre sus piernas y la miraba con una leve sonrisa.

— Acabas de matarme —balbució—. Ahora tienes que enterrar el cadáver.

Él se rió ante la ocurrencia. Salió de la bañera, alargó los brazos y la alzó. Serenity se quedó embelesada al sentir su piel desnuda mientras la llevaba hasta la cama y la secaba con la toalla.

Muy lentamente y con mucho cuidado, utilizó el albornoz de un modo que Serenity juraría que a nadie se le había ocurrido antes. Lo pasó sensualmente por sus hombros, sus brazos y sus pechos, y después descendió hasta el estómago trazando sensuales espirales.

— Abre tus piernas para mí, Serenity.

Sin fuerza de voluntad alguna, ella obedeció. Serenity gimió al sentir la felpa sobre la trémula carne de su sexo. Súbitamente el albornoz fue reemplazado por los dedos de Endymion.

— Endymion, por favor. No creo que pueda soportarlo de nuevo.

Él no le hizo caso. Ni siquiera su propio cuerpo tuvo en cuenta su opinión. Y para su sorpresa, un nuevo orgasmo la asaltó.

Endymion se inclinó y le susurró al oído:

— Podríamos seguir así toda la noche.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y entonces se dio cuenta del alcance de la maldición: su miembro estaba aún completamente erecto y tenía la frente cubierta de sudor. ¿Cómo podía soportar verla correrse una y otra vez sabiendo que él no podría hacerlo?

Pensando tan sólo en el amor que sentía por él, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada y lo besó. Endymion se echó atrás con un movimiento violento. Cayó al suelo agitándose como si le golpeasen.

Aterrorizada por lo que había hecho, Serenity bajó de la cama.

— Lo siento —dijo al llegar junto a él—. Lo olvidé.

Endymion se giró en ese instante para mirarla. Tenía los ojos de aquel espantoso color oscuro. Temblaba como si estuviese luchando por alejarse de la locura. Fue el miedo en el rostro de Serenity lo que finalmente lo ayudó a calmarse.

Se alejó de ella como si fuera venenosa. Serenity lo observó mientras utilizaba los peldaños de su cama como apoyo para ponerse en pie.

— Cada vez es peor —dijo con voz ahogada.

Serenity no podía hablar. No podía soportar verlo sufrir de aquella manera. Y se odiaba a sí misma por haberlo llevado hasta el borde del abismo. Sin mirarla siquiera, Endymion recogió su ropa y salió de la habitación.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Serenity pudiese moverse. Cuando finalmente consiguió ponerse de pie, abrió la cómoda para sacar algo de ropa y sus ojos se quedaron clavados sobre la caja que contenía los grilletes.

¿Cuántos días más tendrían antes de que lo perdiera para siempre?


	15. Chapter 15

Los días siguientes fueron los mejores de la vida de Serenity. Una vez se acostumbró a la regla que Endymion impuso, que prohibía los besos y las caricias íntimas e incitantes, desarrollaron una relación agradable que fue casi una sorpresa para ella.

Pasaba los días en el trabajo, almorzaba a menudo con Endymion y Mina, y dedicaba las noches a tumbarse entre sus maravillosos brazos. Sin embargo, con cada día que pasaba, saber que iba a abandonarla a final del mes la dejaba destrozada. ¿Cómo iba a soportarlo?

Aunque la idea no abandonaba nunca su mente, se negó a pensar en eso constantemente. Viviría el momento y se preocuparía del mañana cuando llegara.

El sábado por la noche quedaron con Mina y Yaten en _Tip's_, en el Barrio Francés. Aunque con bastante más afluencia de turistas que el original Tippitinas's, era la noche de Zydecoy ella quería que Endymion escuchara la música que Nueva Orleáns había hecho famosa.

— ¡Eh! —Les dijo Mina mientras se aproximaban a la mesa, en el fondo del local—. Empezaba a preguntarme si ibais a dejarnos colgados.

Serenity se sintió enrojecer al recordar el motivo de su retraso. Algún día de estos aprendería a cerrar la puerta del baño mientras se duchaba…

— Hola , Serenity —les saludó Yaten.

Serenity sonrió al ver la escayola del brazo de Yaten que Mina había decorado con pintura fluorescente.

Endymion inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo mientras retiraba una silla para que Serenity se sentara y, después, hizo lo propio a su lado. En cuanto apareció el camarero pidieron cervezas y nachos, y Mina comenzó a seguir el ritmo de la música golpeando la mesa con la mano.

— Vamos, Mina —dijo Yaten, malhumorado—. Será mejor que bailemos antes de que tenga que matarte por ese ruidito insoportable.

Con una ligera punzada de envidia, Serenity observó cómo se alejaban.

— ¿Te gustaría bailar? —le preguntó Endymion.

A ella le encantaba bailar, pero no quería que Endymion pasara un mal rato. En su mente no había dudas de que él no sabía bailar música moderna. Pero, aún así, fue una invitación muy tierna por su parte.

— No, no pasa nada.

Pero él no la escuchó. Se puso en pie y le tendió la mano.

— Sí, claro que vas a bailar.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la pista de baile, Serenity comprendió que aquel hombre bailaba tan bien como besaba.

Endymion conocía cada paso y daba la sensación de que había nacido bailando. De hecho, sus movimientos eran elegantes sin perder el toque masculino y fascinante. Serenity nunca había visto a nadie bailar así. Y por las envidiosas miradas femeninas que sentía clavadas en ella, podía imaginarse que todas aquellas mujeres tampoco habían presenciado antes nada semejante. Cuando el grupo terminó de tocar se sentía excitada y estaba sin aliento.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Fue el regalo de Terpsícore —le contestó Endymion mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y la mantenía fuertemente pegada a su cuerpo.

— ¿De quién?

— De la musa de la danza.

Serenity sonrió.

— Recuérdame que le envíe una nota de agradecimiento.

Al comenzar la siguiente canción, Endymion miró fijamente a su izquierda y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ella, mientras seguía la dirección de su mirada.

Él meneó la cabeza y se frotó los ojos.

— Debo estar viendo visiones.

— ¿Qué has visto?

Endymion volvió a mirar entre la multitud, buscando al hombre rubio y alto que acababa de ver por el rabillo del ojo. Aunque apenas había captado su imagen, juraría que se trataba de Zafiro de Tracia.

Con algo más de uno noventa de estatura, a Zafiro siempre le había resultado difícil perderse entre la multitud y, además, su modo de andar era bastante distintivo, ya que tenía un aura letal.

Pero pensar que Zafiro estuviese en esa época era algo imposible. Debía ser la locura que volvía a hacer mella en él; ahora comenzaba a ver visiones.

— Nada —contestó.

Apartó el tema de su mente y la miró con una sonrisa. La siguiente canción era lenta y la atrajo hacia sus brazos, manteniéndola muy cerca de su cuerpo, al tiempo que se movían suavemente al ritmo de la música. Serenity le rodeó el cuello y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho; podía inhalar el cálido aroma a sándalo que desprendía Endymion. No sabía cómo, pero aquel olor conseguía que perdiera la cabeza por completo y que la boca se le hiciera agua.

Con la mejilla apoyada sobre la cabeza de Serenity, Endymion comenzó a acariciarle el pelo mientras ella escuchaba los latidos de su corazón. Serenity podría quedarse así para siempre.

Pero la pieza terminó demasiado pronto. Y después de dos canciones rápidas, Serenity tuvo que regresar a su asiento. Simplemente, no tenía el aguante de Endymion.

Al encaminarse hacia la mesa, se dio cuenta de que Endymion ni siquiera tenía la respiración alterada; pero eso sí, su frente estaba cubierta de sudor. Él le apartó la silla. Se sentó muy cerca de ella y cogió su jarra de cerveza para tomar un gran trago.

— ¡Endymion! —dijo Mina con una carcajada—. No tenía ni idea de que podías moverte así.

Yaten puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Pensamientos lujuriosos de nuevo, Mina?

Mina le dio un puñetazo a su marido en el estómago.

— Sabes que no es eso. Tú eres el único juguete con el que me apetece jugar.

Yaten miró a Endymion con escepticismo.

— Sí, claro.

Serenity vio cómo el rostro de Endymion se ensombrecía.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Él le contestó con su sonrisa plagada de hoyuelos y a ella se le olvidó la pregunta. Permanecieron sentados en silencio escuchando al grupo, mientras Endymion y Serenity se ofrecían nachos el uno al otro.

Cuando Serenity apartó la mano de los labios de él, Endymion la capturó y se la llevó de nuevo a la boca para chupar un poco de queso que se le había quedado pegado en la yema de un dedo. Pasó la lengua sobre su piel y Serenity sintió que el cuerpo le estallaba en llamas.

No pudo más que reírse al notar cómo el deseo la consumía. Cómo deseaba haberse quedado en casa. ¡Le encantaría quitarle la ropa a Endymion y lamer queso fundido sobre su cuerpo toda la noche!

Definitivamente, iba a añadir Cheez Whiz a la lista de la compra. Con los ojos brillantes, Endymion llevó la mano de Serenity hasta su regazo y comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello antes de apartarse y tomar otro trago de cerveza.

— Mina —le dijo Yaten llamando la atención de su esposa, que estaba mirando a Serenity y Endymion. Le ofreció una servilleta—. Seguro que quieres limpiarte la baba que te gotea por la barbilla.

Mina puso los ojos en blanco.

— Sere, necesito ir al baño. Vamos.

Endymion se echó hacia atrás para dejarla pasar. Observó cómo Serenity se perdía entre la multitud y, casi al instante, las mujeres comenzaron a acercársele.

El estómago se le contrajo. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que revolotear a su alrededor? En ese momento, deseó que por una vez en su vida pudiera sentarse tranquilo sin tener que mantener a raya a un puñado de mujeres, de las cuales ni siquiera conocía sus nombres, antes de que empezaran a sobarlo.

— Hola nene —coqueteó una atractiva rubia, que fue la primera en llegar a su lado—. Me gusta cómo bailas. ¿Qué tal si…?

— No estoy solo —le contestó él, entrecerrando los ojos a modo de advertencia.

— ¿Con _ella_? —se rió la mujer mientras señalaba con un dedo hacia el lugar por donde Serenity había desparecido—. Venga ya. Pensaba que habías perdido una apuesta o algo así.

— Yo pensé que lo hacía por pena —comentó otra mujer que se acercó junto a una morena.

Dos hombres surgieron en ese momento de entre la multitud.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí vosotras tres? —preguntaron los tipos a sus compañeras.

Las mujeres contemplaron contritas a Endymion.

— Nada —ronroneó la rubia, mirándolo por última vez antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Los hombres lo miraron furiosos.

Él alzó una ceja con un gesto burlón y tomó otro trago de cerveza con total normalidad. Los tipos debieron darse cuenta de que la idea de pelear con él era bastante estúpida, porque se reunieron con sus chicas y se marcharon.

Endymion suspiró, disgustado. Daba igual la época en la que se encontrara, algunas cosas no cambiaban.

— Oye —le increpó Yaten alzándose un poco por encima de la mesa—. Sé que últimamente has pasado mucho tiempo con mi mujer. Por tu bien, espero que no te estés metiendo en mi territorio. ¿Me has entendido?

Endymion tomó una honda bocanada de aire. Yaten no; él no.

— Por si no lo has notado, sólo estoy interesado en Serenity.

— Sí, claro —masculló Yaten—. No intentes confundirme; Serenity me cae muy bien, pero no soy idiota. No puedo creer que seas el tipo de hombre que se conforma con una hamburguesa cuando tiene un montón de jugosos solomillos de ternera esperándolo.

— Sinceramente, me importa una mierda lo que creas.

Serenity vaciló cuando Mina y ella regresaron junto a Endymion y Yaten. La tensión de Endymion era palpable. Sostenía la cerveza con tanta fuerza que se sorprendía de que la botella no hubiera estallado, hecha añicos.

— Yaten —le dijo Mina mientras le pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello—. ¿Te importaría mucho si bailo con Endymion?

— Joder, claro que me importa.

De inmediato, Endymion se disculpó y se acercó a la barra.

Serenity lo siguió con rapidez.

Pidió otra cerveza justo cuando ella llegó a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

— Estupendamente.

Pero no lo parecía. Definitivamente, no parecía estar bien.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? Sé cuando no estás siendo sincero conmigo. Y ahora confiesa, Endymion. ¿Qué pasa?

— Deberíamos marcharnos.

— ¿Por qué?

Endymion lanzó una rápida mirada a Mina y Yaten.

— Creo que sería lo más sensato.

— ¿Por qué?

Endymion gruñó.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, tres hombres aparecieron tras él y, por sus expresiones, Serenity intuyó que no estaban muy contentos. Peor aún, parecía que Endymion era la fuente de todos sus problemas.

El más grande era un monstruoso culturista, siete centímetros más bajo que Endymion, pero bastante más musculoso y voluminoso. Hizo una especie de mohín al mirar la espalda de Endymion de arriba abajo. Y, en ese instante, Serenity lo reconoció.

_Seiya_.

El corazón empezó a latirle con rapidez. Físicamente, había cambiado muchísimo con los años. Tenía la cara más redonda, con arrugas prematuras alrededor de los ojos, y había perdido mucho pelo. Pero aún conservaba la misma sonrisa burlona.

— Éste era el que estaba con Minet —le dijo uno de sus acólitos.

Una calma mortal rodeó a Endymion, haciendo que Serenity se estremeciera de miedo. Ella no sabía de lo que era capaz y, por lo que estaba viendo, Seiya no había cambiado por dentro tanto como por fuera. Un niñato de anuncio, rodeado de seguidores, que siempre se movía con su séquito. Todo lo que hacía tenía que ser notorio para dejar claro su poder. Con ese ego de chulo de playa, estaba claro que no se iría hasta que consiguiera enredar a Endymion en una pelea.

Lo único que esperaba era que su general tuviera más sentido común y no cayera en la trampa.

— ¿Necesitáis algo? —preguntó, sin mirar a Seiya ni a sus amigos.

Seiya se rió y palmeó a uno de los suyos en el pecho.

— ¿Qué acento es ése? Tiene voz de pito. Pensaba que el niño bonito iba detrás de mi chica, pero por su pinta y por su voz, creo que iba detrás de uno de vosotros.

Endymion se giró y miró furioso a Seiya. A cualquier otra persona con más entendederas, esa mirada la habría hecho retirarse. Seiya, por supuesto, carecía de entendederas. No había tenido nunca ni una pizca de sentido común.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo, niño bonito? —se burló Seiya—. ¿Te he ofendido? —Miró a sus amigos y meneó la cabeza—. Lo que pensaba; es un mariquita cobarde con voz de pito.

Endymion soltó una carcajada siniestra.

— Venga Endymion —le increpó Serenity, cogiéndolo del brazo antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor—. Vámonos.

Seiya la miró con aquella risita burlona y entonces la reconoció.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya. Serenity Tsukino. Hace mucho que no nos vemos. —Le dio una palmada en la espalda al tipo moreno que estaba a su lado—. Oye, Taiki, ¿te acuerdas de Serenity la de la facultad? Sus braguitas blancas me hicieron ganar nuestra apuesta.

Endymion se quedó paralizado ante sus palabras.

Serenity sentía que el viejo dolor volvía, pero se negó a demostrarlo. Jamás le daría ese gusto a Seiya de nuevo.

— No me extraña que fuera detrás de Minet—siguió Seiya—. Probablemente quería probar a una mujer que no estuviese todo el rato llorando mientras se la tira.

Endymion giró hacia Seiya con tal rapidez que Serenity apenas si fue capaz de percibir el movimiento. Seiya se movió un poco pero Endymion se agachó y le lanzó un puñetazo a las costillas que lo envió hasta la multitud, que se agolpaba unos metros detrás de ellos. Con una maldición, se arrojó a plena carrera hacia Endymion. Él se ladeó un poco, le puso la zancadilla y lo empujó haciéndolo volar por los aires.

Seiya aterrizó sobre la espalda.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, Endymion colocó el pie sobre su garganta y le sonrió con tal frialdad que Serenity comenzó a temblar de la cabeza a los pies.

Seiya agarró el pie de Endymion con las dos manos e intentó apartarlo. Comenzó a agitarse por el esfuerzo, pero Endymion no se apartó.

— ¿Sabías…—le preguntó Endymion con un tono de voz tan pragmático que era realmente atemorizante—…que sólo son necesarios poco más de dos kilos para aplastarte el esófago por completo?

Los ojos y los brazos de Seiya comenzaron a hincharse cuando Endymion ejerció más presión sobre su cuello.

— Tío, por favor —suplicó Seiya mientras intentaba quitarse el pie de Endymion de encima—. Por favor, no me hagas daño, ¿vale?

Serenity contuvo el aliento, aterrada, al ver que Endymion le pisaba aún con más fuerza.

Taiki se acercó a ellos.

— Hazlo —le advirtió Endymion— y te saco el corazón para que tu amigo se lo coma.

Serenity se quedó helada al ver la mirada de los ojos de Endymion. Éste no era el hombre tierno que le hacía el amor por las noches. Éste era el rostro del general que una vez había mandado al infierno a los romanos más valientes.

No dudaba ni por un solo instante que Endymion podía llevar a cabo la amenaza. Y por lo rápido que la sangre abandonó el rostro de Taiki, Serenity supo que el hombre también lo creyó.

— Por favor —volvió a implorar Seiya, comenzando a llorar—. Por favor, no me hagas daño.

Serenity tragó saliva mientras esas palabras la asaltaban; las mismas que ella pronunció llorando en la cama de Seiya.

Fue entonces cuando Endymion la miró a los ojos. Ella vio la furia y el deseo de acabar con Seiya. Por ella.

— Déjalo, Endymion —le dijo en voz baja—. No merece la pena. A tu lado no vale nada.

Endymion miró a Seiya con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Los cobardes inútiles como tú son descuartizados como entrenamiento allí de donde vengo.

Cuando Serenity pensaba que iba a matarlo, Endymion apartó el pie.

— Levántate.

Frotándose el cuello, Seiya se puso en pie lentamente. La mirada gélida y letal de Endymion hizo que Seiya se encogiera.

— Le debes una disculpa a mi mujer.

Seiya se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

— Lo siento.

— Dilo como si lo sintieras de verdad —lo amenazó Endymion en voz baja.

— Lo siento, Serenity. De verdad. Lo siento muchísimo.

Antes de que ella pudiese responder, Endymion pasó un brazo por sus brazos en un gesto posesivo y salieron a paso tranquilo del local. Ninguno de ellos habló hasta que llegaron al coche. Serenity notaba que algo iba muy mal con Endymion. Estaba totalmente tenso, como la cuerda de un arco.

— Ojalá me hubieses dejado matarlo —le dijo Endymion, mientras ella buscaba las llaves del coche en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

— Endymion…

— No tienes ni idea de lo que me cuesta dejarlo marchar. No soy el tipo de hombre que suele dejar de lado una situación como ésta —confesó mientras golpeaba con fuerza el techo del coche con la palma de la mano para después girarse rápidamente y lanzar un gruñido—. ¡Maldita sea, Serenity! hubo una época en la que me alimentaba de las entrañas de tipos como ése. Y he pasado de eso a…

Endymion dudó un instante cuando dos mil años de recuerdos reprimidos afluyeron a su mente. Volvió a verse como el respetado líder que fue. El héroe de Macedonia. El hombre que una vez consiguió que legiones completas de romanos se rindieran ante la simple aparición de su estandarte.

Y después vio en lo que se había convertido. En una cáscara vacía. En una codiciada mascota, sometida a la voluntad de aquélla que lo invocara. Durante dos mil años había vivido sin emociones y sin pronunciar más que un puñado de palabras.

Había encontrado el punto exacto que le permitía sobrevivir. Y se había dejado arrastrar. Hasta que Serenity llegó y descubrió su faceta humana…

Ella observó la miríada de emociones que cruzaron por el rostro de Endymion. Ira, confusión, horror y, finalmente, una terrible agonía. Se acercó hasta el otro lado del coche, donde él estaba, pero no dejó que lo tocara.

— ¿Es que no lo ves? —le preguntó con un tono brusco a causa de las intensas emociones—. Ya no sé quién soy. En Macedonia sabía quién era; después me convertí en esto —dijo, mientras alzaba el brazo para que Serenity pudiera ver las palabras que Príapo grabó a fuego—. Y tú lo has cambiado todo —acabó, mirándola fijamente.

La angustia que reflejaban sus ojos desgarraba a Serenity.

— ¿Por qué has tenido que cambiarme, Serenity? ¿Por qué no me dejaste como estaba? Había aprendido, a fuerza de voluntad, a no sentir nada. Simplemente venía a este mundo, hacía lo que me ordenaban y me marchaba. No deseaba nada. Y ahora… —miró a su alrededor, como un hombre inmerso en una pesadilla de la que no puede escapar.

Ella alargó el brazo.

— Endymion…

Negando con la cabeza, él se alejó de su mano.

— ¡No! —exclamó, mesándose el cabello—. No sé a dónde pertenezco. No lo entiendes.

— Entonces, explícamelo —le suplicó Serenity.

— ¿Cómo voy a explicarte lo que es caminar entre dos mundos y ser despreciado por ambos? No soy humano, ni tampoco un dios; soy un híbrido abominable. No tienes idea de cómo crecí: mi madre me entregó a mi padre, que me entregó a su esposa, que me entregaba a cualquiera que estuviese cerca para alejarme de su vista. Y durante los últimos veinte siglos no he sido más que una moneda de cambio, algo que se podía comprar y vender. He pasado toda mi vida buscando un lugar al que poder llamar _hogar_. Buscando a alguien que me quisiera por lo que _soy_, no por mi rostro ni por mi cuerpo. —El tormento que reflejaban sus ojos hería a Serenity como una quemadura.

— Yo te quiero, Endymion.

— No, no es cierto. ¿Cómo ibas a quererme?

Ella se quedó boquiabierta ante su pregunta.

— Mejor di que cómo no iba a hacerlo. Dios mío, jamás en mi vida he deseado estar junto a alguien como ahora deseo estar contigo.

— Es lujuria, nada más.

Eso sí consiguió enfadarla. ¡Cómo se atrevía a despreciar sus sentimientos como si fuesen algo trivial! Lo que sentía hacia él era mucho más profundo que la mera lujuria, era algo que le llegaba hasta el alma.

— No me digas lo que siento o lo que no. No soy una niña.

Endymion meneó la cabeza, incapaz de creer sus palabras. Se trataba de la maldición. Tenía que ser eso. Nadie podía amarlo. Nadie lo había hecho nunca, desde el día en que nació. Pero que Serenity lo amara… Sería un milagro. Sería… La gloria. Y él no había nacido para saborearla.

_«Sufrirás como ningún otro hombre lo ha hecho.»_

Sólo se trataba de otra estratagema de los dioses. Otro cruel engaño concebido para castigarlo. Y ya estaba cansado. Exhausto y agotado por la lucha. Sólo quería escapar al sufrimiento. Buscaba un puerto donde refugiarse de aquellos aterradores sentimientos que lo asaltaban cada vez que la miraba.

Serenity apretó los dientes al ver la negativa en los ojos de Endymion. Pero, ¿quién podía culparlo? Lo habían herido en incontables ocasiones. Pero de algún modo, de alguna forma, lograría probarle lo mucho que significaba para ella.

Tenía que hacerlo. Porque perderlo significaría la muerte para ella.


	16. Chapter 16

Endymion mantuvo la distancia entre ellos lo que quedaba del fin de semana. Por mucho que Serenity intentaba derribar la barrera que lo rodeaba, él la apartaba sin dudarlo.

Ni siquiera quería que le leyera.

Totalmente descorazonada, se fue al trabajo el lunes por la mañana, pero ni siquiera debería haberse molestado en acudir a la consulta. No podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuesen sus celestiales ojos azules, cargados de confusión.

— ¿Serenity Tsukino?

Serenity alzó la mirada del escritorio y vio a una mujer rubia, increíblemente hermosa, de poco más de veinte años que estaba parada en el hueco de la puerta. Parecía que acababa de salir de un desfile de modas en Europa, con aquel traje de seda roja de Armani y las medias y los zapatos a juego.

— Lo siento —le dijo Serenity—. Mi hora de visitas ha acabado. Si quiere volver mañana…

— ¿Tengo aspecto de necesitar a una sexóloga?

A primera vista, no. Pero claro, Serenity había aprendido hacía ya mucho tiempo a no hacer juicios apresurados sobre los problemas de la gente. Sin que la invitara, la mujer entró tranquilamente a su consulta con un andar presuntuoso y elegante que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Caminó hacia la pared donde estaban colgados los títulos y certificados de Serenity.

— Impresionante —le dijo. Pero su tono expresaba todo lo contrario.

Se volvió para observar concienzudamente a Serenity y, por la mueca burlona en su rostro, ésta supo que la mujer la encontraba seriamente deficiente.

— No eres lo bastante hermosa para él, ¿sabes? demasiado baja y demasiado rechoncha. ¿Y dónde has encontrado _ese_ vestido?

Completamente ofendida, Serenity adoptó una postura rígida.

— ¿Cómo dice?

La mujer ignoró su pregunta.

— Dime, ¿no te molesta estar cerca de un hombre como Endymion, sabiendo que si tuviese oportunidad, jamás querría estar _contigo_? Tiene un cuerpo tan bien formado, es tan elegante… Tan fuerte y cruel… Sé que nunca antes has tenido detrás de ti a un hombre como él, y jamás volverás a tenerlo.

Atónita, Serenity no era capaz de hablar.

Y tampoco tuvo que hacerlo; la mujer siguió sin detenerse.

— Su padre era como él. Imagínate a Endymion, un poco más bajo y de apariencia más vulgar, no tan refinado. Pero aún así, ese hombre tenía unas manos que… Mmm… —Sonrió pensativamente, con la mirada perdida—. Por supuesto Diocles tenía todo el cuerpo marcado por horribles cicatrices de las batallas; tenía una espantosa que le atravesaba la mejilla izquierda. —Entrecerró los ojos con ira—. Jamás olvidaré el día que intentó marcar a Endymion con una daga, para hacerle esa misma cicatriz. En ese momento hubiera deseado que viviese lo suficiente para arrepentirse de esa infracción, pero me aseguré de que no lo hiciera. Enndymion es físicamente perfecto, y jamás permitiré que nadie estropee la belleza que yo le di. —La fría y calculadora mirada que Afrodita dedicó a Serenity hizo que ésta se estremeciera.

» No compartiré a mi hijo contigo.

La posesividad de las palabras de la diosa despertó la ira de Serenity. ¿Cómo se atrevía a aparecer ahora y a decir tal cosa?

— Si Endymion significa tanto para ti, ¿por qué lo abandonaste?

Afrodita la miró, furiosa.

— ¿Crees que me dejaron otra opción? Zeus se negó a darle la ambrosía; ningún mortal puede vivir en el Olimpo. Antes de que pudiera siquiera protestar, Hermes me lo quitó de los brazos y lo entregó a su padre.

Serenity vio el horror en el rostro de Afrodita al recordar aquel momento.

— Mi dolor por su pérdida iba más allá de los límites humanos. Inconsolable, me encerré para alejarme de todo. Cuando fui capaz de enfrentarme a todos ellos de nuevo, habían pasado catorce años en la tierra. Apenas si reconocí al bebé que yo había amamantado. Y él me _odiaba_. —Sus ojos brillaron como si estuviese luchando por contener las lágrimas.

» No tienes idea de lo que es ser madre, y que ese hijo que has llevado en tu vientre maldiga hasta tu propio nombre.

Serenity comprendía su dolor, pero era a Endymion a quien amaba; y su sufrimiento era lo que más le preocupaba.

— ¿Alguna vez intentaste decirle cómo te sentías?

— Por supuesto que lo hice —espetó la diosa—. Le envié a Eros con mis regalos. Me los devolvió, con un mensaje que un hijo no debería decirle a su madre jamás.

— Estaba herido.

— Y yo también —gritó Afrodita. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de furia.

Desconfiada y bastante asustada por lo que una diosa enfadada pudiera hacer con ella, Serenity observó cómo Afrodita cerraba los ojos y respiraba hondo para calmarse.

Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con voz dura y el cuerpo tenso.

— Aún así, envié de nuevo a Eros con más regalos para Endymion. Los rechazó todos. Me vi a obligada a presenciar cómo juraba lealtad y servicio a Atenea en venganza. —Masculló el nombre de la diosa como si la despreciara.

» Fue en su nombre que conquistó ciudades con los dones que yo le otorgué cuando nació: la fuerza de Ares, la templanza de Apolo y las bendiciones de las Musas y las Gracias. Incluso lo sumergí en el río Estigio para asegurarme de que ningún arma humana pudiera matarlo o dejarlo marcado y, a diferencia de lo que hizo Tetis con Aquiles, sumergí también sus tobillos para que no tuviese ni un solo punto vulnerable. —Meneó la cabeza como si aún no pudiese creer lo que Endymion hizo.

» Hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos por ese chico, y él no me demostró la más mínima gratitud. Ni el respeto que merecía. Finalmente, dejé de intentarlo. Puesto que rechazaba mi amor, me aseguré de que nadie lo amara _jamás_.

El corazón de Serenity se detuvo al escuchar el egoísmo de la diosa.

— ¿Que hiciste qué?

Afrodita alzó la barbilla, altanera, como una reina orgullosa de sus frías y sangrientas hazañas.

— Le maldije del mismo modo que él lo hizo conmigo. Me aseguré de que ninguna mujer humana pudiese mirarlo sin desear su cuerpo, y de que todo hombre que estuviese a su alrededor lo envidiara profundamente.

Serenity no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Cómo podía una madre ser tan cruel? Y tan pronto como ese pensamiento se alejó de su mente, la asaltó otro aún más horrible:

— Tú fuiste la culpable de que Reika muriera, ¿verdad?

— No, eso fue obra de Endymion. Por supuesto que yo estaba enfurecida cuando Eros me contó lo que había hecho por su hermano, y también porque Endymion había acudido a él y no a mí.

» Puesto que no podía deshacer lo que la flecha de Eros había conseguido, decidí mermar sus efectos. Lo que Endymion tuvo con Reika fue algo insípido, y él lo sabe. —Afrodita se acercó hasta la ventana y contempló la ciudad.

» Si Endymion hubiese acudido a mí alguna vez, habría dejado que Reika lo amara. Pero no lo hizo. Lo observé acercarse a ella, noche tras noche, tomándola una y otra vez, y percibí su malestar, su angustia porque sabía que su esposa no lo amaba. Y todavía seguía rechazándome y maldiciéndome.

» Fueron las lágrimas que derramé por él a lo largo de los años lo que puso a Príapo en su contra. Siempre ha sido el más leal de mis hijos. Debí detenerlo tan pronto como supe que quería la sangre de Endymion, pero no lo hice. Ansiaba que la ira de Príapo consiguiera que Endymion me buscara e implorara mi ayuda. —Apretó los dientes.

» Pero no lo hizo.

Serenity comprendía su dolor, pero eso no cambiaba lo que le había hecho a su hijo.

— ¿Cómo es que Endymion acabó siendo maldecido?

La diosa tragó saliva.

— Todo comenzó la noche que Atenea le contó a Príapo que no existía otro hombre más valiente y fuerte que Endymion. Ella lo retó a enfrentar a su mejor general con Endymion. Dos días más tarde, contemplé cómo Endymion cabalgaba hacia la batalla y supe que no perdería. Cuando venció al ejército romano, Príapo se enfureció.

» Eros se fue de la lengua y le contó lo que había hecho. Al instante, Príapo fue en busca de Andrew y Rei. Yo no sabía las repercusiones que iba a tener. —Se envolvió la cintura con los brazos.

» Nunca tuve intención de que los niños murieran. No te imaginas las veces que me pregunto al cabo del día por qué dejé que ocurriera aquello.

— ¿No hubo ningún modo de evitarlo?

Afrodita negó tristemente con la cabeza.

— Incluso mis poderes están limitados por las Parcas. Cuando Endymion se dirigió a mi templo, tras verlos a todos muertos, contuve el aliento pensando que por fin acudía en busca de mi ayuda. Y entonces vio a esa puerca con la túnica de Príapo que se arrojó a sus brazos y le pidió que tomara su virginidad antes de que tuviese lugar la ceremonia en la que sería reclamada por mi otro hijo. Si Endymion hubiese pensado con claridad, sé que la habría rechazado. —El rostro de la diosa se ensombreció por la furia.

» Si no hubiese sido por Alexandria, ese día mi hijo hubiese venido a mí. Sé que me habría pedido ayuda. Pero era demasiado tarde. Todo acabó en el mismo momento en que se derramó en ella.

— ¿Y aún así te negaste a ayudarlo?

— ¿Cómo podía elegir entre dos de mis hijos?

Serenity se horrorizó ante la pregunta.

— ¿Y no fue eso lo que hiciste cuando permitiste que encerraran a Endymion en un pergamino?

Los ojos de Afrodita brillaron con tal malicia que Serenity dio un paso atrás.

— Endymion fue quien me rechazó. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pedirme ayuda y yo se la habría dado.

Serenity no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Para ser una diosa, Afrodita era bastante egoísta y corta de entendederas.

— Toda esta tragedia porque ninguno de los dos ha querido rebajarse a suplicar al otro. No puedo creer que concedieras a Endymion la fuerza de Ares y luego lo maldijeras por esa fuerza que tú misma le otorgaste. En lugar de esperarlo o de enviar a otros en tu nombre, ¿no se te ocurrió nunca ir en persona?

Afrodita la miró furiosa e indignada.

— Yo soy la Diosa del Amor, ¿cómo quieres que me arrastre? ¿Tienes la más ligera idea de lo embarazoso que es para mí que mi propio hijo me odie?

— ¿Embarazoso? Tienes al resto del mundo para amarte. Endymion no tiene a nadie.

Afrodita se acercó a ella, furiosa.

— Aléjate de él. Te lo advierto.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me amenazas cuando no lo hiciste con Reika?

— Porque él no la amaba.

Serenity se quedó paralizada.

— ¿Estás diciéndome…?

La diosa se esfumó.

— ¡Venga ya! —gritó Serenity mirando al techo—. ¡No puedes esfumarte en mitad de una conversación!

— ¿Serenity?

La voz de Molly hizo que diera un respingo. Girándose de inmediato, la vio asomándose por la puerta.

— ¿Con quién estás hablando? —le preguntó Molly.

Serenity hizo un gesto abarcando la consulta y después pensó que no sería muy inteligente decirle a su compañera la verdad.

— Conmigo misma.

Molly la miró sin acabar de creérselo.

— ¿Tienes la costumbre de gritarte a ti misma?

— A veces.

Molly alzó una de sus cejas.

— Me parece que necesitas una sesión —comentó mientras se alejaba.

Haciendo caso omiso de su compañera, Serenity no perdió tiempo en recoger sus cosas. Estaba deseando llegar a casa para ver a Endymion.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta supo que algo iba mal. Enndymion no salió a recibirla.

— ¿Endymion? —lo llamó.

— Arriba.

Serenity dejó las llaves y el correo sobre la mesa, y subió los escalones de dos en dos.

— No vas a creerte quién pasó hoy por la… —su voz se desvaneció al llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio y ver a Endymion con una mano encadenada a los barrotes de la cama, tendido en el centro del colchón, sin camisa y con la frente cubierta de sudor.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó muerta de miedo.

— No puedo luchar más, Serenity—le contestó respirando entrecortadamente.

— Tienes que intentarlo.

Él meneó la cabeza.

— Necesito que me encadenes la otra mano. No llego.

— Endymion…

Él la interrumpió con una amarga y brusca carcajada.

— ¿No es irónico? Tengo que pedirte que me encadenes cuando todas las demás lo hacían libremente a las pocas horas de presentarme ante ellas. —La miró directamente a los ojos—. Hazlo, Serenity. No podría seguir viviendo si te hiciese daño.

Con el corazón en un puño, ella cruzó la habitación hasta llegar junto a la cama. Cuando estuvo bastante cerca, Endymion alargó el brazo y acarició su mejilla. La acercó hasta él y la besó, tan profundamente que Serenity pensó que iba a desmayarse.

Fue un beso feroz y exigente. Un beso que hablaba de deseo. Y de promesas. Endymion mordisqueó sus labios y la alejó.

— Hazlo.

Serenity pasó el grillete de plata por los barrotes del cabecero. El alivio de Endymion fue evidente. Hasta ese momento, Serenity no se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que había estado durante la semana anterior. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y, con dificultad, respiró hondo.

Serenity se acercó y le pasó una mano por la frente.

— ¡Dios santo! —jadeó. Estaba tan caliente que casi le hizo una quemadura—. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

— Nada, pero gracias por preguntar.

Serenity fue hacia el vestidor en busca de su ropa. Cuando empezó a desabrocharse la blusa, Endymion la detuvo.

— Por favor, no lo hagas delante de mí. Si veo tus pechos… —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás como si alguien le hubiese aplicado un hierro candente.

Grace fue consciente en ese momento de lo acostumbrada que estaba a su presencia; no había pensado en desnudarse en otro lado.

— Lo siento —se disculpó.

Se cambió en el cuarto de baño y mojó unas toallas para colocárselas en la frente. Volvió a la habitación para refrescarlo. Le acarició el pelo, empapado de sudor.

— Estás ardiendo.

— Lo sé. Me siento como si estuviese en un lecho de brasas.

Siseó cuando Serenity le acercó la toalla fría.

— No me has contado qué tal te ha ido el día —le dijo sin aliento.

Serenity jadeó al sentir que el amor y la felicidad la invadían. Todos los días Endymion le hacía esa pregunta. Todos los días contaba las horas para regresar a casa junto a él. No sabía lo que iba a hacer cuando se marchara.

Obligándose a no pensar en eso, se concentró en cuidarlo.

— No hay mucho que contar —susurró. No quería agobiarlo con lo que su madre le había confesado. No mientras estuviese así. Ya lo habían herido bastante, y no sería ella la que aumentara su dolor—. ¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó.

— No.

Serenity se sentó a su lado. Pasó toda la noche leyéndole y refrescándolo.

Endymion no durmió. No pudo. Sólo era consciente de la piel de Serenity cuando lo tocaba y de su dulce perfume floral. Invadía sus sentidos y hacía que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Todas las fibras de su cuerpo le exigían que la poseyera.

Con los dientes apretados, tiró de las cadenas de plata que apresaban sus muñecas y luchó contra la oscuridad que amenazaba con devorarlo. No quería rendirse. No quería cerrar los ojos y desaprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba para estar junto a Serenity mientras aún estuviese cuerdo. Si dejaba que la oscuridad lo consumiera no se despertaría hasta estar de vuelta en el libro. Solo.

— No puedo perderla —murmuró. La simple idea de perderla hacía pedazos lo poco que le quedaba de corazón.

El reloj de pared dio las tres. Serenity se había quedado dormida hacía muy poco rato. Tenía la cabeza y la mano apoyadas sobre su abdomen y su aliento le acariciaba el estómago. Podía sentir su cabello rozándole la piel, la calidez de su cuerpo filtrándose por sus poros hasta llegarle al alma. Lo que daría por poder tocarla…

Cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se permitió soñar por primera vez desde hacía siglos. Soñó con pasar noches enteras junto a Serenity. Soñó que llegaba el día en que podía amarla como se merecía. Un día en que él sería libre para poder entregarse a ella. Soñó en tener un hogar junto a Serenity. Y soñó con niños de alegres ojos azules, y dulces y traviesas sonrisas.

Aún estaba soñando cuando la luz del amanecer comenzó a filtrarse por las ventanas y el reloj dio las seis. Serenity se despertó. Frotó la mejilla sobre su pecho, acariciándolo de tal modo que para Endymion supuso una tortura.

— Buenos días —lo saludó sonriente.

— Buenos días.

Serenity se mordió el labio al pasear la mirada sobre su cuerpo y arrugó la frente por la preocupación.

— ¿Estás seguro que tenemos que hacer esto? ¿No te puedo liberar un ratito?

— ¡No! —exclamó con énfasis.

Serenity cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de la consulta para hablar con Molly.

— No iré en un par de días, ¿puedes hacerte cargo de algunos de mis pacientes?

Endymion frunció el ceño al escucharla.

— ¿Es que no vas a ir a trabajar? —le preguntó en cuanto colgó.

Serenity no podía creer que le hiciese esa pregunta.

— ¿Y dejarte aquí tal y como estás?

— Estaré bien.

Ella lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto completamente loco.

— ¿Y si pasara algo?

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Puede haber un incendio o alguien puede entrar y hacerte cualquier cosas mientras estás ahí indefenso.

Endymion no discutió. Le entusiasmó el hecho de verla tan dispuesta a quedarse junto a él.

A media tarde, Serenity fue testigo de que la maldición empeoraba. Cada centímetro del cuerpo de Endymion estaba cubierto de sudor. Los músculos de los brazos estaban totalmente tensos y apenas hablaba; cuando lo hacía, apretaba los dientes.

Pero seguía mirándola con una sonrisa, y sus ojos eran cálidos y alentadores mientras sus músculos se contraían con continuos espasmos y soportaba el sufrimiento que amenazaba con devorarlo.

Serenity siguió refrescándolo, pero tan pronto como acercaba la toalla a su piel se calentaba tanto que apenas era capaz de tocarla después. Para cuando llegó la medianoche Endymion deliraba.

Observó impotente cómo se agitaba y maldecía como si un ser invisible estuviese arrancándole la piel a tiras. Serenity nunca había visto algo así. Estaba forcejeando tanto que casi temía que echara abajo la cama.

— No puedo soportar esto —susurró. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y llamó a Mina.

Una hora después, Serenity abrió la puerta a Mina y a su hermana Hotaru. Con el pelo negro y los ojos violetas, Hotaru no se parecía en nada a Mina. Era una de las pocas sacerdotisas blancas de vudú; regentaba una tienda de artículos mágicos y hacía de guía turística por el cementerio los viernes por la noche.

— No sabéis cuánto os agradezco que hayáis venido —les dijo Serenity al cerrar la puerta, una vez pasaron al recibidor.

— No es nada —le contestó Mina.

Hotaru llevaba un timbal bajo el brazo e iba vestida con un sencillo vestido marrón.

— ¿Dónde está?

Serenity las llevó al piso superior.

Hotaru puso un pie en la habitación y se quedó paralizada al ver a Endymion sobre la cama presa de continuas convulsiones y maldiciendo a todo el panteón griego.

El color abandonó su rostro.

— No puedo hacer nada por él.

— Hotaru—la increpó Mina—. Tienes que intentarlo.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos por el miedo, Hotaru meneó la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres un consejo? Sella esta habitación y déjalo hasta que regrese de donde vino. Hay algo tan maligno y poderoso observándolo que no me atrevo a hacerle frente. —Miró a Mina—. ¿No percibes el odio?

Serenity comenzó a temblar al escuchar a Hotaru, y su corazón empezó a latir cada vez más rápido.

— ¿Mina? —llamó a su amiga. Necesitaba desesperadamente que alguien aliviara el sufrimiento de Endymion de algún modo. Tenía que haber algo que ellas pudiesen hacer.

— Sabes que no puedo ayudarlo —le dijo Mina—. Mis hechizos nunca funcionan.

_¡No!, _gritó su mente. No podían abandonarlo de aquel modo.

Miró a Endymion mientras éste forcejeaba por liberarse de los grilletes.

— ¿Hay alguien a quien pueda acudir en busca de ayuda?

— No —contestó Hotaru—. De hecho, ni siquiera puedo permanecer aquí. No te ofendas, pero todo esto me pone los pelos de punta. —Lanzó una mirada categórica a su hermana—. Y tú sabes muy bien a qué tipo de atrocidades me enfrento diariamente.

— Lo siento, Serenity —se disculpó Mina, acariciándole el brazo—. Investigaré y veré lo que puedo descubrir, ¿de acuerdo?

Con el corazón en un puño, Serenity no tuvo más remedio que acompañarlas a la puerta. Cuando la cerró, se dejo caer sobre ella con cansancio. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

No podía limitarse a aceptar que no había ayuda posible para Endymion. Tenía que haber algo que pudiese aliviar su dolor. Algo en lo que ella aún no hubiese pensado.

Subió las escaleras y volvió junto a él.

— ¿Serenity? —Endymion la llamó con un gemido tan agónico que su corazón acabó de hacerse pedazos.

— Estoy a tu lado, cariño —le dijo, acariciándole la frente.

Él dejó escapar un gruñido salvaje, como el de un animal atrapado en un cepo, y se lanzó sobre ella. Aterrorizada, Serenity se alejó de la cama. Se dirigió al vestidor, con las piernas temblorosas, y cogió el ejemplar de _La Odisea_. Acercó la mecedora a la cama y comenzó a leer. Pareció relajarlo. Al menos no se revolvía con tanta fuerza.

Con el paso de los días, la esperanza de Serenity se marchitaba. Endymion estaba en lo cierto al afirmar que no había modo alguno de romper la maldición si no lograba superar la locura.

No podía soportar verlo sufrir, horas tras hora, sin ningún momento de alivio. No era de extrañar que odiara a su madre. ¿Cómo podía Afrodita dejarlo pasar por esto sin mover un solo dedo para ayudarlo? Y había sufrido de aquel modo durante siglos…

Serenity estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

— ¡Cómo podéis permitirlo! —gritó enfadada, mirando al techo.

— ¡Eros! —le llamó—. ¿Me oyes? ¿Atenea? ¿Hay alguien? ¿Cómo permitís que sufra así? Si lo amáis un poco, por favor, ayudadlo.

Tal y como esperaba, nadie contestó.

Dejó descansar la cabeza sobre la mano e intentó pensar en algo que pudiera ayudarlo. Seguramente habría algo que… Una luz cegadora atravesó la habitación.

Perpleja, alzó la vista y se encontró con Afrodita que acababa de materializarse junto a la cama. Si se hubiese encontrado con un burro en la cocina no se hubiese sorprendido tanto.

La diosa perdió el color del rostro al contemplar cómo su hijo se revolvía, agitado por los espasmos, sufriendo una horrible agonía. Alargó una mano hacia él y la retiró con brusquedad, dejándola caer mientras apretaba el puño.

En ese momento miró a Serenity.

— Le quiero —dijo en voz baja.

— Yo también.

Afrodita clavó la mirada en el suelo, pero Serenity fue testigo de su lucha interior.

— Si lo libero, lo apartarás de mí para siempre. Si no lo hago, las dos lo perderemos. —Afrodita la miró a los ojos—. He estado pensando acerca de lo que me dijiste y creo que tienes razón. Lo hice fuerte y jamás debí castigarlo por eso. Lo único que deseaba es que me llamara _madre_. —Miró a su hijo.

» Sólo quería que me quisieras, Endymion. Un poquito nada más.

Serenity tragó saliva al ver el dolor en el rostro de Afrodita cuando acarició la mano de Endymion.

Él siseó, como si el roce le hubiese quemado la piel. Afrodita retiró la mano.

— Prométeme que lo cuidarás mucho, Serenity.

— Tanto como él me lo permita; lo prometo.

Afrodita asintió y colocó la mano sobre la frente de Endymion. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si acabara de ser alcanzado por un rayo. La diosa inclinó la cabeza y lo besó con ternura en los labios. Al instante, Endymion se relajó y su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil.

Los grilletes se abrieron y aún así no se movió. El corazón de Serenity dejó de latir al darse cuenta de que Endymion no respiraba. Aterrorizada, alargó una temblorosa mano para tocarlo.

Él inspiró con brusquedad.

Mientras Afrodita tendía la mano hacia Endymion, Serenity percibió en sus ojos la necesidad de sentir el amor de un hijo que ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí. Era la misma mirada anhelante que a menudo captaba en los ojos de Endymion cuando él no era consciente de que lo estaba observando.

¿Cómo era posible que dos personas que se necesitaban tan desesperadamente no fuesen capaces de arreglar las cosas? Afrodita desapareció en el mismo instante que Endymion abrió los ojos.

Serenity se acercó a él. Temblaba tanto que le castañeteaban los dientes. La fiebre había desaparecido y su piel estaba tan fría como el hielo. Recogió el edredón del suelo y lo cubrió con él.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Endymion con voz insegura.

— Tu madre te liberó.

Endymion pareció enmudecer por la sorpresa.

— ¿Mi madre? ¿Ha estado aquí?

Serenity asintió con la cabeza.

— Estaba preocupada por ti.

Endymion no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Sería cierto? Pero, ¿por qué iba a ayudarlo su madre ahora si siempre le había vuelto la espalda cuando más la había necesitado? No tenía sentido. Con el ceño fruncido, intentó bajarse de la cama.

— No, ni hablar —le dijo Serenity con brusquedad—. Acabo de hacer que te pongas bien y no voy a…

— Necesito ir al baño urgentemente —la interrumpió él.

— ¡Ah!

Serenity lo ayudó a bajar de la cama. Estaba tan débil que no se aguantaba en pie y ella lo sostuvo hasta atravesar el pasillo. Endymion cerró los ojos e inhaló el dulce aroma de Serenity. Temeroso de hacerle daño, intentó no apoyarse demasiado en ella.

Su corazón se enterneció al ver la forma en que ella lo cuidaba, al percibir la sensación de sus brazos envolviéndole la cintura mientras lo ayudaba a caminar. Su Serenity. ¿Cómo iba a soportar separarse de ella?

Una vez atendió sus necesidades, ella le preparó un baño caliente y lo ayudó a meterse en la bañera.

Endymion la contempló mientras lo lavaba. Le parecía imposible que hubiese permanecido a su lado todo aquel tiempo. No recordaba casi nada de los últimos días, pero se acordaba del sonido de su voz atravesando la oscuridad para reconfortarlo.

La había oído pronunciar su nombre a gritos y, en ocasiones, estaba seguro de haber sentido su mano sobre la piel, anclándolo a la cordura. Sus caricias habían sido su salvación.

Cerrando los ojos, disfrutó de la sensación de las manos de Serenity deslizándose sobre su piel mientras lo lavaba. Le recorrían el pecho, los brazos y el abdomen. Y cuando rozaron accidentalmente su erección, no pudo evitar dar un respingo ante la intensidad con la que percibió la caricia.

Cómo la deseaba…

— Bésame —balbució Endymion.

— ¿No será peligroso?

Él le sonrió.

— Si pudiese moverme ya estarías conmigo en la bañera. Te aseguro que en este momento estoy tan indefenso como un bebé.

Vacilante, ella se humedeció los labios y le acarició una mano; su roce fue suave y tierno. Lo miró fijamente a los labios como si pudiera devorarlo, y Endymion sintió que el frío desaparecía al contemplar sus ojos.

Serenity se inclinó y lo besó con ansia. Él gimió al sentir sus labios; anhelaba mucho más. Necesitaba sus caricias. Para su sorpresa, obtuvo lo que deseaba.

Serenity se apartó un instante de sus labios, lo suficiente para quitarse la ropa y quedarse desnuda ante él. Lentamente y con movimientos seductores, se metió en la bañera y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

Endymion volvió a gemir al sentir su vello púbico sobre el estómago. Serenity lo besó de nuevo, tan ardientemente que él creyó que se abrasaba. ¡Maldición, ni siquiera podía abrazarla! No podía mover los brazos. Y necesitaba con desesperación rodearla con fuerza.

Ella debió percibir su frustración porque se incorporó con una sonrisa.

— Ahora me toca mimarte —susurró antes de enterrar los labios en su cuello.

Cerró los ojos mientras Serenity dejaba un rastro de besos sobre su pecho. Cuando llegó al pezón todo comenzó a darle vueltas al sentir la lengua de Serenity jugueteando y succionándolo. Nada había conseguido estremecerlo del modo que lo hacían sus caricias. No recordaba ninguna ocasión en la que alguien le hubiese hecho el amor a _él_.

Y ninguna mujer se había entregado de aquel modo. Ni le había dado tanto. Contuvo la respiración en el momento que ella introdujo la mano entre sus cuerpos.

— Ojalá pudiese hacerte el amor —susurró Endymion.

Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

— Lo haces cada vez que me tocas.

Sin saber cómo, consiguió abrazarla, aunque los brazos no dejaban de temblarle, y la atrajo hacia su pecho para reclamar sus labios. La escuchó quitar el tapón con el pie mientras profundizaba el beso aún más y atormentaba con leves caricias su miembro hinchado.

Endymion sintió vértigo al notar la mano de ella sobre su verga. Ansiaba sus caricias; las anhelaba de un modo que no era capaz de definir. Una vez la bañera se vació de agua, Serenity abandonó sus labios para abrasarle la piel con diminutos besos, descendiendo por el pecho. Endymion echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en el borde mientras ella le pasaba la lengua por el estómago y la cadera.

Y entonces, para su sorpresa, se llevó su miembro a la boca. Él gruñó y le sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, deleitándose en las sensaciones que provocaban la lengua y la boca de Serenity, lamiendo y rodeando su miembro. Ninguna otra mujer había hecho eso antes. Se habían limitado a tomar lo que podían de él, sin ofrecerle jamás nada a cambio. Hasta que Serenity llegó.

Su boca arrasó con los resquicios de su sentido común y venció lo poco que quedaba de su resistencia. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo por la ternura que ella estaba demostrando.

— Lo siento —se disculpó Serenity, alejándose de él—. Otra vez estás temblando de frío.

— No es por el frío —le contestó con voz ronca—. Es por ti.

La sonrisa de Serenity le atravesó el corazón. Volvió a inclinarse y prosiguió con su implacable asalto. Cuando terminó, Endymion creyó haber sufrido una intensa sesión de tortura. No podría sentirse más satisfecho aunque hubiese llegado al clímax.

Serenity lo ayudó a salir de la bañera. Aún le temblaban las piernas y tuvo que apoyarse en ella para llegar a la habitación. Ella lo sostuvo hasta que estuvo acostado y, después, lo tapó con todas las mantas que encontró. Depositó un beso tierno sobre su frente y acomodó la ropa de la cama.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

Endymion sólo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza. Ella se apartó de su lado el tiempo justo para calentar un tazón de sopa. Cuando regresó, él estaba profundamente dormido. Dejó el tazón en la mesita de noche y se acostó junto a él. Lo abrazó y se quedó dormida.

Endymion tardó tres días en recuperar toda su fuerza. Durante todo ese tiempo, Serenity estuvo a su lado. Ayudándolo. No acababa de comprender el motivo de la devoción que ella le profesaba. Y su fuerza. Era la mujer que había estado esperando toda su vida. Y con cada día que pasaba, era consciente de que el amor que sentía por ella crecía un poco más. La necesitaba a su lado.

— Tengo que decírselo —se dijo a sí mismo mientras se secaba con una toalla. No podía permitir que pasara un día más sin que ella supiese lo que significaba para él.

Dejó el cuarto de baño y atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar al dormitorio de Serenity. Estaba hablando con Mina.

— Por supuesto que no le he contado lo que su madre me dijo. ¡Jesús!

Endymion retrocedió un paso y se apoyó contra la pared mientras escuchaba a Serenity.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle? ¿«Por cierto, Endymion, tu madre me ha amenazado»?

Él sintió que acababan de darle un golpe en el pecho y comenzó a verlo todo negro. Entró a la habitación.

— ¿Cuándo has hablado con mi madre? —inquirió.

Serenity alzó la vista, sorprendida.

— Esto… Mina, tengo que colgar. Adiós. —Dejó el auricular en su sitio.

— ¿Cuándo has hablado con ella? —insistió.

Serenity encogió los hombros descuidadamente.

— El día que comenzaste a sentirte mal.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

Ella volvió a encoger los hombros, esta vez con timidez.

— No fue una verdadera amenaza, sólo me dijo que no te compartiría conmigo.

La ira lo atravesó. ¡Cómo se había atrevido! ¿Quién demonios se creía su madre que era como para exigir que Serenity o él mismo la obedecieran? Qué imbécil había sido al pensar que el corazón de Afrodita se había ablandado. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender?

— Endymion —lo increpó Serenity, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a él, al pie de la cama—, ella ha cambiado. Cuando vino a liberarte…

— No, Serenity —la interrumpió—. La conozco mucho mejor que tú.

Y sabía de lo que su madre era capaz. Su crueldad hacía que las acciones de su padre pareciesen meras travesuras. Con el corazón abatido, comprendió que jamás podría confesarle a Serenity lo que sentía por ella. Y lo que era aún peor, no podía quedarse con ella. Si algo había aprendido acerca de los dioses era que jamás lo dejarían vivir en paz. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en hacer daño a Serenity? ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevaría a Príapo ponerla en su contra? ¿O cuándo se vengaría su madre de ambos?

Tarde o temprano, le pasarían factura por ser feliz. No le cabía la menor duda. Y la simple idea de que Serenity pudiese sufrir… No. Jamás podría arriesgarse.

Los días pasaron volando mientras ellos permanecían tanto tiempo juntos como les resultaba posible.

Endymion enseñó a Serenity cultura clásica griega y algunas formas muy interesantes de disfrutar del Reddi-wip y la crema de chocolate. Serenity le enseñó a desahuciar al contrario en el Monopoly y a leer en inglés.

Después de unas cuantas clases más de conducción, y de un nuevo embrague, Serenity reconoció que Endymion no tenía futuro al frente de un volante.

A Serenity le parecía que apenas había pasado el tiempo y, sin embargo, el último día del plazo de Endymion llegó tan rápido que la dejó aterrorizada. La noche previa a ese fatídico día, hizo el más sorprendente de los descubrimientos: no podía vivir sin Endymion.

Cada vez que pensaba en retomar su antigua vida, sin él, creía morir de dolor. Pero finalmente comprendió que la decisión era de Endymion, y sólo de él.

— Por favor, Endymion —le susurró mientras él dormía a su lado—. No me abandones.


	17. Chapter 17

Ninguno de los dos habló mucho en todo el día. De hecho, Endymion la evitó constantemente. Eso, más que ningún otro detalle, le hizo imaginarse cuál era la decisión que había tomado.

Serenity tenía el corazón destrozado. ¿Cómo podía abandonarla después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos? ¿Después de todo lo que habían compartido? No podía soportar la idea de perderlo. La vida sin él sería intolerable.

Al atardecer, lo encontró sentado en la mecedora del porche, contemplando el sol por última vez. Su rostro tenía una expresión tan dura que apenas si podía reconocer al hombre alegre que había llegado a amar tanto. Cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado insoportable, le habló:

— No quiero que me abandones. Quiero que te quedes aquí, en mi época. Puedo cuidar de ti, Endymion. Tengo mucho dinero y te enseñaré todo lo que desees saber.

— No puedo quedarme —le contestó entre dientes—. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Todos los que han estado cerca de mí alguna vez han sido castigados por los dioses: Andrew, Reika, Diana, Helios. —La miró como si estuviese aturdido—. ¡Por Zeus! Zafiro acabó _crucificado_.

— Esta vez será diferente.

Se puso en pie y la miró con dureza.

— Tienes razón. Será diferente. No voy a quedarme aquí para ver cómo mueres por mi culpa.

Pasó por su lado y entró a la casa.

Serenity apretó los puños, deseando estrangularlo.

— ¡Eres un… testarudo!

¿Cómo podía ser tan insoportable?

En ese momento notó que el diamante del anillo de boda de su madre se le clavaba en la palma de la mano. La abrió y lo miró durante un buen rato. Estaba a punto de conseguir que el pasado dejara de atormentarla. Por primera vez en su vida tenía un futuro en el que pensar. Un futuro que la llenaba de felicidad. Y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Endymion lo echara todo por la borda.

Más decidida que nunca, abrió la puerta de la casa y sonrió maliciosamente.

— No vas a librarte de mí, Endymion de Macedonia. Puede que hayas vencido a los romanos, pero te aseguro que a mi lado son unos enclenques.

Endymion estaba sentado en la salita, con su libro en el regazo. Pasaba la palma de la mano sobre la antigua inscripción, despreciándola más que nunca.

Cerró los ojos y recordó la noche que Serenity lo convocó. Recordó lo que se sentía cuando no tenía conciencia de su propia identidad. Cuando no era más que un simple esclavo sexual griego. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que se hallaba perdido en un lugar oscuro y temible, y Serenity lo había encontrado.

Con su fortaleza y su bondad había conseguido desafiar lo peor que había en él y le había devuelto la humanidad. Sólo ella había percibido su corazón y había decidido que merecía la pena luchar por él.

_Quédate con ella._

¡Por los dioses!, qué fácil parecía. Qué sencillo. Pero no se atrevía. Ya había perdido a sus hijos. Serenity era la dueña de lo que le quedaba de corazón, y perderla por culpa de su hermano… Sería lo más doloroso a lo que jamás se hubiera enfrentado.

Hasta él tenía un punto débil. Ahora conocía el rostro y el nombre de la persona que podría hacerle caer de rodillas. Serenity.

Tenía que apartarse de ella para que estuviera a salvo. La sintió entrar en la estancia. Abrió los ojos y la vio de pie, en el hueco de la puerta, mirándolo fijamente.

— Ojalá pudiese destruir esta cosa —gruñó al devolver el libro a la mesita.

— Después de esta noche no tendrás necesidad de hacerlo.

Sus palabras le dolieron. ¿Cómo podía hacer esto por _él_? No soportaba la idea de que alguien la utilizara y aquí estaba él, usándola del mismo modo que lo habían usado a él tantas y tantas veces.

— ¿Aún estás dispuesta a dejarme utilizar tu cuerpo para que pueda marcharme?

La sinceridad de su mirada lo dejó paralizado.

— Si de ese modo conseguimos que seas libre, sí.

La siguiente pregunta se le atravesaba en la garganta, pero tenía que saber la respuesta.

— ¿Llorarás cuando me haya marchado?

Serenity apartó la mirada y él vio la verdad en sus ojos. No era mucho mejor que Seiya. Era exactamente igual que aquel egoísta. Pero, después de todo, era hijo de su padre. Tarde o temprano, la mala sangre siempre hacía acto de presencia.

Serenity se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. Dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la salita. Cuando miró enfrente del sofá, el corazón se le encogió. Cómo iba a echar de menos las noches pasadas allí junto a Serenity, escuchando su voz. Su risa. Pero sobre todo, echaría de menos sus caricias.

Era muy tentador quedarse, pero no podía hacerlo. No había sido capaz de proteger a sus hijos, ¿cómo iba a proteger a Serenity?

— ¿Endymion?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Serenity que lo llamaba desde el piso de arriba.

— ¿Qué?

— Son las once y media. ¿No deberías subir?

Endymion miró el bulto que se apreciaba bajo los vaqueros. Había llegado la hora de darle utilidad. Debería estar encantado. Era lo que había querido desde el primer instante en que la vio. Pero, por alguna razón, le dolía el hecho de tomarla así.

_Por lo menos no le harás daño. ¿No?_

De hecho, dudaba mucho que Seiya la hubiese hecho sufrir tanto como él estaba a punto de hacer.

— ¿Endymion?

— Voy —le contestó, obligándose a abandonar el sofá.

En la puerta, volvió la cabeza para mirarlo todo por última vez. Incluso ahora podía ver la imagen de Serenity tumbada en el sofá, con los pechos cubiertos de nata mientras él, muy lentamente, los lamía hasta no dejar ni rastro de la crema. Podía escuchar su risa y ver el brillo de sus ojos cada vez que la llevaba al clímax.

_«No me abandones, Endymion»_, le había susurrado la noche anterior mientras él supuestamente dormía, y sus palabras le habían abrasado. Ahora le estaban partiendo en dos el corazón.

— ¿Endymion?

Dándose la vuelta, se encaminó hacia las escaleras y se apoyó en el pasamanos. Sería la última vez que subiría estos escalones. La última vez que cruzaría el pasillo para llegar al dormitorio de Serenity. Y la última vez que la vería en su cama…

Con el corazón en la garganta, se dio cuenta de que apenas podía respirar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Soltó una amarga carcajada. ¿Cuántas veces se habría hecho esa misma pregunta?

Se detuvo al llegar a la puerta. La habitación estaba alumbrada por la tenue luz de las velas, pero lo que más le impresionó fue ver a Serenity con la negligé roja que él había elegido. Estaba arrebatadora.

De repente, sintió que la lengua acababa de caérsele hasta el suelo y que era imperante enrollarla de nuevo para meterla en la boca.

— No vas a ponérmelo fácil, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con voz ronca.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Debería hacerlo?

Totalmente embobado por ella, Endymion era incapaz de mover un músculo mientras observaba cómo se acercaba.

— ¿No tienes demasiada ropa?

Antes de que pudiese responder, ella agarró el borde inferior de su camisa y la levantó hasta pasarla por su cabeza. Una vez la arrojó al suelo, alargó un brazo y colocó la mano en su pecho, justo sobre el corazón. En ese instante, para Endymion era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Ni siquiera la belleza de su madre podía competir con la de Serenity.

Permaneció inmóvil como una estatua mientras ella deslizaba las manos sobre su piel, provocándole escalofríos. No, no iba a ponérselo nada fácil.

Endymion notó que ella intentaba desabrocharle el botón del pantalón.

— Serenity —le advirtió, y le apartó las manos.

— ¿Mmm? —murmuró ella, con los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión.

— No importa.

Ella se apartó y se subió a la cama. Endymion contuvo el aliento al vislumbrar su trasero desnudo a través de la diáfana gasa de la negligé. Se tumbó de lado y lo miró fijamente.

Tras despojarse de los vaqueros, se unió a ella. Hizo que se tendiera de espaldas y, en esa posición, el profundo escote dejó a la vista uno de sus pechos. Endymion se aprovechó de la situación.

— ¡Oh, Endymion! —gimió Serenity.

La sintió estremecerse bajo él cuando pasó la lengua alrededor del endurecido pezón. Su cuerpo era fuego líquido y gritaba exigiéndole que la poseyera. Pero no sólo anhelaba su carne. La quería a _ella_. Y abandonarla lo destrozaría.

Endymion tragó y se apartó. Había estado esperando esta noche durante una eternidad. Había pasado la eternidad esperando a esta mujer. Con mucha ternura acarició su rostro, guardando en la memoria cada pequeño detalle.

Su preciosa Serenity. Jamás la olvidaría.

Su alma lloraba a gritos por lo que estaba a punto de hacerle. Le separó los muslos con las rodillas. Se estremeció involuntariamente al sentir su piel desnuda bajo la suya. Y, en ese momento, cometió el error de mirarla a los ojos.

El sufrimiento que vio en ellos lo dejó sin aliento.

_«Jamás tuviste nada que no robaras antes»_. Se tensó al escuchar las palabras de Andrew en su cabeza. Lo último que quería era robarle algo a la mujer que le había entregado tanto. _¿Cómo voy a hacerle esto?_

— ¿A qué estás esperando? —le preguntó ella.

Endymion no lo sabía. Lo único que tenía claro era que no podía apartar la mirada de sus tristes ojos azules. Unos ojos que llorarían si la utilizaba para después abandonarla. Unos ojos que llorarían de felicidad si se quedaba. Pero si se quedaba, su familia la destruiría. Y, en ese instante, supo lo que debía hacer.

Serenity le envolvió la cintura con las piernas.

— Endymion, date prisa. El tiempo se acaba.

Él no habló. No podía hacerlo. En realidad, no confiaba en sí mismo, y podía decir algo que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. A lo largo de los siglos había sido muchas cosas: huérfano, ladrón, marido, padre, héroe, leyenda y, finalmente, esclavo. Pero jamás había sido un cobarde.

No. Endymion de Macedonia jamás había sido un cobarde. Era el general que había contemplado victorioso a legiones enteras de romanos, y les había desafiado entre carcajadas a que le mataran y le cortaran la cabeza si podían.

Ése era el hombre que Serenity había encontrado, y ése era el hombre que la amaba. Y ese hombre se negaba a hacerle daño. Serenity intentó mover las caderas para que el miembro de Endymion se hundiera en ella, pero él no la dejó.

— ¿Sabes lo que más echaré de menos? —le preguntó, mientras deslizaba una mano entre sus cuerpos y le acariciaba el clítoris.

— No —murmuró Serenity.

— El aroma de tu pelo cada vez que entierro mi rostro en él. El modo en que te agarras a mí y gritas cuando te corres. El sonido de tu risa. Y sobre todo, tu imagen al despertar cada mañana, con el sol bañándote el rostro. Jamás podré olvidarlo.

Apartó la mano y movió las caderas para encontrar las de Serenity. Pero, en lugar de penetrarla, todo se quedó en una placentera caricia que los hizo gemir a ambos. Bajó la cabeza hasta la oreja de Serenity y le mordisqueó el cuello.

— Siempre te amaré —le susurró.

Serenity lo oyó respirar hondo en el mismo momento en que el reloj daba la medianoche. Con un brillante destello, Endymion desapareció.

Horrorizada, Serenity permaneció inmóvil esperando despertar. Pero siguió escuchando las campanadas del reloj y se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño. Endymion se había ido. Se había ido de verdad.

— ¡No! —gritó mientras se sentaba en la cama. ¡No podía ser! —. ¡No!

Bajó de la cama con el corazón martilleándole con fuerza en el pecho y corrió hasta el salón. El libro estaba aún sobre la mesita de café. Pasó las páginas y vio que Endymion estaba justo en el mismo sitio que antes, sólo que ahora no sonreía diabólicamente y llevaba el pelo corto.

_¡No, no y no!, _repetía su mente una y otra vez. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cómo has podido? —Le preguntó mientras abrazaba el libro contra su pecho—. Yo te habría dado la libertad, Endymion. No me habría importado. ¡Dios!, Endymion ¿Por qué te has hecho esto? —sollozó—. ¿Por qué?

Pero en el fondo lo sabía. La ternura que había visto en sus ojos hablaba por sí misma. Lo había hecho para no herirla como Seiya. Endymion la amaba. Y, desde el momento que llegó a su vida, no había hecho otra cosa que protegerla. Cuidarla.

Hasta el final. Aun cuando de ese modo se negara la posibilidad de quedar libre de un tormento eterno, ella había sido más importante.

Serenity no soportaba pensar en el sacrificio que Endymion acababa de hacer. Lo veía condenado a pasar la eternidad en la oscuridad. Solo y sufriendo una agonía.

Él le había contado que pasaba hambre mientras estaba atrapado en el libro, y sed. Y en su mente lo veía sufrir del mismo modo que lo había visto en su cama. Recordó las palabras que dijo después. _«Esto no es nada comparado con lo que se siente dentro del libro»_

Y ahora estaba allí. Sufriendo.

— ¡No! —gritó—. No permitiré que te hagas esto, Endymion. ¿Me oyes?

Abrazó con fuerza el libro y se dirigió a toda prisa a la parte trasera de la casa. Abrió las cristaleras que daban al jardín y corrió hacia un claro iluminado por la luna llena.

— Regresa a mí, ¡Endymion de Macedonia, Endymion de Macedonia, Endymion de Macedonia! —lo repitió una y otra vez, rogando por que apareciera.

No ocurrió nada. Nada de nada.

— ¡No!, ¡por favor, no!

Con el corazón destrozado, volvió a la salita.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué? —sollozaba, arrodillada en el suelo sin dejar de mecerse hacia delante y hacia atrás.

— ¡Endymion! —susurró con la voz rota mientras los recuerdos la asaltaban. Endymion riéndose con ella, abrazándola. Endymion sentado tranquilamente, pensando. Su corazón latiendo desenfrenado al mismo ritmo que el suyo.

Lo quería de vuelta. Lo _necesitaba_ de vuelta.

— No quiero vivir sin ti —balbució dirigiéndose al libro—. ¿Lo entiendes, Endymion? No puedo vivir sin ti.

De repente, una luz cegadora iluminó la estancia. Con la boca abierta, Serenity alzó la mirada esperando encontrarse con Endymion. Pero no era él. Se trataba de Afrodita.

— Dame el libro —le ordenó con el brazo extendido.

Serenity lo abrazó con más fuerza.

— ¿Por qué le haces esto? —inquirió Serenity—. ¿Es que no ha sufrido ya bastante? Yo no lo habría alejado de ti. Preferiría que estuviese contigo antes de que regresara al libro. —Se limpió las lágrimas—. Está solo ahí dentro. Solo en la oscuridad —susurró—. Por favor, no dejes que permanezca ahí. Envíame al libro con él, por favor. ¡Por favor!

Afrodita bajó la mano.

— ¿Harías eso por él?

— Haría cualquier cosa por él.

La diosa la observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Dame el libro.

Cegada por las lágrimas, Serenity se lo dio mientras rezaba para que Afrodita la ayudara a reunirse con él. Ella suspiró con fuerza y abrió el libro.

— Me van a joder bien por esto.

Súbitamente, otro destello cegador iluminó la sala y Serenity tuvo que cerrar los ojos. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y todo pareció girar a su alrededor, haciendo que su estómago protestara.

¿Por esto pasaba Endymion cada vez que alguien lo invocaba? No lo sabía con certeza, pero ya era bastante terrorífico y por sí solo suponía una tortura. Y, entonces, la luz desapareció.

Serenity cayó a un profundo foso donde la oscuridad era un ente con vida que la ahogaba, impidiéndole respirar y haciendo que le escocieran los ojos. Intentó incorporarse para frenar la caída y sintió bajo ella una superficie mullida que le resultaba familiar. La luz volvió y se encontró en su cama, con Endymion sobre ella.

Él miró alrededor, perplejo.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Será mejor que esta vez no la fastidiéis —les dijo Afrodita desde la puerta—. No quiero ni pensar en lo que me harán los de arriba si intento esto de nuevo.

Y se esfumó.

Endymion dejó de mirar el hueco de la puerta y clavó los ojos en Serenity.

— Serenity, yo…

— Cállate, Endymion —le ordenó; no quería perder más tiempo— y enséñame cómo quieren los dioses que un hombre ame a una mujer.

Diciendo esto, lo agarró por la cabeza y lo acercó para darle un beso apasionado y profundo. Él se lo devolvió con ferocidad, y con un poderoso y magistral envite se introdujo en ella.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó cuando el húmedo cuerpo de Serenity le dio la

bienvenida, envolviéndolo con su calidez. El impacto que sufrieron sus sentidos fue tan poderoso que se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies. Por los dioses, era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Recordaba las palabras que le había dirigido.

_«No quiero vivir sin ti, Endymion. ¿Lo entiendes? No puedo vivir sin ti.»_

Con la respiración entrecortada, la miró a la cara y quedó subyugado al sentir a Serenity, cálida y estrecha, alrededor de su verga. Deslizó la mano por su brazo, hasta capturar su mano y aferrarla con fuerza.

— ¿Te estoy haciendo daño?

— No —le contestó con una mirada tierna y sincera. Se llevó la mano de Endymion a los labios y la besó—. Jamás me harás daño estando conmigo.

— Si lo hago, dímelo y me detendré.

Ella lo rodeó con los brazos y las piernas.

— Si se te ocurre sacarla antes del amanecer te perseguiré durante toda la eternidad para darte una paliza.

Endymion se rió; no le cabía la menor duda.

Serenity le pasó la lengua por el cuello y se deleitó al sentir cómo vibraba entre sus brazos. Él alzó las caderas, muy lentamente, torturándola con el movimiento y, sin previo aviso, se hundió en ella con tanta fuerza que Serenity creyó morir de placer.

Contuvo el aliento al sentirlo por completo dentro de ella. Era una sensación increíble. Era maravilloso sentir las embestidas de ese cuerpo ágil y fuerte.

Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del movimiento de los músculos de Endymion, que se contraían y se relajaban sobre su cuerpo. Entrelazó las piernas con las suyas y la embrujó el cosquilleo que producía el vello masculino. Jamás había sentido algo parecido. Se limitaba a respirar y a expresar con su cuerpo el amor que sentía por él. Era suyo. Aunque luego la abandonara, disfrutaría de este momento de gloria junto a él. Extasiada por el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, le pasó las manos por la espalda hasta llegar a las caderas y lo empujó, incitándolo a ir más rápido.

Endymion se mordió los labios cuando sintió que Serenity le clavaba las uñas en la espalda. ¿Cómo era posible que unas manos tan pequeñas tuvieran el poder de vencerlo? Jamás lo entendería; como tampoco entendería por qué lo amaba.

Se lo agradecía en el alma.

— Mírame, Serenity —le dijo, hundiéndose profundamente en ella de nuevo—. Quiero ver tus ojos.

Serenity obedeció. Endymion tenía los ojos entrecerrados y, por su modo de respirar y la expresión de su rostro, supo que estaba disfrutando de cada certera embestida. Ella sentía cómo se le contraían los abdominales cada vez que se movía. Alzó las caderas para salir al encuentro de los furiosos envites. Nada podía ser mejor que tener a Endymion sobre ella, besándola con pasión y deslizándose dentro y fuera de su entrepierna.

Cuando creyó que ya no podría resistirlo más, su cuerpo estalló en miles de estremecimientos de placer.

— ¡Endymion! —gritó, arqueando más su cuerpo hacia él—. ¡Sí, oh, sí!

Él se hundió en ella hasta el fondo y permaneció inmóvil, observándola mientras los músculos de su vagina se contraían a su alrededor. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, se encontró con su diabólica sonrisa.

— Te ha gustado eso, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, mostrando sus hoyuelos y rotando sus caderas para que ella lo sintiera dentro.

A Serenity le costó un enorme esfuerzo no gemir de placer.

— Ha estado bien.

— ¿Bien? —le preguntó con una sonrisa—. Creo que tendré que seguir intentándolo.

Se dio la vuelta y la arrastró consigo, con cuidado de que su miembro no la abandonara.

Gimió al encontrarse sobre él. Endymion alargó un brazo y deshizo el lazo que cerraba el escote de la negligé. El diminuto trozo de tela se abrió. La mirada de puro gozo que transmitían sus ojos fue mucho más placentera para Serenity que sentirlo en su interior. Sonriendo, alzó las caderas y las bajó para absorberlo por entero.

Ella lo sintió estremecerse.

— Te ha gustado eso, ¿verdad?

— Ha estado bien. —Pero la voz estrangulada traicionaba su tono despreocupado.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

Endymion alzó las caderas en ese momento y se introdujo aún más en ella.

Serenity siseó de placer al sentir que la llenaba por entero. Al sentir la dureza de su cuerpo y la fuerza que ostentaba. Y ella aún quería más. Quería ver el rostro de Endymion cuando llegase al clímax. Quería ser ella la que le diera lo que hacía siglos que no experimentaba.

— Si seguimos a este ritmo vamos a estar extenuados cuando llegue el amanecer, ¿lo sabías? —le dijo él.

— No me importa.

— Pero te vas a sentir dolorida.

Ella contrajo los músculos de la vagina para rodearlo con más fuerza.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— En ese caso…—él deslizó la mano muy lentamente por el cuerpo de Serenity hasta llegar a su ombligo, y bajó aún más separando los húmedos rizos de su entrepierna para acariciarle el clítoris.

Se mordió los labios mientras los dedos de Endymion jugueteaban con ella, acoplándose al ritmo que imponían sus caderas. Cada vez más rápido, más hondo y con más fuerza.

La cogió por la cintura y la ayudó a seguir el frenético ritmo. Cómo deseaba poder abandonar el cuerpo de Serenity el tiempo suficiente como para enseñarle unas cuantas posturas más. Pero no les estaba permitido. Por ahora.

Pero cuando llegara el amanecer… Sonrió ante la perspectiva. En cuanto amaneciera tenía toda la intención de mostrarle una nueva forma de utilizar el Reddi-wip.

Serenity perdió la noción del tiempo mientras sus cuerpos se acariciaban y se deleitaban en su mutua compañía. Sintió que la habitación comenzaba a girar bajo sus expertas caricias, y se dejó llevar por la maravillosa sensación de expresar el amor que sentía por él.

Los dos estaban cubiertos de sudor, pero no dejaron de saborearse; seguían disfrutando de la pasión que al fin compartían. Esta vez, cuando Serenity se corrió, se desplomó sobre él.

La profunda risa de Endymion reverberó por su cuerpo mientras pasaba sus manos por su espalda, sus caderas y por sus piernas. Serenity se estremeció.

Estaba extasiado por el hecho de tener a Serenity desnuda y tumbada sobre él. Sentía sus pechos aplastados sobre su torso. Su amor por ella brotaba de lo más hondo de su alma.

— Podría quedarme así tumbado para siempre —dijo en voz baja.

— Yo también.

La rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo aún más hacia él. Notó cómo sus caricias se ralentizaban y su respiración se hacía más relajada y uniforme. En unos minutos estuvo completamente dormida.

La besó en la cabeza y sonrió mientras se aseguraba de que su miembro no abandonara el lugar donde debía estar.

— Duerme preciosa —susurró—. Aún falta mucho para el amanecer.

Serenity se despertó con la sensación de tener algo cálido que la llenaba por completo. Cuando comenzó a moverse, fue consciente de unos brazos fuertes como el acero que la inmovilizaban.

— Con cuidado —le advirtió Endymion—. No la saques.

— ¿Me quedé dormida? —balbució, sorprendida de haber hecho tal cosa.

— No importa. No te perdiste gran cosa.

— ¿De verdad? —le preguntó ella meneando las caderas y acariciándolo con todo el cuerpo.

Él soltó una carcajada.

— Vale, de acuerdo. Te perdiste un par de cosillas.

Se incorporó y lo miró a lo ojos. Trazó la línea de la mandíbula, levemente áspera por la barba incipiente, con un dedo que Endymion capturó y mordisqueó en cuanto llegó a los labios.

Súbitamente, él se incorporó y se quedó sentado con ella en su regazo.

— Mmm, me gusta —dijo ella mientras le pasaba las piernas alrededor de la cintura.

— Mmm, sí —convino él y comenzó a mover suavemente las caderas.

Bajando la cabeza, capturó uno de sus pechos y lamió el duro pezón. Jugueteó con ella y la torturó dulcemente antes de soplar sobre la humedecida piel, que se erizó bajo su cálido aliento.

Dejó ese pecho y se dirigió al otro. Serenity acunó su cabeza, acercándolo aún más a ella, completamente extasiada por sus caricias. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el cielo comenzaba a clarear.

— ¡Endymion! —exclamó—. Está amaneciendo.

— Lo sé —le contestó, tumbándola de espaldas sobre la cama.

Lo miró a los ojos mientras se acomodaba sobre ella sin dejar de mover las caderas. La contemplaba totalmente hechizado. Percibía su ternura y su amor. Nadie lo había conocido como ella y jamás habría creído posible que alguien pudiese lograrlo. Lo había acariciado en un lugar que nadie había tocado antes.

En el corazón.

Y entonces anheló mucho más. Desesperado por tenerla por completo, siguió moviéndose dentro de ella. Necesitaba más.

Serenity lo envolvió con sus brazos y enterró el rostro en su hombro al sentir que aceleraba el ritmo de sus envites. Más y más rápido, más y más fuerte; hasta que ella se quedó sin aliento por el frenético ritmo. De nuevo, el sudor los cubría. Serenity lamió el cuello de Endymion, embriagada por sus gemidos. Él siseó de placer.

Y todavía seguía hundiéndose en ella, una y otra vez, hasta que Serenity pensó que no podría soportarlo más. Le clavó los dientes en el hombro mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo rápida y salvajemente. Endymion no disminuyó sus acometidas cuando Serenity se tumbó sobre el colchón.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza y se movió aún más rápido, haciendo que ella se corriera de nuevo, y esta vez con más intensidad que la anterior. Justo cuando el primer rayo de sol atravesaba los ventanales de la habitación, escuchó que Endymion gruñía y lo vio cerrar los ojos.

Con un envite profundo y certero, se derramó en ella y todo su cuerpo se convulsionó entre los brazos de Serenity.

Endymion era incapaz de respirar y la cabeza le daba vueltas a causa del éxtasis que acaba de sentir; la intensidad de su orgasmo había sido increíble. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero aún así, no recordaba haber experimentado con anterioridad semejante placer. La noche pasada lo había dejado exhausto, y estaba agotado por las caricias de Serenity.

Habían roto la maldición.

Alzó la cabeza y vio que Serenity le sonreía.

— ¿Ya está? —le preguntó ella.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, el brazo comenzó a dolerle como si le estuvieran marcando con un hierro candente. Siseando, se apartó de ella y lo cubrió con la mano.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó ella al ver que se alejaba.

Perpleja, observó cómo un resplandor anaranjado le cubría todo el brazo. Cuando apartó la mano, la inscripción griega había desaparecido.

— Ya está —balbució Serenity—. Lo conseguimos.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Endymion.

— No —dijo él, rozándole la mejilla con los dedos—. Tú lo hiciste.

Riéndose, Serenity se arrojó en sus brazos. Él la abrazó con fuerza mientras se besaban en un caótico frenesí.

¡Ya había acabado!

Era libre. Por fin, después de tantos siglos, volvía a ser un hombre mortal. Y era Serenity la que lo había conseguido. Su fe y su fortaleza habían revelado lo mejor de sí mismo. Ella lo había salvado.

Serenity volvió a reírse y giró en la cama hasta quedar encima de él. Pero la alegría le duró poco ya que otro destello, aún más brillante que los anteriores, atravesó la habitación.

Su risa murió al instante. Percibió la malévola presencia antes de que Endymion se tensara entre sus brazos. Sentándose en la cama, obligó a Serenity a ponerse tras él y se colocó entre ella y el apuesto hombre que los observaba desde los pies de la cama.

Ella tragó saliva cuando vio al hombre alto y moreno que los miraba furioso. Estaba claro que tenía todas las intenciones de matarlos allí mismo.

— ¡Bastardo engreído! —gritó el hombre—. ¡Cómo te has atrevido a pensar que puedes ser libre!

Al instante, Serenity supo que estaba ante el mismísimo Príapo.

— Déjalo, Príapo —le contestó Endymion con una nota de advertencia en la voz—. Ya ha acabado todo.

Príapo resopló.

— ¿Crees que puedes darme órdenes? ¿Quién te crees que eres, mortal?

Endymion sonrió con malicia.

— Soy Endymion de Macedonia, de la Casa de Diocles de Esparta, hijo de la diosa Afrodita. Soy el Libertador de Grecia, Macedonia, Tebas, Punjab y Conjara. Mis enemigos me conocían como _Augustus Endymius Punitor_ y temblaban ante mi simple presencia. Y tú, hermano, eres un dios menor y poco conocido, que no significaba nada para los griegos y al que los romanos apenas si tomaron en cuenta.

La ira del infierno transfiguró el rostro de Príapo.

— Es hora de que aprendas cuál es tu lugar, hermanito. Me quitaste a la mujer que iba a dar a luz a mis hijos y que aseguraría la inmortalidad de mi nombre. Ahora yo te quitaré a la tuya.

Endymion se arrojó sobre Príapo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había desaparecido llevándose a Serenity.


	18. Chapter 18

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Serenity pasó de estar sentada desnuda en su habitación a encontrarse tumbada en un lecho circular, situado en una estancia que tenía todo el aspecto de ser la tienda de un harén en mitad de un desierto. Estaba cubierta por una pieza de seda de color rojo intenso, tan liviana y suave que se escurría sobre su piel como si se tratara de agua.

Intentó moverse pero no pudo. Aterrorizada, abrió la boca para chillar.

— No te molestes —le recomendó Príapo, acercándose al lecho. Deslizó los ojos sobre su cuerpo con una hambrienta mirada, justo antes de subir a la cama y colocarse de rodillas al lado de Serenity—. No puedes hacer nada a menos que yo lo desee. —Le pasó un dedo, huesudo y frío, por la mejilla, como si quisiera comprobar la textura y la calidez de su piel—. Entiendo por qué te desea Endymion. Tienes fuego en la mirada. Inteligencia. Valor. Es una pena que no hayas nacido en la época del Imperio Romano. Podrías haberme proporcionado innumerables campeones que lideraran mis ejércitos.

Príapo suspiró mientras su mano descendía hasta el hueco de la garganta de Serenity.

— Pero así es la vida y así son los caprichos de las Parcas. Supongo que tendré que conformarme con utilizarte hasta que me canse de ti. Si me complaces hasta que llegue ese momento, puede que después permita que Endymion se quede contigo. En el caso de que te siga queriendo después de que mis hijos hayan estropeado tu cuerpo.

Sus ojos ardían de deseo, y Serenity no podía dejar de temblar bajo su escrutinio. El egoísmo de Príapo le resultaba increíble. Al igual que su vanidad. Aterrorizada, quiso hablar, pero él se lo impidió.

¡Cielo santo! ¡Tenía poder absoluto sobre ella!

Una fuerza invisible la alzó para colocarla de espaldas sobre los almohadones mientras Príapo se quitaba la túnica. Los ojos de Serenity se abrieron como platos al verle desnudo y con una erección completa. El terror la asaltó de nuevo.

— Ahora puedes hablar —le dijo mientras se acercaba para recostarse junto a ella.

— ¿Por qué quieres hacerle esto a Endymion?

La ira oscureció los ojos del dios.

— ¿Que por qué? Ya lo escuchaste. Su nombre era reverenciado por todo aquél que lo escuchaba, mientras que el mío apenas si se pronunciaba aun en los templos de mi madre. Incluso ahora se burlan de mí. Mi nombre se ha perdido en la antigüedad, al contrario que su leyenda, que se cuenta una y otra vez a lo largo y ancho del mundo. Pero yo soy un dios y él no es otra cosa que un bastardo a quien ni siquiera le está permitido habitar en el Olimpo.

— Aparta las manos de ella. Siempre has sido tan inútil que has acabado relegado en el olvido. Ni siquiera mereces limpiarle los zapatos.

El corazón de Serenity comenzó a latir más rápido al escuchar la voz de Endymion. Alzó la cabeza de entre los almohadones y lo vio justo al pie del estrado donde estaban ellos. Sólo llevaba puestos los vaqueros e iba armado con el escudo y la espada.

— ¿Cómo…? —preguntó Príapo mientras bajaba de la cama.

Endymion le dedicó una perversa sonrisa.

— La maldición ha desaparecido y estoy recuperando mis poderes. Ahora puedo localizaros e invocaros. A cualquiera de vosotros.

— ¡No! —gritó Príapo, y al instante, apareció cubierto por su armadura.

Serenity luchó por librarse de aquella fuerza que la mantenía inmovilizada mientras Príapo cogía su espada y su escudo, situados en la pared en la que se apoyaba el lecho, y atacaba a Endymion.

Hipnotizada por el espectáculo, observó cómo luchaban los dos hermanos. Jamás había visto nada semejante. Endymion giraba ágilmente, como si estuviese ejecutando una macabra danza que devolviera los golpes de Príapo, uno por uno. El suelo y la cama temblaban por la intensidad de la lucha.

No era de extrañar que Endymion hubiese llegado a ser un personaje legendario. Pero tras unos minutos, vio cómo se tambaleaba y bajaba el escudo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —se burló su hermano, utilizando el escudo para empujarlo—. ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! Puede que la maldición haya desaparecido, pero aún estás debilitado. Tardarás días en recuperar toda tu fuerza.

Endymion meneó la cabeza y alzó el escudo.

— No necesito toda mi fuerza para acabar contigo.

Príapo se rió.

— Valientes palabras, hermanito. —Y bajó la espada, que se estrelló directamente sobre el escudo de Endymion.

Grace contuvo el aliento mientras observaba cómo los golpes comenzaban de nuevo. Justo cuando pensaba que Endymion iba a ganar, Príapo utilizó una táctica para desestabilizarlo: dejó que ganara terreno. Tan pronto como Endymion perdió la protección de la pared en uno de sus flancos, Príapo blandió la espada y la hundió en el vientre de su hermano. Endymion dejó caer su espada.

— ¡No! —chilló Serenity, aterrada.

Con el rostro transfigurado por la incredulidad, Endymion se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero no pudo ir muy lejos con la espada de Príapo hundida en su cuerpo y su hermano aún sosteniéndola.

— Vuelves a ser humano —le espetó mientras hundía la espada un poco más y retorcía la hoja. Levantó un pie para apoyarlo en la cadera de Endymion y le dio una patada.

Libre de la espada, Endymion trastabilló y cayó. Su escudo resonó con fuerza al golpear el suelo, justo a su lado.

Príapo no dejó de reír mientras se aproximaba a Endymion.

— Es posible que ningún arma humana pueda acabar contigo, hermanito, pero no eres inmune a un arma inmortal.

La fuerza que inmovilizaba a Serenity despareció en ese instante, liberándola. Tan rápido como pudo, cruzó la habitación hasta llegar junto a Endymion, que yacía en un charco de sangre. Respiraba de forma laboriosa y no dejaba de temblar.

— ¡No! —sollozó Serenity mientras sostenía su cabeza en el regazo. Contemplaba, horrorizada, la herida abierta en su costado.

— Mi preciosa Serenity—dijo Endymion, mientras alzaba una mano ensangrentada para rozarle la mejilla.

Ella limpió la sangre que manaba de sus labios.

— No me abandones, Endymion—rogó.

Él hizo una mueca de dolor, dejó caer la mano y luchó por respirar.

— No llores por mí, Serenity. No lo merezco.

— ¡Sí lo mereces!

Él negó con la cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

— Has sido mi salvación, Serenity. Sin ti, jamás habría conocido lo que es el amor. —Tragó y se llevó la mano al corazón—. Y nunca habría vuelto a ser quien fui.

Serenity observó cómo la luz desaparecía de sus ojos.

— ¡No! —volvió a gritar, acunando su cabeza sobre el pecho—. ¡No, no, no! No puedes morir. Así no. ¡¿Me oyes Endymion?! Por favor… ¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor!

Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras la agonía que invadía su corazón y su alma brotaba en forma de lágrimas.

— ¡No! —resonó con ferocidad a través de la estancia, haciendo que las paredes temblaran.

Serenity vio que el color abandonaba el rostro de Príapo al escuchar el chillido. Se escuchó un trueno y, en mitad de un brillante destello de luz, apareció Afrodita delante de ella. Su rostro estaba contraído como reflejo de la indescriptible agonía que sufría al contemplar el cuerpo exangüe y frío de Endymion.

Incapaz de asimilar lo que tenía delante, miró furiosa a Príapo.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —le preguntó.

— Fue una pelea justa, madre. O él o yo. No tenía otra opción.

Afrodita dejó escapar un grito agónico directamente desde su corazón.

— Invoqué la ira de Zeus y la de las Parcas para conseguir su libertad. ¿Quién demonios crees que eres para hacer esto? —Miró a Príapo como si su mera presencia le provocara náuseas—. ¡Era tu hermano!

— Era tu bastardo, pero nunca fue mi hermano.

Afrodita gritó de furia.

— ¡Cómo te atreves!

Cuando la diosa miró de nuevo a Endymion, Serenity vio el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos.

— Mi precioso Endymion —sollozó la diosa—. Jamás debí permitirles que te hiciesen daño. ¡Dulce Citera! ¿A dónde me ha llevado mi egoísmo? —Cayó de rodillas a su lado—. Te dejé solo cuando debía haber estado contigo para protegerte.

— ¡Vamos, madre, déjalo ya! —dijo Príapo, como si la aflicción de su madre hubiese conseguido aburrirlo—. Endymion te conocía, igual que te conocemos nosotros desde el comienzo de los tiempos; no piensas más que en ti misma y en lo que los demás debemos hacer por _ti_. Es tu naturaleza. Y, al contrario que Endymion, todos la aceptamos hace eones.

Afrodita no se tomó muy bien esas palabras. De hecho, su rostro se convirtió en una máscara de granito y se puso en pie con toda la dignidad y la elegancia que se espera de una diosa.

Arqueó una ceja y miró a Príapo.

— ¿Has dicho que fue una lucha justa? Bien, tengamos una lucha justa. ¿Estás de acuerdo? Tánatos aún no ha reclamado su alma. Todavía no es demasiado tarde. Lo único que necesitamos para devolverlo a la vida es que su corazón comience a latir de nuevo.

Serenity sintió una repentina oleada de calor atravesando el cuerpo inerte de Endymion.

Se echó hacia atrás y observó cómo un aura dorada lo rodeaba mientras la herida de su costado se cerraba por sí sola y los vaqueros se desintegraban, siendo reemplazados por unas grebas de oro y unas sandalias. El resplandor dorado subió hasta cubrir su pecho que, al instante, quedó oculto a la vista por una antigua armadura dorada, repujada con cuero rojo, y una túnica. Sobre los brazos aparecieron unas anchas tiras de cuero marrón. El tinte azulado desapareció de su rostro.

De repente, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire que hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, y abrió los ojos, mirando a Serenity con aquella sonrisa que conseguía derretirle hasta el alma.

Ella se mordió los labios mientras la felicidad la traspasaba. ¡Estaba vivo!

— ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? —rugió Príapo.

Sobre ellos apareció una mujer, flotando plácidamente. Su pelo negro lanzaba destellos mientras miraba con furia a Príapo.

— Como muy bien ha dicho tu madre, ya es hora de que contemplemos una lucha justa, Príapo. Llevamos retrasándola demasiado tiempo y, esta vez, no habrá ninguna Alexandria que distraiga a Endymion e impida que lleve a cabo su venganza.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Afrodita—. Atenea, ¿qué estás diciendo?

— Estoy diciendo que fue él quién la envió intencionadamente para distraerlo, mientras acudía a refugiarse a tu templo por temor a la furia de Endymion.

Por la cara de Príapo, Serenity supo que era verdad. El dios curvó los labios en un rictus furioso.

— Atenea, ¡puta traicionera! Siempre lo mimaste.

Atenea se rió mientras se desvanecía en el aire para volver a aparecer junto a Afrodita.

— Nadie lo mimó nunca. Eso lo convirtió en el mejor guerrero que jamás salió de las filas espartanas; y eso es lo que va a ayudarle a darte una buena patada en el culo en este momento.

Endymion se puso en pie. La ceñuda mirada con la que enfrentaba a Príapo consiguió que Serenity sintiera un súbito escalofrío.

Afrodita se movió hasta quedar entre sus dos hijos y, cuando alzó la mirada hacia Endymion, Serenity vio que sus ojos estaban llenos de orgullo.

— Ésta es la segunda vez que te doy la vida, Endymion. Me arrepiento de no haber sido la madre que necesitaste la primera vez. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que desearía poder cambiar el pasado. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es darte mi amor y mis bendiciones. —Afrodita miró por encima del hombro, buscando los ojos de Príapo—. Y ahora dale una buena patada en el culo a este malcriado.

— ¡Madre! —gimoteó Príapo.

Endymion miró a su hermano y balanceó la espada alrededor de su cuerpo mientras se acercaba a él.

— ¿Estás preparado?

Príapo atacó sin avisar. Pero tampoco es que importara demasiado.

Serenity se quedó boquiabierta al verlos luchar. Si antes había pensado que Endymion era un buen guerrero, ahora su destreza era infinitamente superior. Se movía con una agilidad y una velocidad que jamás habría creído posibles.

Atenea se puso a su lado. Alzó un brazo y rozó ligeramente la seda con la que se envolvía.

— Bonito vestido.

Serenity la miró con el ceño fruncido por la incredulidad.

— ¿Están luchando a muerte y tú te dedicas a estudiar cómo voy vestida?

Atenea se rió.

— Confía en mí; siempre elijo con mucho cuidado a mis generales. Príapo no tiene ninguna posibilidad frente a Endymion.

Serenity volvió a dirigir su atención a los hombres en el mismo instante que Endymion golpeaba a Príapo con su escudo. El dios perdió el equilibrio, se tambaleó y Endymion aprovechó para hundirle la espada en el costado.

— Púdrete en el Tártaro, bastardo —dijo Endymion con desdén mientras el cuerpo de Príapo se desintegraba entre destellos multicolores.

Serenity corrió hacia él.

Endymion arrojó a un lado la espada y el escudo, y la alzó en brazos para girar con ella alrededor de la estancia.

— ¡Estás vivo! ¿Verdad que sí? —le preguntó.

— Sí, lo estoy.

Serenity se dejó caer sobre él. Endymion la bajó, deslizándola muy lentamente sobre su armadura centímetro a centímetro, hasta que sus pies se apoyaron sobre el suelo y reclamó sus labios con un beso.

Serenity escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

— Discúlpame, Endymion —dijo Atenea, al ver que no soltaba a Serenity—. Debes tomar una decisión. ¿Quieres que te envíe a casa o no?

Serenity se echó a temblar.

Endymion la miró de forma abrasadora y acarició con mucha suavidad su mejilla como si estuviera saboreando el tacto de su piel.

— Sólo he conocido un hogar en todos los siglos de mi existencia.

Serenity se mordió el labio mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Iba a abandonarla en ese mismo momento. Dios santo, sólo rogaba tener la fuerza necesaria para soportar el dolor.

Endymion se inclinó y le besó la frente.

— Y es con Serenity—susurró sobre su pelo—. Si ella me acepta.

Serenity puso los ojos en blanco; se sentía tan aliviada que tenía ganas de gritar y reír a la vez, pero sobre todo quería abrazarlo y retenerlo junto a ella para siempre.

— ¡Jesús, Endymion! —exclamó con una apatía totalmente falsa—. No lo sé… Ocupas toda la cama, y llevas unos boxers espantosos… ¿Crees que voy a poder soportarlo? Si vuelves conmigo tendremos que hacer que desaparezcan. Y nada de volver a acostarse con los vaqueros puestos por la noche; me raspan las piernas.

Él soltó una carcajada.

— No te preocupes. Para lo que tengo en mente, el nudismo viene mucho mejor.

La risa de Serenity se unió a la suya mientras Endymion le tomaba la cara entre las manos.

Al intentar besarla, ella se alejó de forma juguetona.

— ¡Ah, por cierto! ¿Ésta es tu armadura?

Él la miró ceñudo.

— La misma; o al menos lo era.

— ¿Podemos quedárnosla?

— Si tú quieres… ¿por qué?

— Porque… Mmm cariño —ronroneó Serenity lanzando una mirada lasciva sobre su fantástico cuerpo—, te queda de muerte. Si te la pones, te prometo que pasarás un buen rato en la cama cinco o seis veces al día.

Atenea y Afrodita se rieron al unísono.

Aparecieron en la habitación de Serenity con otro de aquellos destellos cegadores; exactamente en la misma posición que se encontraban cuando Príapo apareció.

— ¡Eh! —exclamó Serenity enfadada—. ¿Dónde está la armadura?

Apareció súbitamente junto con el yelmo, la espada y el escudo, en un rincón del dormitorio.

— ¿Ya estás contenta? —le preguntó Endymion mientras la acomodaba sobre su pecho.

— Delirante de felicidad.

Alzó la cabeza y la besó de tal forma que Serenity se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies y gimió al sentir la calidez de su boca sobre la suya. Al sentir su cuerpo bajo ella.

Jamás permitiría que volviese a marcharse.

— Por cierto…

Endymion se apartó de los labios de Serenity con un gruñido y alzó la sábana con rapidez para taparlos a ambos con ella.

Serenity la apretó con fuerza a la altura de la barbilla.

— Atenea —dijo Endymion—, ¿piensas seguir interrumpiéndonos?

La diosa no parecía avergonzada en lo más mínimo mientras se aproximaba a la cama. Llevaba una caja dorada en las manos.

— Bueno, es que se me ha olvidado daros una cosa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron al unísono con suma irritación.

Antes de que Atenea pudiese contestar, apareció Afrodita.

— Ya lo tengo —le dijo a Atenea antes de quitarle la caja de las manos.

Atenea se desvaneció.

Afrodita se acercó a la cama, dejó la caja al lado de Endymion y la abrió.

— Si vas a quedarte en esta época, necesitarás varias cosas: un certificado de nacimiento, un pasaporte, un permiso de residencia… —Afrodita miró la tarjeta verde y frunció el ceño— No, espera, esto no lo necesitas. —Y entonces miró a Serenity—. ¿O sí?

— No, señora.

Afrodita sonrió mientras la tarjeta se evaporaba.

— También hay un carné de conducir pero, si aceptas un consejo maternal, deja que sea Serenity quien se encargue del coche. No te lo tomes a mal, pero eres un completo desastre al volante. —Y suspiró—. Es una pena que no tengamos un dios para esas cuestiones. Pero qué se le va a hacer. —Cerró la caja y se la ofreció a su hijo—. Aquí tienes; puedes echarle un vistazo luego.

Cuando Afrodita comenzaba a alejarse, Endymion se incorporó en la cama y la cogió de la mano.

— Gracias por todo, madre.

La diosa lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

— Siento muchísimo no haberme enterado de lo que les ocurrió a tus hijos hasta que fue demasiado tarde. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me arrepiento de no haberlo descubierto hasta después de que Tánatos reclamara sus almas.

Endymion le dio un apretón cariñoso.

— ¿Me llamarás si necesitas cualquier cosa? —preguntó la diosa.

— Te llamaré aunque no necesite nada.

Afrodita se llevó la mano de Endymion a los labios y la besó mientras sus ojos se clavaban en Serenity para, de inmediato, volver de nuevo a su hijo.

— Quiero seis nietos. Como mínimo.

— ¡Eh! —exclamó Grace sacando de la caja un título universitario—. ¿Le has dado un título de Licenciado en Historia Antigua? ¿Y de Harvard?

Afrodita asintió con la cabeza.

— También hay uno de Lengua y Cultura Clásicas. —Miró a Endymion—. No estaba segura de lo que querrías hacer, por eso he dejado que seas tú quien elija.

— ¿Podemos usarlos de verdad? —preguntó Serenity.

— Claro que sí. Si miras un poco más abajo encontrarás su certificado de notas.

Serenity lo hizo y al mirarlo jadeó.

— No es justo, ¡sólo hay matrículas de honor!

— Por supuesto —rezongó Afrodita, un poco indignada—. Mi hijo jamás será un segundón. —Sonrió—. No me molesté en hacer un certificado de matrimonio. Supuse que querríais encargaros de eso personalmente. Y tan pronto como Endymion decida cuál será su apellido, aparecerá en todos los documentos. —La diosa rebuscó bajo los papeles y sacó una libreta bancaria—. Por cierto, he convertido el dinero que tenías en Macedonia en dólares para que puedas usarlo aquí.

Serenity abrió la libreta y se quedó con la boca abierta.

— ¡Jesús, María y José! ¡Eres asquerosamente rico!

Endymion se rió a carcajadas.

— Ya te lo dije, se me daba muy bien lo de conquistar.

Afrodita alargó una mano y el libro donde Endymion había estado atrapado apareció entre sus brazos.

— También pensé que te gustaría buscar un lugar seguro donde guardar esto.

Endymion se quedó boquiabierto mientras cogía el libro de las manos de su madre.

— ¿Me estás encargando la custodia de Príapo?

Afrodita se encogió de hombros.

— Te mató. No podía dejar que se marchara sin castigarlo de algún modo. Acabará saliendo _si_ es un buen chico.

Serenity casi se sentía apenada por el pobre Príapo. Casi.

Afrodita se inclinó y besó a Endymion en la mejilla.

— Siempre te he querido. Pero no he sabido cómo demostrarlo.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— Supongo que eso suele pasar cuando tu madre es una diosa. No puedes esperar fiestas de cumpleaños y comidas caseras.

— Eso es cierto, pero te he dado muchos otros regalos que a tu novia parecen gustarle muchísimo.

— Hablando de eso —la interrumpió Serenity, repentinamente asaltada por un pensamiento—, ¿no podemos deshacernos de ése que hace que las mujeres se sientan atraídas por él como por un imán?

La diosa la miró con una expresión divertida.

— Niña, mira bien a este hombre. ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio no lo querría en su cama? Tendría que dejarlas ciegas a todas o hacer que Endymion engordara y se quedara calvo.

— Déjalo, no importa. Acabaré acostumbrándome.

— Eso creo yo.

Afrodita desapareció tras el comentario.

Endymion envolvió a Serenity entre sus brazos y la acercó a él de nuevo.

— ¿Estás dolorida?

— No, ¿por qué?

— Porque tengo la intención de pasarme el día entero haciéndote el amor.

Ella le mordisqueó la barbilla.

— Mmm, me gusta esa idea…

Endymion la besó.

— ¡Ah, espera! —exclamó alejándose de sus labios.

Serenity frunció el ceño mientras Endymion salía de la cama para coger libro, arrojarlo al pasillo y cerrar la puerta después.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó ella.

Endymion volvió a la cama con su característico andar lento y ágil que la dejaba sin aliento y conseguía encenderla. Trepó al lecho con la misma gracia que un animal salvaje, desnudo y sigiloso, y recorrió su cuerpo con una mirada lujuriosa y ardiente.

— Puede escuchar todo lo que decimos. Y, personalmente, no quiero tenerlo al lado mientras hago esto.

Serenity jadeó cuando Endymion la puso de costado, acercándola a él.

— O esto —siguió él, deslizando una mano entre sus muslos y acariciándola con manos expertas.

Se acurrucó contra la espalda de Serenity.

— Y sobre todo, no quiero que escuche esto.

Enterró sus labios en el cuello de Serenity mientras deslizaba la mano por el interior de sus muslos para separarle las piernas e introducirse en ella hasta el fondo.

Serenity gimió de satisfacción.

— He estado esperándote dos mil años, Serenity Tsukino—le susurró al oído—, y cada segundo de espera ha merecido la pena.


	19. Chapter 19

Un año después

Endymion abrió la puerta de la habitación del hospital. Junto a su madre y a Mina, entró sin hacer ruido, ya que no quería molestar a Serenity si estaba descansando.

El miedo lo atenazó al verla tumbada en la cama. Su aspecto lo aterrorizaba, estaba muy pálida y parecía indefensa. No podía soportar verla a sí. Ella era su fuerza. Su corazón. Su alma. Todo lo que era bueno en la vida.

La idea de perderla le resultaba insoportable. Serenity abrió los ojos y les sonrió.

— Hola —dijo en un susurro.

— ¡Hola guapa! —le contestó Mina—. ¿Qué tal estás?

— Exhausta, pero muy bien.

Endymion se inclinó y la besó.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

— Tengo todo lo que siempre he deseado —le contestó ella con el rostro radiante.

Él le sonrió.

— Bueno, ¿dónde están mis nietos? —preguntó Afrodita.

— Se los han llevado para pesarlos —contestó Serenity.

Y, como si las hubiesen llamado, las enfermeras entraron en ese instante empujando las cunas. Comprobaron los brazaletes de Serenity y los de los bebés y salieron en silencio.

Endymion se apartó del lado de Serenity lo justo para coger en brazos a su hijo con mucho cuidado. La alegría lo inundó al acunar al diminuto bebé. Serenity le había dado mucho más de lo que jamás imaginó que tendría. Y mucho más de lo que se merecía.

— Éste es Mamoru NiklosTsukino —dijo mientras lo depositaba en brazos de Afrodita para coger a su hija—. Y ésta es Rini Anne Tsukino—y la colocó sobre el otro brazo de su madre.

Los labios de Afrodita comenzaron a temblar cuando miró a su nieta.

— ¿Le has puesto mi nombre?

— Los dos quisimos hacerlo —le dijo Serenity.

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la diosa mientras contemplaba a sus dos nietos.

— ¡La de regalos que tengo para vosotros!

— ¡Mamá! —la interrumpió Endymion con brusquedad—. Por favor, nada de regalos. Tu amor será suficiente.

La diosa se limpió las lágrimas y soltó una carcajada.

— De acuerdo. Pero si cambiáis de opinión, decídmelo.

Serenity observó a Endymion mientras éste acariciaba la cabeza pelona de Mamoru. No lo habría creído posible pero, en ese momento, lo amaba aún más que antes.

Cada día pasado junto a él había sido una bendición.

— ¡Ah, por cierto! —exclamó Mina mientras cogía a Rini de los brazos de Afrodita—. Fui ayer a la librería y Príapo no estaba. Hace unos días que hubo luna llena. ¿Alguien quiere apostar a que en estos momentos está practicando sexo salvaje y desenfrenado con alguien?

Todos se rieron.

Excepto Endymion.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó Serenity.

— Supongo que me siento un poco culpable.

— ¡¿Culpable?! —exclamó Mina con incredulidad—. ¿Por Príapo?

Endymion señaló con un gesto a Serenity y a los niños.

— ¿Cómo podría guardarle rencor? Sin su maldición jamás os tendría a ninguno de vosotros. Fue una pesadez pero debo admitir que mereció la pena.

Todas las miradas se clavaron, expectantes, en Afrodita.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella con fingida inocencia—. ¡No me digas que quieres que lo libere! Ya te lo dije, lo haré cuando aprenda la lección…

Mina meneó la cabeza.

— Pobre tío Príapo —dijo dirigiéndose a Rini—. Pero fue un chico muy, muy malo.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante y una enfermera se asomó, indecisa.

— ¿Doctor Tsukino? —se dirigió a Endymion—, hay una pareja aquí fuera que dicen ser familiares suyos. Ellos… mmm… —bajó la voz hasta hablar en un murmullo— son moteros.

— ¡Eh, Endymion! —lo llamó Eros desde detrás de la enfermera—. Dile a Atila el Huno que somos de fiar para que podamos entrar a babear sobre los bebés.

Endymion soltó una carcajada.

— Está bien, Trish —le dijo a la enfermera—. Es mi hermano.

Eros le hizo una mueca burlona a Trish mientras entraba a la habitación junto a Psique.

— Que alguien me recuerde que tengo que dispararle una flecha de la mala suerte al salir —comentó mientras la enfermera cerraba la puerta.

Endymion lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Tengo que confiscarte de nuevo el arco?

Eros le contestó con un gesto grosero y se acercó a Mina para tomar en brazos a Rini.

— ¡Ooooh! Menuda rompecorazones que vas a ser. Apuesto a que vas a tener a montones de niños corriendo detrás de ti.

Endymion perdió el color del rostro y miró a su madre.

— Mamá, hay un regalo que me gustaría pedirte.

Afrodita lo observó, esperanzada.

— ¿Te importaría hablar con Hefesto para que hiciera un cinturón de castidad apropiado para Rini?

— ¡Endymion! —balbució Grace con una carcajada.

— No tendría que llevarlo durante mucho tiempo; sólo treinta o cuarenta años.

Serenity puso los ojos en blanco.

— Menos mal que tienes a tu mami —le dijo al bebé que Eros sostenía—, porque tu papi no es nada divertido.

Endymion alzó una ceja con un gesto arrogante.

— ¿Que no soy divertido? —repitió—. Divertido… eso no es lo que dijiste el día que concebiste a estos dos…

— ¡Endymion! —exclamó Serenity con el rostro arrebolado. Pero ya hacía tiempo que sabía que era incorregible.

Y lo amaba tal y como era.


End file.
